The Hitman Dares
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Where you, yes you, can dare anyone in the KHR series! You know you want to... I entice, enthrall, enchant you to! Contains randomness, massive yaoiness and profanity. DISCONTINUED
1. Begin!

**The Hitman Dares**

**Emotive:** Hello peeps! Emotive Gothika here to bring you **The Hitman Dares!**

_Nonexistent audience claps and cheers_

**Emotive:** So, here with me today is the adorable future Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi!

**Tsuna:** I am not going to be the Decimo!

**Emotive:** Aaaaand baseball prodigy Yamamoto Takeshi!

**Takeshi:** *smiles and waves* What's up everyone!

**Emotive:** Here is also baseball freak's lover, Italian wannabe badass Gokudera Hayato

**Hayato:** I am not baseball freak's lover! And I am not a wannabe badass!

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* Suuure you aren't… Next is the EXTREME Sasagawa Ryohei!

**Ryohei:** BRING ON THE EXTREME DARES!!!

**Emotive:** I HOPE THEY WILL!!! *Ahem* And last but certainly, positively, absolutely not the least, our *cough*my*cough* hunky Discipline Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyouya!

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** *suppresses Inner Fangirl* Well, anyway, as the title says, this is where you are able to dare slash torture your most hated and or loved characters from the KHR series.

**Hayato:** *snort* You brought us here for this?

**Emotive:** Noooo, I brought you here for this! *shows Hayato a picture of Bianchi*

**Hayato:** *turns green and collapses with a major stomach ache*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* I didn't know Gokudera-kun's curse worked that way.

**Emotive:** Of course it does. It's when he sees Bianchi's _face_. There was no mention that he had to see her in person.

**Kyouya:** You powers of observation are truly staggering.

**Emotive:** Hey! He speaks!

**Kyouya:** *glares at Emotive*

**Tsuna:** A-Ano, Emo-san, how did you convince Hibari-san to come here?

**Emotive:** Hm? Oh, I just said if he does all the dares that are appointed to him, he'll be able to fight Reborn and you at the same time.

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?!

**Kyouya:** *smirk* Herbivore, you better be ready for our fight.

**Tsuna:** B-B-But…

**Emotive:** No buts Tsuna… well, unless… *thinks perverted thoughts*

**Takeshi:** *laughs* Truth or Dare? That sounds like fun!

**Emotive:** Takeshi, it's only dares, no truths.

**Ryohei:** EXTREME DARES! I SHALL DO THEM ALL EXTREMELY!

**Tsuna:** Oniisan, please, you're going to make us all deaf.

**Ryohei:** EXTREME SHADOW SPARRNG! *spars with shadow*

**Tsuna:** *sighs* He has way too much energy… Emo-san, are you sure you want to do this?

**Emotive:** *pulls iPod earbuds out of ears* You say something Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** *anime fall*

**Hayato:** *still unconscious*

**Kyouya:** Hn, so where are all these dares herbivore?

**Emotive:** Which herbivore may I ask?

**Kyouya:** You.

**Emotive:** Right… herbivore… Well Kyou-kun, we have to wait until a reviewer, you know... reviews…

**Takeshi:** I dare Hibari to put down his tonfas!

**Kyouya:** *glares fiercely at Takeshi*

**Emotive:** *bonks Takeshi on the head with a harisen* Baka! I already said that reviewers are the ones who would dare you guys!

**Kyouya:** How long do we have to wait?

**Emotive:** *shrugs* I dunno. A couple hours? Maybe a day?

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** Why don't you just go play with Hibird for a while?

**Hibird:** Hibari… Hibari…

**Kyouya:** *glares at Emotive* Are you ordering me?

**Emotive:** If I said yes, would you-

**Kyouya:** *readies tonfas* Kamikorosu!

**Emotive:** I was expecting that… Takeshi, take charge! *runs from Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *chases after Emotive to bite to death*

**Takeshi:** *looks at unconscious Hayato, then still fallen Tsuna, then sparring Ryohei* Uh… please review and dare us?

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME!


	2. Dares, dares, and more dares!

**Takeshi:** Emo-san! We have thirteen reviews and... a lot of dares!

**Emotive:** *pops out from hidden trapdoor* Whoa! We do?!

**Takeshi:** :D Yeah we do!

**Emotive:** *climbs out of trapdoor* Whoa! That's a lot! And I only left it for a day. This is going to be a looong chapter :D

**Kyouya:** Where are you herbivore? *still wants to bite Emotive to death*

**Emotive:** Eep! K-K-Kyouya! Don't bite me to death just yet! The first dare has you in it!

**Kyouya:** Oh? *puts tonfas away*

**Emotive:** *sigh of relief* Yeah, okay. *Ahem* The first dare/review is from xShiroi-chan!

_Dare you? Erm, I really want Tsuna to be seme again... T^T But I think without Dying will flame, he won't dare to, right? XD_

_So... I dare... Normal Tsuna be seme for Kyouya! (Shana: OMFG in your face, Hibari! But that image is kinda cute though :D)_

_Wait, can that even be done? -.-'_

_What do you say? Emo-chan?_

_I'll be waiting~ :D OMG first review, right? XD_

_Shiroi(:_

**Tsuna & Hayato:** *horrified look* What?!

**Takeshi:** Who's Shana?

**Emotive:** I'm assuming she's Shiroi-chan's muse... Anyway, you heard the review Tsuna. Go kiss Kyouya! *readies camera*

**Tsuna:** B-B-B-But...

**Kyouya:** *glares at reviewer*

**Emotive:** *snickers* If you don't do it Tsuna, Reborn will punish you, and if you don't do the dares Kyouya, you won't be able to fight Hyper Dying Will Tsuna and Reborn.

**Kyouya:** *growls*

**Tsuna:** *blushes fiercely* O-Okay... *walks up to Kyouya and kisses him full blown on the lips, tongue and all*

**Takeshi & Hayato:** O.O

**Emotive:** XD Kya! *takes hundreds of pictures*

**Kyouya:** *is shocked*

**Tsuna:** *blushes furiously* Please don't kill me Hibari-san! *hides behind Takeshi and Hayato*

**Kyouya:** *snaps out of it and turns away to hide slightly blushing face*

**Emotive:** *fans face with hand* Whoo! That was hot! Now for the next review and set of dares from Kajune!

_I don't know if I can dare 2 at once but I do wish to dare Hibari-san the most. I dare him to kiss Mukuro-sama (Who's not possing Chrome) on the lips. If 2 dares are possible, I'll dare Byakuran to be prisoned in the same place and area Mukuro-sama was for a week._

**Kyouya:** *turns back around to glare at reviewer*

**Emotive:** *grins* Ooh, more yaoi goodness! Now where is pineapple head?

**Mukuro:** *appears through the mist* Kufufu, isn't this interesting? I'm going to get a kiss from Hibari-kun.

**Emotive:** Are you the real Mukuro?

**Chrome:** *appears next to Mukuro* Yes he is Emo-san.

**Emotive:** Tsuna! Illusion or not?

**Tsuna:** Not...

**Emotive:** Okay then, Kyouya-

**Kyouya:** *wastes no time and kisses Mukuro on the lips, also with lots of tongue*

**Takeshi, Hayato, & Tsuna:** O.O

**Chrome:** ... *blushes lightly*

**Emotive:** KYA!!! *takes pictures like crazy*

**Mukuro:** *is shocked*

**Kyouya:** *wipes mouth and turns away*

**Emotive:** Gawd! So much yaoi! Okay, for the next part, Mukuro must return to prison and Byakuran has to be there with him! *snaps fingers and makes some magic happen*

_Mukuro suddenly disappears and reappears in his water prison. Byakuran pops up next to him, looking confused._

**Byakuran:** *has a breathing apparatus hooked to his mouth* Where the hell am I?

**Mukuro:** *glares at Byakuran*

**Byakuran:** GYAAAHHHH!!! BAKEMONO!!!!

_Back at the Dare Base:_

**Emotive:** Since evil Byakuran is from the future, I had to use young Byakuran, the one who hasn't discovered his ability yet and hasn't gone all evil take-over-the-world villain.

**Tsuna:** I wonder what he is gonna think when he finds himself with Mukuro...

**Hayato:** Best not to ponder on that Juudaime...

**Emotive:** Okay! Next dare is from kaitlin177. She says...

_This sounds cool. ^-^ I just had suger so i'm hyped anyway I dare Hibari to go or 3 days without saying kamikorosu and beating anyone up._

**Kyouya:** *growls at his dare*

**Takeshi:** *laughs* Hibari's getting most of the dares.

**Emotive:** That's because he's the coolest! *attempts to glomp Kyouya but backs out after receiving a glare from the prefect*

**Kyouya:** Fine! Three days, but that's it!

_Three Days Later..._

**Kyouya:** *sits on the ground, twitching and suffering from Kamikorosu Withdrawal Syndrome*

**Emotive:** Poor Kyouya...

**Tsuna:** I've never seen him like this.

**Hayato:** How pathetic.

**Emotive:** Kyouya, your three days are up. You can bite Hayato to death now.

**Kyouya:** *jumps up, readies tonfas, and has a slightly manic look on his face* Kamikorosu!

**Tsuna:** Run Gokudera-kun!

**Hayato:** Juudaime's right-hand man does not-

**Kyouya:** *beats up Hayato to release pent up anger*

**Emotive:** Poor Hayato... Now the next set of dares is from Evil giraffe!

_Well, this sounds like fun! Alright then, my dares:_

_I dare Gokudera to kiss Yamamoto (and don't you even think of refusing!)_

_I dare Ryohei to not say Extreme! for five minutes (can he really do that...?)_

_I dare Tsuna to kiss Hibird (so adorable!) and Hibari to not kill Tsuna for doing so^^_

_Yep, that's about it... for now._

**Emotive:** Kyouya! Don't knock Hayato out!

**Kyouya:** *still pummeling Hayato*

**Emotive:** Look Kyouya! Delinquents are wrecking school property!

**Kyouya:** *stops pummeling Hayato* Kamikorosu! *chases after nonexistent delinquents*

**Hayato:** *is knocked out*

**Emotive:** Tch, this won't do... Hayato! Tsuna's in trouble!

**Hayato:** *wakes up* Who?! What?! When?! Where?! How?! Why?!

**Emotive:** LOL, you guys are too easy. Anyway Hayato, you have to kiss Takeshi now.

**Hayato:** WHAT?!

**Emotive:** And like Evil giraffe says, "and don't even think of refusing!"

**Takeshi:** *laughs* Come on Gokudera. What's the harm in one little kiss?

**Hayato:** *glares at Takeshi* Fine! *grabs Takeshi and kisses him on the lips*

**Emotive:** *takes more pictures* I'm not really into this pairing... but I'll take what I get!

**Takeshi:** *blushes*

**Hayato:** *blushes fiercely as he wipes his mouth*

**Tsuna:** *blushes at the two*

**Emotive:** Okay, now Ryohei has to not say extreme for five minutes. Where is the boxer anyway?

**Ryohei:** EXTREME!!!! *jogs around Dare Base*

**Emotive:** RYOHEI! NO SAYING EXTREME FOR FIVE MINUTES! THAT'S YOUR DARE!

**Ryohei:** Really? Okay then...

**Emotive, Hayato, & Tsuna:** *anime fall*

**Ryohei:** *stays silent*

_Five and a half minutes later:_

**Emotive:** Well that was bit boring...

**Takeshi:** There's still one more dare from Evil giraffe.

**Emotive:** Right. Tsuna, you have to kiss Hibird in front of Kyouya.

**Tsuna:** Eh?! Why in front of Hibari-san?!

**Emotive:** Don't worry, he can't kill you if you do. Now, *snaps fingers and Kyouya appears, covered in blood*

**Takeshi, Ryohei, Hayato, & Tsuna:** O.O

**Emotive:** *O*

**Kyouya:** *smirks evilly* I didn't find those delinquents, but I did find a bunch of pompadour-haired teens who were posing as prefects...

**Tsuna:** Uh, Hibari-san, those _were_ prefects.

**Kyouya:** Oh? Well, they were crowding me...

**Emotive:** *shakes head* Tuna, I mean Tsuna! Do your dare!

**Hibird:** *hovers in front of Tsuna* Hibari... Hibari...

**Tsuna:** Oh well... *lets Hibird land on his outstretched hands and kisses him*

**Emotive:** *takes picture* It's too adorable! I can't resist! XD

**Kyouya:** *stares at Tsuna and Hibird... then looks away*

**Emotive:** Ooh, next dare is from FanFic-1070!

_I dare hibari to kiss tsuna... x) *grin*_

**Kyouya:** *looks back at innocent Tsuna*

**Emotive:** Go on Kyouya...

**Kyouya:** *leans down and kisses Tsuna on the lips*

**Emotive:** *takes more pictures*

**Hayato:** *growls angrily* I can't believe Juudaime is getting kisses from that biting freak...

**Emotive:** *sly grin* Jealous Hayato?

**Hayato:** *blushes* N-No!

**Emotive:** Right *rolls eyes* Next dares are from Origijex!

_Hahi Emo-Chan,_

_These are my dares, Guaranteed to get somebody hurt D_

_I dare Yamamoto-kun to lock Gokudera-kun in a small (but not ridiculously small) area with no way out, with Lambo-chan for 2 hours._

_and I dare Tsuna-fish to agrivate Hibari-dono._

_Oh! and I dare Ryohei to try and eat Hibird while Hibari-dono is watching!!_

_Love from, Jex3_

**Hayato:** Aw shit...

**Takeshi:** *pushes Hayato into a small, but not too small, cage* Sorry Gokudera...

**Lambo:** *is in cage with Hayato* Octopus-head! Get me candy! Lambo-san wants candy! And grapes! Lambo-san wants grapes!

**Hayato:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_2 Hours Later:_

**Lambo:** And Lambo-san wants takoyaki! And Lambo-san wants onigiri!

**Hayato:** *is unconscious on the floor of the cage*

**Emotive:** Okay! While Takeshi gets Hayato out of the cage, Tsuna-fish has to aggravate Kyouya!

**Tsuna:** Eh?! How do I do that?

**Emotive:** Just poke him! That always works!

**Tsuna:** O-Okay. *walks up to Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *is now clean with no trace of blood* What is it herbivore?

**Tsuna:** *pokes Kyouya on the arm*

**Kyouya:** ...

**Tsuna:** *pokes Kyouya on the chest*

**Kyouya:** ...

**Tsuna:** *pokes Kyouya on the face*

**Kyouya:** *readies tonfas* Kamikorosu!

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?! *runs from Kyouya and hides behind Emotive*

**Emotive:** *stops Kyouya from biting Tsuna to death* Look Kyouya! Ryohei's about to eat Hibird!

**Kyouya:** *turns and looks*

**Ryohei:** *is halfway to putting Hibird in his mouth*

**Kyouya:** Kamikorosu! *chases after Ryohei*

**Ryohei:** *runs off* EXTREME RUNNING AWAY!!!!

**Takeshi:** Are we almost done Emo-san?

**Emotive:** About halfway. Still have lots of dares to do! And the next one is from eXeeVe!

_I wan Dare..HIbari!!*3*_

_hibari-sama Kiss mukuro xDD ( not chrome..)_

_*p.s. tongue oso~*_

_x3 * plS ** Puppy look*_

**Tsuna:** Hibari-san and Mukuro again?

**Emotive:** Well she _did_ do the puppy dog pout... Wait, has it been a week yet?

**Takeshi:** Only three days.

**Emotive:** Darn! Have to wait for another four days...

_Four Days Later:_

**Emotive:** Right! The week is up! *snaps fingers*

**Mukuro:** *appears yet again* Oya? It's been a week already?

**Emotive:** Yup! So, what did you do to poor young Byakuran?

**Mukuro:** *grins evilly*

_Somewhere in Italy:_

**Byakuran:** *is sobbing like a baby*

**Byakuran's Mother:** There, there dear Ran-chan, that monster won't hurt you anymore. *comfort cuddles Byakuran*

_Back to Dare Base:_

**Emotive:** Poor Byakuran... Well, Mukuro has to be kissed by Kyouya again!

**Mukuro:** Again?

**Kyouya:** Again. *kiss Mukuro... again... with lots of tongue of course*

**Mukuro:** *blushes*

**Kyouya:** *wipes mouth and turns away*

**Emotive:** Crap, I forgot to take pictures... Oh well, I'll just look over the security tapes. Next set of dares is from Sannin-Songo!

_I have some dares!_

_Hibari: Dye Hibird hot pink and he MUST stay pink for a week!_

_Bel: Don't call yourself a prince/king or well any form of royalty for a day and lift of your bangs! I wanna see your eyes!_

_Gokudera: Call Tsuna by his actual name._

_Yamamoto: Don't think, talk or say anything related to baseball for the next day._

_All the acrobaleno excluding Skull: Don't pick on Skull for the rest of your lives!_

**Kyouya:** Hn... fine. *dyes Hibird hot pink*

**Emotive:** That's not strange for me. There are lots of street vendors who sell baby chicks colored pink, blue, green, and any other color that they can think of...

**Tsuna:** But I have to admit, Hibird looks really cute with pink feathers.

**Emotive:** And he will stay like that for the rest of the week... Now, time for Belphegor to make his appearance! *snaps fingers*

**Belphegor:** *appears* Who dares interrupts the Prince from watching his favorite TV show!

**Emotive:** Well, Sannin-Songo dares you not to call yourself a prince or king for a whole day.

**Belphegor:** Hm, what do I get out of this?

**Emotive:** Uh...

**Hayato:** What's his favorite TV show anyway?

**Emotive:** Pairs Hilton's My New BFF.

**Hayato:** *bursts out laughing*

**Belphegor:** No one laughs at the-

**Emotive:** *hits Bel on the head with a harisen* No calling yourself a prince!

**Belphegor:** *growls* Fine! But only for one day!

_Halfway through the day..._

**Belphegor:** *stomps through the Varia hideout, raving mad* Who the hell used up the prin-

**Emotive:** *appears and hits Bel on the head with a harisen* No calling yourself a prince!

**Belphegor:** *growls* Who used up all my shampoo?!

_The rest of the day goes for Bel... without calling himself a prince..._

**Emotive:** Oh, one more thing Bel. Lift your bangs so that the people can see your eyes.

**Belphegor:** Will you leave me alone if you do?

**Emotive:** Until the next dare calls for you at least.

**Belphegor:** Fair enough... *lifts bangs*

_Bel's eyes are emerald green and slightly wide with a manic look that compliments his wide and manic grin. But all in all, he doesn't look half bad._

**Emotive:** Wow... somehow I'm not surprised... *returns to Dare Base*

**Tsuna:** Emo-san, the next dare is for Gokudera-kun to call me by my name.

**Hayato:** *struggles: Tsu... Tsu... Tsu...

**Takeshi:** C'mon Gokudera, it's just two little syllables. Tsu-na.

**Emotive:** Say it with me Hayato; Tsu-na.

**Hayato:** *mumbles*

**Emotive:** What was that?

**Hayato:** I... said... TSUNA!

_Choir of angels sing Hallelujah._

**Emotive:** *tears of happiness* It's a miracle!

**Hayato:** *blushes*

**Emotive:** Alright, now Takeshi's turn. Nothing about baseball for the whole of next day, got it?

**Takeshi:** *nods* Got it.

_The next morning:_

**Takeshi:** Hey, the game's on-

**Emotive:** *appears and slaps Takeshi on the head with a harisen*

_That afternoon:_

**Takeshi:** *walks by a sports shop* Oh cool, they have a new bat-

**Emotive:** *appears and slaps Takeshi on the head with a harisen*

_That night:_

**Takeshi:** *is sleeping*... Homerun...

**Emotive:** *appears and slaps Takeshi on the head with a harisen*

_At the Dare Base:_

**Emotive:** Well… it looks like Takeshi failed that dare...

**Takeshi:** *rubs sore spot on head where Emotive hit him with the harisen*

**Emotive:** The last dare from Sannin-Songo is for the Arcobaleno.

_Reborn, Verde, Viper, Luce, Collenelo, Fon, Skull, and Lal Mirch appears._

**Emotive:** So, no picking on Skull anymore, all right? That means you Reborn and Collenelo.

**Reborn:** Hn... fine.

**Collenelo:** Whatever, kora.

**The rest of the Arcobaleno:** *nods*

**Skull:** *tears of happiness* Whoever this Sannin-Songo is, I must devote my life to him or her!

**Emotive:** *claps hands together* Okay! We have five more reviews left, but a whole lotta dares to go! Next review is from -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-

_D YAY. And if I may dare... *evil glint*_

_Hibari: It doesn't help that I have hair like you...BUT I LOVE YOU :D Anyways, strip my boy, strip in front of all of tha GUARDIANS AND VARIA~_

_Tsuna: Hi uke boy :D Hug KYOYA and try to restrain him for a MINUTE...Maybe an hour or so._

_Yama: Give love advice to Tsuna and Hibari, and talk to Ryohei about the birds and bees. If you can't do it, run into the wall that Genkishi brought out. Yes, again._

_Ryohei: Yell "I SEE LONDON I SEE FRANCE, I SEE HIBARI'S UNDERPANTS...To the EXTREME." ...If he wears boxers, take pictures for me -hugs-_

_Uh. Too much dares, I'm sorry! D: But nice story XD_

_Cloud~_

**Emotive:** You're not the only one who loves him CG! *huggles a Kyouya plushie*

**Kyouya:** Tch, why must they humiliate me so?

**Emotive:** Because it's a dare! Hold on, lemme get everything ready!

_Emotive begins to set the stage up. Then she summons all the Varia and Guardians (she summons TYL Lambo with an upgraded Ten Year Bazooka that now lets TYL people stay for a day). Drinks are passed around and soon enough, everyone is intoxicated... including Kyouya and excluding Emotive._

**Emotive:** *speaks into mic* Lussaria and gentleman! Please put your hands together for the Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya!

_The curtains are raised, and there is Kyouya, red-faced and slightly staggering as he steps into the spotlight. The music starts and Kyouya begins to dance, swaying his hips and slowly taking off each piece of clothing he wore. Whistles are heard and Lussaria shouts "Take it all off!" Everyone encourages Kyouya to strip and strip he does..._

**Emotive:** *has a nosebleed at the sight of Kyouya's body*

_The Next Day:_

**Everyone:** *has a hangover*

**Emotive:** That was one heck of a party! I didn't know Kyouya can dance like a man slut...

**Kyouya:** *has such a massive headache that he can't even glare properly*

**Emotive:** *puts aside party video* Let's wait for everyone to get over their hangover before we start Cloud Girl's dares again...

_One Hangover Later:_

**Emotive:** Tsuna-fish! Do your dare! *pushes Tsuna towards Kyouya*

**Tsuna:** *blush* Why is it always me and Hibari-san?! *hugs Kyouya because he has no choice*

**Kyouya:** *glares* What are you doing herbivore?

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! Please don't kill me Hibari-san! Just deal with it for an hour!

**Emotive:** *takes pictures*

_One Hour Later:_

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! *hides behind Emotive*

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Next is Takeshi! He must give love advice to Tsuna and Kyouya!

**Takeshi:** *blush* Well...

**Emotive:** *places Takeshi, Tsuna, and Kyouya in a room to talk*

_One Advice Session Later:_

**Tsuna & Kyouya:** *leaves room*

**Emotive:** How was Takeshi's advice?

**Tsuna:** He kept comparing love to baseball and I didn't understand a word.

**Kyouya:** Neither did I.

**Emotive:** Note, take counselor off of Takeshi's Possible Careers list.

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME! IT'S MY TURN! *runs into room to talk to Takeshi*

**Emotive:** Oh my. I have a feeling this will not go well...

_One Birds and Bees Talk Later:_

**Ryohei & Takeshi:** *leaves room*

**Emotive:** How'd it go?

**Ryohei:** *looks at Emotive, eyes stray down south, and then he cringes before putting some distance in between them*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop* Eh?

**Takeshi:** *laughs* I didn't know how to give Senpai "The Talk" so I used a medical book instead and just explained the body parts to him.

**Emotive:** And now he probably has a fear of girls and their vagay-gay... (**A/N:** Vagay-gay is not my word... though I can not recall who exactly said it, I'm sure it was Obi Shinobi, being the master pervert that he is… and it's pronounced va-jai-jai… at least I think it is…)

**Takeshi:** At least I didn't have to run into the wall again...

**Emotive:** As for Ryohei's dare... *turns on TV in which a video of last night's party played*

_Just as Kyouya drops his pants in his strip dance, Ryohei cries "I SEE LONDON, I SEE FRANCE, I SEE HIBARI'S UNDERPANTS... TO THE EXTREME!!!" and there are a couple bright flashes of light indicating that the boxer is taking pictures of Kyouya in his black boxers. (how ironic)_

**Kyouya:** *mouth hanging open and is shocked that he actually strip danced in front of everyone*

**Everyone else:** *laughs behind Kyouya's back*

**Emotive:** Two dares in one. Though I'm not sure how Ryohei will send the pictures to you Cloud Girl... And on to our next reviewer, Dr. Shamoji!

_I guess I have some time on my hands, so I'll give this a try. Do we have a limit to how many dares we can ask? Anyway, here it goes:_

_Vongola:_

_Tsuna, I dare you to switch underwear with Hibari._

_Ryohei, I extremely dare you to tickle the person on your extreme left to the Extreme!_

_Chrome, you've been awfully quiet. I dare you to do your best imitation of one of the other players. No illusions. Then everyone has to guess who you are. You can only stop when someone gets it right._

_Varia (in no particular order):_

_I dare Squalo to gather up as much of the Varia as you can, put on the first hat and casual clothing you can find and when they have gathered shout at the top of your lungs "I am woman, hear me Roar!". If they ask, insult their parentage (unless Xanxus asks, in which case drop the act and run)._

_For Fran, I dare you to make an obscene phone call to the first person listed in your cell phone's contact list. If you don't have a cell phone, use a phonebook and pick at random. (Personally, I'd be happy if he winds up calling Squalo or someone slightly dense, like Tsuna or Ryohei.)_

_Lastly, Lussu-nee! I dare you to wear a blindfold and kiss five random things. Obviously, you can't know what it is you're kissing until after you've finished. Nfufufu._

_Okay, so that's all. Have fun._

**Emotive:** ROFLMAO!!!

**Tsuna:** I have to do what?!

**Emotive:** This guy's a fucking genius! *pushes Tsuna and Kyouya into separate changing rooms*

_One Removal and Exchanging of Underwear Later:_

**Tsuna & Kyouya:** *leaves changing rooms*

**Emotive:** So?

**Tsuna:** *blush* They're a little... big...

**Emotive:** Kyouya?

**Kyouya:** *deadpans* I feel like I'm wearing briefs.

**Emotive:** *bursts out laughing*

**Ryohei:** TICKLE THE PERSON AT MY LEFT TO THE EXTREME! *tickles person*

**Lussaria:** *happens to be standing at Ryohei's left* *giggles like the gay he is* Stop! That tickles!

**Ryohei:** *retracts hands and cringes*

**Emotive:** *wipes tears from eyes* Okay, Chrome. Do your dare.

**Chrome:** *has been quietly standing in the shadows* Who shall I pick?

**Emotive:** Anyone! The others have to guess who you are!

**Chrome:** Okay... *stands straight and holds out hand as if asking for something*

**Tsuna:** Um... Hibari-san?

**Chrome:** *shakes head*

**Lavi:** Boss?

**Chrome:** *shakes head*

**Lambo:** Takoyaki!

**Chrome:** *shakes head*

_Many Bad Guesses Later:_

**Hayato:** Shamal!

**Chrome:** *shakes head*

**Takeshi:** Dino?

**Chrome:** *shakes head*

**Hibird:** Hibari...

**Chrome:** Boss already said that...

**Emotive:** Ne Reborn.

**Reborn:** Yes?

**Emotive:** Are you getting bored?

**Reborn:** Yes.

**Emotive**: Do you want to tell them or should I?

**Reborn:** You do it. I'm too- *nose bubble appears, signaling that he has gone to sleep*

**Emotive:** *sighs*

**Tsuna:** Who the heck are you imitating Chrome?!

**Emotive:** She's imitating Gola Mosca for yaoi's sake!

**Everyone:** Ooooooh!

**Emotive:** *face palm*

**Squalo:** Vrrrrooooiiii! Now it's my turn to accomplish my mission!

**Emotive:** It's a dare girly hair! (hey, that rhymed :D) Gather the Varia and put on the first hat and casual clothing you find!

**Squalo:** Vrrrrooooiiii! *goes off to do dare*

_One Varia Gathering Later:_

**Squalo:** *is wearing a straw hat with a blue sun dress* I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!

**Varia (excluding Xanxus):** *laughs asses off*

**Xanxus:** Oi, Squalo, what the fuck are you doing?

**Squalo:** *blinks* Uh... *runs from Xanxus*

**Emotive:** Tsk tsk tsk, when it comes to insulting parentage, never do it to Xanxus.

**Hayato:** Damn right...

**Emotive:** Franny! Where for art thou Franny!

**Fran:** *eye twitch* Don't. Call. Me. Franny.

**Emotive:** Do you dare Fran-chan!

**Fran:** *sighs* Fine. *calls first number on his cellphone contacts list*

**Belphegor:** *cellphone rings and he answers it* This is the prince speaking.

**Fran:** Hello, this is a random telephone survey. Please answer the following question; has anyone buttered your muffin?

**Belphegor:** *stutters* What?!

**Fran:** Would you like me to butter your muffin?

**Belphegor:** Who the fuck is this? *looks at caller ID* FRAN!!!

**Fran:** Now I must go and run for my life. *runs for life*

**Belphegor:** *chases after Fran*

**Emotive:** ROFLMAO!!!

**Lussaria:** No one has buttered my muffin in a while.

**Everyone:** *stares at Lussaria*

**Lussaria:** What? It's true!

**Emotive:** That's more information about your sex life then I ever want to know… But on to your dare Lussaria! *ties blindfold around Lussaria's eyes* Now go kiss whatever's near you!

**Lussaria:** Yay! *lunges forward with lips puckered*

_Lussaria kisses a wall._

**Everyone:** *snickers*

_Lussaria then kisses a fish held up by Squalo._

**Everyone:** *laughs*

_Next, Lussaria kisses a frozen pole and momentarily gets his lips stuck on it._

**Everyone:** *laughs harder*

**Emotive:** I wonder where the frozen pole came from…

_Lussaria next blindly kisses a cardboard cutout of Sawada Iemitsu._

**Tsuna:** Eh?! *is probably traumatized*

**Emotive:** Oh right, I borrowed that from your mom Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** O.O

_Last but not least, Lussaria lunges forward and wraps his arms around an unknown's waist and kisses something soft…_

**Everyone:** ROFLMAO!!!

**Emotive:** Oh my gay! Lussaria, you're kissing Xanxus' ass!

**Lussaria:** *peeks out of blindfold* I am?

**Xanxus:** *looks extremely pissed* You better run gaylord… *cracks knuckles*

**Lussaria:** *runs like the flamboyant gay he is*

**Xanxus:** *chases after Lussaria*

**Emotive:** God, daring the Varia is hilarious… Next review is from Hibari-chi!

_I dare Hibari to eat a pound of over sugared cake._

**Emotive:** Here ya' go Kyouya! *places a pound of over-sugared cake in front of Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** Hn… *eats the cake*

_A couple minutes later…_

**Kyouya:** *runs around on a sugar high* ASDFGHJKL! QWERTYUIOP! ZXCVBNM!

**Emotive:** LMAO!!!

**Everyone else:** O.O *is not used to seeing Kyouya on a sugar high*

**Emotive:** Alright, next review is from reishilovesyaoi (P.S. I do too!)

_hayato: i dare you not to call Yamamoto baseball idiot and call him takeshi,XD_

_takeshi and hayato: i dare them to live with each other for a whole day._

_Ryohei: i dare you to not to something extreme for a whole hour!_

_hibari: i dare you to pose seductively in front of mukuro -Giggles-_

_tsuna: i dare you pick between hibari and mukuro as your seme._

_takeshi: make gokudera-kun your bride._

**Emotive:** Ooooh. Another name-switch Hayato!

**Hayato:** *growls* Ta… Ta…

**Emotive:** Say it with me now. Ta-ke-shi.

**Hayato:** Ta… ke…. shi…

**Emotive:** Louder please!

**Hayato:** TAKESHI!

**Takeshi:** *laughs* It sounds so weird for you to call me by my name.

**Hayato:** *blushes lightly*

**Emotive:** Now you must live with other for a whole day.

**Hayato:** What?!

**Emotive:** It's only a day. What can possibly go wrong? *pushes them into a vacant apartment*

_One Day Later:_

**Emotive:** Okay… note to self; never let Hayato and Takeshi live together or they'll burn down the apartment again…

**Takeshi & Hayato:** *is covered in soot from fire*

**Ryohei:** EXTRE-

**Emotive:** *hits Ryohei on the head with a harisen* No saying extreme or doing anything extreme for an hour!

**Ryohei:** Okay…

_59 minutes later:_

**Ryohei:** *is covering mouth with hands and is trying not to scream out extreme*

**Emotive:** Ten more seconds… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… two and a half… two and three quarters… two and one-eighths…

**Ryohei:** It's already been an hour!

**Emotive:** Fine, it's been an hour…

**Ryohei:** EXTREME! *bungee jumps* EXTREME! *sky dives* EXTREME! *fights with a ferocious bear*

**Emotive:** Kyouya, time to pose seductively for Mukuro! And I bought you this sexy uke outfit as well! *holds up leather outfit* (read Dying Will In Bed to know what it looks like. Tsuna's wearing it there :D)

**Kyouya:** *glares and reluctantly changes into outfit*

**Emotive:** Just sit down and wait for the show Mukuro!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, okay then…

**Kyouya:** *comes back wearing uke outfit*

**Emotive:** KYA!!! It looks hot on Kyouya! *nosebleeds*

**Everyone else:** *either nosebleeds or blushes furiously*

**Mukuro:** *covers nose in hand to hide nosebleed*

**Kyouya:** *pouts and poses like the man slut he is*

**Mukuro:** *nose explodes in a fine spray of blood*

**Emotive:** *takes pictures like crazy with blood trailing down face*

**Kyouya:** *shakes bum at Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** *faints from blood loss*

**Kyouya:** Can I stop now?

**Emotive:** *wipes blood from face* Yeah you can… I am so gonna make millions with these pics…

**Tsuna:** Ano, Emo-san, do I really have to pick between Hibari-san and Mukuro?

**Emotive:** Yes, the dare says so, and there's no other option.

**Tsuna:** Uh… Uh... I choose… Uh… *looks at Kyouya who is still in uke outfit*

**Kyouya:** *pouts and does uke pose*

**Tsuna:** *blushes furiously and faints*

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Ah, doing the cute and innocent face to get what you want… that reminds me of Miharu from Nabari no Ou… Sorry reishilovesyaoi, Tsuna can't do your dare 'cuz he fainted… But on to Takeshi!

**Takeshi:** Gokudera.

**Hayato:** What is it baseball-

**Emotive:** Uh-uh! Remember your dare Hayato!

**Hayato:** *rolls eyes* What is it Ta-ke-shi?

**Takeshi:** *kneels down and takes out a ring* Will you marry me?

**Hayato:** *jaw falls open and blushes furiously*

**Emotive:** *takes pictures*

**Takeshi:** *smiles all bishounen-like*

**Hayato:** *faints from the shock*

**Emotive:** To think that so many guys are fainting here…

**Takeshi: ***laughs nervously* Sorry reishilovesyaoi…

**Emotive:** *sigh of relief* The last dare for the day is from Woopa!

_Heh?! You should dare Kyouya to act cheerful for a whole day. IDK I was out of ideas. I used up my creativity at school_

**Emotive:** Yeah, school can do that to you a lot!

**Kyouya:** *smiles all kind and bishounen-like* Maa Emo-chan, isn't this so much fun?

**Emotive and everyone else who is conscious:** *jaw falls open and they gawk at Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *smiles cheerfully*

**Emotive:** *takes a pic* Let's test this… *hugs Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *smiles and hugs back*

**Emotive:** *Inner Fangirl is in heaven*

**Tsuna:** Hibari-san, there's a crowd of people behind you!

**Kyouya:** Oh really?! Where?! *looks around excitedly*

**Emotive:** Someone poisoned Kyouya's food… Must've been Woopa!

**Kyouya:** *pouts* Ne Tsuna, there's no crowd of people…

**Tsuna:** *anime fall*

_The rest of the day, Kyouya acts all cheerful and very un-Kyouya-like._

**Emotive:** Maa, I think I'll leave the chapter here… Kyouya, would you be so kind to end the chappie?

**Kyouya:** *is back to normal self* You herbivores better review… and if you make me do any ridiculous dares again, I will hunt you down and bite you to death.

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop*


	3. Hugs, Kisses, and a Gay Bar!

**Emotive:** *looks through reviews* Hm...

**Tsuna:** Something wrong Emo-san?

**Emotive:** No... it's just that...

**Hayato:** Is the emo freak bothering you Juudaime?

**Emotive:** *angry vein* Just wait Hayato, my revenge will come soon...

**Hayato:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** Well, anyway, I was just about to say that everyone who reviewed is evil and kinky.

**Tsuna:** Wha-What makes you say that?

**Emotive:** A lot of yaoi dares and many torturous dares as well...

**Tsuna:** That's bad for us...

**Emotive:** *smiles brightly* But it'll be fun for me and the readers! Our first dare will come from BlackRoseMuffin!

_Pfft, okay!_

_Gokudera, I dare you... To give Tenth a hug! And Tsuna, I dare you to ENJOY IT!_

_... That's all I can think of... -shot'd-_

**Hayato:** Did she just shoot herself?

**Emotive:** I love people who shoot themselves down :D Now, Hayato, go hug your precious boss *kicks Hayato towards Tsuna*

**Hayato:** *stumbles in front of Tsuna and blushes* Forgive me Juudaime! *hugs Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *blush* We-Well, it's okay Gokudera-kun... I'm enjoying this. *forced smile as he hugs back*

**Hayato:** *tears up*

**Emotive:** All right, here are a bunch of dares from Kajune!

_I dare Tsunayoshi to say 'I love you' to Chrome and kiss her on the lips._

_I dare Hayato to hug his sister, enjoy and don't faint. Also, Bianchi will_

_wear googles for his sake._

_I dare Takeshi to ride on Xanxus' back, for 2 minutes without falling off or_

_getting killed._

_I dare Ryohei to punch himself in the face SO HARD that he passes out._

_I dare Lambo to slap Levi A Than on the cheek and not get killed afterwards._

_I dare Mukuro to carry Kyoya in his arms like a princess and say that he is_

_his beautiful angel._

_I dare Kyoya to call Dino a dirty pervert and tell Mukuro that he loves him_

_and wants him most._

_I dare Belphegor and Rasiel to hug each other friendly._

_I dare Haru to put her best cos-playing clothes on Mukuro._

_I dare EVERYONE to throw bombs at Byakuran and have them hit._

_I dare Xanxus to kindly hug the 9th._

_I dare Dino to bath in boiling hot lava and come out alive. _

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?!

**Hayato:** *nearly faints at Tsuna's dare*

**Emotive:** *restrains straight-pairing-hating self* D-Do it already Tsuna! Before I snap! *bites lip*

**Tsuna:** O-Okay... *walks up to Chrome*

**Chrome:** ...?

**Tsuna:** I-I love you *kisses Chrome on lips*

**Emotive:** *is mentally fuming*

**Chrome:** *blushes deeply*

**Emotive:** *glares at Chrome* Hayato, do your dare!

**Chrome:** *gives Emotive nervous smile*

**Bianchi:** Hayato, give your sister a hug! *is wearing goggles*

**Hayato:** *blushes lightly* Fine. *hugs Bianchi*

**Bianchi:** *hugs back* Isn't this nice Hayato?

**Hayato:** *still blushing* Y-Yeah...

**Emotive:** *takes pic* Awww, sibling love! It reminds me of my own relationship with my little brother.

**Tsuna:** I didn't know you had a little brother Emo-san.

**Emotive:** Of course I do. He's incredibly annoying, but I love him to death. He's the only person who truly knows me.

**Bianchi:** Love is certainly the most important thing in the world!

**Hayato:** A-Aneki, you can let me go now *struggles in Bianchi's death hug*

**Emotive:** Alrighty, next is Takeshi.

**Takeshi:** Yo!

**Emotive:** Ride Xanxus like the horsey he is!

**Takeshi:** Gotcha! *practically glomps Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** The fuck?! *tries to shake Takeshi off*

_2 and half minutes later:_

**Takeshi:** *is alive and well*

**Emotive:** How unexpected... Next is the EXTREME Ryohei who has to punch himself.

**Ryohei:** PUNCH MYSELF TO THE EXTREME! *punches self*

_A minute or so later:_

**Ryohei:** *unconscious on the ground*

**Tsuna:** H-He actually had to punch himself a couple of times before he knocked himself out.

**Emotive:** That was expected. He can't knock himself out with just one punch.

**Lambo:** Lambo-san wants graaaaaapes!

**Emotive:** Lambo, I'll give you all the grapes you want if you slap Levi on the face.

**Lambo:** Yay! Grapes grapes grapes! *slaps Levi*

**Levi:** Why you little-! *attempts to crush Lambo*

**Levi:** *too quick for Levi* Ano sa, ano sa, weird girl, gimme grapes!

**Emotive:** Here ya' go weird infant *gives Lambo a bagful of grapes*

**Lambo:** Yay! *runs off with grapes*

**Levi:** Come back here you little runt! *chases after Lambo*

**Emotive:** Child abusers... Mukuro! You must do your dare!

**Mukuro:** *appears* Oya, another dare for me?

**Emotive:** Yes, now if we can only find Kyouya...

**Kyouya:** *walks in conveniently*

**Mukuro:** *sweeps Kyouya up bridal style*

**Kyouya:** *glares at Mukuro* What are you doing?

**Mukuro:** *smiles in that Mukuro way of his* Can't I carry my beautiful angel whenever I please?

**Kyouya:** *glare deepens and readies tonfas* Kamikorosu!

**Emotive:** *bonks Kyouya on the head before he can beat Mukuro into a pulp* You've got a dare as well Kyouya. *shows dare to Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *glares at dare*

**Emotive:** *pushes Dino in front of Mukuro, who is still holding Kyouya*

**Dino:** *stares at Mukuro and Kyouya* Uh, Kyouya, what're you doing in Mukuro's arms?

**Kyouya:** *glares at Dino* Dirty pervert.

**Dino:** *jaw falls open*

**Kyouya:** *wraps arms around Mukuro's neck* I love Mukuro and I want him the most.

**Mukuro:** *blush*

**Dino:** *sits in emo corner and falls into a pit of despair*

**Tsuna:** Isn't that your corner Emo-san?

**Emotive:** No, you're thinking of Emo's Corner. The emo corner is for the public while Emo's Corner is for me.

**Tsuna:** Ah...

**Emotive:** Onto Belphegor and Rasiel.

**Belphegor:** There is no way-

**Rasiel:** -that I am hugging him!

**Emotive:** You might as well get it over with or we won't be able to move on.

**Belphegor & Rasiel:** *glares at each other before hugging*

**Emotive:** *snaps a pic* And look who's finally making her appearance!

**Haru:** Hello, desu! I am Haru, desu!

**Emotive:** Go on Haru, do your dare.

**Haru:** *salutes* Roger that, desu! *pushes Kyouya out of Mukuro's arms and brings the illusionist into the changing rooms*

**Emotive:** While we're waiting, let's do the next dare, which is for everyone!

**Everyone:** *smiles, waves, or scowls*

**Emotive:** *snaps fingers and a curtain rises to show Byakuran tied to a wooden pole*

**Byakuran:** Get me out of here! *struggles in bonds*

**Emotive:** To actually have the bombs to hit, I had to get TYA Byakuran again... So minnasan! Time to bomb the future bastard!

**Everyone:** *throws bombs at Byakuran with an evil look on face*

**Byakuran:** GYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *is bombed*

_The explosion caused by the multiple bombs is equivalent to an explosion from the Pinzu Time Bomb._

_Once the smoke clears, Byakuran can be seen on the ground, clothes and skin burnt, covered head to toe in soot, and is smoking._

**Emotive:** Note to self; have a barbeque with Byakuran as the grill... Now let's check on Haru and Mukuro shall we?

**Haru:** *leaves changing room* Introducing Mukuro, desu!

_Changing room doors open to show Mukuro wearing a red and white gothic lolita dress, white knee-high boots with red laces and a matching red and white bonnet._

**Emotive:** *hearts in eyes* Awwwww! He looks soooooo kawaaaaaiii! *takes pictures*

**Tsuna:** *is shocked* Ha-Haru actually has _good_ costumes?!

**Haru:** *is proud of self*

**Mukuro:** *angry vein and eye twitch* Oi, why am I wearing this?

**Haru:** That dare said my best cosplay clothes, and this is my best, desu! Just finished sewing it an hour ago, desu!

**Tsuna:** Isn't it too tight on you Mukuro?

**Mukuro:** Of course it is! *can barely breathe in tight corset*

**Haru:** Of course it's in my size, desu.

**Emotive:** I have to get myself a dress like that... but anyway, the next dare is for Xanxus!

**Xanxus:** *glares at Emotive* What do you want, you piece of trash?

**Emotive:** *nervously laughs* Now now Xanxus, we all know that I am a human and not trash.

**Xanxus:** *continues glaring*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop* J-Just hug Kyuudaime and I'll leave you alone until your next dare.

**Timoteo:** *smiles kindly at Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** Why do I have to hug that old fart?!

**Emotive:** No reason, but if you don't, I'm gonna tell everyone your deepest, darkest secret!

**Xanxus:** *eyes go wide* You don't mean...

**Emotive:** *raises eyebrows* Oh I mean.

**Xanxus:** *glares* You wouldn't!

**Emotive:** *smirk* I would.

**Xanxus:** You're bluffing!

**Emotive:** Well, if you don't believe me, I'll just go and-

**Xanxus:** No don't! *quickly hugs Timoteo for ten seconds*

**Timoteo:** *smiles and hugs back*

**Xanxus:** There! I did the stupid dare! Now you better keep your mouth shut or I'll kill you! *storms off*

**Timoteo:** Amazing Emo-chan. How did you find out Xanxus' deepest, darkest secret?

**Emotive:** Hm? Oh, I don't know his deepest, darkest secret. I was just bluffing XP

**Timoteo:** Impressive.

**Tsuna:** Sc-Scary...

**Reborn:** She's worthy of being in the mafia.

**Emotive & Tsuna:** Don't start Reborn...

**Dino:** *is still sitting in the emo corner*

**Emotive:** *walks over to Dino and pulls him by the scruff*

**Dino:** *tears leaking out of eyes* Wha-What're you doing Emo-chan?

**Emotive:** You must take a bath in lava now.

**Dino:** Ehhh?!

**Emotive:** *throws Dino into lava pit*

**Dino:** GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *thrashes around in lava*

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* It won't hurt you ahou.

**Dino:** *stops thrashing and blinks* Huh?

**Emotive:** I've injected you with a formula that can make your body withstand the hottest temperature. But hurry with your bath because the formula wears off in an hour.

**Dino:** Uh...okay then... *bathes in lava* *clothes have been burned off*

_Half an hour later:_

**Dino:** *wipes down self with heat-withstanding towel* Where'd you get that kind of formula anyway Emo-chan?

**Emotive:** From Verde. *grins*

**Tsuna:** He actually made it for you? How?!

**Emotive:** A girl has her ways XP Next dare is from !

_...Haha! that was really something! youre a genius! XD!_

_...Dare? hm.. I want Tsuna-chan to flirt at the guardians! and the varia also! onegaishimasu! ^_^_

_...ja! gambatte!_

**Emotive:** *o* He/She called me a genius! Kyouya! He/She called me a genius! *huggles Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *glares at Emotive* And yet you're an idiot for crowding me...

**Emotive:** *immediately backs off* It was worth it! Now Tsuna, time to get your flirt on!

**Tsuna:** *blushes* O-Okay...

_The Guardians and Varia are gathered because I'm too lazy to do them one by one._

**Tsuna:** *puts on uke face* Minnasan, you're all so strong! You make me feel so protected!

**Guardians & Varia:** *stares at Tsuna with wide-eyes*

**Tsuna:** *brings out cake* Here, I've made a cake that we can all share! *walks forward but trips over own feet*

_Cake falls to the ground and Tsuna gets a faceful of frosting._

**Tsuna:** I-Ittai... Aw, I ruined the cake! *pouty crying face*

**Guardians & Varia:** *red-faced*

**Tsuna:** *wipes tears from eyes* And I got frosting all over me! *licks lips free of frosting*

**Guardian & Varia:** *gulps*

**Tsuna:** *licks fingers free of frosting very suggestively*

**Guardians & Varia:** *has a nosebleed*

**Emotive:** *busy taking pictures* Okay, I think I'll stop that there because Tsuna is now seducing instead of flirting... though I can never differentiate the two... Next set of dares is from Pulver15!

_Wow! That was AWESOME! so many dares for hibari! XD_

_and I should suggest some dares too XD_

_I dare hibari & mukuro make out with tsuna in front of everyone (I'm such a perv XD)_

_I dare yamamoto and gokudera acting all friendly & girly with each other for an hour or so like best friends_

_and I dare xanxus call squalo honey or darling for a whole day XD_

_Keep up the great work *thumbs up* XD_

**Emotive:** Ah, so much positivity... is that even word? Anyway, time for our first threesome makeout!

**Tsuna:** *is still covered in frosting*

**Kyouya:** *goes up to Tsuna and licks remaining frosting off of his face*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Mukuro:** *pulls Tsuna into a deep kiss*

**Tsuna:** *moans*

**Everyone else:** *major blush with shocked faces*

**Emotive:** *happily videos moment*

**Kyouya:** *pulls Tsuna away from Mukuro and sucks face with the young Vongola*

**Tsuna:** *moans louder*

**Emotive:** *is close to getting a nosebleed*

**Everyone else:** *faints from nosebleeds*

**Emotive:** I think it is prudent to end this here, since everyone has fainted.

**Mukuro:** *pouts*

**Kyouya:** *pulls away from Tsuna's lips and frowns*

**Tsuna:** *falls to knees, red-faced, blushing, and panting*

**Emotive:** Timeskip!

_One recovery from fainting later:_

**Emotive:** Now Takeshi and Hayato must be best girly friends for an hour!

**Takeshi:** Hi Gokudera! *wraps arm around Hayato's neck*

**Hayato:** Ah! Yamamoto! I've been looking everywhere for you! *friendly hugs Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** Did you see my game today?

**Hayato:** Yeah! It was great and you did great too!

_Takeshi and Hayato babbles on for the next hour or so before going back to their original selves... well, Hayato goes back to his original self at least..._

**Emotive:** Wow, that was... scary...

**Xanxus:** Honey.

**Squalo:** ...?

**Xanxus:** Darling.

**Squalo:** ...?

**Xanxus:** My darling honey.

**Squalo:** *cringes*

**Emotive:** Even more scary.

_At the Varia hideout:_

**Xanxus:** Lussaria!

**Lussaria:** *bounces around flamboyantly* Yes boss?

**Xanxus:** Call my darling honey will 'ya?

**Lussaria:** Your darling honey?

_The rest of the Varia are majorly confused when Xanxus begins to call Squalo his "darling honey" but they are even more confused when he stops doing so the next day._

**Xanxus:** *glares at Squalo* You piece of trash...

**Squalo:** That's better!

**Emotive:** Next dare is from kaitlin177!

_yay withdrawals ^-^ sorry hibari didn't think it would be that bad you were lucky it was towards the end of my sugar rush because it was i month Ushishishi~_

_anyway new dare :) Xanxus you have to live Tsuna's life for a week then you have to live with each of Tsuna and his guardains a day for each of them_

_Bye-bi Ushishishi~_

**Kyouya:** *glares* You are not forgiven and I will bite you to death when I find you.

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop* Anyway, Xanxus has another dare.

**Xanxus:** When will it end?!

**Emotive:** When the readers/reviewers say so! Now go live Tsuna's life for a week!

_One week later:_

**Xanxus:** *glares at Tsuna* Why do you let everyone step all over you like a welcome mat?

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* Ahehe...

**Xanxus:** You are a Vongola! You should kill those who walk all over you!

**Tsuna:** I-It's not that simple...

**Emotive:** Next stage of the dare Xanxus!

**Xanxus:** *scoff* Fine...

_Next Day:_

**Emotive:** Comments please?

**Xanxus:** His mother is so... motherly.

**Emotive:** Well duh!

_Next Day:_

**Emotive:** How was it at Takeshi's?

**Xanxus:** His dad's jokes were corny, but he makes the greatest sushi! *munches on sushi*

**Emotive:** I thought so...

_Next Day:_

**Emotive:** Any thoughts on Lambo?

**Xanxus:** Fucking annoying kid who never shuts the fuck up!

**Emotive:** You're not the only one who thinks that.

_Next Day:_

**Emotive:** Where does Hayato live anyway?

**Xanxus:** *can not answer for he is suffering from a horrible stomach ache*

**Emotive:** Ah, he must've met up with Bianchi and her cooking...

_Next Day:_

**Emotive:** Hmmm... How about Mukuro?

**Xanxus:** His two subordinates were so loud that I had to beat them up. He didn't even seem to mind that I did that, but all in all, it was boring in Kokuyo Land.

**Emotive:** I _do_ wonder what they do on their free time over there...

_Next and Last Day:_

**Emotive:** Soooooo... how was it with my Kyouya?

**Xanxus:** *raises eyebrow* Your Kyouya?

**Emotive:** *coughs* I mean, how was it with Kyouya?

**Xanxus:** *suspicious look* It was boring. All he did was walk around the city and beat people up.

**Emotive:** I though you liked to beat people up.

**Xanxus:** He beat up trashy weaklings. I wouldn't waste my time on them if it was a dare.

**Emotive:** Watch what you say. Someone might actually dare you to *grins*

**Xanxus:** *twitch*

**Emotive:** Here's a great review from the awesome eXeeVe!

_nya!_

_cut3!! xDD_

_damn funny wei..quickly to chappie 3!!_

_supp0rt Ms .Emotive 4eva x3_

**Emotive:** 8D A supporter! Yaaaaaaay! I shall huggle thee for thou art most awesome! *huggles eXeeVe*

**Tsuna:** You sounded like Basil for a moment.

**Emotive:** I know XP

**Hayato:** Why are you answering reviews when you're supposed to be making us do these damn dares?!

**Emotive:** It's my fic so I'll do what I want with it! This reviewer actually said "supp0rt Ms .Emotive 4eva x3"

**Hayato:** Tch, and that's important why?

**Emotive:** To boost my self-confidence and motivate me to make more stories, duh! And I thought you were a genius!

**Hayato:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Oki-day! Next set of dares is from SOLDIERX!

_I dare Mukuro and belphegore to switch laughs,_

_I dare Levi to not say one damn thing about Xanxus._

_I dare Tsuna to be the Vongola and varia's slave for a day._

_I dare Hayato to confess his undying love to Tsuna._

_Final dare, I dare everyone to have a group hug, including the_

_vongola,varia and, arcobaleno_

**Emotive:** *salutes* They shall do your bidding!

**Mukuro:** Ushishishi.

**Belphegor:** Kufufu.

**Everyone:** ...

**Emotive:** Scary...

**Everyone:** Damn right.

**Emotive:** Levi! Xanxus is about to jump off the Empire State Building!

**Levi:** What?! Where?! Boss!

**Emotive:** *hits Levi with a harisen*

**Levi:** Ow!

**Emotive:** Since SOLDIERX did not indicate how long your dare goes, you shall say nothing about Xanxus for the rest of the chapter!

**Levi:** But Boss-

**Emotive:** *hits Levi again*

**Levi:** Ow! Stop that!

**Emotive:** Say his name or even refer to him, and I will hit you again and again. So you better watch your mouth!

**Levi:** *cringes*

**Emotive:** Okay then! Tsuna, put this on!

**Tsuna:** Huh?

_Emotive forces Tsuna to put on a slave outfit._

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Emotive:** Now go do slave stuff!

_For the rest of the day, the Varia drive Tsuna like a mule. Xanxus would use him as a footstool, Belphegor would use him as target practice, Levi would force him to carry his umbrellas, Lussaria would dress him up as a girl, Viper would use him as a debt collector for those people who have a debt to him, Squalo would use him as a dummy for his sword, and Fran would just dump stuff on Tsuna for the heck of it._

_The Guardians were nicer of course but only to an extent. Neither Takeshi nor Hayato actually used Tsuna as a slave. Lambo only used Tsuna to make him buy lots of sweets. But when it came to Mukuro and Kyouya... well... let's just trail off and leave things a mystery..._

**Emotive:** Tsuna, you okay?

**Tsuna:** *is probably traumatized from everything he had experience as a slave for a day*

**Emotive:** Hm... maybe this might make you snap out of it... *pushes Hayato in front of Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** *looks up at Hayato with glazed eyes*

**Hayato:** *blushing fiercely* J-J-Juudaime! I... I... I...

**Emotive:** Get one with it! We don't have all day!

**Hayato:** I... I... I... lo...ve... you...

**Emotive:** Huh? Couldn't hear that Hayato and neither can Tsuna!

**Hayato:** I... I... I LOVE JUUDAIME! EVER SINCE I FIRST LAID EYES ON HIM I LOVED HIM AND I SHALL FOLLOW HIM TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!

**Emotive:** Poor YamaGoku fans... Congratulations GokuTsuna fans.

**Tsuna:** *blinks* Huh? You say something Gokudera-kun? *wasn't paying attention at all*

**Hayato & Emotive:** *anime fall*

**Tsuna:** *blinks* What? Did I do something wrong?

**Emotive:** *stands up* N-No Tsuna. Let's just get on with the group hug...

**Ryohei:** *has been awake for a while now* GROUP HUG TO THE EXTREME! *gathers everyone for a group hug*

_Everyone is pulled into a massive group hug. Emotive takes tons of pictures, some were bitten to death, others were just beaten half to death, and a couple were happy and smiling._

**Emotive:** *huggles Fon* You look so much like Kyouya that I can't resist!

**Fon:** *smiles*

**Tsuna:** Emo-san, do you think Fon is related to Hibari-san in anyway?

**Emotive:** *holds Fon in arms like a plushie* It's possible that they can be distantly related, but if you think about how long the Arcobaleno have actually existed as infants, then it's impossible that Fon is Kyouya's father... You hear that Fon-is-Kyouya's-father believers?! Fon was still a freaking baby when Kyouya was born! Why don't you drill that into your thick skulls?!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Well, the next dares are from Woopa!

**Kyouya:** The one who dared me to be cheerful for a whole day?

**Emotive:** That's the one!

**Kyouya:** I will bite that person to death.

**Emotive:** I'd like to see you try!

_Heh heh heh! I am so evil!_

_Hayato: Look at Bianchi for a whole hour without fainting and Bianchi can't wear anything that blocks her face._

_Reborn: Sound like Ryohei for a whole day._

_Lal Mirch: Kiss Colonnello (with tongue and everything)_

_Skull: Survive a whole day with everyone beating you up._

_Bel: Beat up Fran until Xanxus says stop (Xanxus can't say stop for at least 2 hours)_

_Squalo: Cut your hair to look like you did right before the you met Xanxus._

_Sorry if this is a lot! I am not at school today so I have a lot of creativity left :D_

**Emotive:** Everyone who reviews are evil. Even I'm evil.

**Everyone:** *nods heads in agreement*

**Bianchi:** Hayato, you should stop looking at me without my goggles on.

**Hayato:** *is suffering from an incredibly painful stomach ache* N-No, I must… not... lose... *stomach growls painfully*

_An hour later:_

**Hayato:** *falls to the ground, on the brink of death*

**Tsuna:** Ah! Gokudera-kun!

**Takeshi:** Gokudera!

**Emotive:** He'll be fine despite that brink of death thing... Next dare is for *gasp* Reborn!

**Reborn:** Oh no...

**Emotive:** No, Reborn, you have to sound like Ryohei.

**Reborn:** *sighs* You're going to pay for this Emotive...

**Emotive:** *smiles* Shouldn't you be saying that to Woopa?

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME! *jogs around Dare Base*

**Reborn:** TO THE EXTREME! *follows Ryohei*

_For the whole day, Reborn practically does and says everything Ryohei does and says. He even dressed like Ryohei._

**Reborn:** DARE DONE TO THE EXTREME!

**Emotive:** ROFLOL! *has video taped everything*

**Reborn:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Okay, okay, next is-

**Lal Mirch:** I have to french kiss Collonelo?!

**Collonelo:** *grins*

**Emotive:** *cringes* Just do it Lal, before I blow chunks.

**Collonelo:** You know you want to *waggles eyebrows*

**Lal Mirch:** *glares* I'm your senior, so you better shut up maggot! *grabs Collonelo and kiss him roughly, tongue and everything*

**Collonelo:** *eyes go wide*

**Emotive:** *turns away and makes retching noises*

**Lal Mirch:** *pulls away, face beet red*

**Collonelo:** *too shocked to move and face also beet red*

**Emotive:** *turns back around* Oh good, it's done... next is for Skull to survive being beaten up by everyone except the Arcobaleno. *Sannin-Songo's dare still in effect*

**Skull:** *mouth falls open in horror*

_The next scene is censored for the extreme (Ryohei: EXTREME!) brutally and violence and… whoa! Did you see that?! Oh my fucking god! They're using their flames on him… the hell? Where did all these TYL guys come from?! They're even using their box weapons on the poor Cloud Arcobaleno! Holy shit, what a gorefest…_

**Skull:** *is mulled and twitching on the ground, but is relatively alive*

**Emotive:** *O*

**Tsuna:** *waves hand in front of Emotive's face* I think she loved that a lot.

**Hayato:** Heh, of course, she's an emo freak…

**Belphegor:** *begins beating up Fran with a giant grin on his face*

**Xanxus:** *watches with a bored expression*

**Emotive:** *O* *watches new gorefest*

_2 Hours Later:_

**Xanxus:** *bored* Stop.

**Belphegor:** *tired out, but is very satisfied*

**Fran:** *close to death*

**Emotive:** *draws pictures with Fran's blood*

**Squalo:** No way! I am not going to cut my hair!

**Lussaria:** *attempts to cut Squalo's hair* But Squa-chan! This is supposed to be a dare!

**Squalo:** *pushes Lussaria away* There is no fucking way!

**Emotive:** *glares daggers at Squalo* Would you like me to cut your hair for you, Mr. Shark-guts-for-brains?! *fingers knife*

**Squalo:** O.O

**Lussaria:** *quickly cuts Squalo's hair*

**Emotive:** *smiles* There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?

**Squalo:** She's… scary.

**Emotive:** You actually look much cuter with short hair! Long hair only makes you look gay.

**Xanxus:** *snicker*

**Squalo:** *eye twitch*

**Emotive:** Now, next dare is from -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-

_LOL XD Didn't think he'd actually do it...But the matter~_

_Mm, I don't know if I really have a dare...But good story :)_

_-bows- I think the only thing I want to dare is to be put in front of millions of marshmallows, but tied up and not able to eat it._

_Wow, I'm a sick person D8_

_Cloud~_

**Emotive:** I'm not sure if you're referring to Kyouya or Ryohei, but everyone here must do their dares or they die by my hands.

**Everyone:** You never told us that!

**Emotive:** *indifferent look* Must've slipped my mind…and you have also failed to mention who you wanted to dare, but since you put in marshmallows, I know exactly who you want to torture ;)

**Byakuran:** Hello, minnasan *smiles all creepy-like*

**Everyone:** *backs away from Byakuran*

**Emotive:** Well, I have finally summoned TYL Byakuran via ancient dark magic, though I'm sure he only let himself get caught.

**Byakuran:** You are right Emo-chan.

**Emotive:** So, why'd you let yourself get caught?

**Byakuran:** *shrugs* A mixture of boredom and curiosity.

**Emotive:** I have also removed your powers for the time-being, yet I'm sure you let me do that as well.

**Byakuran:** Correct again. You are such a smart girl Emo-chan.

**Emotive:** *suppresses Inner Fangirl* _Must. Not. Get. Sucked. In!_ *snaps fingers and Byakuran is tied to a chair*

**Byakuran:** Hm? What's this?

**Emotive:** *snaps fingers again and both are transported to a room full of marshmallows*

**Byakuran:** *O*

**Emotive:** Try a mallow Byakuran. *eats one*

**Byakuran:** *attempts to get a mallow into his mouth, but he is tied to a chair and can not do so* Let me out of here! I must eat all these marshmallows!

**Emotive:** You will never be able to remove those magic-infused ropes, so just stare at the mallows and drool at the sight!

**Byakuran:** *whines helplessly as he struggles in his bindings*

**Emotive:** *transports self back to Dare Base* So, the next dares are from -Aerith-Cullen-Bites-

_XD I dare Takeshi to get Gokudera-kun (secretly) drunk and take him to a gay bar...O.o_

_Fran must take off his hat!_

_...Uri must attempt to eat Hibird in front of Hibari-senpai_

**Takeshi:** Here Gokudera, have some juice.

**Hayato:** *suspicious look* What for?

**Takeshi:** *smiles* Well, Tsuna said that you looked thirsty and told me to give you some juice.

**Hayato:** *brightens up* Juudaime said that! Then I'll drink anything he gives to me! *drinks spiked juice*

**Takeshi:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Takeshi can be scary when serious and manipulative like that…

_Several spiked juice cans later:_

**Takeshi:** Maa, we're off Emo-san!

**Hayato:** *staggers on feet* Waah… the ocean's moving too much… I can't stand… *mumbles*

**Emotive:** Hurry on back for your next dares!

_Takeshi and Hayato leave for a gay bar._

**Emotive:** While we wait for them… *removes Fran's hat*

**Fran:** *indifferent look*

_Underneath, Fran's hair looks… normal._

**Everyone:** …

**Fran:** What? Did you think I stored stuff in there or something?

**Everyone:** Well… yeah…

**Fran:** Idiots…

**Uri:** *swats at Hibird*

**Emotive:** Fran's weird… I just might like him. *grabs Hibird and gives him to Uri*

**Uri:** Mreow! *attempts to eat Hibird*

**Kyouya:** *kicks Uri* Kamikorosu!

**Uri:** *hisses at Kyouya*

**Hibird:** *rests on Kyouya's head*

**Emotive:** *takes pictures* Uri looks so cute when angry and Kyouya looks so cute with Hibird on hi head XD

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Maa, I'm gonna end the chappie here. But rest assured, there be many more dares!

**Everyone:** *groan in despair*

**Emotive:** *to everyone* No complaining!

_In some flamboyant gay bar in town:_

**Customers:** Whooo! Take it off! Take it off!

**Hayato:** *is on stage strip dancing*

**Takeshi:** Who knew? *video tapes moment because Emotive told him to*


	4. If You Were Gay

**Emotive:** Hooha! More dares!

**Everyone:** *groans*

**Emotive:** *glares*

**Everyone:** *cringes*

**Emotive:** Okay, this next dare is from Hibari-chi!

_I dare Fong to act like Hibari for a whole will have to stay away from his cute little monkey, cut off his braid, and wear something stolen from Hibari's closet._

**Fon:** Must I really?

**Emotive:** Yes, now turn into your adult self!

**Fon:** I don't know-

**Emotive:** *snaps fingers*

**Fon:** *turns into adult*

**Emotive:** *cuts Fon's hair, changes him into Kyouya's clothes, and locks his monkey in a cage*

**Fon:** *glares* Kamikorosu!

**Emotive:** Well, he has to stay like that for a year... that's pretty long. Fon will stay like this through all of the next chapters until Hibari-chi says stop. The only exception is when someone dares Fon.

**Kyouya:** *glares at look-alike*

**Fon:** *glares back*

**Emotive:** Next is from -xShiroi-chan!

_OMFG I LOVED THE LAST ONE! THE FIRST ONE TOO! :D_

_And yes Shana is my -annoying- muse and inner fangirl. :D_

_Shana: Who are you calling annoying?! If there is anyone annoying, it should be you!_

_Whatever -rolls eyes- anyway... I laughed so hard at the last one, drool~ can I have Kyouya's cheerful pic? XD (I don't want to go through all of them but I liked the FranBel and the Gola!Chrome one, -how did you get that idea?!-)_

_Well anyway, my next dare is to... Erm..._

_1. Gokudera: You cannot call Tsuna 'Jyuudaime' or whatever that relates to Tenth for a day..._

_2. Call Tsuna any cute pet names AS LONG AS YOU ARE WITH HIM! No calling of 'herbivores' . No biting him to death either._

_3. Erm, I want... Viper to put Chrome on sugar high, -_

_Emo-san help me take pictures please!- (No illusions mind you ;D)_

_Shiroi(:_

**Emotive:** Hello to you Shana! I have many copies of Kyouya being cheerful!

**Kyouya:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** The FranBel thing... well, I got the muffin joke from Mean Girls (yeah, I watched it despite myself...) and it was also inspired by my perverted friend Obi Shinobi who has waaaay too much pride for his muffin, if you know what I mean... And for the GolaChrome thing, it's because no one cares about Gola Mosca and they wouldn't think about guessing him XP

**Gola Mosca Ghost:** T.T

**Hayato:** Juu-

**Emotive:** *hits Hayato* No calling him Juudaime for a day!

**Hayato:** B-B-But!

**Emotive:** No buts or I'll kick yours!

**Hayato:** T.T

**Tsuna:** It's okay Gokudera-kun, you can call me by my name you know.

**Hayato:** Juu-

**Emotive:** *hits Hayato again* Remember your dare ahou!

**Hayato:** *groans*

_A day later:_

**Hayato:** I have survived! Juudaime!

**Emotive:** *hits Hayato*

**Hayato:** The fuck?! Why did you hit me?!

**Emotive:** Because it's fun XP

**Tsuna:** Who has to call me by a pet name?

**Emotive:** Kyouya! *grins*

**Kyouya:** *scowls*

**Emotive:** C'mon Kyouya! Give little tsuna-fish a pet name XD

**Kyouya:** *thinks* ... Yoshi-kun...

**Everyone:** *jaw falls open*

**Emotive:** OMFG! That's right! Everyone calls Tsuna by the first two syllables in his name, but not the last two! Genius Kyouya!

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Tsuna:** So now, Hibari-san's gonna call me Yoshi-kun?

**Emotive:** That seems to be the case. So, next dare is for Viper.

**Viper:** It will cost you one million to make me do this dare.

**Emotive:** All right. I'll transfer it to your account.

**Viper:** Thank you. *stuffs Chrome's face with sweets*

**Tsuna:** Hey! Be gentle with her!

**Emotive:** *glares at Tsuna* Are you saying that because you like her?

**Tsuna:** *blush* N-No! I'm saying that because she's a girl!

**Emotive:** Oh... okay then...

**Chrome:** *swallows all the sweets and instantly get s sugar high*

**Mukuro:** Chrome's sugar intolerance is very low. *smiles*

**Emotive:** No wonder...

**Chrome:** *runs around like a headless chicken on a sugar high*

**Emotive:** Hehe, that looks so funny... and here's Kiharu Lamperouge with her dares!

_Oh~ So fun! Um, lessee..._

_1) I dare Tsuna to strip in front of everyone into a thong and let everyone put money in it, and Kyouya and Mukuro have to use their teeth. (yes, I am a perv and darn proud of it!) *wishing she could be there, sigh*_

_2) Then Kyouya has to sing and do the moves to "I'm a little teapot"_

_3) Belphegor has to kiss Squalo and call him "daddy"_

_and finally,_

_4) Gokudera has to wear Bel's tiara and wear a tutu while buying groceries_

_Have fun guys!_

**Emotive:** Tsuna! Tsuna! Tsuna! *prepares camcorder*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Kyouya:** *smirks and readies money* Hurry up, Yoshi-kun.

**Mukuro:** *smiles and readies money as well*

**Emotive:** *searches pockets for money*

**Hayato:** Why are you looking for money?

**Emotive:** What? Kiharu did say _everyone_. *grins*

**Tsuna:** *blushing very hard while stripping down*

**Emotive:** *begins to take pictures* Oh my gay! Tsuna looks hawt in a thong!

**Everyone:** *proceeds to place bills in Tsuna's thong*

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *smirks as they place bills in Tsuna's thong with their teeth (and tongues)*

**Emotive:** *happily snaps pictures* Kyouya, do that cute little song! *readies camcorder*

**Kyouya:** *sighs* I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle *uses right arm to make handle* and here is my spout. *uses left arm for spout* When I get all steamed up hear me shout. Tip me over *tilts to the left* and pour me out.

**Emotive:** Kyaaa! Kawai!

**Belphegor:** Daddy! *kisses Squalo*

**Squalo:** O.O

**Emotive:** ROFLOL! That was funny… Hey Bel, lemme borrow your tiara.

**Belphegor:** It's not a tiara! It's a crown!

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* Same difference. *takes tiara and places it on Hayato's head*

**Hayato:** I am not gonna do this!

**Emotive:** *ignores and proceeds to put a tutu on him* No complaining! Now here are the groceries! If you forget one, I'll kill you!

**Hayato:** *grumbles as he leaves to buy groceries*

**Emotive:** While we wait, let's see Sannin-Songo's review!

_First off I have a few comments_

_Skull: You are totally welcome. And I'm a she._

_Yamamoto: You fail. At that not even epicly._

_Gokudera: I'm so proud of you._

_Now onto the dares._

_Gokudera: Don't call Tsuna boss or Juudamine for a full day._

_Fran: Kiss Bel, tounge is encourged._

_Bel: During the kiss you be a good little submissive uke._

_Tsuna: Take Futa's ranking book and smack Haru upside the head with it._

_Squalo: Vut your hair short again._

_Xanxus: Wear a pair of cat ears for a day._

**Skull:** *makes a Sannin-Songo shrine and bows in front of it*

**Emotive:** Ooh! Burn! *referring to Takeshi's not-so epic fail*

**Takeshi:** *hangs head in shame*

**Hayato:** *returns with groceries, blushing like a tomato* Thank you Sannin-Songo, I think… And why the hell do you need all this junk food emo freak?!

**Emotive:** *smiles* No reason. You got everything?

**Hayato:** Pocky, ice cream, cookies, cake, chips, and instant noodles. All here.

**Emotive:** Where's the sliced bread, mayonnaise and tuna?!

**Hayato:** You didn't put that on the list!

**Emotive:** *whines* But I need my tuna sandwich! No pun intended…

**Kyouya, Tsuna, & Mukuro:** …?

**Emotive:** I really do love tuna and mayonnaise sandwich. It fills my belly nicely XD

**Hayato:** Then why did you order all this junk food?!

**Emotive:** That's for later… Tsuna, will you put away the groceries please?

**Tsuna:** Okay.

**Kyouya:** I will help you Yoshi-kun.

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** *smiles at moment* Okay, since I'm lazy, I'm just gonna say Hayato already stopped saying Juudaime or whatnot for a day, so we'll skip that and move onto to Fran and Bel.

**Hayato:** *sighs from relief as he changes out of tutu*

**Belphegor:** *retrieves tiara from Hayato* I have to do what when Fran does what?!

**Fran:** *grabs Bel and kisses him with tongue and everything*

**Belphegor:** Mmf… *submits because he has to*

**Emotive:** *takes pictures and videos like crazy*

**Fran:** *pulls away with tongue dragging along Bel's lips* You actually taste nice Senpai…

**Belphegor:** *restrains himself from bashing Fran's face in*

**Emotive:** Hm, where's Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** *walks into room with Kyouya right behind him*

**Emotive:** Aww, you guys look so cute together! *hearts in eyes*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Emotive:** *hands Tsuna Fuuta's ranking book* Now go smack the bit- I mean go smack Haru upside the head.

**Tsuna:** B-B-But-

**Reborn:** Dame-Tsuna, do your dare. *shoots Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet*

**Tsuna:** REBORN! *is in Dying Will mode* HIT HARU WITH MY DYING WILL! *hits Haru with ranking book*

**Haru:** Ow! *O* Tsuna-san has knighted me, desu!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** Haru, knighting is with a sword and they tap it o your shoulder, not smack it on your head.

**Haru:** *doesn't hear as she bows in front of her Tsuna shrine*

**Tsuna:** *returns to normal* I could've gone through life without seeing that…

**Emotive:** You will never go through life if you hadn't met Reborn :D

**Tsuna:** Not true!

**Emotive:** So trulalu!

**Everyone:** *confused look*

**Emotive:** Uh, trulalu is gay language for true.

**Hayato:** And you know that how?

**Emotive:** *shrugs* I have gay friends… and I like gays. I learn some snippets here and there and girl language in my country has some gay terms in them as well.

**Everyone:** O.O You like gays?!

**Emotive:** I shall shut up now…

**Squalo:** Vrrrooooooiii! I've already been forced to cut my hair you damn readers!

**Emotive:** and he looks very cute, btw ^.^ *places orange neko ears on Xanxus' head*

**Xanxus:** *glares*

_One day later:_

**Xanxus:** *throws neko ears onto the floor and shoots it with his gun*

**Emotive:** *stares at smoking spot where neko ears previously was* You're gonna have to buy me a new pair of neko ears, Xanxus.

**Tsuna:** O.O Those were yours?

**Emotive:** Yeah, bought it in the mall. My friends and I were being stupid and I just bought it in the spur of the moment.

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* I-I see…

**Xanxus:** *scoff*

**Emotive:** Next is from ToXiC cAnDii! (yum!)

_Ok I want to get this out the way. *takes deep breath* *lets inner fangirl come out* I LOVE YOU HIBARI!_

_Glad to get that one off my chest. ^-^_

_Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto: I dare you to do the hare hare yukai._

_Hibari: I dare you to play the chubby bunny game while wearing bunny ears._

_Ryohei: I dare you to not do any training whatso ever for the day._

**Kyouya:** Hn… *ignores declaration of love*

**Emotive:** That reminds me of a certain dark-haired ninja from Konoha… one traitorous dark-haired ninja whom I love and hate and want to fucking kill as well as smother in hugs and kisses…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop* What a contradictive girl…

**Emotive:** *readies camcorder* Time for the Hare Hare Yukai! Featuring Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi!

_Hare Hare Yukai plays and Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi dance it. Tsuna is in the middle with Hayato and Takeshi taking up his sides._

**Emotive:** Kya! So cute when guys dance it!

**Tsuna:** *blush and smiles a little*

**Hayato:** *blushes and scowls*

**Takeshi:** *blushes and laughs while rubbing the back of his head*

**Emotive:** *places bunny ears on Kyouya's head and a bowlful of marshmallows in front of him*

**Kyouya:** *glares at marshmallows before stuffing one into his mouth* Chubby bunny. *stuff another* Chubby Bunny. *another one goes in* Chubby Bunny.

_Many Chubby bunnies later:_

**Kyouya:** *mouth full of marshmallows*

**Everyone:** *laughs at Kyouya's stupid look*

**Kyouya:** *struggles to put one more mallow in his mouth before he chokes on the others*

**Emotive:** OMG! Kyouya! *pounds Kyouya on the back*

**Kyouya:** *coughs out mallows and breaths in sweet air*

**Emotive:** That game is sort of scary… two people have actually died from playing it.

**Everyone:** O.O Really?!

**Emotive:** *nods* Look it up people!

**Ryohei:** No training for a day? I CAN DO THAT TO THE EXTREME! *lays down on ground*

**Emotive:** Seems like Candii forgot about Ryohei's training strategy with Collonelo… But speaking of marshmallows, I left Byakuran in the other room for a while. *teleports to marshmallow room*

**Byakuran:** *looks close to death in tied up state, but it still weakly struggling to get a mallow in his mouth by sticking out his tongue as far as it can*

**Emotive:** Okay… I think we'll stop here. *teleports Byakuran back to Dare Room and gives him the leftover mallows from Kyouya's bowl*

**Byakuran:** MARSHMALLOWS! *chows down*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

_A day later:_

**Ryohei:** TRAIN TO THE EXTREME! *trains*

**Emotive:** More dares from reishilovesyaoi!

_HAHAHA! I LOVE YOU! really i do!! XD_

_i had lots of fun reading your fic!! on to more dares!!_

_viper: show us your real gender!!_

_Chikusa: take a bath with ken!_

_mukuro: show us some cool magic trick_

_gokudera: (i'm not done with you yet, bomber boy) i want you to wear a maid outfit complete with ruffles and apron, a cute headdress and stockings... do that through the entire next chapter!!_

**Emotive:** You love me! You really love me! XD

**Hayato:** I knew you were a lez…

**Emotive:** *glares and hits Hayato on the head*

**Hayato:** You…

**Emotive:** *smiles* Me!

**Viper:** My true gender? Isn't it obvious?

**Everyone:** No.

**Emotive:** You look so much like a girl in your adult form! Must be the hair…

**Viper:** *lifts cloak and removes other clothing*

**Everyone:** He's male.

**Emotive:** Well that answers that question. *gets bath tub ready*

**Chikusa:** *sigh* At least he's finally taking a bath after three weeks.

**Everyone:** Ewww!

**Emotive:** I've only gone two weeks without taking a bath… or was it three weeks as well?

**Everyone:** Ewwwwwww!

**Emotive:** What?!

**Ken:** Yahooo! *jumps into tub and splashes water everywhere*

**Chikusa:** *sighs and climbs in*

**Emotive:** *takes picture* Like I said, I'll take what I get ^.^ Now, Mukuro must show us a cool magic trick!

**Mukuro:** Okay… Prepare to be amazed!

_Mukuro take out a top hat, shows that there is nothing inside, then places it on a table. He then reaches instead and pulls out a bunny._

**Mukuro:** Tada!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** That wasn't cool at all…

**Mukuro:** But where did the bunny come from? *wiggles eyebrows knowingly*

**Emotive:** *sigh* Never mind…

**Hayato:** First a tutu and now a maid outfit?!

**Emotive:** Yes! *dresses Hayato in a frilly maid outfit with everything that reishi wants*

**Hayato:** *jaw falls open in disbelief*

**Emotive:** You're going to wear that throughout the rest of this chapter _and_ the next chapter! *evil laugh*

**Hayato:** NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Emotive:** *coughs* Just two more reviews to go! This one's from BlackRoseMufin!

_Okay... Here are my dares. (They're so uncreative... -sob-)_

_Bel and Fran, I dare you two to kiss each other. No tongue is needed. Unless you want to. And Bel, I also dare you to not kill Fran afterword._

_Gokudera! I dare you to kiss Tsuna anywhere you like!_

_Chrome, I dare you... To... Give Hibari a peck on the cheek! (I dare you not to hurt her, Hibari!)_

_Lastly... Mukuro-sama! I dare you to act like Hibari! (You can also switch clothes with him if you want to feel more 'in-character'.)_

**Emotive:** *readies cam* Get going Bel and Franny.

**Fran:** *sighs* Not again…

**Belphegor:** I'm seme this time! *kisses Fran with tongue*

**Fran:** O.O

**Emotive:** Now Hayato, kiss Tsuna. *records it*

**Hayato:** Forgive me Juudaime! *kisses Tsuna on cheek*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** And now Chrome has to kiss Kyouya. *grits teeth and glares at Chrome*

**Chrome:** *shrugs a little and kisses Kyouya on the cheek*

**Kyouya:** *indifferent*

**Takeshi:** *restrains Emotive from pummeling Chrome*

**Chrome:** *hides behind Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** Kamikorosu! *secretly wanted to say that for a long time*

**Everyone:** O.O

**Fon:** *glares at Mukuro and Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *glares at Mukuro and Fon*

**Mukuro:** *dresses up like Kyouya and glares at Fon and Kyouya*

**Emotive:** Too many Kyouyas… there should be a Kyouya-look-alike club or something… anyway, our last review is from detective1412!

_oh dares hm lets see_

_tsuna: i want you for 6 days acting as each one or your guardians(Mukuro not Chrome)_

_Chrome: i want you to sing Kufufu no fu and lap dance tsuna and each one of the guardians wile doing it and ware some thing sexy not your school uniform_

_Mukuro and Kyoua: i want you two togther both dress tsuna up as a girl and make it look real (without illusions)and tsuna has to act and dress like a girl for two weeks_

_Xanxus: has to walk up to somebody and sing the i love you song_

_Varia/Tsuna and guardians: has to act like tsuna and his guardians and go to his school wile tsuna an guardians have to act like the varia for the day_

_ken: has to ware a long cape with nothing on under it and has to streak at tsunas school while singing you can't tuch this try not to let Kyoua see you or else you ar a dead man if he dose se you run like hell_

_Reborn: i dubble dog dare you to teach tsuna about the birds and the bees in you adult form and you can't hurt him...much_

_tusna: make out with both Mukuro and Kyoua at the same time_

_Squalo:you can't say vroi for 3 weeks_

_Takeshi and Hayato: i want you both to sing the if you are gay song_

_well thats all_

_detective 1412 (^-~)_

_ps. don't try to find me i'm a phathom thief after all i could be dress as one of you and you would never know oh can you please return this bejeweled pin to the Ninth for me thanks._

**Emotive:** we start with Tsuna!

_Next Day:_

**Tsuna & Lambo:** Lambo-san/Tsuna-san wants candy!

_Next Day:_

**Tsuna:** *laughs* Wanna go play baseball Yamamoto?

**Takeshi:** *laughs* Sure Tsuna!

_Next Day:_

**Hayato:** Juudaime, I'm flattered that you would act like me!

**Tsuna:** *has no idea what to say without a Juudaime to grovel*

**Bianchi:** *walks in without wearing goggles*

**Tsuna & Hayato:** *faints at the sight of Bianchi*

_Next Day:_

**Mukuro:** Kufufu…

**Tsuna:** Kufufu…

_Next Day:_

**Ryohei & Tsuna:** TO THE EXTREME! *trains in boxing*

_Next Day:_

**Kyouya:** *glares* Kamikorosu.

**Tsuna:** *glares* Weak herbivore.

**Emotive:** yet another Kyouya… And yet another dare for Chrome *glares at eyepatch girl*

**Tsuna:** *is back to normal self* Do you really hate her that much?

**Emotive:** I don't hate her. I just hate girls being with my guys! *is a firm yaoi lover and hates straight pairings, both canon and fanon*

**Hayato:** Weird girl…

**Emotive:** Damn straight… *dresses Chrome in a skimpy leather outfit* Now sing and lap dance before I decided to throw up on you!

**Chrome:** *lap dances Tsuna* Masaka boku ga kono te de. Kimi ni fureru nante ne. *lap dances Takeshi* Kimi ha sono ama sa yue. Boku ni nottorareru. *lap dances Mukuro* Goran boku no oddoai. Obie ta kao utsusu yo. *lap dances Kyouya* "Aete ureshii desu yo" Nante beta sugi desu. *lap dances Tsuna again* Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka? Kioku nakusu sono mae ni. *lap dances Mukuro* Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu! *lap dances Ryohei* Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare. Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba. Ayatsurareta kimi ha boku to eien no samba.

_Chrome sings the rest of the song while lap dancing each Guardian in turn._

**Guardians:** *blushing like crazy*

**Emotive:** *glares fiercely at Chrome*

**Chrome:** *nervous smile before she stalks off to change*

**Emotive:** Mukuro and Kyouya, do your dare with Tsuna!

**Mukuro:** I would love to!

**Emotive:** How gay…

**Tsuna:** *is nervous as hell*

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** While we wait, let's see Xanxus do his dare!

**Xanxus:** *walks up to Iemitsu*

**Iemitsu:** …?

**Xanxus:** I love you. You love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug *hugs Iemitsu* and a kiss from me to you. *air kisses Iemitsu* Won't you say you love me too.

**Everyone:** *jaw hanging open*

**Emotive:** That was… disturbing…

**Iemitsu:** *is freaked out*

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** *returns with Tsuna dressed as a girl*

**Emotive:** Kya! *snaps pics*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Kyouya:** It won't be too hard for the herbivore to act like a girl since he practically does even when dressed as a boy.

**Tsuna:** Hi-Hibari-san!

**Emotive:** Go to your girlfriends Tsuna-_chan_! I wanna take a group pic!

**Kyoko & Haru:** *waiting and willing*

**Tsuna:** *sighs and walks over to the two since he has no choice*

_Two Weeks later:_

**Emotive:** So, how was it?

**Kyoko:** It was fun to be girlfriends with Tsuna-chan!

**Haru:** Very fun, desu!

**Tsuna:** *blushes in embarrassment*

**Emotive:** Weeeh… Next the Guardians and the Varia have to switch lives for day.

**Guardians & Varia:** Ehhhh?!

_Day after Tomorrow:_

**Emotive:** So, Guardians, how was it?

**Tsuna:** Wasn't too bad. Didn't have any hits or anything.

**Emotive:** Varia?

**Xanxus:** Middle school sucks. Almost burned down the school. Almost killed a few students and teachers. Almost cared, but now we don't.

**Kyouya:** I will bite you to death for almost burning down my school! *readies tonfas*

**Xanxus:** Heh, try me trash! *readies guns*

**Emotive:** *sighs at Kyouya and Xanxus fighting before pulling Ken out of the bathtub*

**Chikusa:** *is already out of the tub, clothed and dry* He needed to stay in there a bit longer…

**Emotive:** No need to explain. *puts clock on Ken* Now streak! STREAK!

**Ken:** *streaks at Nami-chuu while singing You can't Touch This*

**Students & Teacher:** *gawks and points at streaking and singing Ken*

**Emotive:** Kinda ew…

**Kyouya:** *is too busy fighting Xanxus to apprehend Ken*

**Emotive:** Well, next is Adult Reborn teaching Tsuna about the birds and the bees.

**Tsuna:** But I already know…

**Emotive:** A refresher wouldn't hurt. *turns Reborn into his adult self*

**Reborn:** *smirk* Now, Dame-Tsuna…

_One Horrific Sex Ed Class later:_

**Tsuna:** *is even more traumatized*

**Emotive:** Reborn, you're evil.

**Reborn:** *smirk* I try.

**Emotive:** Tsuna, you must make out with Kyouya and Mukuro again!

**Tsuna:** *snaps out of it* Again?! But how can I do them both at the same time?!

**Emotive:** That sounded wrong… in a right way… and that made no sense.

_Somehow, in the magical anime way, Tsuna makes out with Mukuro and Kyouya at the same time._

**Everyone:** *jaw hangs open*

**Emotive:** *nosebleed*

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Tsuna:** *beet red, panting, and has kiss-swollen lips*

**Emotive:** *wipes blood* I'm rushing this chappie a bit… Squalo can not say vroi for 3 weeks!

**Squalo:** Vroi-

**Emotive:** *hits Squalo on the head* Three weeks!

_Three Weeks later:_

**Squalo:** *mouth tapes shut*

**Emotive:** He actually made it…

**Xanxus:** It was oddly quiet at the hideout…

**Emotive:** And the last dare is for Takeshi and Hayato!

**Takeshi:** *smiles*

**Hayato:** *groans*

**Everyone else:** *sigh of relief*

**Emotive:** Sing the If You Were Gay song and we'll be done for today!

**Hayato:** Fine…

**Emotive:** Takeshi will be the Nicky while Hayato's Rod 'cuz it fits… at least I think it does…

_Scene starts!_

**Hayato:** Aah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, "Broadway Musicals of the 1940s." No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?

**Takeshi:** Oh,hi Gokudera!

**Hayato:** Hi Yamamoto.

**Takeshi: **Hey Gokudera, you'll never** g**uess what happened to** m**e on the subway this morning.This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

**Hayato: **That's very interesting.

**Takeshi:** He was being real friendly, And I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!

**Hayato: **Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?Why should I care?I don't care.What did you have for lunch today?

**Takeshi: **Oh, you don't have to getall defensive about it, Gokudera...

**Hayato: **I'm NOT getting defensive!What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?I'm trying to read.

**Takeshi: **Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Gokudera.I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

**Hayato: **I don't want to talk about it,Yamamoto! This conversation is over!!!

**Takeshi: **Yeah, but...

**Hayato: **OVER!!!

**Takeshi: **Well, okay, but just so you know…IF YOU WERE GAYTHAT'D BE OKAY.I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.BECAUSE YOU SEE,IF IT WERE ME,I WOULD FEEL FREETO SAY THAT I WAS GAY(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

**Hayato:** Yamamoto, please!I am trying to read....What?!

**Takeshi: **IF YOU WERE QUEER

**Hayato: **Ah, Yamamoto!

**Takeshi: **I'D STILL BE HERE,

**Hayato: **Yamamoto, I'm trying to read this book.

**Takeshi: **YEAR AFTER YEAR

**Hayato: **Yamamoto!

**Takeshi: **BECAUSE YOU'RE DEARTO ME,

**Hayato: **Argh!

**Takeshi: **AND I KNOW THAT YOU

**Hayato: **What?

**Takeshi: **WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

**Hayato" **I would?

**Takeshi: **IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,"HEY! GUESS WHAT,I'M GAY!"(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)I'M HAPPYJUST BEING WITH YOU.

**Hayato: **High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

**Takeshi: **SO WHAT SHOULD ITMATTER TO MEWHAT YOU DO IN BEDWITH GUYS?

**Hayato:** Yamamoto, that's GROSS!

**Takeshi: **No it's not!IF YOU WERE GAYI'D SHOUT HOORAY!

**Hayato: **I am not listening!

**Takeshi: **AND HERE I'D STAY,

**Hayato: **La la la la la!

**Takeshi: **BUT I WOULDN'T GETIN YOUR WAY.

**Hayato: **Aaaah!

**Takeshi: **YOU CAN COUNT ON METO ALWAYS BEBESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,YOU WERE JUST BORNTHAT WAY,AND, AS THEY SAY,IT'S IN YOUR DNA,YOU'RE GAY!

**Hayato: **BUT I'M NOT GAY!

**Takeshi: **If you were gay.

**Hayato: **Argh!

_Scene ends:_

**Everyone:** ROFLOL!

**Emotive:** That was hilarious!

**Hayato:** *glares*

**Takeshi:** *laughs* And that was fun!

**Hayato:** Shut up baseball freak…

**Emotive:** And before we end this chapter… Kyuudaime.

**Timoteo:** Yes?

**Emotive:** detective1412 a.k.a. Phantom Thief wanted me return this jewel to you.

**Timoteo:** Oh thank you! I've been looking everywhere for this!

**Emotive:** ^.^ Until next time minnasan!


	5. Harry Potter and Emotive Gets Dared!

**Emotive:** Onto another batch of dares!

**Everyone:** NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Emotive:** YEEEEEEESSSSS!!!! First one is from kaitlin177!

_Hi it's me again First things first Emo-san you are awsome! Alright next_

_thing Hibari YOU SHALL NEVER FIND ME SO YOU CAN'T BITE ME TO DEATH OR_

_KIMIKOROSU OR WHATEVER. Next thing Xanxus I think the dares will never end and_

_before i wrote the dare i had cake Oh and Emo-san there is one for you too and_

_give the other one to Bel._

_Ok now on to the dare for Tsuna you have to live Xanxus's life for a week and_

_after that live at Varia HQ and stay a day with each of them so it's pretty_

_much to the same as my last dare_

_^-^ Bye-Bi Ushishishi~_

**Hibari:** *glares* I _will_ get you weak herbivore. Just wait and see.

**Xanxus:** Shit...

**Emotive:** Yay cake! *noms on cake*

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi. *eats cake like a prince*

**Tsuna:** I have to live... Xanxus' life?

**Emotive:** *swallows cake* Seems like it Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** *sighs* All right then…

_One Week later:_

**Emotive:** How was life as a Varia?

**Tsuna:** Everyone's scary… especially Lussuria who kept on dressing me up in these girly clothes!

**Emotive:** Comments on everyone else?

**Tsuna:** Squalo was _really_ loud that I barely got enough sleep, Levi just glared and ignored me, Viper ignored me, Bel loved to mess with my mind, Fran ignored me but seemed to appear at out of thin air, and that's it.

**Emotive:** Meh, nothing special… onwards to xTsukiyomiKali's dare!

_Ah! I have a dare :3_

_Make Kyouya-san go out with Tsuna for a week and do couple things :3_

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?!

**Emotive:** Ooooh! Yes yes yes!

**Kyouya:** Yoshi-kun, I will pick you up at seven.

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** And the date week begins!

_Each day, Tsuna and Kyouya would go out on a date. They went to dinner, walked on the beach, had a picnic in the park, and Kyouya even faced his fear of crowds (Kyouya: *glares* I do not fear crowds) and took Tsuna to an amusement park. What a wonderful week it was for the two…_

**Emotive:** *had secretly followed them and taped their dates* XD

**Tsuna:** *still blushing*

**Kyouya:** *indifferent*

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Well, onto Dr. Shamoji's dares.

_God, this is awesome fun. XD Nice job, Emo-chi. ^^_

_Here are more dares:_

_To Rasiel and Belphegor, I've been wondering what might happen if you joined_

_your birthmarks together. Like, would you turn into weasels? So, I dare you to_

_take off your shirts and hug so the birthmarks on your navels are touching._

_Wait at least three minutes, just in case the *cough* magic needs time to_

_activate._

_Reborn, you ladykiller, you! Have you ever kissed a guy? Well, nevermind_

_that! Because I am daring you now to deep kiss Skull until he melts in your_

_arms (or stops struggling)! :D_

_Luce, darling, I know you're pregnant, so I'll go easy on you. Your dare is_

_to try your hardest to be mean to someone._

_Viper, I dare you to try living as a monk- or nun, whichever- for as long as_

_you can tolerate._

_Fon, I dare you to use Viper's toilet paper to make a turban, and wear it_

_until your next dare._

_Skull, I dare you to find a grumpy audience and do the moonwalk for them._

_Thank you. Enjoy your dares._

**Emotive:** ^.^ Thank you Dr.

**Belphegor:** Must-

**Rasiel:** -we?

**Emotive:** Just do it. It's freaky when you guys finish each other's sentence…

**Belphegor & Rasiel:** *takes off upper clothing and hug so that their birthmarks will touch*

_Three minutes later:_

**Emotive:** I don't think anything will-

**Belphegor & Rasiel:** Ouch! *leaps away from each other*

**Emotive:** What? What happened? What?

**Belphegor:** He shocked-

**Rasiel:** -me.

**Everyone:** *anime fall*

**Emotive:** That was weird… *snaps finger and Reborn and Skull are in their adult forms*

**Reborn:** Why must we be in our adult forms?

**Emotive:** I'm not a fan of your kind of shotacon.

**Reborn:** Hn… *pulls Skull into a deep kiss*

**Skull:** Mmf! *struggles*

**Reborn:** *kisses Skull more deeply*

**Emotive:** *videos it*

**Skull:** *struggles more weakly*

**Reborn:** *kisses even more deeply (if possible)*

**Everyone else (including the rest of the Arcobaleno):** O.O

**Skull:** *faints from lack of oxygen*

**Reborn:** *pants*

**Emotive:** I'm guessing that Skull still hasn't mastered the art of breathing through his nose while kissing.

**Reborn:** Neither have you.

**Emotive:** *blush* I'm not a flirty girl all right!

**Hayato:** *snickers* I bet you can't even get a boyfriend.

**Emotive:** *sits in Emo's Corner* T.T It's trulalu… It's trulalu…

**Hayato:** *sweatdrop* *wasn't expecting that kind of reaction*

**Luce:** Uh… pa-pathetic! *covers mouth with a small "Eep!"*

**Emotive:** *leaves Emo's Corner* No offense Luce, but that was a pathetic attempt to be mean to me…

**Luce:** I know… *is in shame*

**Everyone else:** *awed at Emotive's quick recovery*

**Emotive:** Next is for Viper!

**Viper:** *trades cloak for monk clothes and moves into a monastery*

**Squalo:** I bet fifty big ones that he won't last ten minutes.

**Xanxus:** I bet he won't last five.

**Emotive:** He won't last fifteen seconds.

**Squalo & Xanxus:** Done!

_Fifteen seconds later:_

**Viper:** *returns to Dare Base*

**Squalo and Xanxus:** *mouths fall open*

**Emotive:** What happened Viper?

**Viper:** They don't get paid for anything!

**Squalo & Xanxus:** *reluctantly hands money over to Emotive*

**Emotive:** Thank you! Now for Fon!

**Fon:** *is already wearing a turban of toilet paper courtesy of Viper*

**Emotive:** *snaps a pic* Gawd, you look soooo stupid Fonny!

**Fon:** *glares since he's still acting like Kyouya*

**Skull:** *has yet to wake up*

**Emotive:** Skull! Wake up or I'll let Reborn kiss you again!

**Skull:** *immediately wakes up, blushing a fierce red*

**Emotive:** A grumpy audience huh? C'mere Skull! *grabs Skull and teleports them into an old folks home*

**Old People:** *grumpy because everything is not the good ol' days anymore*

**Old Man #1:** *narrows eyes at Skull* You! With your body art and tight clothing! In the good ol' days, we didn't care about things like that!

**Old Woman #1**: *narrows eyes at Emotive* In the good ol' days, ladies were ladies, not whores and skanks!

**Skull:** *twitchy nervous smile*

**Emotive:** Excuse me! I'm not even dressed for the part of a whore or skank!

**Old Woman #2:** Yes you are! Your clothes are so tight, you're showing off your breasts and body!

**Emotive:** You're just jealous because you have to wear baggy clothing to hide your sagging skin!

**Old People & Skull:** *gasp*

**Emotive;** Yeah, I said it! Now Skull, do the moonwalk for them so we can go back!

**Skull:** Okay… *attempts to do moonwalk, fails once or twice, and then succeeds on the third time*

**Old People:** Boo! *throws their teeth at Skull*

**Emotive:** Let's get the fucking hell out of here! *teleports herself and Skull back to Dare Base*

**Reborn:** How was your trip?

**Emotive:** Don't ask… let's just get on to detective1412's dares.

_Kufufu this is so much fun thankyou these arn't as perv as my first ones!_

_Mukuro: i wan't you to cuddle tsuna for 3 hours and tsuna has to ware Footy_

_pajamas with kitty ears on it_

_tusna: i wan't you to act out Emotive-chan's faverit seen from Harry Potter_

_Vongola can help_

_Belphegor: i want you close your eyes to spin arond 20 times and kiss the_

_next person you see_

_Reborn: i want you to act like a real baby for 2 days_

_Emotive: i want you to kiss everyone any where you want(oh in the box right_

_next to you is some stuff i "browed" from Kyouya, Mukuro, and Tsuna.i hope you_

_like it.)_

_TYL Byakuran: try to kidnap TYA Tsuna in front of TYL/TYA Kyouya and Mukuro_

_Chrome: i want you to blow a kiss at tsuna_

_Giotto: try to kiss Tsuna in front of Kyouya and Mukuro_

_everyone: hug and kiss Tsuna at the same time_

_detective1412 (^-~)_

_ps. Tsuna i left my flash light at your house can you hand it to that old_

_lady over ther thank you xoxo you are such a sweet heart_

**Emotive:** You heard the Phantom Thief! It's cuddle time Mukuro!

**Mukuro:** *smiles*

**Tsuna:** *is already wearing kitty footy pajamas*

**Mukuro:** *cuddles Tsuna because he is so cute*

**Emotive:** *snaps lots of pics* Awww, so cute X3

_Three hours Later:_

**Tsuna:** I... I think I'm cramping somewhere.

**Mukuro:** *has fallen asleep on Tsuna*

**Emotive:** My favorite scene in Harry Potter? Hm… my fave is from Deathly Hollows, so let's do this Tsuna!

**Tsuna:** Eh?

**Emotive:** And Mukuro is going to help because he's a bad guy turned sort of good! *kicks Mukuro awake*

**Mukuro:** Ow! *is awake and in pain* Did you have to kick me that hard?!

**Emotive:** I inflict pain on everyone my dear illusionist. You should expect that from me. So, here are your scripts *hands scripts to Tsuna and Mukuro* And now you've got a few to rehearse.

_One Rehearsal Later:_

**Emotive:** Aaaaaand… ACTION!

_Curtains rises to show Tsuna, dressed normally, facing Mukuro, dressed in a long billowing cloak, facing each other with their fake wands at chest height._

**Tsuna:** *playing Harry* I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me.

**Mukuro:** *playing Voldemort* Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?

**Tsuna:** Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us if going to leave for good…

**Mukuro:** One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?

**Tsuna:** Accident was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?

**Mukuro:** _Accidents_! Accidents and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!

**Tsuna:** You won't be killing anyone tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people-

**Mukuro:** But you did not!

**Tsuna:** -I meant to, and that's what I did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?

**Mukuro:** _You dare_ –

**Tsuna:** Yes, I dare. I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle, I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?

**Mukuro:** Is it love again? Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him from falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike!

**Tsuna:** Just one thing.

**Mukuro:** If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine!

**Tsuna:** I believe both.

**Mukuro:** You think _you_ know more magic then I do? Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?

**Tsuna:** Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more then you, knew enough not to do what you've done.

**Mukuro:** You mean he was weak! Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!

**Tsuna:** No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man.

**Mukuro:** I brought about the death of Dumbledore!

**Tsuna:** You thought you did, but you were wrong.

**Mukuro:** _Dumbledore is dead_! His body decays in the marble tomb in grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!

**Tsuna:** Yes, Dumbledore is dead, but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant.

**Mukuro:** What childish dream is this?

**Tsuna:** Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle.

**Mukuro:** …

**Tsuna:** Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?

**Mukuro:** He desired her, that was all, but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him.

**Tsuna:** Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!

**Mukuro:** It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!

**Tsuna:** Yeah, it did. You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done… Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…

**Mukuro:** What is this?

**Tsuna:** It's your one last chance, it's all you've got left… I've seen what you'll be otherwise… Be a man… try… Try for some remorse…

**Mukuro:** You dare - !

**Tsuna:** Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle. That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore.

**Mukuro:** He killed –

**Tsuna:** Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore_! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would've died with him, because it had never been won from him!

**Mukuro:** But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!

**Tsuna:** You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_… The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never had laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance… The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.

**Mukuro:** But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone… and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…

**Tsuna:** But you're too late. You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him. So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand.

**Mukuro:** _Avada Kedavra!_

**Tsuna:** _Expelliarmus!_

**Emotive:** Aaaaaand… CUT!

**Everyone:** *applause*

**Nonexistent Audience:** *applauds as well*

**Emotive:** *tears up* So beautiful…

**Tsuna:** *smiles and sweatdrops*

**Mukuro:** *smiles*

**Emotive:** *wipes tears from eyes* Okay, I'm okay… *sniff* Bel, do your dare.

**Belphegor:** *growls and spins around 20 times*

**Kyouya:** *just happens to be walking by Bel*

**Belphegor:** *sees Kyouya, staggers over to him because he is so dizzy, and then kisses Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *glares at Bel*

**Emotive:** *snaps pic* Wow, weird pairing…

**Reborn:** *is back to baby self* Goo goo, ga ga *sucks thumb*

**Everyone:** ROFLOL!

**Emotive:** Awww, cute baby Reborn! Who knows how to take care of a baby?!

**Everyone:** *silence*

**Emotive:** *watches tumbleweed tumble by*

**Tsuna:** Kyoko-chan and Haru aren't here either.

**Hayato:** And I doubt Aneki would know how to take care of a baby…

**Everyone:** *looks at Emotive*

**Emotive:** And why are you guys looking at me?

**Tsuna:** Well… you're the only girl left.

**Emotive:** *sigh* Well then, it's time for a crash course on baby care! Males, be ready and beware *grins*

**Males:** *feels shiver runs up spine*

_2 Days Later:_

**Males:** *bloodshot eyes, smells like baby barf, and basically don't look very good*

**Emotive:** *smiles and looks the same as always*

**Reborn:** Well, that was fun for me.

**Emotive:** You're evil Reborn.

**Reborn:** I know.

**Emotive:** Well, anyway, the next dare is for… me?!

**Everyone:** *shocked*

**Emotive:** *laughs* I've been wondering when my readers would dare me.

**Hayato:** I bet it's a super embarrassing dare! *reads dare… and cheerful expression falls*

**Emotive:** *smiles and kisses Hayato on the forehead* One down.

**Hayato:** Shit…

**Emotive:** *kisses Tsuna on the lips*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** *kisses Takeshi on the cheek*

**Takeshi:** *blush*

**Emotive:** *kisses Ryohei on the cheek*

**Ryohei:** *blush*

**Emotive:** I want to learn how to french kiss… *grins at Mukuro and Kyouya with a glint in eyes*

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** O.O;

**Emotive:** *lunges at the two*

_Many french kisses later:_

**Emotive:** *kisses everyone else on the cheek* Okay! Oh, here's that box Phantom Thief told me about. *opens box*

**Mukuro, Kyouya, & Tsuna:** …?

**Emotive:** XDDDDD!!!!

**Takeshi:** What's in the box Emo-san?

**Emotive:** *hides box* Nothing you guys should know about… Byakuran, do your thing.

**Byakuran:** *smiles* Okay. *kidnaps Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *squeals like a girl*

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** *blinks*

**Hayato:** Juudaime! *runs after Byakuran*

**Takeshi:** Tsuna! *runs after Byakuran and Hayato*

**Ryohei:** SAWADA! *runs after Byakuran, Hayato, and Takeshi*

**All those who care about Tsuna:** *runs after Byakuran*

**Emotive:** Okay… moving on to Chrome… Byakuran! Bring back Tsuna!

**Byakuran:** *disappointed* Okay…

**Tsuna:** *phew*

**Everyone who cares about Tsuna:** *phew*

**Chrome:** *blows Tsuna a kiss*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** *glares at Chrome*

**Chrome:** *hides behind Mukuro*

**Emotive:** Next is for Giotto! *revives Ichidaime*

**Giotto:** *smiles* Hello everyone.

**Everyone:** *shocked at the awesomeness that is Giotto*

**Emotive:** *snaps pic of Giotto* Now for some incest! Giotto-sama, please go to your great-great-great-… great-grandson and kiss him!

**Giotto:** Okay. *kisses Tsuna on the lips*

**Tsuna:** O/////O

**Everyone:** *mouths fall open*

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** O.O

**Giotto:** Does that make you happy Signorina Emotive?

**Emotive:** *had taken lots of pics* Yes, yes, it does. *is also a fan of GiottoTsuna*

**Tsuna:** Um, this flashlight isn't mine…

**Mysterious Old Lady:** Thank you child. *takes flashlight and mysteriously disappears*

**Everyone:** O.O

**Emotive:** Weeeeeird… Next dare is from CH0C0CANDYZ!

_Haha so funny!!._

_I dare Vongola I to make out with Tsuna in front of everyone without anybody_

_fainting._

**Giotto:** *raises elegant blond eyebrow* More incest?

**Emotive:** *readies camera* Please?

**Giotto:** As you wish. *grabs Tsuna and makes out with him*

**Everyone:** *jaw falls to the ground*

**Tsuna:** O/////O

**Emotive:** *squeals*

**Giotto:** *pulls away slowly* Grazie abiatico.

**Tsuna:** *blush blush blush*

**Emotive:** *sighs in satisfaction* Next dares are from Sannin-Songo!

_I'm back~! Now onto the dares and random comments in the begining._

_Xanxus: BAD KITTY!_

_Skull: Omigod! Poor thing! -refering to chapter 3-_

_Yamamoto: You shall have a chance to redem you fail, don't worry._

_Emotive: Good job...TO THE EXTRME!!_

_Now onto the dares._

_LUssuria: Take off your sunglasses!_

_Squalo: Be silent for the whole day. So no talking AT ALL Sharkie!_

_Tsuna: Fight Xanxus again without the help of any special shots or other_

_people helping in any way shape or form._

_Everyone excluding teh Acrobalenos: No picking on poor Skull for the rest of_

_enternity!_

_Emotive: I dare you to let me into the epic dare baser so I can hug Skull and_

_Mukuro._

_Skull and Mukuro: Is she lets me in then let me hug you._

_Xanxus: Throw your best wine at Squalo._

_Squalo: You cannot dodge said wine._

_Yamamoto: Hit Haru with your baseball bat as hard you you can._

**Xanxus:** *glares*

**Skull:** Thank you for your patronage.

**Takeshi:** Really? Awesome!

**Emotive:** THANK YOU TO THE EXTREME!

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME!

**Lussuria:** I don't know why you want me to take my sunglasses off *takes sunglasses off*

**Everyone:** *is blinded by the bright light that's shining off of Lussuria's face*

**Emotive:** Gah! It burns! *rubs eyes*

**Lussuria:** *is confused while he puts shades back on*

**Everyone:** *sigh of relief*

**Emotive:** *Phew* Kay, kay, Squalo must shut up and to reinforce that dare, I am taping his mouth shut! *places strip of tape over Squalo's mouth*

**Squalo:** MMMPHH! (translation: Vrrrrooooiiii!)

_A Day Later:_

**Squalo:** *rips off tape* Yow! My skin!

**Emotive:** LOL, when tape is stuck on your face, never pull it off so fast XD

**Tsuna:** *stands at the ready in front of Xanxus and look extremely nervous*

**Xanxus:** *smirks evilly* This'll be a cinch… *cracks knuckles because he has no need for his guns or flames*

_One Battle Later:_

**Tsuna:** *unconscious on the ground*

**Xanxus:** *smirks* Too easy.

**Emotive:** NOTICE! NO PICKING ON SKULL! EVER! UNLESS IT'S A DARE!

**Everyone:** Whatever…

**Skull:** *sits in the emo corner* T.T No one likes me…

**Emotive:** Awww, I like you Skull! You're pretty cute in your adult form :D

**Skull:** *sniff* Thank you…

**Emotive:** Next dare is for me again… and there's no need to dare me Sannin-Songo! You can just ask! *lets Sannin-Songo in Dare Base*

**Sannin-Songo:** YAY! *tackles Skull and Mukuro in a death hug*

**Skull & Mukuro:** *lets themselves get hugged because they have no choice*

**Sannin-Songo:** Thankies! *leaves Dare Base*

**Emotive:** You're welcome Sannin-Songo!

**Xanxus:** *throws glass of best wine at Squalo*

**Squalo:** *gets hit on the head with the glass of wine* STUPID BOSS!

**Emotive:** Hey Squalo, it's call dodging. Learn it, live it, love it.

**Squalo:** *glares at Emotive*

**Takeshi:** Do I really have to hit Haru?

**Emotive:** Yeah. *snaps fingers and Haru appears* She said that baseball was stupid.

**Haru:** Hahi?

**Takeshi:** *evil glint in eye* You said what?! *hits Haru on the head with baseball bat*

**Haru:** *knocked unconscious and probably has a concussion*

**Emotive:** Good thing Tsuna wasn't conscious to see that. *snaps fingers and transports Haru to the infirmary* More dares from -xShiroi-chan!

_OMG... I LOVE YOU EMO! -huggies and passes cookies and candies and whatever_

_sweet things girls love-_

_Shana: ... -.-'_

_XD, right, I would like to retort to Kyouya (since he glared at me in my_

_first dare)... Don't glare at me! I mean, hey, it's because of me that you got_

_kissed by Yoshi-kun! :D Isn't that nice? XD_

_I would've preferred Yoshi-chan, but who cares?! Tsuna is a cute girlish uke_

_anyway! XD -I LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS I LOVE EMO!-(Yoshi is a girls name btw)_

_Okay, now on to the dares!_

_1. Fon: Come back! Spar with Kyouya in your Kyouya-ish outfit and all, I want_

_to see if Kyouya is stronger than the Storm Arcobaleno! (Hey Kyouya, I got you_

_a fight, don't be mad... -.-')_

_2. Gokudera: I dare you to chat with Takeshi about baseball for the whole_

_day!~ (Kya~; that's gonna be hard!)_

_3. Kyouya: (You should've finished your fight by now...) Tell me what's your_

_most erotic dream ever with Tsu-chan! (And don't you DARE to say none, or I'll_

_get my other half to skewer you! She's been wanting to do that for a long_

_time... -cause she loves Tsu-chan you see...)_

_Shana: -Pout- I like 1827 as well!_

_Okay, last one._

_4. Lussuria: I dare you to give Tsu-chan and Kyou-chan a talk! _

_about the thing you're most familiar with of course. -smirks-_

_OO... this is long... XD But not my longest... XD_

_Shiroi(:_

**Emotive:** Yummy cookies and candies! *noms on them*

**Hayato:** You're gonna get fat.

**Emotive:** *places Bianchi in front of Hayato*

**Hayato:** *faints from stomach aches*

**Kyouya:** *ignores Shiroi*

**Emotive:** Actually, I think Yoshi's a boy name… but it's possible that it's unisex… And thank you for loving me so much! (LOL, that sounded weird, but I don't care! XD)

**Fon:** *smirks*

**Kyouya:** *smirks* Finally, a fight. *readies tonfas and "forgets" to thank Shiroi*

_Fon and Kyouya fight and… Fon wins!_

**Kyouya:** *on the ground, panting*

**Fon:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Kyouya may be strong, but he has less experience then Fon, so I'm sure Fon would win.

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Takeshi:** Ne, Gokudera, what's your favorite baseball team?

**Hayato:** *sweatdrop* Well… I… uh…

**Takeshi:** If you don't know any teams, then I'll tell you some of my favorites!

**Hayato:** *groans in despair*

_A Day Later:_

**Hayato:** *head spinning with baseball terminologies, baseball teams, the history of baseball, and everything in between*

**Takeshi:** *still babbling on about baseball*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop* I'm not a baseball fan myself… *holds up camera to Kyouya's face* Now tell us your most erotic fantasy about Tsuna!

**Kyouya:** *blush*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Everyone else:** *blush*

**Kyouya:** … In… the reception room…

**Emotive:** Yeah?

**Kyouya:** The herb… I mean Yoshi-kun came to visit me…

**Emotive:** *zooms in on Kyouya's face* And?

**Kyouya:** It was raining… so he was a bit wet… his clothes were sticking to his skin… and I noticed… then I… gave him a towel to dry off with… he removed his jacket…leaving his white shirt on… it was transparent because of the water…and I could see every muscle on his petite body…

**Everyone who doesn't want to hear:** *plugs ears*

**Emotive:** *presses on* And and and?

**Kyouya:** I pulled him into my lap… and then [CENSORED]… and he was moaning so loud as I [CENSORED]… and then I [CENSORED]… and the pleasure was racking every fiber of my being as I [CENSORED]…and he screamed my name as he [CENSORED] and I followed after a few more [CENSORED]… And that's it…

**Emotive:** *drooling*

**Everyone who hasn't heard:** *Phew*

**Emotive:** *writes down notes for 1827 lemon PWP fic* Right, onto Lussuria who has to give a little talk to Kyouya and Tsuna.

**Lussuria:** *chuckles all gay-like* Let's go then young lovers! *twirls into separate room*

**Kyouya & Tsuna:** *follows reluctantly*

_One Talk Later:_

**Kyouya & Tsuna:** *leaves room with red faces*

**Lussuria:** *giggles as he follows the two*

**Emotive:** You perverted gay you. *grins at Lussuria*

**Lussuria:** *shrugs* Well, I try.

**Emotive:** Give me some pointers for my next lemon, will'ya?

**Lussuria:** Of course Emo-chan!

**Emotive:** Cool. Next dare is from Woopa!

_Hey! You are the best emo!_

_Can I hug Bel?!_

_Xanxus: don't drink wine and curse for 1 month. Emo gets to choose which_

_month!_

**Emotive:** I am aren't I? For that, you may! *lets Woopa in Dare Base*

**Woopa:** Woohoo! *hugs Bel*

**Belphegor:** *eye twitch*

**Emotive:** You're welcome Woopa! *let's Woopa leave* And Xanxus, you will not drink wine or curse for the whole of next month!

**Xanxus:** Fuck you!

**Emotive:** *waves hand dismissively* No thanks, you're too old for me and I'll like to stay a virgin for a few more years…

_The next month:_

**Xanxus:** *pours wine in glass*

**Emotive:** *appears, takes wine glass, and throws it at Xanxus' head* Remember your dare!

**Xanxus:** You fuc-

**Emotive:** *points bazooka at Xanxus* YOUR DARE!

**Xanxus:** *shuts up*

_In that month, Xanxus attempts to drink wine on several occasions but Emotive is there to thwart his plan. And whenever he was close to cursing, Emotive appeared with a bazooka pointed at his back._

**Emotive:** Now was that too hard dear Xanxus?

**Xanxus:** *eye twitch*

**Emotive:** Next dares are from -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-

_OMG. My horrific incident of terror has either BEGUN or ENDED...But Spongebob_

_is not the key here._

_Emotive-san: D: No luve for Chrome? What about Lal then? She's cool! And_

_sorry for the no-name-marshmallow request. It was supposed to be Byakuran :D_

_Iemitsu: Say...YOUR AWESOME CLOTHES ARE EXTREME :D Wait, can you tell us_

_why you kissed the hand of THA NINTH in the Varia Arc?_

_Gokudera: WHY GOD MUST YOU HATE THE AWESOME YAMAA ;_; Uh. Be opposite on your_

_smart self? D8_

_My horrific incident of terror in my own IMAGINATION has arrived..._

_Cloud_

**Emotive:** I love Spongebob! :D

**Everyone:** *stares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** What? I can't be emo _and_ love Spongebob?

**Everyone:** *still stares*

**Emotive:** O~kay… I think Chrome's okay, but she _did_ kiss my Tsuke (Tsuna uke) on the cheek… Lal's okay as well, though she really _doesn't_ live up to the Arcobaleno name… in my opinion at least… And I knew you wanted Byakuran with that marshmallow bit *evil grin*

**Byakuran:** She be mean with me no getting mallows T~T

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Iemitsu:** MY AWESOME CLOTHES ARE EXTREME! And I kissed his hand because he is my boss and I have the utmost respect for him. *nods head*

**Emotive:** No comment…

**Hayato:** I hate him because he's trying to take my rightful place as Juudaime's right hand man!

**Emotive:** Overly jealous much? And besides, you know what they say, the more you hate, the more you love. *wiggles eyebrows*

**Hayato:** Sh-Shut up emo freak!

**Takeshi:** *laughs*

**Emotive:** Cloud Girl, I must record your horrific incident of terror – I mean, I'm here for you all the way!

**Hayato:** Emo freak…

**Emotive:** Dares from Marauders Jr!

_wow... cool! Hey, paddy u should come and read this..._

_Ops... i forget that she not with me this few days._

_Any way i, moony, would like to explain something before i go on with my_

_dare. (evil smile.)_

_Emo-chan since you are with the hitman right now so technically speaking u r_

_one of the character in there(temporary though)_

_so i dare u to slap whoever standing on your right when Hibari-sama's name is_

_mention or someone is refering to him for the whole chapter. Bwahahaha..._

_Xanxus: i dare u to steal Kyuudaime's underpants and wear it on ur head for 1_

_hour or 2. Bwahahaha..._

_Squalo: i dare u to tell Xanxus he looks so handsome when wearing Kyuudaime's_

_underpant on his head and kiss him anywhere is fine._

_last but not least, Hibari-sama and Mokuro-chan i dare to strip Tsuna-chan_

_naked in front of everyone and then bring him in a room and do whatever both_

_of u want with him. Bwahahaha..._

_p/s: Emo-chan could u pls pass this special letter to Reborn-san and no_

_peeking._

_~Dear Reborn-san,_

_I hereby to dare u to stand on Emo-chan's right for half of this chapter in_

_adult form and force Bel-chan to stand on her right for then next half._

_Thank you and this letter will self-destruct in 5 second._

_your sincerely,_

_Moony ^__^_

**Emotive:** Uh… yeah, I guess that's true. And okay, I shall slap whoever is on my right. Reborn, here's Jr's letter, and no, I did not peek.

**Adult Reborn:** Hm… *reads letter* Fine… *throws letter in the air where it explodes, then stands at Emotive's right*

**Emotive:** Whoa, exploding letter! What did it say?

**Reborn:** Nothing you should know.

**Emotive:** *pouts* Fine… Xanxus, wear your old man's underwear on your head please.

**Xanxus:** *grumbles as he puts on Timoteo's old man underwear on his head*

**Squalo:** *grumbles* Xanxus, you look handsome with your old man's underwear on your head.

**Xanxus:** *glares*

**Squalo:** *kisses on lips*

**Xanxus:** *glares + blush*

_2 hours later_:

**Xanxus:** *removes underwear, throws it to the ground, and shoots it*

**Emotive:** You're going to have to fix the floor as well.

**Xanxus:** *growls*

**Emotive:** *readies camera* Kyouya… oh, *slaps Reborn*

**Reborn:** Ow! *rubs stinging cheek*

**Emotive:** And Mukuro, do your dare.

**Mukuro and Kyouya:** *smirks as they loom over Tsuke – I mean Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *gulps* Hiiii!

_Tsuna is stripped naked and everyone stares._

**Emotive:** *records everything*

**Tsuna:** O////O *tries to cover himself up*

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** *pulls him into a separate room, locking the door behind them*

**Emotive:** Hehehe, good thing I put some hidden cameras in there. *is such a perv*

**Everyone else:** *eye twitch*

**Hayato:** Damn that illusionist and biting freak.

**Emotive:** *slaps Reborn*

**Reborn:** Ow!

**Emotive:** :D That's fun! Okay, next dares are from Arashi no Bakumaru!

_Ahahaha! I raid the biggest zoo in the world and bring the army over to_

_applaud you for being able to force, I mean, encourage them to so many dares!_

_And on to the dares. (I have a huge bunch for Hayato and Takeshi XP)_

_1. I dare Takeshi to sneak into Hayato's bedroom when he's sleeping, paste_

_posters of 8059 all over his walls, replace all of his books with 8059 doujins_

_(yes even his school books), and takeover the job of Hayato's bolster (which_

_Hayato's drooling over) Oh and put up a huge wedding picture (I read chapter 3_

_^^) of themselves in Takesushi where everyone can see._

_2. I dare Hayato to go to Takeshi's house and make him a meal wearing only an_

_apron, and nothing else. (If you must, it can only be a school girl skirt._

_*cue evil laughter*)_

_3. I dare Hayato to eat a banana in front of a very hot-blooded Takeshi, and_

_Takeshi restrain yourself for 5 minutes!_

_4. I dare Hayato and Takeshi to cosplay Lambo and I-Pin and sing Gyoza_

_Gyuudon Setto no Uta in front of Genkishi and Hibari, and try to make them_

_laugh. (If you fail, you guys kiss each other for 10 full minutes without_

_breathing.)_

_5. I dare Hayato to light up his dynamite/cigarette in a petrol station._

_6. I dare Hayato and Takeshi to consult Lussuria for advice on how guys do_

_it. XD_

_7. I dare Hayato and Takeshi to wear couple shirt with Hayato's shirt saying_

_'He's my seme' and Takeshi's shirt saying 'He's my uke'._

_8. I dare Hibari to, before delivering the trembling blow to his opponent,_

_say, "You die, because I am, Hibarik Youya." (No typos!)_

_and last but not least,_

_I dare still very hungry Hibari to put Hibird in his mouth and start singing_

_Namimori School Anthem._

_That was a long list I apologise. But you have actually made your dares_

_entertaining without sounding too boring even though some dares are repeated,_

_and therefore_

_AWESOME JOB! :D_

**Emotive:** *stands in front of applauding zoo animal army* Thank you! Thank you! *catches a bouquet of flowers* Oh, you're so kind! *dodges feces* Hey! That's disgusting you damn monkeys!

**Monkeys:** *grins and makes monkey sounds*

**Emotive:** And we're supposed to be your evolved forms… Heh, what are we? Pokemon? ... Oh and Kyouya was mentioned twice… three times.

**Reborn:** Oh shit.

**Emotive:** *slaps Reborn three times*

**Reborn:** *hisses and cradles aching face*

_That night:_

**Hayato:** *sleeping in his room*

**Takeshi:** *sneaks in and does everything Arashi dared him to*

_The next day, a shout can be heard from Hayato's room._

**Hayato:** Who the hell did this?!?!?! *rips down 8059 posters from his walls* *looks through his books and nearly faints/barfs at the explicit 8059 doujinshi* BASEBALL FREAK! *storms off towards Takesushi*

_At Takesushi:_

**Hayato:** *mouth falls open at the huge wedding pic of him and Takeshi hanging on the wall*

**Fangirls:** *chattering excitedly like fangirls should*

**Customers:** *mixed reactions*

**Takeshi's father (whose name eludes the authoress):** T~T My son is growing up!

**Takeshi:** *rubs the back of his head* Ahaha…

**Bianchi:** *suddenly appears and is lacking goggles or anything to cover her face up* I see I'm not the only one who has found their true love. I'm proud of you Hayato.

**Hayato:** *faints at the sight of Bianchi's face*

**Emotive:** *has videoed everything* Kekeke… but Hayato must do his dare now! *pushes Bianchi out the door and snaps fingers to heal Hayato*

**Hayato:** *immediately rips down enlarged wedding pic* That didn't even happen!

**Emotive:** Pfft, you wish it did. *pulls Hayato and Takeshi into home kitchen*

**Takeshi:** *sits down at the table and happily awaits his meal*

**Emotive:** Skirt or no skirt Hayato?

**Hayato:** *mumbles* Skirt.

**Emotive:** Alrighty then. *dresses Hayato in a school girl skirt and a frilly pink apron*

**Hayato:** Must it be a frilly pink apron?!

**Emotive:** Yes! Now get cooking Italian boy! *pushes Hayato in front of stove*

_One cooking session later:_

**Hayato:** *places burnt plate of food in front of Takeshi*

**Emotive & Takeshi:** *sweatdrops*

**Hayato:** *scowls cutely and sits down in front of Takeshi* Well? Are you going to eat it?

**Emotive:** Hayato _did_ grow up as a rich boy… But I guess that's better then Bianchi's cooking…

**Takeshi:** *takes bite of food* Hm… Actually, it's not bad. Just burned. *eats more*

**Emotive:** Awww, the bomber made the sword master a meal.

**Hayato:** Shut up…

**Takeshi:** *finishes meal* That was good Gokudera!

**Hayato:** Hmpf…

**Emotive:** *hands Hayato a banana* I love these scenes! *camera at the ready*

**Hayato:** *peels banana and takes small bites at the top*

**Takeshi:** O.O

**Hayato:** *pushes banana halfway into his mouth, then pulls it out before taking another small bite from the top*

**Takeshi:** *fidgets*

**Emotive:** OMFG!

_Five minutes later:_

**Hayato:** *finishes banana*

**Takeshi:** *trying to hide hard on*

**Emotive:** I shall leave so that Takeshi may release his frustration… *leaves room but has hidden cameras in there*

_A long while later:_

**Emotive:** You feel better Takeshi?

**Takeshi:** *laughs*

**Hayato:** *hits Takeshi, face red* Damn baseball freak!

**Emotive:** Well, onto the next dare. *snaps fingers and Kyouya and Genkishi appears*

**Kyouya & Genkishi:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Ooh, just got a little colder in here… Well, anyway, *dresses Takeshi and Hayato up as Lambo and I-Pin respectively*

**Hayato:** Why do I have to be I-Pin?!

**Emotive:** Just because. Now sing that song!

_Takeshi and Hayato sing the song (Takeshi a bit more cheerful then Hayato). Genkishi and Kyouya maintain their glares._

**Emotive:** You didn't make Genkishi and Kyouya laugh… *slaps Reborn who is still standing at her right*

**Reborn:** Ow God! *rubs cheek*

**Emotive: **XD So fun. And now, Takeshi and Hayato must kiss for ten minutes.

**Hayato:** But we just-

**Takeshi:** *cuts Hayato off by kissing him roughly^

_Ten minutes later:_

**Takeshi & Hayato:** *rips away from each other, breathing in sweet air, and nearly fainting from lack of oxygen*

**Emotive:** Bye Genkishi and Kyouya! *slaps Reborn before waving at Kyouya*

**Reborn:** Stop saying his name!

**Emotive:** It's fun bitch-slapping people XD

**Genkishi & Kyouya:** *small sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** *teleports herself, Takeshi, and Reborn to a petrol station* I disapprove smoking, so just light your dynamite like in the anime.

**Hayato:** *lights dynamite*

_There is a huge explosion as petrol station explodes._

**Emotive, Takeshi, Hayato, and Reborn:** *alive and covered in soot*

**Emotive:** Note to Hayato, never light dynamite at a petrol station.

**Hayato:** *nods head*

**Emotive:** *teleports everyone back to the Dare Base*

**Takeshi:** *is wearing a "He is my uke" shirt while standing next to Hayato*

**Hayato:** *is wearing a "He is my seme" shirt while standing next to Takeshi*

**Tsuna:** Why are the two of you wearing those?

**Hayato & Takeshi:** Dare.

**Tsuna:** Oh, right…

**Kyouya:** *is fighting some unknown person and is about to deliver the final blow* You die because I am Hibarik Youya.

**Opponent:** *snicker* He said Hibarik Youya.

**Kyouya:** *angry vein, then knocks opponent out* Damn herbivore.

**Emotive:** Kyouya- *slaps Reborn*

**Reborn:** *grumbles as he rubs his cheek*

**Emotive:** -please sing with Hibird in your mouth.

**Kyouya:** Fine. *places Hibird in his mouth and sings a garbled version of his Alma Mater*

**Everyone:** LOL!

**Emotive:** *has recorded it on camera* Maybe I should upload these on youtube…

**Hibird:** *flies out of Kyouya's mouth*

**Emotive:** Thankies Kyouya! Oh! *slaps Reborn*

**Reborn:** *grumbles and forces Bel to stand at Emotive's right*

**Belphegor:** *grumbles*

**Emotive:** More dares from PinappleTuna6927!

_OMG... xD_

_This fic is hillarious..._

_Hm.. some dares... Oh I know!_

_1)Tsuna: Dress up like a maiden and serve the guardians for a WHOLE day._

_2)Hibari: You HAVE to dress in something different from your school uniform._

_3)Mukuro: I want you to kiss Tsuna, and Tsuna, you will enjoy it.. *glint in_

_the eye*_

_4)Lambo: Don't whine or yell for an hour._

_5)Xanxus: You will have to act all happy and cheerful for a whole day.. [If_

_that's possible]_

_Okey, I don't think i will have any other dares for you, but I will just say_

_that I LOVE your fic...^-^_

_PinappleTuna~_

**Emotive:** *sees Kyouya's name and slaps Bel*

**Bel:** Ow! The hell?!

**Emotive:** *smiles as she dressed Tsuna in a maid outfit*

**Tsuna:** *blush* Another serving dare?

**Emotive: ***snaps picture* Yes, another serving dare.

_Takeshi and Hayato don't use him (again), Ryohei uses Tsuna as a sparring partner, Lambo uses Tsuna to buy him sweets and other snacks, and Mukuro and Kyouya uses him as a sex – I mean, for some things... The Next Day!_

**Tsuna:** *is tired out and limping*

**Emotive:** *snickers because she knows the reason as to why Tsuna is limping… and has the videos to prove it* Ne, Kyouya- *slaps Bel*

**Belphegor:** Ow!

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** Will you let me pick out your clothes?

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** I'll take that as a yes… *brings Kyouya into changing room*

_One changing of clothes later:_

**Emotive:** PinappleTuna6927 and everyone else! Prepare to meet a totally different Hibari Kyouya! *slaps Bel*

**Belphegor:** Ow shit!

_Kyouya steps into the room and all jaws fall. Kyouya is wearing black skinny jeans, purple and black Converse, a purple skin-tight shirt that says "I will bite you to death" in red lettering, a purple and black striped beanie, a studded belt, two chain belts, studded wristbands and a few bracelets, and a chain necklace with a pair of tonfas as a pendant._

**Emotive:** *drools at Kyouya's new look*

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Hayato:** You made him… emo.

**Emotive:** I can make anyone emo, even you bomber boy.

**Hayato:** *steps away from Emotive*

**Mukuro:** May I kiss Tsuna now?

**Emotive:** *hold up camera* Yes you may.

**Mukuro: ***kisses Tsuna with lots of tongue*

**Tsuna:** *moans*

**Emotive:** XD

**Lambo:** Ne ne, why is pineapple head sucking Dame-Tsuna's face?

**Emotive:** Because.

**Lambo:** Because what?

**Emotive:** Just because.

**Lambo:** Teeeeeellll meeeeeeeeee!

**Emotive:** *ties Lambo to a pole and tapes his mouth shut* Shut up for an hour!

_An hour later:_

**Emotive:** *unties Lambo and pulls off tape* Here, go find I-Pin and buy yourselves some candy or ice cream or something. *hands Lambo money*

**Lambo:** Yaaay! *runs off*

**Emotive:** *Phew* I wonder when someone will dare TYL Lambo… or TwentyYL Lambo who is way cooler…

**Xanxus:** *eyebrow twitches as he smiles cheerfully*

**Squalo:** OMFG! Boss is smiling cheerfully! It's the end of the world! *runs in circles like a headless chicken*

**Xanxus:** Don't be so silly Squalo-kun. I'm being perfectly normal. *smiles even brighter*

**Varia:** *faints from Xanxus being out of character*

**Emotive:** Creepy…

_The Next Day:_

**Xanxus:** Piece of trash! *back to normal*

**Varia:** *Phew*

**Emotive:** *wipes sweat from brow* Whoo, I think two more reviews and then we're done for the day. Next review is from X-kloey-chan-X.

_I laughed and squealed so hard reading this~!_

_It's so hilarious LMAO~!_

_I love you so much for writing this~~_

_Now, for some dares *erase het dares from her mind and stays with yaoi_

_dares*_

_1. I dare Hibari-kun to lick chocolate off of Tsuna's chest! And Tsuna should_

_moan and enjoy it~!_

_2. I dare Gokudera to glomp Yamamoto~!!_

_3. I dare Ryohei to stand before 100 running and squealing fan girls and stay_

_alive~ *evil laugh*_

_I'm going to be so high and fangirl-ish after reading another chapter... XDD_

**Emotive:** You're gonna be high because this fanfic has drugs…

**Everyone:** It does?

**Emotive:** *nods* It's called yaoi.

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** Kyouya- *slaps Bel twice*

**Belphegor:** The fuck- Why did you slap me twice?!

**Emotive:** *points at review* And I just said Kyouya…oh! *slaps Bel*

**Belphegor:** *mutters curses under breath*

**Kyouya:** *removes Tsuna's shirt with a smirk*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Kyouya:** *smothers Tsuna's chest with melted chocolate before proceeding to lick it off*

**Tsuna:** *shudders and moans*

**Emotive: ***recording moment*

**Kyouya:** *drags tongue all around Tsuna's chest before dipping it into his belly button and pulling away with a smirk*

**Emotive:** God… I'm really going to need to write a smut fic soon… *turns camera to Hayato and Takeshi*

**Hayato:** *glomps Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** *smiles at Hayato*

**Hayato:** *blush*

**Emotive:** Ain't that cute? *calls a hundred Ryohei fangirls*

_Rumbling can be heard in the distance and one hundred Ryohei fangirls stampede towards Ryohei._

**Emotive:** Be strong Ryohei! *hides in fangirl shelter*

**Everyone else:** *hides with Emotive*

**Hayato:** Aren't you a fangirl too?

**Emotive:** This is different…

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTRE- *gets glomped, huggled, and trampled on by fangirls*

_A few gruesome moments later:_

**Fangirls:** *went off to stalk their next target*

**Ryohei:** *twitching on the ground, but alive*

**Everyone:** *climbs out of shelter*

**Emotive:** Poor Ryohei… Oh well, onto our last review from Hibari-chi!

**Everyone:** *praises the heavens*

_Hm... Fon is going to look like Hibari for just ONE more chapter. Sorry Fon!_

_Hibari... Dress up in a cute black cat costume with a pink tutu and go to_

_school like that for a month._

_I dare everyone not to torture Skull, cuz he's just misunderstood._

**Emotive:** *slaps Bel*

**Belphegor:** *rubs cheek and is glad that it is the last review*

**Emotive: **Okay, one more look-alike chapter for Fon.

**Fon:** Hn…

**Emotive:** He's good… *dresses Kyouya in a tutu-wearing black cat costume*

**Kyouya:** *glares*

_One month later:_

**Kyouya:** *returns to wearing emo getup*

**Emotive:** Number of injured… eighty-five of Namimori's population. Number of casualties… five percent of Namimori's population… That's a lot Kyouya. *slaps Bel*

**Belphegor:** *restrains from killing Emotive*

**Kyouya:** They were crowding me and laughing at my costume.

**Emotive:** And I have it all on film!

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Which… I…won't upload to youtube, ahehe…

**Kyouya:** *nods approvingly*

**Emotive:** Well, anyway, readers. I'm having a bit of trouble catching up with all your dares! So, I'm setting up a rule in which you can only give out five dares per chapter! Remember, _**only five dares for each of you per chapter.**_ Also, Oujo ha Rippa, reishilovesyaoi, kaitlin177, Tuna1827, ToXiC cAnDii, Dr. Shamoji, and detective1412, your dares will be shown in the next chapter, so please don't request dares for this chapter. If you do, there will be a slight dare conflict. Thank you for your cooperation and I promise I will update soon! Ja ne minnasan! *slaps Bel*

**Belphegor:** No one said Kyouya!

**Emotive:** You did just now. *slaps Bel*

**Belphegor:** That's it! *brings out knives*

**Emotive:** Uh-oh. *runs from Bel*

**Belphegor:** I will get you! *chases after Emotive*


	6. Such a long chapter

**Emotive:** *readies some canned goods*

**Tsuna:** What're you doing Emo-san?

**Emotive:** You mean you don't know?

**Hayato:** Don't know what?

**Emotive:** The last typhoon that went across the Philippines made the worst flood in Philippine history occur in Manila. It happened over the weekend and now, hundreds of families have lost their homes and people have lost their lives as well.

**Takeshi:** That sounds terrible!

**Emotive:** *nods head* It looks terrible as well. Almost the whole of Manila is covered in mud if it isn't still flooded in some areas. So my teacher's asking for us to donate some canned goods and clothes and stuff, so that's what I'm doing. *tosses a pack of cookies into a box*

**Mukuro:** Oya oya, do I sense a heart in our hostess? *smirk*

**Emotive:** Hey, I'm a nice girl too. I'm grateful that it didn't flood where I live (unlike last time) but I can't help but feel sorry for those living in Manila… and besides, I didn't cause their pain, so there's no reason for me to enjoy it.

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Tsuna:** She's still Emo-san…

**Emotive:** Anyway, let's get back to our dares!

**Everyone:** *groans*

**Emotive: **First dares for the day is from Oujo ha Rippa!

_KYA~ I love love love LOVE you for this. It's so awesome! Ano...I don't know if there are too many dares in my review but...I'll go ahead and dare anyways..._

_VONGOLA:_

_Tsuna: You will kiss Reborn and you will enjoy it. If he decides to rape you, let him. If he wants to kill you, use Levi as a sheild._

_Gokudera: Treat Tsuna as a friend, call him Tsu-chan for the remainder of the fanfic._

_Hibari: Prove your love for Namimori, sing a duet with Hibrid of the Namimori theme on loudspeaker._

_VARIA:_

_Fran: I want you to bitch out Xanxus until he cries or tries to kill you. If the latter, use Levi as a sheild._

_Levi: Burn yourself in a pit of eternal darkness. Your boss asks this of you._

_Bel: You're a prince right? And every prince needs a princess. Marry male!Viper/Mammon._

_MILLEFIORE:_

_Byakuran: Marry Tsuna in front of the Vongola guardians. If they object, ignore it and marry him anyway._

_Shoichi: Proclaim your love for Byakuran, I don't give a damn how you do it just get it over with already._

_Spanner: Please, enlighten us with what really happened in the scenes we didn't see you and Tsuna together -smiles-_

_ARCOBALENO:_

_Reborn: If you so happened to enjoy the kiss your student gave you, return the favour._

_Colonnello: Hug Skull. Just do it._

_Verde: You like experiments yet? Experiment 'kissing' with Fon or Viper._

_G...gomenasai Emotive-chan if there are too many! You need not do them if you don't wish! -bows while hugging a Byakuran plushie-_

_Ja ne~ and good luck!_

**Hayato:** I thought you said only five from now on?!

**Emotive:** This was sent before the previous chapter. You wouldn't understand.

**Hayato:** I'm a genius! How can you think I won't understand whatever's going on through your fangirly emo mind?!

**Emotive:** *raises eyebrow at Hayato*

**Hayato:** ... Forget I said that.

**Emotive:** Damn right for you to say that. Anyway, Tsuke - I mean Tsuna, it's time for some TeacherStudent action! *readies camera*

**Tsuna:** D-Do I have to?

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* Yes! How many times do I have to say it!

**Tsuna:** *blush* O-Okay... *walks up to adult Reborn*

**Reborn:** *raises eyebrow at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *reaches up and pulls Reborn close as he crashes his lips onto the hitman's*

**Emotive:** (O.o) *might be converted into a RebornTsuna fan*

**Tsuna:** *pulls away, blushing like mad*

**Reborn:** *pulls out gun* Run for your life, Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?! *uses Levi as a shield*

**Levi:** What the- *gets shot multiple times by rubber bullets*

**Emotive:** LOL, that was funny.

**Hayato:** Tsu… chan…

**Everyone:** *shocked*

**Tsuna:** *a little weirded out*

**Emotive:** Awwww.

**Hayato:** Juu- I mean, Tsu-chan *shudder* would you like to go hang out sometime?

**Tsuna:** Uh, sure Gokudera-kun.

**Emotive:** *snicker* Tsu-chan. That's so uke… *sets up mics and speakers for Kyouya's duet with Hibird*

**Kyouya & Hibird:** *takes a mic and sings Namimori's School Anthem*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** I have to say that that was weird… (**A/N:** *has no idea what the lyrics are*)

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Hibird:** Hibari…

**Fran:** Xanxus, if you wanted to do suicide you should cut your wrists, not your face.

**Xanxus:** *twitch*

**Fran:** Where'd you get your fur? From the rotting carcass of a weasel?

**Xanxus:** *begins to shoot at Fran*

**Fran:** *uses Levi as a shield*

**Levi:** (O.O) *gets shot multiple times*

(**A/N:** I'm sorry, when it comes to bitching, I suck like a blowjob… a really bad blowjob which I don't really think is possible unless you bite the dude's dingdong off and then he's going to kill you for biting off his ego. I mean, this is Fran for yaoi's sake! He's the master of deadpan insults and bitching! I can not compete with him! Either that, or I really have no idea how to bitch on Xanxus… that's probably it…)

**Emotive:** *cough* Levi must now fall into my dimension.

**Hayato:** Your dimension?

**Emotive:** Yes, my dimension. The Pit of Eternal Darkness is my dimension. *taps foot on floor where a circular opening appears, stretching out into eternal darkness*

**Levi:** If Boss asks this of me, then I shall obey! *jumps into pit*

**Xanxus:** I didn't even say anything…

_Screams can be heard from circular opening._

**Emotive:** *chuckles evilly*

**Everyone:** (O.O) *steps away from opening and Emotive*

**Emotive:** I think I'll leave the Pit of Eternal Darkness open, just in case someone else wants to jump in. *hint*hint*

**Viper:** Is a prince rich?

**Belphegor:** Of course! What kind of prince isn't rich?

**Viper:** Then I shall marry you. *changes into a wedding gown-like cloak but still has a hood that hides his girlish face*

_Wedding bells clang, the wedding march is played, and Belphegor and Viper exchanges vows._

**Emotive:** I have a feeling that Belphegor fans and Viper fans are not gonna like this.

**Lussuria:** *blows nose on hanky* I always cry at weddings! *bawls*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop* Well, you're going to cry more because we have another wedding to attend to!

**Tsuna:** *is wearing a very girly wedding gown and looks very much like a girl*

**Byakuran:** *is wearing a white tux*

**Emotive:** *snaps tons of pictures*

**Everyone who objects:** *is tied to an individual pole with duct tape over their mouths*

**Priest:** If anyone objects to the union of these two hearts, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

**Shouichi:** I object!

**Guests:** *collective dramatic gasp*

**Emotive:** Ooh, drama! *purposely didn't tie Shouichi up*

**Byakuran:** Why Shou-chan?

**Shouichi:** Because I love you Byakuran-san! *kisses Byakuran*

**Guests:** *another collective dramatic gasp*

**Emotive:** That bother you Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* Not really…

**Emotive:** *holds up mic to Spanner* Mr. Spanner, there were some scenes in the Millefiore Base Infiltration Arc in which you and Tsuna were not seen and that also left a few (not-so) minor gaps. Will you tell us what exactly happened between the two of you in those missing scenes?

**Spanner:** *licks lollipop* Well, nothing really happened.

**SupaTsuna Fans:** LIES! You took off his clothes!

**Spanner:** *sweatdrop* Well, he was wet. He would've caught a cold if I left him like that.

**SupaTsuna Fans:** *protests*

**Spanner:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** Breaking news! We have the security tapes from Spanner's room at the time of the Infiltration! Let's watch!

_A large, high-def plasma screen TV appears and there as a second or two of static before it shows Spanner's room back in the Millefiore base. Tsuna is knocked out on a futon while Spanner types away on his laptop. A couple minutes go by and Tsuna wakes up, like in the show. A few already seen scenes happen, but nothing is out of the ordinary._

**Emotive:** *breaths out sigh of relief because she is not and forever will not be a SupaTsuna fan*

**Spanner:** See? Nothing happened!

**SupaTsuna Fans:** Liar! We see the way you look at Tsuna! *squeals*

**Spanner:** *face palm*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop* Eh, okay…

**Reborn:** Did I enjoy the kiss? *holds up gun* Would you really like to know Oujo-san?

**Emotive:** No hurting the reviewers Reborn. Let's just get on to Collonelo hugging Skull.

**Collonelo:** What?!

**Emotive:** In the wise words of Oujo-san, "Just do it!"

**Collonelo:** *grumbles and hugs Skull*

**Skull:** *blushes lightly*

**Emotive:** Last dare from Oujo-san is for Verde and he must kiss either Fon or Viper… *pulls Fon away from Verde and pushes Viper towards him*

**Viper:** But aren't I married now?

**Emotive:** *shrugs* There's no way I'm gonna let that creepy scientist touch my Fonny! *possessively huggles Fon*

**Fon:** *sweatdrops and smiles, but then remembers that he still has to act like Kyouya and scowls*

**Verde:** Let's just get this nonsense over with. *grabs Viper and kisses him*

**Viper:** (O.O)

**Belphegor:** *doesn't really care that his "wife" is kissing another guy*

**Emotive:** What an uncaring husband… here's a review from reishilovesyaoi!

_once again i would say that I LOVE YOU !! hahahaha!!_

_this is really fun to read!_

_XD_

_no more dares fron now,I'm thinking of some major dares to make them do... *evil Grin*_

_but i just want to hug HIbari and Gokudera! and basil too!!_

_*HUGS*_

_thanks! i'll be waiting for the next chapter and i'll give you those dares!_

_XD__i_

**Emotive:** *lets Reishi into Dare Base*

**Reishi:** *tackle hugs Kyouya, Hayato, and Basil*

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Hayato:** *weak glare with tiny blush*

**Basil:** *blushes and laughs* Thou art most affectionate Reishi-dono.

**Emotive:** Thank you Reishi-chan! *lets Reishi out of base* Here's another little review from kaitlin177!

_This is awsome! ^-^ OK well let's see what do I have to say today? Oh, I know_

_First to Fran *slaps* if you are wondering why i did that is cause you kissed Bel twice in one ch Bel is mine Next Bel I LOVE YOU! Next Emo-chan here is your tuna sandwich *-* Oh and Hibari if you are still trying to find me here is a hint I live near mountains and at the same time in the sea :P_

_Tyler: kaitlin you shouldn't say i love you to bel you don't know what he will do_

**Fran:** Ow! *rubs cheek* I was dared! It's not like I wanted to kiss the useless Senpai!

**Belphegor:** *glares at Fran* Sorry Kaitlin, I'm committed now.

**Emotive:** You didn't even care when Verde kissed Viper… which I think they're still doing since Verde is "experimenting"

**Verde & Viper:** *has disappeared*

**Belphegor:** Listen to Tyler, Kaitlin…

**Emotive:** Yay! My tuna sandwich! *munches on tuna sandwich* Ooh, so good! *munches on it more* Oh God, the tuna! *takes another huge bite* The mayonnaise! *another bite* The bread! *moans in pleasure*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops at Emotive and gives her weird looks*

**Kyouya:** *takes note of Kaitlin's whereabouts*

**Emotive:** *swallows mouthful of tuna and bread* Here're more dares from Tuna1827.

_lol, it hilarious. me workships you! *bow in front of a statue of you*_

_here are my dares!_

_1. Emo-san, either you or everyone here have to slap the girl in a straight scene, for as many chapters as you wanted to, since me hate straight pairings also._

_2. Have Mukuro (in a girl's school uniform) smash his lips against Byakuran's and continue with tongues and all_

_3. Squalo and Xanxus do the same as above, except Squalo is in a maid outfit_

_4. have lussuria sing gay bar_

_5. have ryohei EXTREMELY punch verde in the face, without verde doing anything back._

_6. Have Hibari dressed like Mukuro for a few days, your choice._

_7. Have Irie stand infront a whole group of people, probably the entire reborn cast, and not have a stomach ache, no pills and meds._

_Thx, and good luck with my dares._

**Emotive:** *stares at statue of herself*

**Everyone else:** *stares at Emotive statue*

**Emotive:** *stares at the numerous worshippers*

**Hayato:** Why would they worship an emo freak like you?

**Emotive:** *points to a sign that says, "Worship Emotive. You get free food!"*

**Everyone:** *anime fall*

**Emotive:** Oh my gay! You hate straight pairings too?! *tears up* And I thought I was the only one! My friends like either het or yuri!

**Tsuna:** Yuri? You have a lot of guy friends?

**Emotive:** No, I have three girl friends who are bi but like yuri more then yaoi… and this other girl friend of mine likes het and makes RP lemons with a guy friend of mine who is a pervert and this other perverted guy friend of mine likes yuri and het while another guy friend of mine likes het and guro and possibly yuri as well…

**Everyone:** *eyes go wide at the word guro*

**Tsuna:** *blinks innocently* What's guro?

**Emotive:** It's when people have sex and-

**Hayato:** *covers Emotive's mouth with hand* It's nothing Juu- I mean Tsu-chan! Don't think about it!

**Tsuna:** *confused*

**Emotive:** *pushes Hayato away* Bleah! Your hand taste like gunpowder! Don't you wash them after you hold your dynamite?!

**Hayato:** You know what gunpowder taste like?

**Emotive:** Yeah, I do... let's just get on with the dares… and I _will_ slap the girls who kiss the boys! *glares at females*

**Females:** *shudder*

**Mukuro:** *is wearing a classic sailor uniform*

**Emotive:** *stops glaring and readies camera*

**Mukuro:** *walks up to Byakuran and kisses him, tongue and all*

**Emotive:** *might also be converted into a ByakuranMukuro fan*

**Shouichi:** Hey! *tries to pry Mukuro off of Byakuran*

**Emotive:** So many pairings… *forces Squalo to wear a maid outfit*

**Xanxus:** *grabs Squalo and plays rough tonsil hockey with him*

**Squalo:** (.)

**Emotive:** Let's go Lussuria! *grabs Lussuria and teleports them to a gay bar*

**Lussuria:** *grabs mic onstage and begins to sing*

_One song later:_

**Customers:** *on the ground, bleeding from the ears, and twitching*

**Emotive:** *wearing earplugs* I so knew that was going to happen.

**Lussuria:** *giggles* Sorry.

**Emotive:** Let's get out of here before the cops come. *teleports them back to the Dare Base*

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME!

**Emotive:** *pulls Verde out from an interdimensional portal*

**Verde:** *glares at Emotive* You interrupted my experimenting.

**Emotive:** You just wanted to get into Viper's pants… er, cloak…

**Belphegor:** *still doesn't care much about his "wife"*

**Ryohei:** PUNCH VERDE TO THE EXTREME! *punches Verde*

**Verde:** *gets knocked out because he doesn't fight… at all… since he's a scientist… at least I think so.*

**Emotive:** That was easy. *dresses Kyouya like Mukuro*

**Kyouya:** *glares at clothes as if doing so would make them disappear*

**Emotive:** You'll be wearing that for the rest of the chapter Kyouya.

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** *places Shouichi in front of the whole cast of KHR* I kinda dunno what this would do, but oh well.

**Shouichi:** *stares at everyone*

**Everyone else:** *stares back*

**Shouichi:** *faints*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** O~kay… more dares from our very own Phantom Thief, detective1412!

_Kufufu lol sorry can't help my self!! Emotive-chan you are the Best!^-^_

_Takeshi and Hayato: sing a very sappy love song i don't care witch one just sing_

_Chrome: write a short KHR one shot of your fav paring and it has to be done by the end of this chapter(keep it clean)_

_Xanxus: run up to some one and yell big hug and hug them_

_Ken and Chikusa: do and jesse and james intro from pokemon but use your own names_

_Tsuna, Mukuro and Kyouya: make a t(s)una and pineapple sandwich (hint, hint)_

_Mukuro and Kyouya: sing sakura action and try to get tsuna to look at you when you are singing_

_Squalo: dress and act like a cherleader for the day_

_Reborn: look at Tsuna and say something sexy_

_Tsuna: sing the Moon phase and were a neko meme?maid dress tail and all also act realy cute wile doing it and like a cat._

_detective1412 (^-~)_

_pS. Emotive-chan can you take some pics for me please (puppy dog eyes)_

**Emotive:** *sets up mic on stage* Hayato and Takeshi, you're on in five.

**Takeshi:** Five minutes?

**Emotive:** Five seconds. *pushes the both of them onstage*

**Everyone else:** *sits on tables and some whistle when the two get on stage*

_Music starts playing._

**Hayato:** *starts singing and looks very nervous indeed* Your face lights up the sky on the highway. Someday, you'll share your world with me someday.

**Takeshi:** *smiles as he sings* You mesmerize me with diamond eyes. I try to fool myself to think I'll be alright. But I am losing all control. My mind, my heart, my body, and my soul.

**Hayato:** Never in my life have I been more sure. So come on up to me and close the door.

**Takeshi:** Nobody's made me feel this way before. You're everything I wanted and more.

**Hayato:** To speak or not to, where to begin. The grave dilemmas I am finding myself in.

**Takeshi:** For all I know you only see me as a friend. I try to tell myself wake up fool, this fairy tale's got to end.

**Hayato:** Never in my life have I been more sure. So come on up to me and close the door.

**Takeshi:** Nobody's made me feel this way before. You're everything I wanted…

**Hayato:** Never in my life have I been more sure. So come on up to me and close the door.

**Takeshi:** Nobody's made me feel this way before. You're everything I wanted and more.

**Hayato & Takeshi:** You're everything I wanted…

_Music fades away._

**Everyone:** *applauds*

**Hayato & Takeshi:** *blushes and waves modestly*

**Emotive:** *claps loudly* I'm not into love songs, but that's one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands! (song is Balisong by Rivermaya, check it on youtube! :D)

**Chrome:** *busy writing oneshot*

**Emotive:** *claps Chrome on the back* We'll check up on you later, 'kay?

**Chrome:** *nods absentmindedly as she writes*

**Emotive:** Xanxus! Instead of Barney, you shall now do Teletubbies!

**Xanxus:** *groans in despair*

**Emotive:** *pushes Xanxus forward*

**Xanxus:** *randomly walks up to Kyoko* Big hug! *hugs Kyoko*

**Kyoko:** (O.O) (**A/N:** Seriously, Kyoko was totally random! I actually put names in a hat and drew them out randomly for that's the best way to go! :D)

**Emotive:** ROFLMAO!

**Everyone:** ROFLMAO!

**Xanxus:** *glares fiercely at everyone as he releases Kyoko*

**Everyone:** *shuts up*

**Emotive:** *wipes tears from eyes* Whoo, that was a hoot. Okay, Ken and Chikusa do your dare.

_Spotlight turns on Chikusa._

**Chikusa:** Prepare for trouble.

_Spotlight turns on Ken._

**Ken:** Make it double.

**Chikusa:** To protect the world from devastation.

**Ken:** To unite all people within our nation.

**Chikusa:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

**Ken:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

**Chikusa:** *strikes pose* Chikusa.

**Ken:** *poses next to Chikusa* Ken.

**Chikusa:** Team Kokuyo blast off at the speed of light.

**Ken:** Surrender now or prepare fight, fight, fight.

**Skull:** *dressed up as Meowth* Meowth! That's right!

**Everyone:** *stares at Skull*

**Emotive:** *bursts out laughing* Ho…mi…gawd! *falls over laughing* That was so fucking random! *bangs fists on floor* (**A/N:** Using Skull as Meowth was random as well. Yes, it was the hat thing again :D)

**Kyouya:** *is sleeping on the floor since he has nothing else to do*

**Tsuna:** *stares at Kyouya with blush on face*

**Emotive:** *laughing done and cramps have subsided* *sneaks up behind Tsuna and pushes him*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! *falls on top of Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *opens eyes* Hn, herbivore…

**Tsuna:** G-Gomen Hibari-san!

_Tsuna is crouching over Kyouya on all fours and he attempts to get up, but Kyouya holds him back, a mischievous smirk on his face._

**Mukuro:** *stands over Kyouya and Tsuna* Oya oya, you're not going to leave me out are you?

_Kyouya glares at Mukuro, but he lets the illusionist crouch over Tsuna in a very suggestive position._

**Emotive:** *videos scene* My god, what a delicious-looking sandwich (XD)

**Everyone else:** *either gags, go (O.O) or just turns away and lets them be*

_One sandwich later:_

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Well, Kyouya and Mukuro have to sing my favorite song, which is Sakura Addiction, not Sakura Action (made a mistake there detective1412). Back to the stage!

**Kyouya:** *grabs mic as music starts to play* Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue.

**Mukuro:** *grabs other mic* Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana.

**Tsuna:** *blushes and looks away*

**Emotive:** *glares at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Eep! *looks back at the singing duo*

**Kyouya:** Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku yuku ano ko wa sou. Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da.

**Mukuro:** Boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite. Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru.

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** Sakura saku maiochiru nanimonai boku no te no ue. Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana.

**Mukuro:** Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda. Kore de iin da yo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou.

**Kyouya:** Nakushite akirameta boru. Mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita.

**Mukuro:** Haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yureru. Fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana.

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** Koko ni aru wasuremono tori ni kita boku no te no ue. Hakanakete yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana.

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *claps loudly with a few whistles*

**Emotive:** Whoooooo! *claps loudly and whistles* I love that song!

**Tsuna:** *happily claps along with everyone else*

**Emotive:** Okay, back to the other dares!

**Squalo:** *runs from Lussuria* Don't come near me with that cheerleading outfit!

**Lussuria:** But you _have_ to wear it!

**Squalo:** Over my rotting body!

**Emotive:** *takes out a remote and pushes one of the many buttons on it*

_From somewhere in the ceiling, a long tentacle-like piece of machinery appears and grabs Squalo._

**Emotive:** Wear the outfit or we won't be able to move on!

**Squalo:** *struggles in tentacle* Let. Me. Go!

**Lussuria:** *quickly does his job and dresses Squalo in a blue cheerleading outfit that has a shark on it*

_Tentacle releases a blushing Squalo while Emotive takes tons of pictures of him_.

**Emotive:** Do the cheer. *raises remote and threatens to push a button*

**Squalo:** (O.O) Two, four, six eight, who do we appreciate?! Emo-san! *waves pompoms and kicks legs as if he was doing the cancan*

**Everyone:** *snickers*

**Emotive:** *smiles sweetly* That's better! Now, Reborn, please say something sexy to Tsuna. *readies camera*

**Reborn:** *looks at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *stiffens with a small eep*

**Reborn:** *smirks* Yo.

**Tsuna:** *blushes*

**Emotive:** *stares at Reborn with a small blush on face*

**Hayato:** Yo? That's not sexy!

**Emotive:** It is to me! A smirk and a short and sweet "Yo" is the sexiest thing for a guy to say! Especially when he looks you in the eye… *drools at thought*

**Hayato:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** *dresses Tsuna in an orange nekomimi maid dress*

**Everyone who has ever been Tsuna's seme (which is practically all of the males):** *blush*

**Tsuna:** Nya *licks "paw"*

**Emotive:** Aww! Cute kitty! *hand Tsuna a mic*

**Tsuna:** *takes mic and sings Moon Phase… whatever that song is (^.^;)*

**Everyone:** *claps and cheers*

**Tsuna:** *smiles and does the cat pose* Nya!

**Everyone:** Awwww…

**Emotive:** Dr. Shamoji has some dares!

_This fic always manage to brighten my day. Kudos to you for being awesome, Emo-chi! :D_

_I hope these dares aren't too kinky, but here it goes:_

_Skull, your dare is to kneel and lick Emo-chi's holy boots. Be sure to hail her Your Majesty, Queen Emotive Gothika-sama, and polish Her boots while you are down there licking them._

_Fon, strip down to your underwear and cover your chest with ramen without the hot broth._

_Kawahira, I double dare you to eat the ramen off of Fon. Without using chopsticks._

_Haru, classic dare time! Deck yourself out in some cosplay, knock on the door to some random person's house, and when someone answers say "trick or treat". It's not Halloween, but don't leave until you get your 4ucking treat! _

_Viper, you might like this dare. You have to drink a half pint of strawberry milk while watching videos of previous dares._

_Rasiel, since (you think) you are the legitimate king, select a personal harem of male servants and concubines. All male. Try not to get killed again in the process. ^^_

_That's all for now. And Skull, while other reviewers may have made sure everyone will be nice to you, I'm here to remind you that you are still at the mercy of the dares. So, run away while you still can, 'cause my_

_next set of dares will be All You. :)_

**Skull:** *has a bad feeling for the next chapter*

**Emotive:** *sigh* I know I'm awesome. *grins*

**Skull:** *tries to run away*

**Emotive:** *grabs Skull with evil glint in eye* Oh no you don't my punky man servant!

**Skull:** *kneels down in front of Emotive* Your majesty, Queen Emotive Gothika-sama!

**Emotive:** *chuckles evilly as he slams her combat boot clad foot in front of Skull*

**Skull:** *licks and polishes Emotive's boot*

**Emotive:** Ah, it's good to be queen.

**Belphegor:** *blinks* Does that mean you're my mother?

**Everyone:** *huge sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** Dude, I'm only seventeen!

**Everyone:** *gasp* You're seventeen?! But you're so evil!

**Emotive:** Believe it, and I know (XP)

**Fon:** *strips down to underwear and covers chest with ramen noodles*

**Emotive:** *takes pic while drooling*

**Kawahira:** *eats noodles off of Fon using only his mouth* The noodles are soggy!

**Emotive:** *jealous at Kawahira* I hate soggy noodles too… (**A/N:** I have only recently seen Kawahira in chapter 259. Isn't he awesome?! XD)

**Haru:** *cosplaying as Haruno Sakura from Naruto* Time to go trick or treating, desu!

**Emotive:** *glares at Haru because she is cosplaying as her most hated anime girl ever*

_Haru goes off to a random person's house and Emotive accompanies her with a video cam._

**Haru:** *knocks on front door*

**Reborn:** *answer's door* Yes? (**A/N:** I chose from the hat again XP)

**Emotive:** (O.O) You have your own house Reborn?

**Reborn:** *smirks*

**Haru:** Trick or treat, desu! *holds out bag expectantly*

**Reborn:** Haru, Halloween isn't until next month.

**Haru:** Candy please! *still holding out bag*

**Emotive:** The pink bitch – I mean Haru won't be leaving until you give her candy.

**Reborn:** *sigh* Fine… *goes inside house and comes back with some jelly beans* Here.

**Haru:** Thank you, desu! *walks off*

**Emotive:** *stays behind for a while* Jelly beans?

**Reborn:** *shrugs* I like jelly beans.

**Emotive:** Right, I knew that…

_Back at the Dare Base._

**Viper:** *sitting in front of TV*

**Emotive:** *hands Viper a pint of strawberry milk*

**Viper:** This milk is going to be wasted.

**Emotive:** *smiles* I know. *turns on TV that shows videos of the previous dares*

_Viper watches for a while, then he drinks the milk just when someone looks incredibly stupid and he starts laughing with milk coming out of his nose._

**Emotive:** *videos Viper with milk coming out of his nose* This is going into the archives.

**Everyone:** *laughs at Viper*

**Emotive:** Rasiel!

**Rasiel:** *btw, he is supposed to be dead but was revived by Emotive's dark powers* What?

**Emotive:** I'll let you have two guys as man servants while another three will be your concubines.

**Rasiel:** *snort* Fine, I'll choose –

**Emotive:** Hep, hep, hep! We will be choosing randomly! *fills hat with names of all the males in the series* (**A/N:** The Hat of Random Doom! Seriously, I chose from the hat again)

**Males:** *has a bad feeling*

**Rasiel:** Okay then… *draws from the hat* My first male servant is… *drum rolls* Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Everyone:** *snickers*

**Rasiel:** My next male servant is… *drum rolls* Kyouya?

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** At least he's not a concubine…

**Rasiel:** Speaking of which, my first concubine will be… *drum rolls* Colonnello?

**Colonnello:** *jaw falls open*

**Everyone:** LOL

**Rasiel:** This is getting stupid… my second concubine is… *drum rolls* Fon! *smirks*

**Emotive:** Aw man!

**Fon:** Hn…

**Rasiel:** And my last concubine will be… *drum ro-* Enough with the drum rolls already! Sheesh… *draws from hat* Byakuran!

**Byakuran:** *look of horror*

**Everyone:** ROFLMAO!!!

**Emotive:** ROFLMAO!!!

**Rasiel:** I guess it's not all bad. Come my servants and concubines!

**Tsuna, Kyouya, Colonnello, Fon, & Byakuran:** *groans*

**Emotive:** Next dare is from ToXiC cAnDii!

_~Nyoron, I knew that would happen. Oh well, onward to the dare._

_I dare everyone that includes varia and the arcobaleno to stay in a room with with one of their rabid fans for 10 mins. (so uncreative .._

_Thankies, Bye!_

**Emotive:** *calls a ton of fangirls/boys and gets rooms ready*

**Everyone:** *has an extremely bad feeling*

**Emotive:** Now, will I be with Kyouya or Fon...?

**Everyone:** *tries to sneak away*

**Emotive:** *takes out remote and pushes button, effectively sealing off all exits*

**Everyone:** *panics*

**Emotive:** I'll be with Kyouya, since he is my ultimo favorite! *pushes another button on remote*

_Everyone is transported to a room that has a fangirl/boy waiting for them. Emotive is stuck with Kyouya._

**Emotive:** *grins at Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *small sweatdrop* Hn… *looks away from evilly grinning fangirl*

_One minute later…_

**Everyone:** *collective screams of terror*

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

[STATIC]

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

_Camera shows an almost destroyed Dare Base. Smoke is everywhere, there are multicolored flames burning on everything, gunshots and explosions can be heard, and the camera shakes slightly due to the cameraman's fear of the unknown entity that has attacked the Base._

**Cameraman #1:** What a disaster… *turns camera around*

_Suddenly, a red-eyed rabid fangirl lunges at him once he turns around._

**Cameraman #1:** OH MY GOD! *drops camera*

_The screams of the poor cameraman can be heard as the camera falls to the ground and the lenses cracks._

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

[STATIC]

[LONG BEEP WITH MULTICOLORED SCREEN]

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

**Anchorman:** We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news! *reports seemingly important but actually pointless breaking news*

**Emotive:** *appears behind the Anchorman* Fuck you and your boring news! *lifts Ralph the Chainsaw*

**Anchorman:** *screams like the little girl he is*

[CENSORED FOR VIOLENCE AND BLOOD CONTENT]

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

_The camera points to a very pissed off-looking Emotive who is covered in blood._

**Emotive:** *approaches camera while lifting a bloody Ralph the Chainsaw* Get the fucking camera out of my face!

**Cameraman #2:** This is bad…

[CENSORED FOR MORE BLOOD AND VIOLENCE]

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

_It now shows the newly fixed Dare Base._

**Emotive:** *smiles happily and is not covered in blood anymore* Hello – oh, excuse me for a moment… *takes out gun*

_Suddenly, the same fangirl who attacked the poor cameraman lunges at Emotive, but the Child of Darkness is much too quick for her and she shoots the rabid fangirl in the head… multiple times…_

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Hello again everyone! I'm sorry for that interruption, but it seems that the fangirls/boys who were invited here got a little too… rabid. And those other fangirls/boys who weren't invited got more rabid for their own good and attacked the Dare Base out of sheer. Everyone fought valiantly to protect my precious Base, and I'm proud to note that we won the battle against them!

**Everyone:** *a little bruised and cut up, but otherwise okay*

**Emotive:** And sorry for my violent reaction earlier. Since the fangirls/boys almost destroyed my Base (and some even had the nerve to touch my Kyouya!) I was not in a very good mood… not to mention that the stupid news interrupted the program!

**Tsuna:** Is this actually airing on TV?

**Emotive:** *shrugs and makes "I dunno" sound*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** And don't worry ToXiC cAnDii, this was not your fault. No one got hurt… except for the rabid fangirls/boys who attacked my Base… and the cameramen… not to mention the Anchorman I cut up with Ralph the Chainsaw… btw, Ralph the Chainsaw is not owned by me. He belongs to FlameHaze17, who so graciously lets me borrow him from time to time as long as I say that I don't own him.

**Everyone:** *gives Ralph a wary look*

**Emotive:** Anyway, now that that horrific incident is behind us, let us continue with more dares from xTsukiyomiKali!

_-chuckles- I know my last dare was bad, but here's my second attempt at dares! :3_

_Kyouya:Kiss Tsuna for... an HOUR-laughs like the crazy 1827 fangirl she is- and make french too :3 -cough-_

_Tsuna:Be Kyouya-san slave for a week :3_

_Gokudera:Confess your love to Takeshi and make out with him - somewhat of a 8059 fangirl-_

_Basil(Just because he hasn't been dared yet):Make out with...-thinks- DINO._

_Well that's all since I'm low of creativity._

_-Sincerly Kali :3_

**Emotive:** *readies camera* Go on Kyouya~

**Kyouya:** Hn… *grabs "Yoshi-kun" and starts making out with him*

**Tsuna:** *moans*

**Kyouya:** *deepens kiss*

**Tsuna:** *moans louder*

**Emotive:** *fangirly laugh*

_An Hour Later:_

**Kyouya & Tsuna:** *stops making out, red-faced, panting, and lips kiss-swollen*

**Emotive:** *it's a miracle she hasn't had a massive nosebleed yet* More slavery!

**Tsuna:** *looks up* Wha-? No!

**Kyouya:** *smirks* Hn… *grabs Tsuna and drags him away so that he may do "slave" things*

**Emotive:** Kekeke… *follows them with video camera in hand*

_One Week Later:_

**Kyouya:** *smirking and looking like he just had a good fuck*

**Tsuna:** *limping and looking really sore, but still cheerful anyways*

**Emotive:** *up in the clouds* Wow… that was hot! (:D)

**Hayato:** Stop turning Juudaime into a slave! *almost rips hair out in frustration*

**Takeshi:** Aren't you supposed to call him Tsu-chan?

**Hayato:** *growls* Fine! Stop turning _Tsu-chan_ into a fucking sex slave!

**Kyouya:** *smirks wider*

**Takeshi:** *restrains Hayato from pummeling Kyouya*

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Hayato, you must do your dare.

**Hayato:** *disgruntled cry* I love you baseball freak! *grabs Takeshi and begins to make out with him*

**Takeshi:** *eyes wide, then returns kiss*

**Emotive:** *attempts to videos, but the camera dies in her hand* Aw shit! Low memory _and_ battery! *stalks off for another battery and memory card*

**Basil:** Emo-dono, should I do my dare whilst thee search for thou belongings?

**Emotive:** *voice drifts from other room* Go ahead, I'll catch up!

**Basil:** As you wish, Emo-dono. *walks up to Dino*

**Dino:** …?

**Basil:** *grabs Dino and kisses him*

**Dino:** (O.O)

_One make out session later:_

**Emotive:** *comes back with new battery and memory card for video cam* Did I miss the session?

**Basil, Dino, Takeshi, & Hayato:** *panting, red-faced, and swollen lips*

**Emotive:** Okay, I guess that's a yes… next dares are from Woopa…

_Go Bel! -hugs Bel-_

_Lal: I dare you to kiss Colonnello! (and enjoy it)_

_Reborn: kiss Luche and like it -glare-_

_Emo: I dare you to slap Kyouya evertime his name is mentioned (writing or you can just say it for fun!)_

_Go Wild! :D_

**Belphegor:** Why do the peasants hug me so?

**Fran:** Probably because you're one of them.

**Belphegor:** *attempts to strangle Fran*

**Fran:** *dodges Bel*

**Emotive:** *grins at Lal's dare*

**Xanxus:** I thought you hated straight pairings.

**Emotive:** And you're talking to me why?

**Xanxus:** *shrugs* Bored I guess…

**Emotive:** Oh… well, you'll see why I'm happy.

**Lal:** I've got to kiss Colonnello again?! Argh!

**Colonnello:** *grins*

**Lal:** *growls and pulls Colonnello into a kiss*

**Emotive:** *happily waits for them to break apart*

**Xanxus:** *raises eyebrow at Emotive's calm demeanor*

**Lal & Colonnello:** *breaks apart*

**Colonnello:** You're a good kisser, kora *grins*

**Lal:** *smirks* You're not so bad yourself.

**Emotive:** *walks up to Lal and slaps her… hard*

**Lal:** Ow! What the fuck as that for?!

**Emotive:** *grins* It was a dare. I can not ignore a dare.

**Lal:** *glares*

**Reborn:** *pulls Luce in for a kiss*

**Luce:** *eyes go wide then slowly shut*

**Emotive:** *grins*

**Xanxus:** *smirks* Uh-oh.

**Reborn & Luce:** *pulls away from each other and smiles*

**Emotive:** *pushes Reborn away and slaps Luce… hard*

**Luce:** *scandalized look*

**Emotive:** Did I mention how much I love Tuna1827?

**Xanxus:** I'd rather have you not mention that at all.

**Emotive:** *smacks Xanxus upside the head*

**Xanxus:** Ow! The fuck?!

**Emotive:** Language, Xanxy.

**Xanxus:** Right back at you!

**Emotive:** Well, I thought you didn't want me to tell everyone that you-

**Xanxus:** *covers Emotive's mouth* Shut. Up!

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Xanxus:** *removes hand* Damn you girl… *reads next dare and grins* Kyouya.

**Emotive:** *growls and walks up to Kyouya and slaps him*

**Kyouya:** *wide eyes*

**Xanxus:** Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, and more importantly, Kyouya!

**Emotive:** *slaps Kyouya four more times*

**Kyouya:** *cheeks sting*

**Xanxus:** LMAO!

**Emotive:** Stop it or I'm really telling everyone about your deep, dark secret!

**Xanxus:** *shuts up*

**Emotive:** Better! More dares from Kiharu Lamperouge!

_My friend, you are a frickin goddess.._

_I shall now dare Lambo to eat nothing but cauliflower and broccoli for one day._

_I shall dare Bel and Rasiel to dress like clowns and randomly throw pies at everyone and survive._

_And I shall dare Tsuna to get a tattoo of his favorite Guardian and said tattoo will be placed where said Guardian wants it to be. And you must show it Tsuna!_

**Emotive:** Hear that Xanxy? I'm a fucking Goddess!

**Xanxus:** She said frickin…

**Emotive:** Same difference! *shoves a plate of broccoli and cauliflower in front of Lambo*

**Lambo:** Yuck! Lambo-san want candy!

**Emotive:** Shut up brat! Eat it and you can have all the candy you want tomorrow!

**Lambo:** (*O*) Really?! *eats veggies*

_A Day Later:_

**Lambo:** *stomach aches from veggies*

**Emotive:** That was strange opposite effect…*dresses Bel and Rasiel in clown suits and gives them pies*

**Bel & Rasiel:** This is not fit for a prince!

**Emotive:** *ignores the two* Pie throwin' time! *puts on pie armor*

_Belphegor and Rasiel starts throwing pies everywhere. Everyone runs around, trying to avoid the raining pies._

**Emotive:** Damn… if only my friend PiePerson was here… She loves pies, hence her name (:D)

_One pie fight later:_

**Everyone:** *is covered in pie crust and various fillings*

**Emotive:** *removes pie armor* Well, Tsuna must now get a tattoo.

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Emotive:** So, who is your favorite Guardian Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** We-Well…

**Hayato:** It's obviously me!

**Emotive:** *throws a pie at Hayato and it hits him square in the face* I'll choose for him! *grins*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Emotive:** C'mon Tsuna! *drags Tsuna to a tattoo parlor*

_One painful tattoo later:_

**Reborn:** *still eating some pie* So, what kind of tattoo did Tsuna get?

**Emotive:** *grins and removes Tsuna's shirt*

**Tsuna:** *blushing red*

_On Tsuna's back, across his shoulder blades, are the curvy words "Property of Hibari Kyouya. Touch without permission and you will be bitten to death." surrounded by black roses and yellow birds that look like they may be related to Hibird._

**Everyone:** *jaws fall open in shock*

**Kyouya:** *smirks and nods in approval*

**Emotive:** Now if only I can have a tattoo like that…

**Hayato:** What a crazy bitch…

**Everyone:** *nods heads in agreement*

**Emotive:** Now, let's check out these dares from -xShiroi-chan!

_OMG, my stomach hurt from restraining my laughs, since I'm in school and well... I wouldn't want anyone finding out... My friend is already looking at me weirdly, and when I laugh, she'll say: That's so random!_

_Oh right, Yoshi can be written in alot of ways, so yeah..._

_But a good thing is, Shana can't come out that usual when I'm in school!_

_Oh My God... -blushes- yeah, you should write a smut soon._

_To Kyouya: You are so mean! I get you a fight and you don't thank me at all?! How mean! T_T' You're going to pay :D_

_Okay, on to my dares:_

_1. Emotive, let me in and LET ME GLOMP EVERYONE! (Yes including you, Varia and EVERYONE.) I mean it..._

_2. 20YearLater!Lambo, please meet up with your 5 year old self and babysit him for a month!_

_3. Make Haru and Kyoko dress Tsuna cutely, (and very uke-ish)_

_4. Tsuna, wearing that, make out with TYL!Kyouya and TYA!Kyouya :D_

_5. Make Uni, Luche and Aria stand in the same room (They HAVE to talk!)! With 3 Sky Pacifiers. XD_

_5. Chrome, confess your love to Uni (LOL!, do you even do shoujo-ai?) XD_

_5. (Poor Gokudera, I'll let him go this time) Oh well, Mukuro, please make out with Tsuna in front of Kyouya (To Emotive: Tie Kyouya TIGHTLY please, I don't want him interupting. -hums-)_

_6. Emotive: I really dare you to write a new lemon! XD, you seem pretty restless. LOL!_

_Once again, -passes large chocolate bar- GOOD JOB! I LOVE YOU!_

_Shiroi(:_

**Emotive:** *munches on large chocolate bar* Yeah, I have to hold in my laughter too when I read something funny… but it's funny when my friends look at me funny (:D)

**Hayato:** I look at you funny too.

**Emotive:** I'm used to your look… Now, time to let the fangirl in. *lets Shiroi-chan in Dare Base*

**Shiroi-chan:** YAY! *immediately glomps Emotive*

**Emotive:** Uwa! *falls over*

**Shiroi-chan:** *glomps everyone else, resulting them in falling over* Thankies! *leaves Dare Base*

**Emotive:** *cracks back* Ugh, I get glomped too much already…

**Hayato:** From where?

**Emotive:** Forum, duh.

**Hayato:** *pretends to understand*

**Emotive:** *sigh* Now, Verde and Giannini are working together to create a time machine, in which they will retrieve Twenty-five-year-old Lambo from twenty years in the future (who I think is pretty awesome :D) and we can get on with the-

**20YL Lambo:** *walks into room* Yare yare, not these dares again.

**Emotive:** (*O*) That was fast! *starts taking pictures*

**20YL Lambo:** Emo-san, your library of photo albums is pretty famous. Tons of fangirls and fanboys pay to see them.

**Emotive:** (*O*) Really?! *squeals* Ne ne, what am I in the future?

**20YL Lambo:** *smirks* You'll know soon enough, if you're lucky.

**Emotive:** Ooh, mystery… anyway *hand him five year old Lambo* Take care of yourself… literally.

**5YO Lambo:** *drools and picks nose*

**20YL Lambo:** *cringes and picks himself up*

**Emotive:** Now, aren't you embarrassed about being such a brat back then?

**20YL Lambo:** *silently agrees*

_One month later:_

**20YL Lambo:** *shoves five year old Lambo into Emotive's arms* Never. Call. Me. Again. *walks off*

**Emotive:** *smiles* Tell that to the readers.

**Kyoko & Haru: ** *dresses up Tsuna*

_A few moments later, Tsuna is now dressed in a sailor scout uniform, preferably Sailor Moon's uniform… yeah, I said it! Sailor fucking Moon! Minus the impossibly long blonde hair… and no, I do not like the show, though I used to… I was a kid, what would you expect?!_

**Emotive:** *stares at Tsuna* What the hell did you do to him…?

**Everyone:** *stares*

**Kyoko:** I think he looks very cute, ne?

**Haru:** I love Sailor Moon, desu!

**Tsuna:** *blushes and tugs down very short skirt*

**Emotive:** He's just crossplaying… ugh, never mind. I have to tell Verde and Giannini to get TYL Kyouya…

**TYL Kyouya:** *walks in conveniently* You called for me omnivore?

**Emotive:** Grow your hair! It's too short! *slaps Kyouya*

**TYL Kyouya:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Eh… I mean, kya! TYL Kyouya! *attempts to glomp TYL Kyouya but backs off when he glares at her*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**TYA Kyouya:** *raises eyebrow at older self*

**TYL Kyouya:** *raises eyebrow at younger self*

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Well, it seems that I have been promoted to the title of omnivore. Why is that?

**TYL Kyouya:** *smirks* Hn…

**Emotive:** Yeah, yeah, never reveal the future to the past. It's the unspoken, unwritten, completely mutual rule of time travel…

**Tsuna:** A-Ano…

**Emotive:** *readies camera*

**TYA & TYL Kyouya:** *intensely makes out with Tsuna*

**Emotive:** *horns protrude from head* Kekeke…

**Hayato:** *sweatdrop* She's an evil demon…

_One make out session later:_

**Tsuna:** *unconscious on the floor*

**Emotive:** Bye TYL Kyouya! *slaps TYA Kyouya*

**TYA Kyouya:** *glares at Emotive*

**TYL Kyouya:** Hn, omnivore… *walks off*

**Hayato:** Juudai- I mean Tsu-chan! *kneels at Tsuna's side*

**Emotive:** *nudges Tsuna with foot* Maybe he's has too many make out sessions… Anyway, Verde! Giannini! We need the old women out here!

**Luca & Aria:** We're not old!

**Uni:** *smiles kindly*

**Emotive:** Wow, they're really a family… Anyway, *checks them* Yup, three orange pacifiers. Isn't time travel awesome? :D

**Uni:** *nods to older women* Mamma, Nonna.

**Aria:** *nods at Uni and Luce* Figlia, Mamma.

**Luce:** *nods at younger women* Figlia, Nipote.

**Emotive:** *videos moment* Three… two… one…

_Suddenly, all three females cry out and they get into a group hug and start crying._

**Aria:** I missed you two! *cries*

**Uni:** I missed you too Mama! It's so nice to meet you Grandmother! *cries*

**Luce:** I've missed you too Aria! It's nice to meet you too Uni! *cries*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** Family reunions are always emotional… Anyway, Uni, Chrome has something to tell you.

**Uni:** *detaches herself from the other two* Yes? *sniff*

**Chrome:** *puts aside fanfiction* I love you.

**Uni:** (O.O)

**Everyone else:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** I'm not into shoujo-ai, but I'm not against it either, and that was a really direct love confession... *ties Kyouya to a pole with steel rope, chains, and many padlocks*

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu.

**Emotive:** *wakes Tsuna up*

**Tsuna:** *wakes up*

**Emotive:** *pushes Tsuna towards Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu… *kisses Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** O////O

**Kyouya:** *struggles against bindings*

**Mukuro:** *deepens kiss*

**Tsuna:** Mmm…

**Kyouya:** *breaks free of bindings and readies tonfas* Kamikorosu!

_One fight later._

**Tsuna:** Did you really have to knock them out with knock-out gas Emo-san?

**Emotive:** They were annoying me. And sorry Shiroi-chan, no one can tie up Kyouya for long, not even me.

**Everyone:** *nods in agreement*

**Emotive:** On to hayato bomber's dares!

_i dare lambo and ipin to stay 10 years old for the rest of the series_

_i dare the Arcobaleno to switch animals with each other_

_i dare i pin and lambo to make out_

_i dare takashi to drop the happy act_

_i dare hayato to kiss bianchi and haru_

_i dare lambo to bitch slap the other male characters_

_i dare ryhoei to go emo_

_also good series keep it up_

**Emotive:** *takes modified Ten Year Bazooka and shoots I-Pin and Lambo*

_Strange pink smoke clears and shows TYl Lambo and I-Pin._

**TYL Lambo:** Yare yare, not these dares again.

**TYL I-Pin:** Are? I was studying for a test. Why am I here again?

**Emotive:** Make out with each other before I kill you!

**TYL Lambo & I-Pin:** (O.O) *makes out with each other*

**Emotive:** *pushes Lambo away and slaps I-Pin* HA!

**I-Pin:** (T~T)

**Reborn:** *has Fon's monkey*

**Fon:** *has Viper's frog*

**Viper:** *has Skull's octopus*

**Skull:** *has Colonnello's hawk*

**Colonnello:** *has Reborn's chameleon*

**Verde:** *has Lal Mirch's centipede*

**Lal Mirch:** *has Luce's unknown animal*

**Luce:** *has Verde's unknown animal… but I think it's a crocodile… is it?*

**Takeshi:** Happy act? What happy act?

**Emotive:** Your happy act.

**Takeshi:** *smiles* It's not an act.

**Emotive:** Yes it is.

**Takeshi:** No it's not.

**Emotive:** No one can be that happy Takeshi.

**Takeshi:** But I'm not acting.

_One long argument later:_

**Emotive:** Sorry hayato bomber, Takeshi's too stubborn to drop the act.

**Takeshi:** But I'm not acting.

**Emotive:** *sigh*

**Hayato:** I am not going to kiss my own sister and that freak of a cosplayer!

**Emotive:** Do it or I'll light all of the dynamite in your body!

**Hayato:** (O.O) *kisses Bianchi who is conveniently wearing goggles*

**Bianchi:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *slaps Bianchi*

**Bianchi:** (O.O)

**Hayato:** *kisses Haru*

**Haru:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *slaps Haru*

**Haru:** Why, desu?! (T~T)

**TYL Lambo:** *sigh* Yare yare, I'm going to get killed for this. *bitch slaps all of the males*

**Males:** Get him! *chases Lambo*

**TYL Lambo:** *crying as he runs* But I was dared to!

**Emotive:** Seriously, 20YL Lambo is cooler… Now Ryohei must go emo.

**Ryohei:** What's that? A training exercise?

**Emotive:** No, you have to go all depressed. (but that's not what emo truly is people. Just wanna put that in here…)

**Ryohei:** *smiles* How can I when the world is just so EXTREME!

**Emotive:** Well, the whole world declared that doing extreme things and screaming out extreme is illegal.

**Ryohei:** *jaw falls open*

**Emotive:** All the nations have also made boxing illegal.

**Ryohei:** *sits in emo corner.* Why?! Why?! Why?!

**Emotive:** Well, that was easy.

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** We got some messages from kaitlin177 again. (from another chapter of course)

_ok well you said i couldn't dare oh well but i can review. Alright things to say Yay my dare was first :3_

_next Hibari I am not weak for i am almost a black belt, you better not have hurt bel when he kissed you, HAHA you lost to Fon, you are a perv, and lolz hi Hibarik Youya :P_

_Emo-chan hope you liked the cake here is hibari and mukuro shaped cookies, the french kiss part was funny but don't touch (MY) bel, and I so want the outfit you made hibari(k) wear and 1 more thing do you think you could ask detective1412 to "borrow" things from bel for me^-^_

_Bel Are you ok you got slapped a lot here is bandages and new knifes that are more fancy than yours ):_

_Tsuna I feel sorry for you but will probly dare you again anyway and I know what mukuro and hibari did to you ^~^_

_Skull i feel sorry for you too and even i could do the moonwalk on my first try :/_

_Reborn You are so cool and you got slapped a lot too :(_

_Luce it was a nice try :]_

_Viper of course you don't get paid to be a monk *-*_

_Squalo What kind of idiot bets with the maker of the fanfic and Emo-chan is right you could rip your skin off your face ;P_

_Xanxus you too what kind of idiot bets with the maker of the fanfic, HAHA your a kitty, and HAHA your underwear man ^.^_

_Fon you acting like Hibari is funny and nice job beating hibari(k) up ^-~_

_Iemitsu wtf ._

_Haru are you ok TT-TT_

_Everyone you are so mean to think girls are good at taking care of babies like i bet lussuria knew how ;)_

_Bye-Bi Ushishishi~_

**Kyouya:** Almost a black belt? What's taking you so long to get it?

**Emotive:** He didn't hurt Bel, dun worry.

**Kyouya:** I am not a perv.

**Emotive:** He's also in denial. (:D)

**Kyouya:** And I will defeat that Chinese look-alike of mine.

**Emotive:** He wishes. *munches on Kyouya and Mukuro cookies* Damn, I have to know how to make these… Dun worry, I won't touch Bel either… I want the outfit too… and sure. I'll pass on the message.

**Belphegor:** *wraps bandages around hurt areas and tucks away new knives*

**Tsuna:** *blush* Of course, everyone knows…

**Skull:** I am so pathetic…

**Reborn:** I know I'm cool… and yes, I did get slapped a lot.

**Luce:** Thank you. *smiles kindly*

**Viper:** I knew that… *shifty eyes*

**Xanxus & Squalo:** *glares*

**Fon:** *raises eyebrows*

**Iemitsu:** What?

**Haru:** Yes, I am okay, desu! As long as I am with Tsuna-san, I will always be okay, desu!

**Lussuria:** Actually, not even I know how to take care of a baby *shrugs*

**Emotive:** You're pathetic Lussuria.

**Lussuria:** *pouts*

**Emotive:** Guess whose dares are next… Time's up! It's Sannin-Songo!

_~sighs~ only 5 dares that's slightly depressing btu still you are exremly epicly awesome Emo-chan~!_

_Now onto my random comments before hand:_

_Yamaoto: YAY you have redeemed yourself at last!_

_Xanxus: Thank you for beating up Tsuna to no end Kitty. ~bows~_

_Squalo: You are made up of so much fail right now._

_Now onto the actual dares._

_Haru: Never ever, ever marry Tsuna or date or kiss or fuck!_

_Fran & Bel: Switch personalitys and clothes for the day._

_Kyoya: Since everyone made Poor Fonfon dress up like you I dare you to Dress up like him and act liek him for the week...and yes you do longer get Hibird you get a cute little monkey._

_LussuriaL: Stop acting so gay for a whole entire day._

**Takeshi:** I have redeemed myself at last! *is so happy*

**Xanxus:** *raises eyebrows* You're welcome?

**Squalo:** I don't care, eh-eh-eh-eh-ehr *dances to I Don't Care like a preppy cheerleader* (**A/N:** I Don't Care is sung by the Korean Pop group 2NE1 which is a hit where I live… no I don't really like Kpop… I'm more into Jrock)

**Everyone:** *stares at Squalo*

**Emotive:** Yes! *happy at Haru's dare*

**Haru:** B-B-But why, desu?! (T~T)

**Fran & Belphegor:** *switches clothes*

**Belphegor:** God, you're hat is so heavy! Is this made out of steel or something?!

**Fran:** Ushishishi, shut up peasant.

**Emotive:** *changes Kyouya from Mukuro's clothes into Fon's robes and gives him the monkey*

**Kyouya:** *slightly glares at monkey, then smiles heart-warming, adorable, Fon-like smile*

**Everyone:** *shocked*

**Emotive:** (*O*) *takes lotso pictures*

**Fon:** *still acting like Kyouya until the end of the chappie*

_One week later:_

**Kyouya:** *tosses monkey back into cage*

**Emotive:** Sorry monkey. *locks cage*

**Monkey:** ???

**Kyouya:** *is back to wearing Mukuro's clothes*

**Lussuria:** How can I stop acting the way I am? *swings hips from side to side*

**Emotive:** *cringes* I'm not really into flamboyant gays… just act manly for a day, alright?!

**Lussuria:** *pouts* I'll try… *says in manly, not gay voice* Hey baby, wanna have some fun with me? *winks at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *back away from Lussuria with eye twitching*

_One Day Later:_

**Lussuria:** *back to normal, gay self*

**Emotive:** *eye still twitching* I think I prefer the gaylord…

**Everyone:** Agreed.

**Emotive:** Here are so many dares from Kajune!

_My mind just keeps coming up with new dares!_

_How rude of me._

_I apologize._

_Anyway, my next set of dares are here!_

_I dare Hayato, to eat a large cake made by Bianchi and say 'thank you for the lovely desert, sister.' He must still be alive after eating though, and must not faint._

_I dare Lal, to slap Colonello as many times as required to knock him out._

_I dare Fuuta, to hit Lambo on the head with his book until he passes out._

_I dare Tsuna, to call Xanxus the most insulting names he can think of, for 2 minutes._

_I dare Squalo, to succeed in stopping Xanxus from killing Tsuna for the things he just said._

_I dare Belphegor and Rasiel, to be models for Haru's new ideas for cosplaying dresses. When she's done with them, they must show off those clothes and enjoy it._

_I dare Lancia, to allow Mukuro to ride on his back during the next 2 dares and enjoy it. No matter what._

_I dare Shamal, to successfully with M.M.'s heart, and have her as his 24 hour girlfriend. Also, M.M. can do whatever she wants to Shamal after he has won her._

_I dare Dino, to be thrown into a small pool, that contains 3 deadly and extremely hungry sharks, and come out alive after 3 minutes._

_I dare Mukuro, to make Kyoya blush red by saying very romantic words, when succeeded, kiss with togue and everything._

_I dare Ryohei, to make Kyoko cry and enjoy it._

_I dare Birds, to succesfully cheer up Kyoko and make her very happy._

_I dare Fong, to tame a wild boar and when done, have I-Pin ride on it too and make the boar chase after Verde and hit._

_I dare Reborn, to knock heads with Colonello until one faints._

_I dare Kyoya, to make out with Mukuro 3 times in a row and say he loves him afterwards, hug him when said it._

_I dare Genkishi, to bring Uni lots of red roses and make sure she loves them. Also, he must show that he enjoys them as well._

_I dare Gamma, to ask his boss (Aria) on a date tomorrow morning. She must accept too._

_I dare Luce, to make Skull cry._

_I dare Marmon, to make Skull happy again._

_I dare YOU, to kiss Shoichi's cheek and say you fancy him._

_I dare Ken, to beat up Byakuran until he's unconsious._

_I dare Chikusa, to bury the sleeping Byakuran within a graveyard without waking him up._

_I dare Yamamoto, to pour pink paint from a bucket allover Vongola Secondo._

_I dare Giotto, to put flowers allover the pink Secondo and make sure he doesn't get TOO angry._

_I dare Vongola Secondo, to say he loves what's allover him and wishes for more._

_Done!_

**Hayato:** What happened to the five only rule?!

**Emotive:** What? I can't deny hilarious dares like these! In fact, I can't deny any dare because my readers love me so!

**Hayato:** *face palm*

**Bianchi:** *places poisoned cake in front of Hayato* *is also wearing goggles to cut Hayato some slack*

**Hayato:** *cringes from horrible smell emitted by the cake*

**Emotive:** *videos* Kekeke.

**Bianchi:** Eat it Hayato. You must.

**Hayato:** Th-Thank you for the lovely desert, Aneki. *slowly takes a bite of cake*

_One eaten cake later:_

**Hayato:** *suffering from the worst stomach ache he had experienced in his whole life but is miraculously still conscious*

**Emotive:** I am awed at you Hayato… *gives Hayato some pills* And finally, a dare for Lal which does not include her kissing Colonnello!

**Lal:** Yes! *grins evilly*

**Colonnello:** *shiver runs up spine* Uh-oh.

**Lal:** *grabs Colonnello and starts slapping him like crazy*

_Five minutes later:_

**Colonnello:** *unconscious*

**Lal:** *panting*

**Emotive:** That took a while. Hm… I think TYL Fuuta is best for this, ne?

**TYL Lambo:** Is it because I'm here?

**Emotive:** Yes. *takes modified Ten Year Bazooka and shoots TYA Fuuta*

**TYL Fuuta:** Oh? I remember this place!

**Emotive:** It seems everyone in the future has experienced the dares.

**TYL Fuuta:** Oh yes. You have greatly traumatized everyone to which they cower at your shadow and Tsuna-nii's love life has never been the same.

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** Whoa! Really?! Cool! I even traumatized Kyouya and Mukuro and the other emotionally challenged people?

**Fuuta:** They don't show it, but yes.

**Emotive:** Awesome! Oh, and you have to hit Lambo with your old book. *holds up Ranking Book which TYA Fuuta left behind*

**Fuuta:** *sigh* Yeah, I know. *takes Ranking Book and approaches TYL Lambo*

**TYL Lambo:** Uh, uh, Fuuta-nii? *back away slowly*

BONK!!! THUMP!!! THWACK!!!

**TYL Lambo:** *unconscious on the ground*

**Emotive:** You've turned a bit cold-hearted, haven't you Fuuta?

**Fuuta:** *smiles* Maybe a little. *hands book back and walks away*

**Emotive:** Until later TYL Fuuta! So, Tsuna, you got any insults for Xanxus?

**Tsuna:** *blush* Only one…

**Emotive:** Then let him have it! *pushes Tsuna towards Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** *raises eyebrow at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Uh… Daddy issue!

**Everyone:** *jaws fall open*

**Emotive:** ROFLMAO!

**Xanxus:** *eye twitch*

**Tsuna:** Daddy issue! Daddy issue! Daddy issue! *continues on for the next two minutes*

**Xanxus:** WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BEAN SPROUT?! *begins shooting*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! *runs from Xanxus*

**Squalo:** Vro- I mean, Xanxus! *does numerous back flips until he lands in between Tsuna and Xanxus* Stop right there! Don't hurt him!

_Many gunshots, cuss words, punches, kicks, and impromptu cheers later._

**Xanxus:** *has calmed down*

**Tsuna:** *relieved that he hasn't died*

**Squalo:** *still wants to get the hell out of his cheerleading outfit*

**Emotive:** LOL, that was entertaining.

**Haru:** *has already started with her dare moments earlier* Ladies and gentleman, here are my newest cosplay creations!

_Curtains part to show Rasiel and Belphegor in giant weasel costumes._

**Everyone:** ROFLMAO!

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** *eye twitches as they strut their stuff*

**Mukuro:** *jumps onto Lancia's back with a smile on his face*

**Lancia:** *eye twitches but he forces a smile*

**Shamal:** Will you be my girlfriend for 24 hours M.M.?

**M.M.:** *raises eyebrow* And I would do that why?

**Emotive:** You can do whatever you want to him in those twenty-four hours.

**M.M.:** Oh… *smirks* All right.

**Shamal:** YES!

_24 hours later:_

**Shamal:** *runs from M.M. screaming*

**Emotive:** What'd you do to him?

**M.M.:** *smirks* Oh, this and that… until I threatened him with commitment.

**Emotive:** Ah, *nods head* of course, that's Shamal's worst nightmare.

**Dino:** Wait, I have to be in a pool with three what?!

**Emotive:** *grabs Dino and throws him into pool with three deadly and hungry sharks*

**Dino:** *screams head off and thrashes around in water*

**Sharks:** *chases Dino around pool*

**Squalo:** *cheers for the sharks*

**Emotive:** *also cheers for the sharks*

**Tsuna:** Emo-san! Why are you cheering for the sharks too?!

**Emotive:** What? The Sharks is my school's varsity team…

**Tsuna:** *anime fall*

_Three minutes later:_

**Dino:** *finally climbs out of pool, dripping wet and clothes ripped to shreds, but alive all the same*

**Mukuro:** *jumps off of Lancia's back* Thanks for the ride!

**Lancia:** *walks off to find himself a bathroom and scrub himself clean*

**Mukuro:** *pulls Kyouya into his arms* Your eyes are like beautiful crystals, made by Mother Nature's hands.

**Kyouya:** …

**Mukuro:** Your skin is smoother then porcelain and your hair is woven from the finest silk.

**Kyouya:** …*blinks slowly*

**Mukuro:** … *leans into Kyouya's ear and murmurs* I love you…

**Kyouya:** *tiniest hint of pink appears on cheeks*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu. *kisses Kyouya on the lips, tongue and all*

**Emotive:** Wasn't that romantic? *videos everything*

**Ryohei:** Kyoko.

**Kyoko:** Yes, Oniichan?

**Ryohei:** I'm going to leave you and never come back.

**Kyoko:** *tears start to leak from eyes* B-But why?

**Ryohei:** *restrains self*

**Birds:** *suddenly walks in and his birds, which are dyed in different colors, fly over to Kyoko*

**Kyoko:** *sees birds (the animals, not the person)* Oh… kire. *smiles*

**Birds' birds (weird):** *tweets and flies around Kyoko in formations and patterns*

**Kyoko:** *laughs and tries to catch birds*

**Ryohei:** (T~T) *is sorry for making her cry in the first place*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops* Well, isn't she easy to cheer up… *released wild boar from cage*

**Fon:** *faces wild boar and takes an hour to tame it*

**TYL I-Pin:** *rides tamed wild boar* Wheeee!

**Fon:** Now chase Verde! He has done some experiments on my monkey and I have to return the favor. *smirks*

**Wild Boar:** *snort snort* *gallops towards Verde*

**Verde:** *had his back turned and did not see the boar coming*

**I-Pin:** Eeeeeeeep!

**Wild Boar:** *crashes into Verde*

**Verde:** Aiiiiiiieeeeeee! *flies into the sky* "when he is seen no more, there is only a shining dot going "ding!"*

**Emotive:** Wow, OOC…

**Colonnello:** Koraaaaaa! *runs towards Reborn with head bowed*

**Reborn:** Hn… *runs towards Colonnello with head bowed*

_Reborn and Colonnello butts head with a loud THUD!_

**Emotive:** Those two really are hard headed.

_Reborn and Colonnello butt heads a few more times until Colonnello eventually gets knocked unconscious._

**Emotive:** I don't even wanna know how that happened.

**Reborn:** *smirks* No you don't.

**Emotive:** Aneeeeweeeeiii! *turns video camera towards Kyouya and Mukuro*

**Kyouya:** *sighs and keeps making out with Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** Mmmm…

_Kyouya and Mukuro part for air three times as they make out._

**Kyouya:** I love you. *hugs Mukuro*

**Emotive:** Kekeke, what a pair.

**Genkishi:** *appears out of nowhere with a bouquet of orange roses*

**Emotive:** Hello bowl-haircut!

**Genkishi:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Aw, c'mon, you gotta smile for ya lady *wiggles eyebrows*

**Genkishi:** *eye twitch, then clears throat and approaches Uni*

**Uni:** *looks up at Genkishi with innocent eyes*

**Genkishi:** *blushes lightly as he hands Uni the bouquet*

**Uni:** Ah, they're beautiful! *smiles brightly and accepts bouquet*

**Genkishi:** *smiles*

**Emotive:** *gasps and turns towards camera that may or may not be there* Fanfiction makes the impossible happen. *turns away, walks up to Uni, and slaps her*

**Uni & Genkishi:** *shocked look*

**Gamma:** *approaches Aria*

**Aria:** Yes Gamma?

**Gamma:** *blushes and rubs the back of his head* Will you… go on a date with me tomorrow?

**Aria:** *looks surprised, then smiles* Sure Gamma.

**Gamma:** *sigh of relief*

**Emotive:** *walks up to Aria and slaps her*

**Aria:** Will you stop slapping people!

**Emotive:** (XP) But it's fun! And it's a dare! LOL, anyway, Luce must make Skull cry now.

**Luce:** But-

**Emotive:** Just say this... *whispers in Luce's ear*

**Luce:** Are you sure?

**Emotive:** *nods head*

**Luce:** *approaches Skull*

**Skull:** *looks at Luce* Yes Boss?

**Luce:** *serious face* You are not allowed to worship Sannin-Songo ever again!

**Skull:** *shocked face* What?! Why?! *starts to cry*

**Luce:** *immediately feels guilty* Oh, I'm sorry Skull-

**Emotive:** *grabs Luce and pulls her backwards* It's not your job to cheer him up! Viper, do your thing!

**Viper:** *appears next to Skull* Hey Skull, there's this new tattoo parlor in town and they're having a fifty percent discount on piercings.

**Skull:** *stops crying* (*o*) Really?! *grabs Viper and runs off to find new tattoo parlor*

**Everyone: ***sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** That was easy as well… and why Shouichi?!

**Shouichi:** Huh?

**Hayato:** *grins* You have to do your dare emo freak.

**Emotive:** *pouts, then goes up to Shouichi and kisses him on the cheek* Ne, you know, I fancy you.

**Shouichi:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *says to self* Not really (:P) Anyway, Ken must now beat up Byakuran.

**Byakuran:** Who has to beat me up?

**Ken:** *puts pair of teeth in mouth* Gorilla channel!

_A horrible mauling scene later:_

**Chikusa:** *finishes digging grave for Byakuran*

**Emotive:** We are gathered here today to bury Byakuran, the psycho bastard who is bent on taking over the multiverse…

**Chikusa:** *tosses unconscious Byakuran into grave and quickly buries him*

**Byakuran's Followers:** *bawls* Why must the good die young?!

**Everyone who is not a follower of Byakuran:** *raises eyebrows* Him? Good?

**Emotive:** *Ahem* You done there Kaki-pii?

**Chikusa:** *nods*

**Emotive:** Okay… three… two… one…

**Byakuran:** *bursts out of grave, gasping for air* What. The. HELL?!

**Byakuran's Followers:** Byakuran-sama! *tears of joy*

_Skip the sappy scene:_

**Emotive:** *revives Vongola II*

**Vongola II:** *raises eyebrow*

**Emotive:** Oh my gay! Xanxus look-alike! *points at Vongola II*

**Xanxus:** Hey!

**Vongola II:** *grunt*

**Emotive:** Onwards! *hands Takeshi a bucket of pink paint*

**Takeshi:** *happily pours it on Vongola II*

**Vongola II:** *eye twitch*

**Giotto:** *happily scatters pink flowers on Vongola II*

**Vongola II:** *growls*

**Giotto & Emotive:** *gives Vongola II serious/scary look*You better enjoy it, Vongola II.

**Vongola II:** (O.O) I-I love all this! I wish for more!

**Takeshi:** *happily pours more paint of Vongola II*

**Giotto:** *happily scatters more flowers on Vongola II*

**Emotive:** I'm sure all of the other Vongola are rolling over in their graves… and laughing their asses off, LOL. So here's a dare from eXeeVe!

_wow... juz dint open the mail box for a few daes..n wow *eye sparkle sparkle* so many reviews!! girl u did it!! *3*_

_u RoCk!!hm..can i make one more dare?? xDD Pls! u r so GeneROUS n Sweet~~ XD_

_my dare my dare!! spanner-san say i love u to Xanxus!! xDD it shud b FUnny!!( i can imagine xanxus's face..)(swt) muahahahahahah ^^_

_LOVE U ALWAYS~ms EmotiVE~ x3_

**Emotive:** XANXUS!

**Xanxus:** What?!

**Emotive:** Stand there…

**Xanxus:** …?

**Emotive:** Spanner-d! (LOL, get it? Span-nerd? Nevermind…)

**Spanner:** Hm? *sucking on lolly*

**Emotive:** Do your dare before I delete all of the data on your laptop.

**Spanner:** No don't! Uh… *stands in front of Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** *raises eyebrow*

**Spanner:** *holds up a large heart-shaped lollipop with words on it that says "I love you"* What the lollipop says.

**Xanxus:** *eye twitch*

**Emotive:** LOL! Another dare from X-kloey-chan-X

_LOL~ This is like every fan-girl's dream~_

_Again, I fell so high on Yaoi and full of joy!_

_Now people are going to start requesting to hug characters... But I go against the flow, so I want to hug YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME~! ...can I? ^^"_

_I'm actually out of dare ideas... I only have one:_

_1. I dare (the cool) Lal Mirch to do the slap thing-y she did to Tsuna and Colonnello (You know what I mean?) to all the varia! (Go LAL~~)_

_Keep up the amazing job~~ I'll be waiting for the next chapie~~_

_Klo-chan_

**Emotive:** Of course you can! *hugs kloey-chan many times* Ooh! I like Lal's dare!

**Lal:** Me too! *grabs Belphegor and starts slapping him like crazy*

**Belphegor:** *cheeks are red and swollen*

**Viper:** Run from the crazy slapping semi-Arcobaleno woman! *floats away*

**Lal:** Oh no you don't Viper! *grabs Viper's cloak and drags him down*

_Lal Mirch slaps Viper like crazy, then does the same to Sharkie Squalo (who is still wearing his cheerleading outfit, btw), Daddy Issue Xanxus, Gaylord Lussuria (though he went like "Oh no you di'nt" with the head movement and slapped her back before getting another minute of super-strengthed slaps), and Froggie Boy Fran. Levi was left out because he was still enduring torture in the Pit of Eternal Darkness._

**Emotive:** ROFLMAO!!! This is definitely going on youtube!

**Xanxus:** *cheeks swollen* Don't you dare!

**Emotive:** All right… I'll be nice for now… whoo… dares from darkcat Smith…

_EMO plz stop hurting reborn he is a super SEXY BEAST IF YOU Damage his face anf more i will injure you so severly you forget your own name and face!_

_(Sorry bad day) I LOVE YOU REBORN,TSUNA, Kyoya, Dino, Bel, Lambo, Mukuro, and chrome! Okay on wioth the dares-_

_I want to kiss Reborn! (i am a yaoi fan girl i just love him so much) I want Reborn to steal Tsuna's virginity! Iwant mukuro to steal kyoya's virginity and raisel to steal bel's virginity (if to graphic for u) than french kiss the other tell they faint from lack of oxygen)Oh and emo i bake you a triple chocolate cake for being an awesome host and a yaoi fangirl!_

_i have more dare tyl fon to give me a hug and i want him and hibari to say they're twins for half the rest of the chapter and then tyl Fon has to return for the rest of the chapter and TYL lambo and reborn have to get locked up in a lovers hotel room for 4 hours and i want tsuna and reborn to go on a TOTALLY YOAI DATE!_

_Plz and thanks I LOVE YOU Almost all some exceptions oh and i want an album full of tyl Viper and belphagor_

**Reborn:** I'm a super sexy beast huh?

**Emotive:** *shrugs* Hey, it was a dare. But dun worry, his face is off limits, though I'm not sure about his body… That threat was scary, but it would be nice to forget who I am… And thank you for the cake! *noms on cake*

**Hayato:** She's definitely weird… and she's going to get fat.

**Emotive:** *throws piece of cake at Hayato and hits him on the face*

**Hayato:** Hey!

**Takeshi:** Let me get that for you. *grasps Hayato's chin and licks the chocolate off of his face*

**Hayato:** (O////O)

**Emotive:** *swallows cake* Right, so I'll let Smith-san in. *lets Smith-san into the Base*

**Smith-san:** REBORN! *tackles Reborn and smothers him in kisses*

**Reborn:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** Yeah, that's what I'd do too… *lets Smith-san out of the Base* And it seems like many of our boys are going to get their virginity stolen.

**Tsuna:** But… some of us aren't virgins anymore *blush*

**Emotive:** Not to worry. *reads from spell book and raises wand* Hegtobsf aogr sgjroub srjbrgu! *waves wand at non-virgins*

**Non-virgins:** *feels their body tingling*

**Tsuna:** What did you do?

**Emotive:** Re-virginized you guys.

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?!

**Emotive:** Yes, it _is_ possible! *pushes Reborn and Tsuna into a room, then Mukuro and Kyouya, and Rasiel and Bel (whoa, Twincest :D)* I'll know if you guys are still virgins! And don't worry, I prepped up the room so that you'll get in "the mood"

_Everyone in the separate rooms stare at the satin-covered bed, lit candles, and many "toys" that are in there._

**Semes:** *smirks* Well, let's not waste Emo-san's efforts.

**Ukes:** *gulps*

_Three Hours Later:_

**Emotive:** Well boys that took a while. Good thing the rooms were sound-proof or we'd have heard some disturbing things.

**Semes:** *smirks*

**Ukes:** *blush*

**Emotive:** *claps hands* Okay! Fon hugs Smith-san!

**Fon:** *sighs and goes off to hug Smith-san*

**Smith-san:** *from wherever she is* FON IS HUGGING ME! *fangirl squeal*

**Fon:** *returns*

**Hayato:** Hey, are you and the biting freak related?

**Fon & Kyouya:** We're twins.

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** So are we.

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops* Great, now there are three pairs of twins…

**TYL Lambo:** Yare yare, I'm getting bored…

**Emotive:** *grabs TYL Lambo and Adult Reborn and transports them to a love hotel*

**TYL Lambo:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *grins* Have fuuuuun…. *leaves and locks door behind her*

**Reborn:** *smirks*

_Four Hours Later:_

**TYL Lambo:** *comes back to Base with a limp*

**Reborn:** *smirking as usual*

**Emotive:** I've just noticed… did my Base turn into a whore house or something?

**Tsuna:** And you're asking that because?

**Emotive:** Because no one has a definite partner and now practically everyone is having sex with practically everyone. Oh, and everyone must be bi because they kiss both guys and girls.

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* And who's fault is that?!

**Reviewers:** *whistles innocently*

**Reborn:** Come, Dame-Tsuna. *grabs Tsuna and walks away*

**Tsuna:** Re-Reborn! Where are you taking me?

**Reborn:** On a date of course.

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?!

**Emotive:** *happily follows the two with video camera in hand*

_Reborn and Tsuna have a romantic candlelight dinner near the beach. Then Reborn seduces Tsuna and they do bow-chika-chika-wow-wow on the beach… kinky (:D)_

**Emotive:** *sends Viper and Belphegor album to Smith-san* A dare from CH0C0CANDYZ!

_Thanks Emotive for to my listening request.^^_

_Now I want Dino, Xanxus, Hibari, Mukuro, Gitto, Fon and Reborn to rape tsuna!! Muahahaha!! I am so evil!!_

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?!

**Emotive:** A gang rape scene?! Whoa! WHOA! *is overwhelemed*

**Tsuna:** *has frozen in shock/fear*

**Emotive:** Wait a bit… *makes a forbidden Rapist Potion and pours it in Dino, Xanxus, Kyouya, Mukuro, Giotto, Fon, and Reborn's drink indiscreetly*

_One drink later:_

**Tsuna:** *is still frozen in shock*

**Dino, Xanxus, Kyouya, Mukuro, Giotto, Fon, & Reborn:** *approaches Tsuna with seemingly evil intentions*

**Emotive:** *hiding from sight with video camera in hand*

**Everyone else:** *is in other room, relaxing and not knowing what is going on*

**Tsuna:** *finally notices the others* Uh… hi?

**Dino, Xanxus, Kyouya, Mukuro, Giotto, Fon, & Reborn:** *smirks*

_One not-so-horrible and actually very kinky and arousing gang rape scene later:_

**Hayato:** Hey, is something wrong Juu- I mean Tsu-chan?

**Tsuna:** *has a horrible limp with not-so horrible memories to accompany it* Uh, nope. I'm just fine.

**Dino, Xanxus, Kyouya, Mukuro, Giotto, Fon, & Reborn:** *barely remembers what they did*

**Emotive:** *hands Tsuna some special ointment*

**Tsuna:** *takes ointment with wide eyes* Where did you get this?!

**Emotive:** I have sources… and I always stock up on it just in case…

**Tsuna:** *is both at awe and fearful of Emotive*

**Emotive:** Dares from Bambola Tempesta!

_This is amazing. :D_

_Youre a fuckin genius xD_

_Lets see..._

_I dare Xanxus and Bel to make out and for them to ENJOY it to the EXTREME!_

_I dare Xanxus to use Bel's laugh_

_I dare Xanxus and Bel to make out with Fran(I like the weirdest couples)Enjoy it to the EXTREME!_

_I Dare the varia to dress up as each other._

_I Dare Fran to let his emotions out for one chapter(or more)_

**Emotive:** I'm fucking a genius?! No I'm not! Who told you that?! *glares at Hayato*

**Hayato:** I didn't say anything! And that isn't what the review said!

**Emotive:** *grins* I know. I just wanted to see your reaction, LOL.

**Hayato:** *face palm*

**Belphegor:** Aren't I married now?

**Emotive:** Married, shamarried. Viper "cheated" on you so it's your turn to "cheat" on him! *pushes Bel towards Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** *glares at Bel*

**Emotive:** *warning tone* Deep, dark secret.

**Xanxus:** (o.o;) *grabs Bel and kisses him all out*

**Emotive:** Weird pairing… *pushes Fran into the fray*

**Xanxus & Bel:** *kisses Fran in an all out, tongue war*

**Emotive:** Kekeke… *loves tongue wars*

**Xanxus:** *retreats from tongue war* Ushishishi…

**Belphegor:** *retreats as well* What is it with peasants liking my laugh?!

**Emotive:** Hey, I've been laughing your laugh even before I knew you… but as you can see I use kekeke…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, his laugh is more like a snicker.

**Emotive:** And your laugh sounds weirder then Mukuro's…

**Mukuro:** I'll be taking that as a compliment.

**Belphegor:** And that is an insult to me.

**Emotive:** I intended it to be an insult… Now it's time for more dress up! Squalo is out 'cuz he still has to wear his cheerleading outfit…

**Squalo:** Yay. *sarcasm*

**Emotive:** And Levi is still in the Pit of Eternal Darkness but he'll be participating as well…

_In the Pit of Eternal Darkness:_

**Levi:** Ha! *slams cards down* Royal straight flush!

**Pit of Eternal Darkness Demon:** *slams cards down* Go fish!

**Levi:** I thought we were playing poker!

**Pit of Eternal Darkness Demon:** And I thought I was supposed to eat you.

**Levi:** (O.O)

_At the Dare Base:_

**Belphegor & Fran:** *already dressed up as each other*

**Lussuria:** *dressed up as Levi*

**Levi:** *still in the pit* *dressed up as Xanxus* *his dream come true*

**Xanxus:** *dressed as Viper*

**Viper:** *dressed as Lussuria* Why do I have to be dressed like the gaylord?!

**Emotive:** Would you rather dress as Squalo and show your face? At least you're wearing sunglasses.

**Viper:** …

**Emotive:** Franny! How do you feel right now?

**Fran:** I feel ready to kill someone.

**Emotive:** What if I said that I killed an innocent puppy?

**Hayato:** You probably did…

**Fran:** Then good for you.

**Emotive:** What if I said I killed your mom?

**Fran:** Thanks for doing that for me.

**Emotive:** What if I said that your hat is made from a real frog?

**Fran:** What?! No way! That's disgusting! *continues to gross out*

**Emotive:** Wow, didn't expect that reaction… dares from BlackRoseMuffin!

_I love this fic. -heart- You're awesome, Emo-san!_

_Okay, so here are my dares._

_Mukuro-sama! Bel! I love both of you with my DYING WILL! -is restraining self from going over there and glomping them- Mukuro-sama, please make-out with Kyou-chan! Bel, I dare you to do (CENSOR) with Fran and do (CENSOR) and squeeze his (CENSOR) and suck his (CENSOR)... And yeah, just make smut with Fran, Bel._

_Ah... Gokudera-kun and Tsuna-kun! I dare you two to... Make-out continuously (stopping every-so-often for air and other things, of course) for... TWO WEEKS! (I am so evil... Ushishishi! -totally copied Bel's laugh-)_

_Okay, this is going to be my last dare. Uh... Okay, since I love GiottoTsuna... Giotto-san! I dare you to make-out with Tsuna and MAKE him enjoy it!_

_That is all. And Emo-san, keep up the good work! -thumbs-up- -trying very hard not to add 'TO THE EXTREME!' or 'with your DYING WILL!' to my sentence-_

**Emotive:** Don't restrain yourself! Come glomp him anytime!

**Mukuro:** *nervous smile with sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** Kekeke, Kyou-chan!

**Kyouya:** *growls*

**Mukuro:** *grabs Kyouya and makes out with him*

**Emotive:** *videos*

**Belphegor:** I have to do what to Fran?!

**Emotive:** You have to [CENSOR] him and do [CENSOR] and squeeze his [CENSOR] and suck his [CENSOR] and basically just do smutty things with him.

**Belphegor:** *eye twitch*

**Emotive:** You already did it once (or was it more times?). And if you want, I've got love rooms waiting.

**Belphegor:** *drags Fran into a vacant love room*

**Fran:** Oh joy.

**Emotive:** Don't forget to show your emotions Fran!

_Door closes behind them._

**Emotive:** I do wonder what kind of love noises Fran makes…

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Hayato:** Me and Juu- I mean Tsu-chan?!

**Tsuna:** (O.O) *is used to being paired with older men*

**Emotive:** Make out!

**Hayato:** *pulls Tsuna into a kiss*

**Emotive:** *sets timer for one week*

_One Week Later:_

**Hayato & Tsuna:** *panting heavily

**Emotive:** How do they do that?! (O.O)

**Giotto:** *pulls Tsuna into his arms and starts kissing him*

**Emotive:** They are gods! *videos everything*

_One make out session later:_

**Emotive:** *grabs Tsuna and tosses him into a closet*

**Tsuna:** Wah! *crashes into a pile of shoes*

**Kyouya:** *calmly walks into closet*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu. *follows Kyouya*

**Emotive:** *closes door and locks it from the outside* The closet ain't sound proof…

_Disturbing sounds come from closet, some moans, some groans, some pleads, some begs, and some curses._

**Everyone:** (O.O) *traumatized*

_A few hours later:_

**Tsuna:** *healed and looking a little distraught*

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** *smirking*

**Emotive:** *Ahem* THANK YOU HIBATSUNA1827!!!!

**Kyouya:** *blink*

**Emotive:** *tackles Kyouya and proceeds to ravage his mouth*

_A moment of mouth ravaging later:_

**Kyouya:** *eye twitching*

**Emotive:** I should slap myself for being in a straight pairing… but I won't since this is mah house! *thumps chest*

**Females:** No fiar!

**Emotive:** I make da rules! So shaddup and let's hear Bel insult himself! *munches on popcorn*

**Belphegor:** I AM A NO GOOD PEASANT!!!

**Emotive:** Now was that so bad?

**Belphegor:** *washes mouth off with soap*

**Fran:** I think that's a yes.

**Emotive:** You're supposed to be showing your emotions.

**Fran:** *blink* What emotions?

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop*

**Tsuna:** *is wearing cat ears, a cat tail, and a purple collar and leash*

**Emotive:** Hicat! (as opposed to Hibird)

**Kyouya:** *pulls on Tsuna's leash and prompts him for another round*

**Emotive:** I swear, with all this fucking, Tsuna will end up in a wheelchair… Oh! Why don't we combine a few of the dares to save time and space! Giotto, join Kyouya and Tsuna! Hayato, go with Takeshi into a love room!

**Hayato:** Bu-

**Emotive:** NOW!

_Giotto smiles and picks Tsuna up, a scowling Kyouya following him. Hayato and Takeshi enters a vacant love room with the latter scowling and grumbling._

**Emotive:** No, we wait…

_A few hours later:_

**Tsuna & Hayato:** *limping and has sore backsides*

**Emotive:** *hands them ointment*

**Tsuna & Hayato:** *gratefully accepts ointment*

**Emotive:** Dares from Minatsuki Nami-Chan!

_Oh...This fic is cool!!_

_Eto...Let's see..._

_I dare Tsuna to tell his most erotic dream with Hibari since Hibari told his_

_dream ONLY Emo-chan and Hibari must listen while everybody else... GO AWAY._

_I dare Fon to speak Mandarin(Chinese) to everybody until the end of the_

_chapter.( I feel like it cause I have Chinese blood on my veins...XD)_

_I dare Mukuro and Chrome to wear pineapple costume._

_I dare Uni to wear a sweet lolita costume and sing your character song_

_I dare Lal to wear something girlish..._

_One last thing...can I hug Fon, Hibari and Tsuna?_

_For my Gratitude... I will give cake and cookies!!3 *shows a chocolate_

_cake and chocolate dipped cookies*_

_~Nami-chan~_

**Everyone else:** *gratefully leaves room*

**Emotive:** *videos Tsuna*

**Kyouya:** *smirks behind Emotive*

**Tsuna:** *blush* We-Well… there is this one dream where I'm alone at home and Reborn said that he needed someone to look after me while he went out to do some things. I said no, but he left and then Hibari-san came… it was really awkward at first and I kept on doing clumsy things… and then I suddenly tripped and fell on Hibari-san's lap… I apologized and tried to get up and Hibari-san held me back… and then he began kissing me… and [CENSORED SCENE]

**Emotive:** *shocked at the kinkiness of it all*

**Kyouya:** *has his back turned to hide his blushing face*

**Everyone:** *returns*

**Fon:** *speaks fluent Chinese*

**Everyone:** Eh?

**Fon:** *speaks more Chinese*

**Emotive:** Pardon?

**TYL I-Pin:** He said "What was his "twin brother's" reaction to Tsuna's dream?"

**Emotive:** *thanks the Lord for a translator*

**Kyouya:** What dream? *plays dumb*

**Emotive:** Let's not get into that… *forces Mukuro and Chrome into pineapple costumes* Kekeke…

**Mukuro:** *begins to hate pineapples*

**Chrome:** *still busy writing oneshot*

**Emotive:** Kay, kay, next is Uni! *forces Uni to wear the same gothic lolita costume that Mukuro wore in chapter 3*

**Uni:** *takes mic and timidly sings her character song which the authoress doesn't know and can not find on the internet*

**Emotive:** *claps* Yay Uni!

**Uni:** *smiles kindly*

**Emotive:** Now… force Lal to wear a dress!

**Lal:** *runs off*

**Emotive:** After her! *chases after Lal with random people following her*

_Chase Scene: Think Scooby Doo, you know, the one with the doors and stuff and failed disguises. At the end, Lal, crashes into a wall that wasn't there before (probably Genkishi) and Emotive finally catches up to her and forces her to wear a purple sun dress._

**Lal:** *cringes in dress*

**Colonnello:** Actually, that looks good on you, kora.

**Lal:** *glares* Shut up…

**Emotive:** *noms on chocolate and chocolate dipped cookies as she lets Nami-chan into the Base*

**Nami-chan:** I love you! *hugs Fon, Kyouya, and Tsuna*

**Emotive:** *waves goodbye as Nami-chan leaves the Base*

**Kyouya:** Tch, herbivore.

**Emotive:** *mouthful and mumbles some words*

**Hayato:** What she say?

**Tsuna:** Dares from Ryu Fujiwara.

**Takeshi:** How'd you know that Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** *shrugs*

_OHMYGAY!! THIS IS EPIC!! THE AWESOMEST (...is there even a word??) OF THE AWESOME! I couldn't stop laughing at some dares! *yaoi fangirl squeal*_

_Especially at the TUNA SANDWHICH! And, and a few GokuTsuna dare... OH WHY DOESN'T PEOPLE DARE HIM TO KISS TSUNA FULL ON THE LIPS, huh? *cough* Sorry. My inner fangirl just went out *O* Geh._

_*cough* As for the dares... Since I'm a big FAN of GokuTsuna, I DARE Gokudera-kun to KISS Tsuna FULL on the LIPS!! And both should ENJOY it! HAH!_

_And because I'm running out of dare ideas, LOL! xD I would like to dare EVERYONE (I mean EV-ERY-WA-N :D) who are male to dress-up into a girl and females dress-up into a guy and should ACT like it for THE WHOLE DAY. Hahaha._

_Good luck!_

_And one, ONE last thing before I go and say bye-bye... I would like to say... I LOVE MR. PINEAPPLE HEAD! 8D_

_-Ryu F._

**Emotive:** *swallows mouthful of sweets* OH MY GAY! A NEW WORD! *adds awesomest to vocabulary*

**Hayato:** But… I already did…

**Emotive:** *pushes Tsuna towards him*

**Tsuna:** *trips over his feet, falls on top of Hayato, and their lips crash together*

**Emotive:** THE ACCIDENTAL KISS SCENE! *fangirl squeal*

**Squalo:** And they say I'm the loudest…

**Everyone:** *switches genders for the day*

**Tsuna:** Not again… *pulls down short skirt*

**Takeshi:** You actually have nice legs Gokudera.

**Hayato:** *blushes and also pulls skirt down*

**Squalo:** Damn… *is already wearing a cheerleading outfit*

**Emotive:** LOL! You guys all look funny!

**Everyone:** What about you!

**Emotive:** Hello? I'm emo, remember?

**Everyone:** Oh, right…

**Mukuro:** does my hair really look like a pineapple?

**Emotive:** Yes. And now, after a long, _long_ chapter, here is our last review/dares!

**Everyone:** *cheers*

**Emotive:** This one's from SOLDIERX!

_Yo me again anyway sorry for causing you to get scared for life tsuna you are my favorite guy on KHR seconed Gokudera third Belphegor . I dare Yamamoto to play tennis instead of baseball. I dare_

_Vongola and Varia to switch personalities . I dare Belphegor and Rasiel to cosplay the twins from ouran high school host club._

_I dare Tsuna to slap the person next to him left or right every time someone mentions someone from Varia._

_one more thing do you watch Naruto or Bleach?__i_

**Emotive:** Do _I_ love Naruto or Bleach?

**Hayato:** Uh-oh.

**Tsuna:** Run for cover! *dives behind couch*

**Everyone else:** *runs for cover*

**Emotive:** *takes deep breath* I absolutely…. LOVE NARUTO AND BLEACH! I READ IT! I WATCH IT! I PAIR THE DUDES! I BUY FIGURINES! I KNOW THE MOVES! I KNOW THE NAMES! I LOVE BOTH OF THEM EVEN THOUGH I LOVE NARUTO MORE THEN BLEACH! I LOVE SASUNARU AND IT IS MY MOST FAVORITEST PAIRING EVEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!! (sorry other pairings) I LOVE THEM BOTH!!!!

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *panting*

**Tsuna:** *hands Emotive a glass of water*

**Emotive:** Thanks. *drinks*

**Takeshi:** What's tennis?

**Hayato:** It's a sport where two players pass each other a ball over a net using rackets.

**Emotive:** *tosses glass over shoulder where it shatters on the floor* Like in Prince of Tennis!

**Tsuna:** You watch Prince of Tennis?

**Emotive:** No.

**Takeshi:** So… is it like baseball?

**Hayato:** No you baseball freak!

**Takeshi: **Can we make it like baseball?

**Hayato:** *sigh* No.

**Takeshi:** Then how can I play it if it's not like baseball?

**Hayato:** How should I know?!

**Emotive:** We can ask Echizen Ryoma to teach him.

**Everyone:** Whio?

**Emotive:** The dude from PoT.

**Tsuna:** I thought you didn't watch that.

**Emotive:** Doesn't mean I don't know about it.

**Tsuna:** Piece of trash…

**Emotive:** Eh?

**Hayato:** Ushishishi, you peasant, tennis is a prince's sport (ironic, no?)

**Takeshi:** Vrrrrooooiiii! Why would I play baseball or tennis if I'm a swordsman!

**TYL Lambo:** *kneels in front of Tsuna* Boss, please order me.

**Ryohei:** *flirts with the other males*

**Mukuro:** *counts money*

**Xanxus:** *laughs nervously*

**Squalo:** Ahaha, that looks like fun!

**Lussuria:** TO THE EXTREME!

**Viper:** Kufufu…

**Belphegor:** Stupid baseball freak!

**Levi:** *in the Pit of Eternal Darkness* I want candy! *cries*

**Kyouya & Fran:** …

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop* Those two are practically the same anyway…

**Belphegor & Rasiel:** *wearing matching clothes and dyed their hair orange*

**Emotive:** Now they really do look like Hikaru and Kaoru… scary…

**Belphegor & Rasiel:** *rolls eyes*

**Emotive:** So, let's test the last dare out… Xanxus.

**Tsuna:** *slaps the person on his left*

**Basil:** Ow! Why Tsuna-dono! *tears up*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** Chrome you done with your oneshot?

**Chrome:** *nods*

**Emotive:** What's the title?

**Chrome:** A Rose By Any Other Name

**Emotive:** Ya hear that folks? Search for that story 'kay? And I'll have a lemon posted soon... as well as something else. Just keep an eye out! Both eyes preferably! Ja ne minnasan!


	7. Stand Up Kufufu no Sadame

**Emotive:** *yawns widely*

**Tsuna:** Are you tired Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Exams, studying, work, it all makes me tired... and that's why I didn't update sooner. *yawns again*

**Takeshi:** Maybe you should take a nap, like Hibari over there.

**Kyouya:** *sleeping on couch*

**Emotive:** Nope! I'm here to make you guys do your dares, not take a nap! *splashes hot coffee on face*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Emotive:** *blurts out various curses and obscenities as coffee burns her face*

**Tsuna:** Shamal! Get Shamal!

**Shamal:** *eyes twinkling* I'll fix you up in no time Emo-chan! *kissy face*

**Emotive:** In your dreams you perverted monkey! *raises Ralph the Chainsaw*

**Shamal:** Aaaaaaiiiiiieeeeee! *runs from chainsaw-wielding Emotive*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Ahehe... the first dares are from Sannin-Songo.

_Back yet again~! YAY!! Keep up the awesometaboulus work Emo-chan~! Now onto my comments._

_Luce: Skull's not aloud to worship me?! I want a worshipper damnit!...OH it was just a thing you had to say for a dare, okay I still like you Luce. You have no redeeming to do._

_Haru: You wanna know why I dared that? cause I hate you, you stupid girl!_

_Emo-chan: Luce has a squirrel for her animal thing. I just thought you should know._

_Now onto the dares._

_Verede: Invent a cure for the common cold and then give it to me. Make sure it has no deadly side affects, it's a painful ingesction or there is no chance of me dying from it. ~Sneezes then blows nose~ I've had on for liek the last week and I need the cure._

_Haru: Go into the pit thingy Levi is in and stay there for enternity._

_Lambo: Shave off your afro thingy._

_Xanxus: rember those cat ears? You ahev to put them on and a cat tail and keep them on for the rest fo the chapater, oh yeah you have to meow and the end of sentences now._

_Hibari: Get a pet monkey and carry it aroundw tih you. You can keep Hibird though, we all love that little budle of fluff._

**Emotive:** *returns* Damn that Shamal and his annoying mosquitoes...

**Tsuna:** Don't tell me you got bit by one of them!

**Emotive:** All 666 of them, but I'm fine. They all contradict each other anyway.

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Emotive:** Well, anyway, *dabs burnt face with an ice cold hand towel* Yeah, I should've known Luce's animal was a squirrel. I have a freakin' picture of all the Arcobaleno and I don't even think of looking at it?! Ugh, I'm such a fail...

**Hayato:** You can say that again...

**Emotive:** *throws towel at Hayato and it hits him on the face*

**Hayato:** *eye twitch*

**Luce:** *eye smiles* Thank you for liking me Sannin-san.

**Haru:** (T~T) Tsuna-san! Someone hates me, desu! *clutches onto Tsuna's arm.

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Ahehe…

**Emotive:** *pushes Haru away* No! Bad girl! Bad! *squirts Haru with water from a water bottle*

**Haru:** Hahi! *runs from water*

**Emotive:** *sighs and puts water bottle away* So Verde, get inventing on the cure for the common cold.

**Verde:** I already have one. *holds up a corked test tube full of green-ish liquid*

**Emotive:** Wow. Since when?

**Verde:** Years ago. Even I catch colds and it's a pain in the ass.

**Emotive:** Makes sense.

**Verde:** *sends Sannin-Songo the cure*

**Haru:** Hahi, I have to go into the Pit, desu? *looks nervously at the opening to the Pit of Eternal Darkness*

**Emotive:** Yes! *kicks Haru into Pit*

**Haru:** Hahiiiiiiiiii! *screams fade*

**Emotive:** Kekeke…

**Everyone:** *inches farther away from the Pit and Emotive*

**TYA Lambo:** Nyahahahaha! Lambo-san doesn't know what weird girl is talking about! *laughs more*

**Emotive:** I do! *holds up buzz razor with an evil glint in eyes*

_One shaving scene later:_

**Lambo:** (T~T) *bald and not enjoying it*

**Emotive:** Yech. *kicks away tufts of Lambo's afro* That style died out more then twenty years ago… Anyway, here's a chimp for Kyouya.

**Chimp:** *makes chimp noises as it climbs on Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** …

**Fon:** Don't you like monkeys?

**Kyouya:** …

**Emotive:** Neither do I. Why do people think that monkeys look cute? Doesn't anyone know that they're just as dangerous as a mother crocodile protecting her eggs?

**Verde:** Was that supposed to be directed to me?

**Emotive:** No.

**Verde:** Oh… okay.

**Emotive:** So… A dare from Woopa!

_Yayz awesome_

_I dare Tsuna and Dino to endure a hard training method from Reborn (Reborn can choose anyone)_

_:D Here is a cookie for Emo-san_

**Emotive:** Cookie! (:D) *noms on cookie*

**Hayato:** You're definitely going to get-

**Emotive:** *shoots Hayato a glare*

**Hayato:** *shuts up*

**Emotive:** Everyone really has noticed my love for cookies and sweets… blame it on my friend Mamo-kun who loves cookies as much as I do.

**Tsuna:** Is he random like you?

**Emotive:** Yes. In fact, I lost my cyber virginity to him.

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** What? It's true! I mean, I don't have cyber sex or anything! It was on a forum RP! Well…actually, I guess that counts as cyber sex… we took up pages with our lemon… of course, that was before I developed a hatred for het…

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** Ugh, I'll stop babbling now… Reborn, please go on with your dare.

**Reborn:** With pleasure. *smirks at Tsuna and Dino*

**Tsuna & Dino:** *tenses*

**Reborn:** Complete the obstacle course in five minutes or else I'll blow the whole thing up.

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Dino:** *twitching*

**Reborn:** Go, now! *shoots bullets into the air*

_Tsuna and Dino run a mile-long obstacle where they have to battle bears, leap over trenches, and play games with a master swindler. They're only half done when Reborn presses a button and the whole obstacle course explodes._

**Tsuna & Dino:** *covered in soot and half alive on the ground*

**Reborn:** Do it again! *has a new obstacle waiting for them*

**Tsuna & Dino:** *groans in despair*

**Emotive:** While those two get their training done, let's move on to -xShiroi-chan's dares!

_Hm you better write the lemon soon! XD. (Part of your dare remember? XD I LOVE YOU GODDESS!) Do you know today there was a Earthquake in Indonesia and Singapore was like shaking too?! Especially since I live so high, I though the whole building was gonna collapse._

_OO... I like Bleach, bt not Naruto ;X (Dont' kill me!)_

_OMG. -Daddy Issue Xanxus.- And yeah I love the 3 Sky Arcobaleno part :D,_

_ALSO, see 20YL Lambo? How annoying your child self is. (or was) XD._

_Btw Luche's pet is a squirrel. VERY CUTE :D go and google it!_

_Right right... Fon, I can tell you Kyouya's reaction if you want. XD._

_--_

_Okay, on to the dares!_

_1. Hibari, please please do a sandwich with Tsuna and your TYL!Self? (Yes I really love that pairing) :D_

_2. Verde, I dare you to let the other Arcobalenos bully you. (Payback for what you 'so-called-did' to them in the latest episode.)_

_3. Gokudera (YES I'M BACK!) I dare you to flirt with Yamamoto, in a very uke-ish way_

_4. Giotto, please get on sugar high in your normal form :D_

_5. Tsuna, I dare you to flirt with Adult Fon and Adult Kyouya infront of Kyouya... (Hm, wonder where this will go? -smirk-)_

_6. Kyouya, you may attack Fon or your future self if you want, but we all know the results :D -hn...- Or if you want a foursome, suit yourself. -shrugs-_

_7. Kawahira (YES I know he rocks in the latest episode!:D)AND Fon, please tell us how and why did I-Pin quit being assassin and work in a ramen stall?_

_--_

_Hm? you know Emotive, I've thought of a really good way to get Kyouya tied up._

_GET TSUNA TO BEG HIM IN A VERY UKE-ISH and CUTE way! :D (That should work) -smirk-_

_Shana: Oh boy Shiroi... -points to clock-_

_Shiroi: -gasp-_

_Shana: Wow Emotive, she's been lacking sleep nowadays for school and she still read your fic!_

_Shiroi: I LOVE EMOTIVE, RIGHT?! (Btw thanks for letting me in, I shall spare you from my glomping for a chapter :D) -passes LARGE chocolate tiramisu-, here, I bought it :D_

_Shana: And now she has to say goodbye, see ya! :D_

_Shiroi(:_

**Emotive:** Yes, I will post that lemon soon… and you will be surprised by it *grins at Tsuna and Kyouya*

**Tsuna:** *has a bad feeling*

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Earthquakes are scary… I experienced one a few years back and I could barely stand… And why don't you like Naruto?!?!?! It's the best series ever! Sasuke anyone?! Itachi?! Uchihacest?! SasuNaru?! Come on, other then kick-ass ninja, the whole story focuses on Naruto and Sasuke's relationship! That's the best shounen-ai subtext I have ever seen!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** And though I like Bleach less then Naruto (I owe Naruto so much… the show, not the character), you can't go wrong with hot muscular guys fighting with kick-ass swords. (there is this obscene joke about their zanpakutos, but I'd rather not say it here…)

**Hayato:** You and your anime otaku/yaoi fangirl ways.

**Emotive:** Get used to it.

**Hayato:** Crazy fangirl.

**Emotive:** Dudewhohasdynamiteshoveduphisasssayswhat?!

**Hayato:** What?

**Emotive:** ROFLOL!

**Everyone:** *snickers*

**Hayato:** *confused*

**Emotive:** Okay, okay, I'll stop.

**TYL Kyouya:** *walks in sipping coffee from a thermos*

**Emotive:** *sneaks a pic*

**TYA Kyouya:** Shall we?

**TYL Kyouya:** *sighs and sets aside thermos* We shall.

**Emotive:** *removes Tsuna from his training and shoves him towards the two Kyouyas, taking pics along the way*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Both Kyouyas:** *takes Tsuna into a love room*

**Emotive:** So glad I put in those love rooms and hidden cameras in 'em, kekeke…

**Verde:** What did I do?

**Emotive:** You kidnapped the Arcobaleno, attacked the Guardians for no valid reason, and basically acted like a huge jackass.

**Verde:** But I-

_Emotive turns Verde back into his baby form and hangs him on the wall with his back facing outwards._

**Emotive:** Who wants to pin the tail on the jackass!

**Arcobaleno:** *raises hands*

**Emotive:** *hands them tails*

**Verde:** Hey! They're supposed to be blindfolded!

**Emotive:** Says you, not me.

**Lal:** *nails a tail onto Verde's ass*

**Verde:** Yeeeeeooooowwww!!!!!

**Emotive:** Kekeke… that was kinda perverted…

**Hayato:** Flirt?! I don't flirt!

**Emotive:** Either you do it yourself or I'll feed you a potion to make you do it.

**Hayato:** *says in a very uke-ish voice and posing very uke-ish-ly* Ne, Takeshi-kun, can you teach me how to play baseball?! *bats eyelashes*

**Takeshi:** Ahaha, you're funny Gokudera.

**Emotive:** Wow, I so saw that line coming…

**Hayato:** Well, I tried…

**Giotto:** A sugar high?

**Emotive:** Yes, a sugar high. *places packs of candy and sugar-packed food in front of Giotto*

**Giotto:** Hm… alright then. *begins to eat*

_One massive munching later:_

**Giotto:** *starts shooting anything and everything with his Zero Point Breakthrough while laughing maniacally*

**Emotive:** Take cover! *dives behind the couch*

**Tsuna:** *dare has finished* Great-great-great-grandfather!

**Emotive:** Seriously, just call him grandpa or something!

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop* Okay… I'll just call him Primo.

**Emotive:** That works too…

_One Primo-calming scene later:_

**Giotto:** *completely exhausted by his sugar high*

**Emotive:** Right, right, *pushes Adult Fon and TYL Kyouya in front of Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *smiles seductively and winks*

**Fon & TYL Kyouya:** *blink*

**Emotive:** God, I can never differentiate flirting and seducing…

**TYA Kyouya:** Herbivore, come over here.

**Tsuna:** *walks over to Kyouya*

**TYA Kyouya:** *pushes Tsuna into a love room and looks expectedly at Fon and his future self*

**Fon & TYL Kyouya:** *follows Tsuna and TYA Kyouya into love room*

**Emotive:** Honestly… that has to be the kinkiest foursome I have ever seen… Oh wait, Fon! Before you go in there, tell us why I-Pin quit being an assassin!

**Fon & Kawahira:** It was Tsuna's influence.

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops* Of course…

**Fon:** *steps inside love room and locks door behind him*

**Emotive:** Shiroi does love me, doesn't she? (XD) AND OH MY GAY! TIRAMISU! I LURVES TIRAMISU!!!! *moans in pleasure as she eats tiramisu*

**Takeshi:** What's tiramisu?

**Hayato:** *shrugs*.

**Emotive:** I LURVES TIRAMISU! *laughs maniacally*

**Hayato:** I think she's suffering from a sugar high as well.

**Emotive:** NO I'M NOT! DARES FROM DR. SHAMOJI!

_OMG XD!! I spent a good, solid hour cackling over everyone's dares. My grandparents must think I'm nuts, now. orz_

_Yeah, I agree about Kawahira. He's eccentric, too. I'm beginning to think that's a requirement for mist illusionists. On the other hand, he broke the androgyny pattern they had going, there..._

_Loved Lal's Varia and Colonello pwnage, and the guest appearances of the Pit of Eternal Darkness and the Hat of Random Doom. X3_

_You and the reviewers are so, totally evil, in the most awesomesaucical way~ This is why I love this fandom. 3_

_Okay, that being said..._

_Skull! Here is a set of dares especially for you:_

_1) Make out with Fran. (Random pairing, I know, but I saw someone requested this on a meme, with the tagline "Who's the sempai now?". It had to be done.)_

_2) Dive in a lake full of ducks and other water fowl, blindfolded, with your clothes on._

_3) Now is your chance to dare one of the other Arcobaleno! If you can't think of a dare in ten seconds, you must go back 9.8 mya for five minutes._

_4) Find some way to shrink down to the size of Phantasma and stay that way until someone is kind enough to change you back._

_5) Since you're now pocket-sized, you should go rest on someone's head so we don't lose you. Go sit on Mammon until you're back to your right size._

_Do all this and I won't bother you anymore, Skull. Good luck finding a way to change back, though~ ?_

**Emotive:** The only family member who thinks I'm nuts is my brother. *has a rather strained relationship with the rest of her family*

**Mukuro & Viper:** Androgyny pattern?

**Emotive:** Yeah, Viper looks (and kinda sounds) like a girl and you share a body with a girl. Androgynous much?

**Mukuro & Viper:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Now, onto the Skull-centric dares!

**Skull:** *tenses up*

**Emotive:** *pushes Fran towards him* Suck face! *readies camera*

**Fran:** *blinks*

**Skull:** It's not like I want to do this! *pulls Fran into a kiss*

_One slightly disturbing make out session later:_

**Emotive:** Quack quack duckies! *grabs Skull and teleports to a lake full of ducks and other water fowl*

**Skull:** *cringes*

**Emotive:** *blindfolds Skull*

**Skull:** *searching blindly with hands* Where the heck am I going?!

**Emotive:** *kicks him off the dock*

**Skull:** Wah! *falls into algae-ed water*

SPLASH!

**Skull:** *sputters and flails*

**Ducks & other water fowls:** *quacks and flies away from Skull*

**Emotive:** Skully, it's only three feet deep.

**Skull:** *stops flailing and stands up in water, soaked face flushed red*

**Emotive:** *grabs Skull and teleports back to Dare Base* Now, dare another Arcobaleno!

**Skull:** *knows exactly what he wants* Reborn-senpai!

**Reborn:** *sighs* What is it?

**Skull:** I dare you to say one nice thing about me!

**Reborn:** Fine. You have great fashion sense.

**Skull:** *blinks* You really think I do?

**Reborn:** No.

**Emotive:** I agree with Reborn. Seriously, a one-piece purple jumpsuit with metal shoulder pads and a helmet?

**Skull:** But I thought-

**Emotive:** I only like your head, not your body… which is probably the weirdest thing I have ever said.

**Skull:** *sits in emo corner* (T~T)

**Emotive:** *whistles innocently as she kicks Verde's Shrink Ray towards the emo corner*

**Skull:** *sees Shrink Ray and thinks it's a gun* I'm gonna kill myself! *shoots himself with Ray*

_There is a blinding flash of green light and Skull is now the size of Phantasma._

**Emotive:** Awwwww! *picks Skull up* You're so cute when you're the size in which I can easily crush you!

**Skull:** *cowers in Emotive's hand*

**Emotive:** *places Skull on top of Viper's head* Ain't that a cute scene? *takes pic*

**Viper:** *scowls*

**Emotive:** Here's some dares from X-kloey-chan-X!

_I LOVE Tsuna's tattoo. so true..._

_This is still awesome! Made My very annoying day into a fun day! *Gives Emo-chan a cookie*_

_Last chapter I got a dare idea ten minutes after I sent the review and now I forgot it... j-j But it won't happen again!!_

_So~ Dares~:_

_1. Hibari-kun, make out with Tsuna for as long as you want! ('Cause I believe they should make out every chapter~)_

_2. Everyone - Tell Emo-chan how amazing she is! And mean it, dammit!_

_3. Emo-chan, pick 5 random characters from your hat._

_4. The ones who were chosen - Slap Haru! (LOL how funny will it be if Haru gets chosen XD)_

_5. Mukuro-sama, I dare you to sing "I'm Too Sexy" =D_

_That's it! Have fun~~_

_P.S. Will you be slapping the girls in het couples in the next (=this) chapter, too?_

**Emotive:** Will I be slapping girls in straight pairings this chapter? Yes, unless someone dares me otherwise. *munches cookie*

**Kyouya:** *has left love room moments earlier*

**Tsuna:** Every chapter?!

**Emotive:** I agree! *videos*

**Kyouya:** *grabs Tsuna and makes out with him*

**Emotive:** No need for a love room for this!

**Tsuna:** *moans as he feels Kyouya's tongue against his own*

**Emotive:** Kekeke… *has devil horns and tail*

**Everyone:** Emotive is the most amazing random writer ever!

**Emotive:** *sets aside camera* And?

**Everyone:** And she is an awesomely crazy yaoi fangirl.

**Emotive:** Damn straight! *laughs maniacally*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Hat hat ha~at, hat hat ha~at, hat hat ha~at, hat! (yes, it is the green Teletubby's a.k.a. Dipsy's hat song… so sue me) *rummages around in the Hat of Random Doom* Hey, I forgot to mention that my hat is a fedora! (XD)

**Reborn:** And why is it a fedora?

**Emotive:** My mom had to dance to Michael Jackson songs and she required a fedora to do so… yeah, you heard right.

**Reborn:** For the record, I did not copy Michael Jackson. It just happened to look good on me.

**Emotive:** Ri~ight… *has picked five names* Aria, Byakuran, Basil, Shouichi, and Nana.

**Nana:** Oh, this looks like fun.

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop* I just had to put her name into the hat… *pulls Haru out of Pit of Eternal Darkness*

**Haru:** (T~T) *has forever been traumatized by what she has experienced*

**Emotive:** Everyone I had picked, slap Haru now!

**Aria, Byakuran, Basil, & Shouichi:** *slaps Haru*

**Haru:** Ittai, desu! *cradles cheek while crying*

**Nana:** Now why do I have to slap poor Haru?

**Emotive:** We're practicing for a play and Haru's supposed to get slapped in one scene, so the rest of us are slapping her to make sure she gets used to the sensation.

**Nana:** Oh… okay then! *slaps Haru with a big smile on her face*

**Haru:** *cries louder* Why Okaasan, desu?!

**Emotive:** She's not your mother! Go back to your own home for Yaoi's sake! *throws Haru back into Pit*

**Haru:** Hahiiiiii! *screams fade*

**Emotive:** *dusts hands* Well, that takes care of that. Mukuro! You're up! *sets up stage*

**Mukuro:** *grabs mic as music plays* I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts… *begins taking off shirt*

**Mukuro Fangirls:** *whistles and waves around bills*

_Mukuro sings the rest of the song, fangirls go wild, and nosebleeds are everywhere._

**Emotive:** Genkishi! Clean up the blood!

**Genkishi:** Why me?

**Emotive:** Because Byakuran said so, and you're an ugly, dependant and whiny adult, which is why I hate you.

**Genkishi:** *stopped listening after "because Byakuran said so" and has already starting cleaning*

**Emotive:** Obsessive minions. You can make them do whatever you want just as long as you say their master said it… anyway, here's a little review from Tuna1827.

_woah, u've bumped it up to M, lucky i read rated M fics... thou i am underage. here's some cookie! i feel really bad for lambo! he got slapped. lol, i laughed at times when you've slapped peoples! i love thosed scenes! and one more thing, tsuna and the ukes in the fic is being eff-ed way too much, i hopw they're okay, not that i care, i only care for the yaoi! And before i let my inner-fangirl out (who is very EXTREME like ryohei) i think i'd stop reviewing, incase i break my keyboard and we don't wnat that now, don't we? please update soon!_

**Tsuna:** Why did you make the rating M Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Like what Tuna1827 said, the ukes are being fucked a lot, so I think that counts as a mature theme.

**Tsuna:** Eh, makes sense…

**Emotive:** Now, here's a little something from hibatsuna1827!

_thank you for putting my dares! did you like the kiss!_

_i told my friends and they wanted to put some of their own dares! i've nothing to do any of them except for the last one!_

_i dare hibari to give hibird a kiss_

_i dare tsuna to dress up as a girl!_

_my dare i want to come and kiss tsuna on the lips! i want hibari-san to get jealous_

**Emotive:** I loved the kiss! *licks lips and giggles*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Hibird:** Hibari… Hibari…

**Kyouya:** *gives Hibird a kiss*

**Emotive:** *snaps a pic* Awwwwww! Kawai!

**Kyouya:** *glares with a small, almost-there blush*

**Tsuna:** *is suddenly wearing an orange dress* Wha-?

**Emotive:** My magic powers can strike when you least expect it! *wiggles fingers all magician-like*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** *lets hibatsuna1827 into Dare Base*

**Hibaritsuna1827:** Tsuna kawai! *kisses Tsuna on the lips*

**Kyouya:** *raises tonfas* Kamikorosu!

**Emotive:** Run!

**Hibatsuna1827:** Aaaaaiiiiiieeeee! *runs from Dare Base*

**Emotive:** *dusts hands even though there is nothing there to dust off* Well, here's -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.- again!

_:DD -glomps Tsuna- Tsuna and Yamamoto are slowly rising on the ranks of my favorite characters..._

_Emotive-sempai: I think of you as an sempai o3o Anyways, who's your favorite character(JUST A QUESTION), and sing 'Sakura Rock' with him/her._

_Tsuna: Can you wear something...seductive? 8D_

_Gokudera: Wear wolf ears and chase Tsuna the Usagi-chan._

_Yamamoto: Mafia game or baseball. Choose ONE._

_Mukuro and Hibari: Choose to hide in either Tsuna's closet or bed. Then at night, come out and and scare the living daylights out of Tsuna._

_The last one was inspired from "The Boogie Man" by Jikage. No Mukuro in it though. -bows- Hope you have fun doing these. -waves-_

**Tsuna & Takeshi:** Ahehe, arigato.

**Emotive:** No one has ever called me a senpai before! The underclassmen only call me big sister! *cries tears of happiness on Tsuna's shoulder*

**Tsuna:** *pats Emotive's back comfortably*

**Emotive:** *sniff and regains composure* Well, I think I've made it obvious that my favorite character is Kyouya. Then next are Tsuna and Mukuro…

**Kyouya:** Must I sing with you?

**Emotive:** Well, you _do_ have a great voice… Let's do it! *grabs mic*

_Music starts:_

**Emotive & Kyouya:** Aitakute koishikute hanarete ano hi wa mou konai!

**Emotive:** Toushindai no jibun tooku no kimi ni te o furou agero! Put your hands up, yeah, oh! Awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga megurikuru. Kokoro hazumaseteita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo.

**Kyouya:** Hajimete koi o shita nda nanimokamo kagayaiteita. Sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki o kizandeita.

**Emotive:** Sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe o. Harukaze ga jama shite kikoenai. Sayonara ja nai to negatta!

**Emotive & Kyouya:** Aitakute koishikute hanarete. Ano hi no egao ga maichitte. Itsumademo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai. Kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo. Kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai.

**Kyouya:** Aitai mienai te no hira hora? Hanabira sora ni hikaru hoshi ga. Kizuguchi o tsutsuku nda.

**Emotive:** Mou koi nante shinai yo. Kimi ni ichiban iitakatta.

**Kyouya:** Ame ga futte futari de haitta kasa mo. Machiawaseshita ano eki mo. Mou hitori ja ikitaku nai yo.

**Emotive & Kyouya:** "Suki datta" kakokei na tegami wa imasara irana. Wakaregiwa yasashiku suru nara soba ni ite hoshii. Kuru hazu no nai basho de ano hi o matteru. Hitoribotchi no boku o. Omoide no ano kyoku o chiisai koe de utau!

**Emotive:** Mou koi nante shinai yo nante tada no uso de. Mou wasurerarenai nante tada no joudan de .Wasuretaku nakute kekkyoku kimi ni koi shiteitai yo… Aitakute koishikute hanarete ano hi no egao ga…

**Kyouya:** … maichitte itsumademo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai!

**Emotive & Kyouya:** Rajio kara ano kyoku futari de ita heya de. Shizen to namida ga afurederu. Wakaregiwa no egao ga ichiban itoshiku mieta. Sakaseyou sakura ga maiorite. Yowai jibun kara nukedaseru. Namida no oto kanaderu senritsu o utau. Rajio kara haru no uta mou sonna kisetsu ne. Sayonara o gutto nomikonda. Omoide no ichipeeji iro azayaka ni nokoru!

_Music fades…_

**Everyone:** *claps and cheers*

**Emotive:** Thank you! Thank you! We'll be here 'til the end of the fic! *bows*

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** Well, that was fun! *grabs Tsuna and pulls him into a dressing room*

_A change of clothes later, Tsuna is now wearing a white leather vest and short shorts with long bunny ears on his head and a fluffy bunny tail attached to his rear. He has bunny paws on his hands and feet and his nose is painted pink with matching whiskers on his cheeks._

**All who have seme-d Tsuna:** *blushes and drools slightly*

**Emotive:** Maybe I should be a designer or something…

**Tsuna:** *blushes and shyly smiles*

**Emotive:** Cute wittle Usagi-chan! *takes pictures*

**Tsuna:** *blushes more*

**Hayato:** Forgive me Juudaime! *puts on a pair of wolf ears and crouches on all fours* Awwwwoooooooo! *chases Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?! *runs – hops – away*

**Reborn:** Did you purposely make him wear a bunny outfit?

**Emotive:** Nope. *shifty eyes*

**Reborn:** Ri~ight…

**Emotive:** *coughs* Well, Takeshi, Mafia "game" or baseball?

**Takeshi:** *smiles all Takeshi-like* Mafia game of course.

**Emotive:** May I ask why?

**Takeshi:** Because my friends are more important. *still smiling*

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** That's probably the most serious thing you have said here.

**Takeshi:** Ahaha, *rubs back of head*

**Emotive:** But you're still so airheaded… Mukuro and Kyouya, do what you were dared to do.

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** *hides in Tsuna's closet*

**Emotive:** I think "The Boogie Man" is funny and cute in a way. And it's almost Halloween, so it's fitting (:D)

_Later that night._

**Tsuna:** *exhausted and wants to change out of his bunny outfit*

_Tsuna approaches his closet, only to hear strange sounds coming out of them._

**Tsuna:** *shaking and already scared as he reaches for the doorknob*

_When Tsuna opens the door, his mouth falls open at the sight of Mukuro pressing Kyouya against the wall, biting down onto the prefect's neck and causing moans to escape his mouth._

**Tsuna:** Hiiiiiiii?! *faints out of shock*

**Emotive:** *appears out of no where with video cam in hand* Kekeke, now that is worthy of the World's Most Perverted Prank!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu…

**Kyouya:** *scowls and blushes*

_Next morning and back at the Dare Base._

**Emotive:** Dares from BlackRoseMuffin!

_Thanks for doing my dares, guys! You're the best, I swear._

_Ahaha... -smiles like Yamamoto usually smiles- Mukuro-sama, please be prepared. -glomps him after a moment, screaming "I LOVE YOU!" and kissing him a lot-_

_Ahem. Thank you._

_Anyway, here are my dares._

_Bel... I dare you to confess your love for Fran in the most romantic way you can think of (like giving him flowers and say, "I love you"; show him into a room filled with stuff that would be very useful for what Tsuna has to do every chapter, shove Fran onto the bed, and plant kisses on his skin, and when you reach his throat, whisper, "I love you"; etc. You know, stuff like that. Though I would really like to see you do the second example and how Fran reacts.)_

_Kyou-chan, I dare you to kiss Dino._

_GUARDIANS! I dare you all to dress like someone that's NOT a guardian and act like them!_

_Mukuro-sama, please sing your theme for me? -smiles as cutely as possible- Please? -hopeful-_

_Ah... Here's my last dare. Hm... Squalo and Xanxus! I dare you two to get married to each other! (Squalo's the wife, haha.)_

_Thanks! Bye, everyone!_

**Mukuro:** *sweatdrops at BlackRoseMuffin's affectionate gestures* You're welcome?

**Belphegor:** What love?

**Emotive:** Just do it before I destroy your tiara.

**Belphegor:** It's a crown!

**Emotive:** Says you.

**Belphegor:** *growls and stalks off to prepare love confession*

**Emotive:** This is gonna be good… So it's gonna be in story format! (XD)

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

Belphegor, or Bel for short, and Fran walked along the river side in Namimori, hearing the distant hustle and bustle of the annual Sakura Festival that was taking place a few blocks away. The Varia were called to Namimori for some important mafia business for the Vongola Decimo, but they had time to spare and decided to attend the festival to see just how the Japanese celebrated the blossoming of their national flower. The rest of the Varia was still at the festival, probably causing some ruckus, but the senpai and kouhai decided that they wanted a little time alone.

Especially Bel, since he had something very important to tell the newest recruit.

"Senpai, this looks like a good spot," said the drawling voice of the younger assassin that made Bel shiver slightly.

"Right," the blond said and he took a deep breath as he turned back towards Fran.

Bel scanned the younger assassin from beneath his bangs. Though he himself was wearing casual clothing, Fran had insisted on wearing a yukata for the occasion. Right now, he was donning a purple yukata with a red obi. The opening on the front left a considerable amount of skin exposed, but it wasn't like Bel was complaining, though it kind of ticked him off that Fran refused to remove his gigantic frog hat, which looked odd combined with the yukata and drew many stares from the festival goers.

"The fireworks are going to start soon senpai," said Fran, eyes looking up at the sky expectedly.

That's right. That's why they left the festival in the first place, to find a good place to watch the fireworks. But there was another reason for that, a reason that was very deep and personal for Bel.

"Fran," Bel said, capturing the younger's attention again.

"Yes senpai?"

"I have something important to tell you."

Fran straightened himself up and fully turned his body towards Bel, the shoulder of his yukata slipping off slightly and revealing a larger v of skin that tested Bel's self-control.

"What is it?"

Though Fran had an impassive face, the way he said those three words sounded so innocent. Bel swallowed thickly as he approached his kouhai, hand reaching up and cupping the younger's cheek. Fran's head twitches slightly, but he didn't move away, which only boosted Bel's confidence.

"I…" the prince started, but found he couldn't say those three simple words.

In the distance, there was a loud whistling sound and a moment later, a red firework burst in the air. Fran turned his head away from Bel's and his eyes lit up with the bright colors of the fireworks that followed, causing Bel's breath to hitch in his throat at the beauty of his kouhai's face.

Suddenly, the prince couldn't take it anymore and he cupped Fran's face with both his hands, gently forcing him to look back at him. Bel's heart was thumping against his chest as he leaned closer to Fran, their faces just centimeters away from each other.

"Fran… I love you," Bel breathed onto his kouhai's face and he closed the distance, sealing his confession with a kiss.

Fran's eyes go wide for a moment, but then they slowly closed and the young assassin puckered his own lips to return the kiss that was given to him.

And that was all Bel needed to know if Fran loved him too.

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

**BelxFran Fangirls:** Awwwwwww!

**Males:** …

**Belphegor & Fran:** *looks away from each other, blushing*

**Emotive:** That was so random and short…

**Kyouya:** *goes up to Dino*

**Dino:** Kyouya?

**Kyouya:** *grabs Dino and kisses him*

**Emotive:** *bites lip as restrains herself from pummeling Dino because she is not and will never be a D18 fan*

**Kyouya:** *pulls away*

**Dino:** *blushing* Why Kyouya, I had no idea that you felt that way abut me.

**Emotive:** *eyes twitches and grabs a pillow to scream into*

**Dino:** *blinks* Emo-san, you okay?

**Emotive:** *tosses pillow over shoulder where it hits Oregano on the head*

**Oregano:** *looks up, confused*

**Emotive:** Just fine Dino! Now the Guardians must play dress up again!

**Guardians:** *groans*

**Emotive:** *picks from Hat of Random Doom*

**Tsuna:** I have a bad feeling…

**Emotive:** Tsuna must dress as Uni! OMFG!

**Tsuna & Uni:** *blush*

**Emotive:** Hayato must dress as… Levi! ROFLMAO!

**Hayato:** *groans*

**Emotive:** Lesse… Takeshi must dress up as … Nana! OMFG! ROFLMFAO!!!!

**Takeshi:** *sweatdrops and nervous smile* Ahaha… ha…

**Emotive:** Oh God… *wipes tears from eyes* Kyouya must dress as… Colonnello!

**Kyouya:** *glares at Colonnello*

**Colonnello:** Hey, not my fault. At least you'll still look cool, unlike the others.

**Tsuna, Hayato, & Takeshi:** Hey!

**Emotive:** Mukuro must dress as… Aria?!

**Mukuro:** *sighs* Oya…

**Aria:** You should be glad I don't wear such girly clothes.

**Mukuro:** *shrugs*

**Emotive:** Ryohei must dress as… Fon?!

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME! *shadow boxes*

**Emotive:** Hm… and now, Lambo must dress as… Oregano?!

**Oregano:** Someone say my name?

**Iemitsu:** Just sit and watch Oregano.

**Oregano:** Yes, Iemitsu-sama.

**Emotive:** At least Lambo would be wearing a suit… though it'll be a woman's suit…

**Guardians:** *dresses up as who they're supposed to dress up as*

**Emotive:** *snaps pics* Wow, nice cosplays guys.

**Guardians (minus Hayato):** *smiles*

**Hayato:** *scowls*

**Emotive:** Mukuro! I lurves your song! Please sing it!

**Mukuro:** Alright… *takes mic*

_Cool techno jazz music starts to play._

**Mukuro:** Masaka boku ga kono te de. Kimi ni fureru nante ne. Kimi ha sono ama sa yue. Boku ni nottorareru. Goran boku no oddoai. Obie ta kao utsusu yo. "Aete ureshii desu yo" Nante beta sugi desu. (Kufufu) Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka? Kioku nakusu sono mae ni. (*sways hips to chorus*) Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu. Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba. Ayatsurareta kimi ha boku to eien no sanba! Raku ni shite agemasu yo. Kimi ga negai kou nara. "Isshun de ii desu ka?" Oya oya, towa ni desu ka. (Kufufu) Naku nante riyuu ga wakaranai. Boku ga warui mitai desu. (*sways hips to chorus*) Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu. Kidzukasete agemasu yo. Kimi no unmei wo. Suteppu wo fumi nagara. Koware hajimeru. Kanashii me no kimi wa boku no. Itoshii omocha (desu ka ne?). Saa boku to keiyaku shimasen ka? Kioku nakusu sono mae ni. (*sways hips to chorus*) Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu. Odorasete agemasu yo kimi no karunevaare. Junsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba. Ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no sanba!

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *claps and cheers*

**Mukuro Fangirls:** *squeals and cheers and squeals some more* (XD)

**Emotive:** Whoooooooo! Mukuro! (XD)

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, arigato gozaimasu. *bows*

**Emotive:** I might be getting addicted to that song… just like Sakura Addiction (:D).

**Hayato:** You get addicted to almost all of the anime songs in your iPod.

**Emotive:** And the keyword there is _almost_. Well, now we have to get ready for another wedding!

**Xanxus:** *already wearing his tux*

**Squalo:** There is no way I'm wearing a fucking wedding dress!

**Emotive:** But you're supposed to be the wife.

**Squalo:** I'm a fucking guy!

**Emotive:** We all know you like to fuck guys, but that's not the point!

**Squalo:** *eye twitch*

**Lussuria:** I'll put it on Squa-chan! *tackles Squalo*

**Squalo:** Get off me you fucking gaylord!

_A struggle later:_

**Squalo:** *wearing a very cute and modern wedding dress that compliments his now short hair*

**Emotive:** *taking pictures* This will look great in the wedding album!

_Wedding bells ring once again and Xanxus and Squalo exchange vows, however reluctantly._

**Lussuria:** *blows nose* It's so beautiful!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Okay, here's a dare from T3hTarotJoker!

_... My only real comment is pft. Genius._

_And now for the dare. Yes, singular, I'm giving you a break. Sort of._

_Gokudera, I dare you to kiss everyone except Tsuna. In particular Ryohei, Yamamoto, Bianchi (platonic), Byakuran, Gamma, Skull, Chikusa and Bel. But everyone else too. On the lips (except for Bianchi). And enjoy it._

**Emotive:** I like your comment. It's short, sweet, and to the point!

**Hayato:** I thought I was the genius here.

**Belphegor:** You're not the only one.

**Hayato:** Go fuck your frog!

**Fran:** *blink*

**Emotive:** Nice one Hayato. Now you have to go kiss _everyone_… except Tsuna.

**Hayato:** *eye twitch*

**Bianchi:** Come now Hayato. A kiss on the cheek won't hurt. *is wearing goggles*

**Hayato:** *kisses Bianchi on the cheek*

**Emotive:** *takes a pic*

**Hayato:** *grabs Ryohei, Takeshi, Byakuran, Gamma, Skull, Chikusa, and Bel and kisses them on the lips*

**Emotive:** *snaps pics like crazy*

**Hayato:** *nearly gets bitten to death after kissing Kyouya*

**Emotive:** LOL *pics*

_Many Hayato kisses later:_

**Everyone who doesn't like getting kissed by Hayato:** *spits and wipes mouths*

**Lussuria:** Oh, what a wonderful kiss from such a handsome boy!

**Emotive:** I'm glad I wasn't specified.

**Hayato:** Should I…?

**Emotive:** Unless you want your peener cut off by Ralph the Chainsaw, then I don't think so.

**Hayato:** *inches away from Emotive*

**Emotive:** Right, so, here's dares from hayato bomber!

_sup me again *grins evily*_

_Emo-chan:I dare you not to hurt any of the other females for the rest of the chapter in any way shape or form._

_Takashi:I dare you to sleep with Bianchi._

_Tsuna:I dare you to make out with Kyoko in front of Ryhoei and not get killed afterwords._

_:I dare you to kiss lussaria._

_Hibari:I dare you yo stay at a love hotel with Miroku FOR 3 DAYS._

_Fon: I dare you to dress up as Reborn and challange him to a gunfight._

_Lambo: I dare you to glomp the person directly across from you and kiss them._

_Skull: I dare you to ask Viper to bare your children._

_Ryhoei: I dare you to give up on boxing for a week and if ya dont you have to stay locked in a closet with Lussaria for a week._

_EVERYONE:I dare everyone (except Hayato) to say one bad thing about baseball in front of Takashi while hes tied to a chair._

_See ya later. _

_P. RULES_

_P.S.'s a little fairy girl_

**Hayato:** Yes! Someone has finally acknowledged my pure awesome-ness! *looks at Tsuna with shining eyes*

**Tsuna:** *not listening for he is busy doing… Tsuna stuff*

**Hayato:** (T~T)

**Kyouya:** I dare you to say that again herbivore. *readies tonfas*

**Emotive:** Pfft, fine, but unless I'm dared to, I am forced to hurt them. Otherwise, I will keep my hands off of them… for this chapter. *glares at girls*

**Females:** *shiver*

**Takeshi:** Sleep with Bianchi? As in a nap?

**Emotive:** Yes Takeshi. A nice and refreshing nap.

**Bianchi:** *already sleeping on a futon with a Reborn plushie next to her*

**Takeshi:** Okay then. I am kinda tired. *sleeps next to Bianchi*

**Emotive:** *Phew*

_Both Bianchi and Takeshi roll over in their sleep and end up hugging each other._

**Emotive:** *restrains self from hurting anyone* Well then… Tsuna must now make out with Kyoko… *eye twitch*

**Tsuna:** *blushes furiously as he stands in front of Kyoko*

**Kyoko:** *blinks* Tsuna-kun?

**Ryohei:** *standing next to Kyoko* Sawada?

**Tsuna:** Please don't think bad things about me Kyoko-chan. *cups Kyoko's face and kisses her*

**Ryohei:** *jaw falls open in shock*

**Emotive:** *grabs pillow and screams into it*

_One straight pairing make out session later:_

**Emotive:** *sets aside Destroy Kyoko plans* Well then, Shamal, kiss Lussuria.

**Shamal:** I am not gay unlike the rest of you!

**Emotive:** Nonsense, everyone's gay! *pushes Shamal towards Lussuria*

**Lussuria:** *makes weird gay noise as he puckers his lips and plants one on Shamal*

**Shamal:** Gyaaaaaah! I am traumatized! *flees*

**Lussuria:** *giggles*

**Emotive:** Who the hell is Miroku?!

**Everyone:** *shrugs*

**Emotive:** The only Miroku I know is from Inuyasha! But maybe you're talking about Mukuro?

**Everyone:** *shrugs*

**Emotive:** Well… let's just go with Mukuro! *grabs Mukuro and Kyouya and transports them to a love hotel*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, there's even a vibrating bed.

**Kyouya:** …

**Emotive:** Have fun and see 'ya in three days! *seals off all exits*

_Three days later:_

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *both come back to the Dare Base with limps*

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** Ooh, it seems that these two like to switch. *grins perversely*

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *light blush*

**Emotive:** Fonny! Please do your dare!

**Fon:** *dresses in a black suit and a fedora* Reborn, I challenge you to a gunfight!

**Reborn:** Bring it monkey man.

**Emotive:** *dodges behind a concrete pillar as triggers are pulled*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! *covers ears*

**Fon:** *gets shot in the shoulder* Gah! *red liquid drips from shoulder*

**Emotive:** *gasp* Fonny!

**I-Pin:** Shishou!

**Reborn:** Don't worry; I only used a blood splatter bullet.

**Fon:** *smiles and is actually okay*

**Emotive:** *Phew* Don't scare me like that…

**Fon:** Gomen. *smiles apologetically*

**Emotive:** *blush* Well, anyway Lambo must-

**Lambo:** Nyahahahaha! *glomps and kisses the person in front of him*

**Kyoko:** *happened to be in front of Lambo* Aw, Lambo-chan is so sweet! *gives Lambo candy*

**Lambo:** Lambo-san got candy!

**Emotive:** Dang, that didn't go according to plan…

**Skull:** Viper-senpai.

**Viper:** What is it?

**Skull:** Will you bear my children?

**Viper:** … I'm a guy.

**Emotive:** That doesn't stop all those yummy mpreg fics out there.

**Males:** *cringes*

**Ryohei:** I DON'T WANT TO BE LOCKED IN A CLOSET WITH LUSSURIA! *sits down stubbornly*

**Emotive:** Let's see how long he can last.

_Three days later:_

**Ryohei:** *rocking back and forth* I'm just training my body… I'm just training my body… I'm just training my body…

**Emotive:** He _might_ make it.

_Two days later:_

**Ryohei:** *is laying on the floor in a fetal position and sucking his thumb*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** *snaps a pic* Blackmail material!

_Another two days:_

**Ryohei:** *is practically dead*

**Emotive:** *holds up electric pumping machine thing that doctors use when reviving patients* Clear! *shocks Ryohei*

**Ryohei:** *makes a sound akin to "Bzzzzzzzt!!"*

**Emotive:** He lives!

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME! *begins shadow boxing*

**Emotive:** This'll be fun. *ties Takeshi onto a chair*

**Takeshi:** *blinks* Eh?

**Everyone:** *says one bad thing about baseball*

**Emotive:** It's a stupid sport anyway.

**Takeshi:** *looks about ready to go Hulk*

**Emotive:** Uh-oh.

_One Takeshi Hulk scene later:_

**Emotive:** Well, that was a scary side of Takeshi that I wouldn't mind seeing again.

**Hayato:** *limping for an entirely different reason* Are you insane?!

**Emotive:** Yes.

**Hayato:** Look at what he did to me all because I said baseball sucks balls!

**Takeshi:** *glare* Did you say something Gokudera?

**Hayato:** *shiver* Eh, uh, nothing! Nothing at all!

**Takeshi:** *smiles as if nothing has happened* Okay!

**Emotive:** O~kay… Now here is Bel fangirl kaitlin177!

_Tyler: I think you pissed off a lot of people with that last review_

_Kaitlin: Shut Up_

_Tyler: Why should I_

_Kaitlin: Cause I can really hurt you oh and Emo-chan you missed my dare but that is alright and here is hibari and mukuro cake a new dare now Gamma you are suply eletrity to a town with your flames and Bel devorice Viper and marry me so there take that viper_

_hibari it took so long because the colors have 2 or 3 colors to it and i started a year ago yes you are a perv and you never ever will be able to beat fon_

_emo-chan thanks_

_Skull don't worry i think your cute but in a little brother way_

_Viper lier_

_Xanxus and squalo you can't hurt me if you can't find me_

_Lussuria thats ok i was just trying to make a point_

_Tyler your so stupid kaitlin _

_kaitlin shut up your my split personality_

_tyler and why am i a boy_

_kaitlin don't know Bye-bi Ushishishi~_

**Emotive:** I missed your dare?! I missed your dare?! Tsuke! I missed Kaitlin's dare! *cries on Tsuna's shoulder*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrop + smile as he pats Emotive's back*

**Hayato:** She gave you a Hibari and Mukuro cake.

**Emotive:** *cheers up* She did?! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! *eats Kyouya and Mukuro cake like a hungry hobo*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Kyouya:** Hn, weak herbivore. *referring to Kaitlin taking so long in her black belt*

**Emotive:** Mmph! *mouth full of cake*

**Tsuna:** Ano, Gamma-san, you have to be hooked up to a big electricity sucking machine now.

**Gamma:** Hm, fine. *gets hooked up to machine and supplies electricity to the whole town*

**Emotive:** *swallows cake* He's eco-friendly folks! Unless you provoke him, which then will cause the destruction of the town!

**Belphegor:** Divorce is such a long process.

**Viper:** No it's not. Our marriage certificate is only an illusion anyway.

**Belphegor:** Oh. Then that makes things much easier.

**Viper:** I can do the same for you and your fangirl.

**Belphegor:** All she has to do is sign it.

**Emotive:** Everyone can hear you guys you know.

**Belphegor & Viper:** So?

**Emotive:** Okay… here're dares from CH0C0CANDYZ!

_Sorry Tsuna, forgot to suppress my inner evil yaoi fangirl, so I give you this ointment made from traditional homemade special recipe.(_ _)*bows*_

_Since Tsuna might have a soreback now, I will let him off with no smut scenes. *trying very hard to suppress inner evil fangirl*_

_Okays, now some dares:_

_, you must act like a cat and loves to eat tuna!!_

_2.I dare Hibari to act like something or someone he hates. (Hibari, you cannot find me since I live somewhere not on the world map. If you want to find me, here is a hint: I live in Asia.)_

_3.I want Gokudera to act as Tsuna's worrying mother, Yamamoto as the carefree father, Gitto as the elder brother, Hibari as Tsuna's boyfriend and Mukuro as Tsuna's stalker( he does indeed look like a stalker) for the whole next chapter!!_

**Tsuna:** Arigato CH0C0CANDYZ-san. *smiles all Tsuna-like*

**Emotive:** Here kitty, kitty, kitty. *hold out some tuna on a plate*

**Tsuna:** Meow! *eats tuna*

**Emotive:** Save some for me! *eats a piece of tuna*

**Kyouya:** Wait… how can this place in which you live in not be on the map if you live in Asia?

**Emotive:** Maybe she lives in a place called Asia which is on another planet.

**Hayato:** Everyone who goes to this site lives on another planet.

**Tsuna:** Meow. *licks "paw"*

**Kyouya:** I hate that person, so why would I act like him?

**Emotive:** Because it will get you a fight?

**Kyouya:** *does dare* Kufufu, will it really?

**Mukuro:** Oya oya, there's not enough room for two Mukuros in this world.

**Kyouya:** Kufufu, then we shall see who survives.

**Emotive:** *sigh* Let's move on to the next scene before a fight break outs.

**Hayato:** I have to be Juudaime's what?!

**Emotive:** You're his worrying mother, Takeshi is his carefree father, Giotto is his older brother, Kyouya is his boyfriend, and Mukuro is his stalker. Oh, and I agree with CH0C0CANDYZ. Mukuro definitely is stalker material.

**Mukuro:** *frowns* Why do you think so lowly of me?

**Emotive:** I think your "take over Tsuna's body" bit speaks for itself.

**Everyone:** *nods head in agreement*

**Kyouya:** Hn… *places a possessive hand around Tsuna's waist*

**Tsuna:** *blush* Hi-Hibari-san.

**Giotto:** *sly smile* Don't you two look cute together.

**Emotive:** I know right?

**Takeshi:** Ahaha, just make sure to use a condom Tsuna!

**Tsuna:** Otousan! *acting as if Takeshi is his father*

**Hayato:** I'd rather him not do anything like that at his age!

**Tsuna:** *blushes more*

**Emotive:** Moving on! Here's Minatsuki Nami-Chan!

_I also heard about the Bagyo Ondoy I watch TV patrol world everyday...and I also donated clothes and money *throws clothes and money to a donation box*_

_sori if i gave too much cookies and cake..._

_ok!lets go to my dares:_

_I dare Fon to French kiss Hibari(im so bored)_

_I dare Tsuna's box weapon to play with Hibari's box weapon...well the masters should be playing too!!3_

_I dare Emo-chan to try speaking in Cebuano with the accent also...well at least try...I suck at Tagalog cause I am slang even though I speak Cebuano XD_

_ok!!that's all so short T_T_

_another gift!!*gives dried mangoes,otap and lechon pork* share it with everybody!! 3_

**Emotive:** OMG! _Kababayan ko! Napakabait mo talaga tropa!_ *high fives Nami-chan*

**Everyone:** ??? *has no idea what Emotive just said*

**Emotive:** I hope all my _kababayan_ readers are doing okay as well! Super Typhoon Parma (local name, Pepeng) was a doozy! Though I live over at the West coast instead of the East…

**Fon:** My regards as well. *pulls Kyouya into a french kiss*

**Emotive:** *taking pictures* I love this pairing!

**Kyouya:** *blushing as he pulls away*

**Fon:** *smiles* You look cute when you blush.

**Kyouya:** Shut up.

**Giotto:** Hibari-kun, are you cheating on my little brother?!

**Kyouya:** He came onto me! *points at Fon*

**Hayato:** If you won't be faithful to my son, then I suggest you leave. *crosses arms sternly*

**Takeshi:** Maa maa, don't be too hard on him.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, if you don't want Hibari-kun to be your son's partner, then I am more then capable of being faithful to him.

**Hayato:** Over my dead body!

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Don't I have a say in this? *summons lion*

**Kyouya:** I can make you forgive me anyway. *summons hedgehog*

**Lion & Hedgehog:** *plays with each other*

**Kyouya:** *pulls Tsuna into a vacant room*

**Hayato:** *stutters*

**Takeshi:** See, they're already forgiving each other.

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** I have to speak Cebuano… problem is, I don't know any Cebuano!

**Hayato:** How many languages can you speak?

**Emotive:** Well, there's English of course, I'm very fluent in that, and Tagalog, though there are still lots of words that I don't know, and a little Japanese and Spanish.

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** I might even be interested in learning Italian or French. But anyway, yay! I lurves dried mangos and lechon _baboy_! *munches on mangos and pork*

**Everyone else:** *slowly munches on strange food*

**Emotive:** (^.^) Now here's a little something from iBel!

_Ciao...su...*is still shaking from angryness*_

_OKAY! i want to do ...a very very VERY D That would be awesome becuse my friends is very worried about me throwing things everytime i think of him... second dare. I dare Fran to dress up as a nekomaid! :'DD And Bel will rape him! Becuse that is pure awesomeness! Kufufufu~_

_And i want to hug Bel ...*chough*andmarryhim*cough* AHEM..*thinks*_

_I want Mukuro-sama to dance the eternal samba with Fran and be an over-caring parent to Fran. ^^ Becuse i decided that Mukuro is Fran's master AND SO IT SHALL BE OR I KILL U TO THE EXTREME~DESU! D:3) ^^ ROCK ON~DESU~~_

**Emotive:** O~kay… I'm a little confused at the first dare, but we shall do the second dare!

**Fran:** I don't want to wear a stupid nekomaid dress.

**Emotive:** Which means you _do_ want to wear it! *quickly changes Fran's clothes*

**Fran:** Oh joy. *wearing a purple maid dress with purple cat ears and a tail… of course, his stupid hat has been removed*

**Belphegor:** C'mere peasant. *grabs Fran*

**Emotive:** Hold on Bel, iBel wants to hug you.

**Fran:** So Bel has to be hugged by iBel… that sounds weird.

**Emotive:** I know right? *lets iBel into Dare Base*

**iBel:** Kya! *hugs Bel* Bye-bi! *leaves Dare Base*

**Emotive:** Well then Bel, you can go rape Fran now. But don't be too rough on him.

**Belphegor:** Then it wouldn't be called rape. *drags Fran into a love room and locks the door behind him*

**Emotive:** True that. And sure iBel, you can marry Bel. He _is_ a prince and I'm sure he can have more then one wife/partner… and it helps that Viper can just illusionise your marriage certificate.

**Viper:** I'm sure that's against the law.

**Emotive:** You guys are assassins. When have you ever followed the law?

**Viper:** Good point.

**Emotive:** Moving onto to Yoshikuni3!

_Miow first review of mine for this fanfic AMAZING! Love it also a hatred of straight pairings shud b set up I am also an anti-fan of straight pairings =p *pulls Tongue at them*_

_A max of 5 *cries* o well onto the dares =]_

_1# Bel and Gokudera (sowwy I love u both) I dare u 2 strip into nothing but ur undies and demonstrate sex positions for the rest of the KHR crew._

_2# Yamamoto and Gokudera (loves 8059 sighs affectionatly) I dare gokudera to sit on yamamoto's knee and let him bounce him up and down like u wud do to a baby, gokudera must giggle whilst being bounced and beg big Yama not to stop._

_3# Gokudera and Tsuna. Gokudera I dare u 2 pull tsuna's pants and undies down put him over you knee and spank him and u both must enjoy it and cruely if he whimpers u must spank harder. Also everytime u spank him u must say something that annoys u about him and no saying " but he's the tenth I don't hate anything about him" or emotive will put u ova her knee. Mwahaha!_

_4/5# TYL Squalo I dare you to replace all of the path to becoming the sword emporer DVD's u made for Yamamoto with porn videos of every gokudera pairing that ever existed except 8059 ( they obviously need to be produced first ;-) and I dare Yamamoto to watch all of them without moving a muscle. (poor frustrated jelous Yama)_

_All right that was really long but I love this fic and you!_

**Emotive:** Yay! Another straight pairing hater! Maybe I should make a club about this…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Well, Bel is a little busy at the moment…

**Belphegor:** *leaves love room*

**Emotive:** *grabs him and shakes him* Where is Fran?!

**Fran:** *leaves love room with a slight limp* Right here.

**Belphegor:** He's all right.

**Emotive:** *sigh of relief* You and your rapist ways… anyway, you must demonstrate different sex positions with Hayato now.

**Hayato:** I have to do what now?

**Emotive:** Kekeke… *strips Bel and Hayato down to their underwear* Everyone, take notes!

**Belphegor:** I'm the seme.

**Hayato:** Like hell you are!

**Emotive:** I choose Bel as the seme because he's a sadistic bastard.

**Hayato:** *grumbles*

**Belphegor:** *pushes Hayato onto the floor where he straddles him* Position number one, the most common position. It benefits both the seme and uke in terms of pleasure.

**Hayato:** *blush*

**Emotive:** *takes notes*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Belphegor:** Of course, in this position, the uke can wrap his legs around the seme's waist –

**Hayato:** *wraps legs around Bel's waist*

**Belphegor:** - or the seme can place the uke's legs over his shoulders for better access. *places Hayato's legs over his shoulders*

**Emotive:** *takes pictures*

**Belphegor:** Position number two, another common position, is both the uke and the seme being on all fours with the seme behind the uke.

**Hayato:** *flips onto his stomach and pushes himself up onto all fours*

**Belphegor:** *kneels over Hayato, arms around his waist* This is a less favorable position because the seme and uke would not be able to make eye contact with each other. But even though this is mostly favored for one night stands or a quick fuck, intimate couples use this position as well.

**Emotive:** *taking more pictures*

**Belphegor:** *gets up and pulls Hayato up with him*

**Hayato:** Ow, hey! Don't pull so hard!

**Emotive:** *snickers*

**Hayato:** I didn't mean it like that you pervert!

**Belphegor:** Moving on to position number three. *shoves Hayato against the wall*

**Hayato:** Oof!

**Belphegor:** This is commonly known as the Wall Position. When there is no place to lay down – or if the couple's just kinky – then they may try this position, though it means more work for the seme because he has to support his uke's full weight.

**Hayato:** Hey, you better not do anything – ah!

**Belphegor:** *has lifted Hayato up and wrapped the bomber's legs around his waist, supporting him fully* It also means that both the seme and uke has to use most of their will power to prevent their legs from giving out. Like I said, more work for the seme.

**Hayato:** *blushing like crazy* Can we wrap this up now?

**Belphegor:** *grins* In a minute. *sets Hayato down and sits down on a chair, pulling Hayato into his lap* Position number four, the Riding Position.

**Emotive:** Kya! *snapping pictures*

**Belphegor:** This is where the uke has to work for his pleasure by "riding" the seme. That means he has to move up and down while –

**Hayato:** Don't get into any details you bastard!

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi…

_The two demonstrate more sex positions and every male in the building might have puked out a lifetime of lunches while all the innocent are either severely traumatized or still very innocent because they had no idea what the two were doing._

**Emotive:** *sighs fondly* Yaoi is the greatest…

**Males:** No, it's not.

**Emotive:** Says you and a couple of my friends! *harrumphs* Oh Takeshi!

**Takeshi:** Hai hai *smiles as he pulls Hayato onto his knee and starts bouncing him*

**Hayato:** *is fully clothed and starts… giggling…* Don't stop Yama-kun!

**Emotive:** *twitch* Yama… kun… *twitch*

**Takeshi:** *smirks almost slyly* Say it again Gokudera. *bounces Hayato*

**Hayato:** *blush* Don't… stop…

**Emotive:** *pinches nose*

_A little while later:_

**Emotive:** Oh Re~born!

**Reborn:** What?

**Emotive:** Can you test this new bullet for me? *holds up a black bullet*

**Reborn:** Hm? What does it do? *takes bullet*

**Emotive:** Shoot Hayato with it and you'll see.

**Reborn:** Hm, fine. *loads Leon with the black bullet and shoots Hayato with it*

**Hayato:** *falls off of Takeshi's knee*

**Takeshi:** *blinks* Gokudera?

**Emotive:** Three… two… one…

**Hayato:** *gets up and has a dull look in his eyes* Tsunayoshi…

**Everyone:** *collective dramatic gasp*

**Emotive:** It works! My Dare Bullet works!

**Tsuna:** *blinks* Eh? Did Gokudera-kun just call me by my real name?

**Emotive:** *pulls Tsuna's pants down along with boxers and pushes him towards Hayato*

**Hayato:** *pulls Tsuna over his knee, exposing his bare rear*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! Wha-What're you doing Gokudera-kun?!

**Hayato:** *spanks Tsuna* Your voice is so high-pitched that I almost find my eardrums are about to burst!

**Tsuna:** Hiiii!

**Emotive:** I agree with Hayato there though…

**Everyone:** *nods head*

**Hayato:** *continues spanking Tsuna*

**Emotive:** *pulls a curtain over them* Let's move on shall we?

**Reborn:** So, that was a Dare Bullet?

**Emotive:** Yup! Whoever gets shot with it must do the dare assigned to them.

**Reborn:** Why don't you use those bullets instead of threatening us?

**Emotive:** I only have a few. I can't use them all the time. Anyway *ties Takeshi to a chair*

**Takeshi:** Again?

**Squalo:** Vrrrrooooiiii! Yes again! *takes out familiar DVD*

**Takeshi:** Hey, aren't those the Path of becoming the Sword Emperor DVDs that you made for me?

**Squalo & Emotive:** *grins sadistically* Not anymore.

_Squalo places the disc into the DVD player and plays it. Suddenly, it shows Hayato having sex with Belphegor, Kyouya, Tsuna, Shamal, Ryohei, Mukuro, Dino, and practically all the males in the series except for Takeshi._

**Emotive:** Whoa, wait a mo' and rewind! *rewinds disc* Is that TYA and TYL Hayato going at it?

**Squalo:** I believe so.

**Emotive:** Cool, but I think that qualifies as masturbating… though it _is_ pretty hot for you guys to do it with your future selves *grins*

**Males (minus Takeshi):** Don't even think about it!

**Emotive:** LOL, okay, okay. *makes a mental note about it* Let's check on Takeshi…

**Takeshi:** *soul is floating out of his mouth*

**Emotive:** Someone better put his soul back in 'cuz I ain't doin' it… and here are the many, many dares of Kajune!

_I'll keep givining in dares until this story is finished!_

_I dare Tsuna, Gokudera, Ken, Glo Xinia and Gamma to each eat a cake made by Bianchi. Without dying, fainting and throwing up. Before eating, each one of them must say 'Thank you for the lovely desert, Bianchi-sama.' When finished, they must look happy as if they really loved it._

_I dare Hibari to ride on Mukuro's back for the next 5 dares. No bitting, no pulling and scaring him._

_I dare Uni to use Fuuta's ranking book to hit Lambo (Not TYL) On the head until he faints._

_I dare Lussuria to kiss Ryohei on the cheek._

_I dare Ryohei to kiss him back._

_I dare Aria to beat up Verde until he faints._

_I dare Basil to get rid of the unconsious Verde, by hiding him somewhere._

_I dare Tsuna to go find him before he wakes up._

_I dare Mukuro to carry Hibari in his arms for the next 5 dares. No making him unhappy but allowed to say sweet words._

_I dare Yamamoto to make out wth Gokudera for 5 minutes._

_I dare Lambo to hit his head on a piano until he faints._

_I dare Levi to bury Lambo within a grave, no waking him up._

_I dare Skull to go find him and dig him up and bring him bacK._

_I dare Verde (If awake) To teach Tsuna about love._

_I dare Rasiel to kiss Bel's lips._

_I dare Bel to hug Rasiel back._

_I dare Giotto (Vongola Primo) To make Tsuna's mother blush by using sweet words and kiss her cheek when she blushes._

_I dare Vongola Secondo to beat up Xanxus and throw him into the lake._

_I dare M.M. and Birds to go find and retrieve Xanxus._

_I dare Emo (You) To write a M rated Story of 6918. Not TYL! 1 Chapter or 2 wll do. Genre Hurt/Comfort and Romance. Done whenever can._

_I dare Chrome to beat up Ken with Mukuro's trident._

_I dare Chikusa to deliver the final blow. No killing, but knocking out is fine._

_I dare Viper to kiss Colonello on the cheek._

_I dare Lal to slap Giotto as long as it takes for him to pass out. Next, Viper and Colonello._

_I dare Mukuro (Again) To take Hibari dancing outside, for an hour._

_I dare Shoichi to attack Byakuran with his Laptop._

_I dare Kyoko to make Haru cry._

_I dare Gokudera to cheer Haru up._

_I dare Dino to restrain Hibari with his whip and run around Namimori naked, for 5 minutes._

_I dare Mukuro (Again, Sorry) To play, tease, kiss or touch Hibari anyway he wants, stip if like, for an hour._

_I dare Fon (or Fong) To fight Reborn who cannot use his gun, and win._

_I dare Spanner, to take photos of Hibari's current status._

_I dare Hibari, to say it in truth, what he feels right now._

_I dare EVERYONE (Except tied up Hibari), to throw a bomb at Byakuran, afterwards, yell (Including Hibari) "THANK YOU FOR THE DARES AND PLEASE WATCH KHR!!!'_

_Done._

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** I love this fella!

**Bianchi:** *places a cake in front of Tsuna, Gokudera, Glo Xinia, and Gamma* Eat up boys. These were made with love. *she's wearing goggles of course*

**Tsuna, Gokudera, Ken, Glo Xinia, & Gamma:** *sweatdrops* Th-Thank you for the lovely dessert Bianchi-sama. *begins to eat*

_One eating of a poison cake later:_

**Tsuna, Gokudera, Ken, Glo Xinia, & Gamma: ***sporting twitchy smiles while suffering from a massive stomach ache*

**Emotive:** *transports all but Glo Xinia to the infirmary*

**Glo Xinia:** Wha-What about me? *stomach groans*

**Emotive:** *kicks Glo Xinia into the Pit of Eternal Darkness* I hate you bastard!

**Glo Xinia:** Aaaaaiiiiiiiieeeeeee!!!! *screams fade*

**Kyouya:** *sigh* I can't believe I agreed with this and am now crowding with you herbivores.

**Mukuro:** My back's free Hibari-kun. *beckons Kyouya closer*

**Kyouya:** *growls before he jumps onto Mukuro's back*

**Emotive:** *cough* Well then, here's Fuuta's ranking book Uni.

**Uni:** O-Okay… *hesitates*

**Emotive:** Should I use a Dare Bullet on you?

**Uni:** N-No! *hits Lambo as hard as she can… which is pretty hard considering she is a kind soul*

**Lambo:** (.) *knocked out*

**Emotive:** LOL. Anyway Lussuria, I know you like your dare-

**Lussuria:** *makes gay noise and kisses Ryohei on the cheek*

**Ryohei:** KISS HIM BACK TO THE EXTREME! *kisses Lussuria back*

**Lussuria:** *blushes and does fangirl/boy giddy pose which in Tagalog would be called _kilig_ while making giddy/_kilig_ noises*

**Emotive:** Now that was something you don't hear come out of Ryohei's mouth everyday.

**Aria:** *cracks knuckles and beat Verde to a pulp*

**Verde:** *is beaten to a pulp*

**Emotive:** She's the more violent of the Sky trio… I think… Wait, why is she violent?

**Reborn:** Beats me. Time of the month?

**Males:** *cringes*

**Emotive:** *grins* When it's that time for me, then you guys better watch out!

**Males:** *shudders*

**Basil:** *hides Verde's body in a woman's locker room*

**Emotive:** Go find Verde Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** Okay. *looks for Verde*

**Verde:** *wakes up in a locker and kicks it open*

**Half naked if not naked girls in locker room:** *screams and starts pelting things at Verde and calling him hentai*

**Verde:** *runs from locker rooms screaming*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Too late, he woke up.

**Tsuna:** Oh well…

**Mukuro:** *quickly transfers Kyouya from his back to his arms*

**Kyouya:** *glares with light blush*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, you look so cute when you blush.

**Kyouya:** *still glaring*

**Emotive:** *snaps a pic* They look so cute together! But honestly, when they pair Kyouya with Mukuro or Takeshi, they make him the uke! He's older then them for Yaoi's sake!

**Yaoi Fangirls:** *whistles innocently*

**Emotive:** Must be the height rule… Anyway, whose dares are next?

**Hayato:** *raises hand* Baseball freak and I have to make out.

**Emotive:** Oh right. *raises video cam* Go ahead then.

**Takeshi:** *grins and pulls Hayato into a bruise-worthy kiss*

_Five minutes later:_

**Takeshi & Hayato:** *panting, out of breath, and sporting swollen lips*

**Emotive:** You can just feel the lust! I mean love! *splashes an unconscious Lambo with a bucket of water*

**Lambo:** *sputters* Huh? What? Where is Lambo-san?

**Emotive:** Lambo! That piano took your candy and the only way you can get it back is if you bang your head on it until you faint! *points to a white grand piano that has appeared out of no where*

**Lambo:** Give Lambo-san back his candy you stupid piano! *bangs his head on the piano and two minutes later, he faints*

**Tsuna:** You're evil and manipulative, you know that Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Sort of like Reborn right?

**Reborn:** No one is like me.

**Emotive:** True that, but some people may have traits like you.

**Hayato:** Why is there a piano in here anyway?

**Emotive:** For you to play?

**Hayato:** *doubtful look*

**Levi:** *digs a grave and dumps Lambo into it*

**Lambo:** *can sleep through a hurricane, let alone Levi dumping him into a grave*

**Levi:** *buries him*

**Skull:** *has finished his daily Sannin-Songo worship ritual* Uh, Emo-san…

**Emotive:** Go look for Lambo before he suffocates!

**Skull:** (O.O) O-Okay! *begins digging*

**Reborn:** Didn't know you cared about that brat.

**Emotive:** I don't, but I won't hear the end of it from Kyoko and Haru if he's just left there…

**Reborn:** True that…

**Emotive:** Hey! Don't copy me!

**Reborn:** *sweatdrop*

**Verde:** *has escaped from the girls in the locker room*

**Tsuna:** *blinks at Verde*

**Verde:** *sets thick leather bound books in front of Tsuna* I am here to teach you about love. *opens a dictionary* Love is a strong tender affection; deep devotion as to one's parent or child. It is also defined as the affection felt by two persons who are sexually attracted to one another. *closes dictionary and picks up another book* There are many theories about love, mainly in psychology books. There is this one theory - *drones on*

**Tsuna:** *has no idea what Verde is saying*

**Everyone:** *bored at Verde's lecture*

**Emotive:** *yawns*

_Five hours later:_

**Verde:** *closes book* And that concludes my lecture on love. Any questions?

**Everyone:** *asleep*

**Tsuna:** *drooling on dictionary*

**Emotive:** *busy reading a yaoi manga*

**Verde:** *sweatdrop* So, no one listened to me…

**Emotive:** *puts away manga* Pretty much. *pulls out a bullhorn and presses trigger*

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Everyone:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *jumps up so high that they hit their heads on the ceiling*

**Emotive:** ROFLOL!

**Everyone:** *groans*

**Verde:** I think I'm deaf. *picks ear*

**Emotive:** Well, whatever. Rasiel, please do your dare before I bullhorn you at point blank.

**Rasiel:** (O.O) *quickly kisses Bel on the lips*

**Emotive:** Bel, same threat.

**Belphegor:** (O.O) *quickly hugs Rasiel*

**Giotto:** *approaches Nana and bows at her* You are lovelier then the loveliest flower, signora.

**Nana:** *blush* Oh my…

**Emotive:** She's easy to blush.

**Giotto:** *smiles and kisses Nana on the cheek*

**Nana:** *blushes a deeper red and starts to laugh nervously*

**Iemitsu:** *narrows eyes at Giotto*

**Emotive:** Don't do anything to him Iemitsu, or you won't exist.

**Iemitsu:** *grunts*

**Giotto:** *sweatdrops + nervous laugh*

**Vongola II:** *beats up Xanxus and throws him in the lake*

**Varia:** Boss!

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* M.M. and Birds will find him.

**M.M. & Birds:** *goes off to find Xanxus*

**Emotive:** As for my dare, I don't know when I'll finish it, but I'll message you Kajune!

**Chrome:** *takes Mukuro's trident and whacks Ken like crazy*

**Emotive:** Whoa! *videos moment* She really has a lot of pent up fury at the shape shifter… boy… thing…

**Chikusa:** *delivers final blow on Ken*

**Ken:** *is knocked out*

**Emotive:** *turns towards Viper and Colonnello*

**Viper:** *kisses Colonnello on the cheek*

**Colonnello:** *blinks* Kora?

**Viper:** Pay up.

**Emotive:** It will be transferred to your account. Now Lal-

**Lal:** *beings slapping Giotto like crazy*

**Emotive:** This woman has no mercy!

_It takes fifteen minutes for Lal to knock Giotto out, then five minutes for Viper and Colonnello._

**Lal:** *dead tired*

**Emotive:** Take a breather Lal.

**Mukuro:** *walks out of the Dare Base with Kyouya still in his arms* Come now, I shall show you a fun time!

**Kyouya:** *twitch*

_An hour later:_

**Kyouya:** *kicks down door to Dare Base and stomps inside*

**Mukuro:** *follows Kyouya* Oh come on! They weren't crowding you!

**Kyouya:** *growls* Stupid fucking pineapple head! Stupid fucking crowding herbivores!

**Mukuro:** Then why don't we go samba in my room? *wink*

**Kyouya:** *twitch* Kamikorosu! *chases Mukuro with tonfas at the ready*

**Mukuro:** *runs from Kyouya*

**Emotive:** O~kay…

**Shouichi:** Why would I attack Byakuran-sama?!

**Emotive:** *bonks Shouichi on the head*

**Shouichi:** *memories return* Oh yeah, that's why. *grabs laptop*

**Byakuran:** Now, now Shou-chan, there's no need to get vio-

**Shouichi:** *attacks Byakuran with his laptop*

_A brutal laptop mauling scene later:_

**Emotive:** That was fun to watch (:D)

**Shouichi:** Hmph…

**Byakuran:** (.)

**Kyoko:** How will I be able to make Haru-chan cry?

**Emotive:** *whispers to Kyoko*

**Kyoko:** Okay then…

**Emotive:** *pulls Haru out from the Pit*

**Haru:** Hahi?

**Kyoko:** Tsuna doesn't like you.

**Haru:** (T~T) Why?!

**Emotive:** Unsurprisingly easy.

**Hayato:** Here Haru. *gives Haru a picture of an adorable sleeping Tsuna*

**Haru:** (*O*)

**Emotive:** And where did you get that pic Hayato?

**Hayato:** *blushes and looks away* None of your beeswax!

**Emotive:** LOL, no one says beeswax anymore you out of date moron.

**Hayato:** *glares*

**Dino:** *restrains Kyouya with his whip before stripping*

**Females (including Emotive:** *stares at Dino with wide eyes*

**Dino:** Freedom! *runs round Namimori naked*

**Kyouya:** *struggles in Dino's whip*

**Emotive:** Make sure he doesn't get free. *pushes Tsuna towards tied up Kyouya*

**Tsuna:** Hibari-san, please don't break out of Dino's whip. *puppy dog eyes*

**Kyouya:** *freezes*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, this will be fun. *approaches Kyouya with an mischievous glint in eyes*

**Tsuna:** *covers his ears and closes his eyes at the scene*

**Emotive:** Ooh, foreplay! *videos*

_An hour later:_

**Mukuro:** Kufufu… *has done many naughty things to tied up Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *panting and red faced*

**Emotive:** Wow…

**Fon:** Fight me Reborn!

**Reborn:** *smirks* Just because I don't have a gun, doesn't mean I don't know self-defense!

_Fon and Reborn begins to fight. Their vast knowledge of martial arts makes the battle last long but eventually, one comes out victorious._

**Emotive:** And the winner is… Fon!

**Reborn:** *smirks* Of course, even with my self-defense, I'm no master of martial arts.

**Fon:** *smiles* Actually, you are, but you haven't devoted your whole life to it.

**Emotive:** *nods head* True that.

**Spanner;** *taking photos to Kyouyas tied up and slightly erotic state*

**Emotive:** Gimme copies of those will'ya?

**Spanner:** You're going to have to pay.

**Emotive:** I'll pay ya' anything. You can sell those online too.

**Spanner:** I know.

**Kyouya:** How do I feel? I want to bite you herbivores to death and I feel like crap because my ass hurts!

**Emotive:** Yay for hurting asses!

**Everyone:** *stares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** Well… um… time to bomb Byakuran!

**Byakuran:** *unconscious on the floor*

**Everyone:** *bombs Byakuran*

_Byakuran's body flies off somewhere because of the force of the bombs._

**Everyone:** THANK YOU FOR THE DARES AND PLEASE WATCH KHR!!!

**Emotive:** *claps* Yay! Now here's a first time darer angela123111!

_First time doing this so I dare_

_Fon&Kyoya: Do anything to Tsuna who's wearing a skin tight maid outfit (no killing or fighting)_

_Squalo:Can't say VOI and be head of the Varia for a week_

_Ryohei: Can't say EXTREME or save his sister from whatever Emotive does to her_

_Xanxus:Kiss Tuna with tounge in front of everybody_

_Skull:Win against Reborn in anything_

**Emotive:** *forces Tsuna to wear a skin tight maid outfit*

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?! *tugs on mini skirt*

**Emotive:** *takes pic* Fon and Kyouya have permission to molest Tsuna!

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Fon:** *smiles*

**Tsuna:** *twitchy smile*

_Fon and Kyouya take Tsuna into a love room, locking the door behind them._

**Emotive:** Well, so much yaoi!

**Squalo:** Vro-

**Emotive:** *smacks Squalo on the head* No saying the V-word!

**Squalo:** *grumbles*

**Emotive:** And since Xanxus has yet to be found… *wonders what's taking M.M. and Birds so long* You are the temporary leader of the Varia.

**Squalo:** Yes!

**Ryohei:** EXTRE-

**Emotive:** *smacks Ryohei on the head* Can't say the E-word either!

**Ryohei:** *pouts*

**Emotive:** *is weirded out by pouting Ryohei* Well, at least I get to be evil to Kyoko… but that's until the next chapter 'cuz I can't hurt the females this chapter…

**M.M. & Birds:** *brings back a soaking wet Xanxus*

**Emotive:** You guys took your time.

**M.M. & Birds:** *shrugs* It was a big lake.

**Vongola II:** *snickers*

**Emotive:** Well then Xanxus, just wait a while until Fon and Kyouya are finished.

_A couple hours later:_

**Tsuna:** *limping again*

**Fon & Kyouya:** *smiling and smirking respectively*

**Xanxus:** *pulls Tsuna into a tongue war*

**Tsuna:** *moans*

**Emotive:** Tongue war! Which I have yet to experience… *gloom*

**Shamal:** How about me Emo-chan? *wiggles eyebrows*

**Emotive:** *revs up Ralph the Chainsaw*

**Shamal:** (O.O) *runs from Emotive*

**Emotive:** Man, you're worst then Jiraiya… I declare a Most Punkish Face Contest!

**Reborn:** Who are the contestants?

**Emotive:** You and Skull.

**Skull:** Who wins? *is hopeful*

**Emotive:** Skull! (:D) *hands Skull a punk trophy*

**Skull:** Woohoo! I won against Reborn! *happy dances*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** *shrugs* Best I can do on short notice… And heeeeeeeeere's iFran!

_Hello there~ First, I want to hug Emo-san. And second, here's the dares:_

_Bel, I dare you to... uhh... just love Fran. ._. And um.. rape him... and yeah... stuff 8D!_

_And, um... Mukoru, I dare you to marry Hibari and have a huge wedding with many sakura's!_

_I dare Emo-san to be awesome, as she already is, but yeah._

_Xanxus, I dare you to confess your love to Squalo and I dare Squalo talk to Xanxus WITHOUT screaming for gods sake._

_I dare Tsuna to TRY to be seme on Reborn. :'D_

_AND I DARE VIPER TO DIVORCE WITH BEL :'D_

_That's all, cya ~_

**Fran:** First an iBel and now and iFran? Who's next? iXanxus? iSqualo? iLussuria? The freakin' iVaria group?

**Emotive:** Sounds possible, but unlikely. And here's your hug iFran-chan! *hugs iFran*

**Belphegor:** *drags Fran into a love room, mumbling about "perverted rape-loving peasants"*

**Emotive:** Rape is love! No wait…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Another wedding! Yay! *plans sakura wedding* Damn, I hate sakuras… *is reminded up a certain pink-haired kunoichi*

**Kyouya:** Me too.

_There's a big sakura-themed wedding, though both Mukuro and Kyouya are wearing tuxedos because neither of them will wear a wedding dress… Well, Mukuro would wear one if Kyouya wouldn't but everyone would think it's just too weird… No wait…_

**Mukuro:** So, where do you want to go on our honeymoon? *wiggles eyebrows*

**Kyouya:** *rolls eyes*

**Lussuria:** *blows nose on hanky* There's so much love!

**Emotive:** I'm already awesome, but I'll try to be even more awesomer! *strikes awesome pose*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Xanxus:** I love you Squalo.

**Squalo:** *snort* We're already married.

**Xanxus:** Is it wrong for me to say that?

**Squalo:** *blushes slightly* No…

**Emotive:** Awwwwww! Aren't the two of them cute?!

**Xanxus & Squalo:** *glares at Emotive*

**Tsuna:** Me? Seme Reborn?

**Emotive:** It's possible… heck anything is possible when it comes to anime! And fanfiction in general… I find the weirdest lemons on …

**Everyone:** *doesn't even want to know*

**Tsuna:** Um… *walks up to Reborn and kisses him*

**Reborn:** *pushes Tsuna down and smirks* You're s thousand years to early to seme me, Dame-Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Emotive:** And let the molesting commence! … Not! *pulls Tsuna from out under Reborn*

**Reborn:** *pouts*

**Emotive:** Enough with the pouting! I hate pouting!

**Tsuna:** But you do it all the time.

**Emotive:** True that…

**Viper:** Like I said, out marriage certificate is an illusion, so Bel and I aren't really married.

**Emotive:** A relief to Bel fans everywhere! Now, here's Bambola Tempesta!

_I am not a peasent Belphegor!_

_I'm a prince too!_

_(Bambi;But your a girl Temp-chan~)_

_Fine Princess. Not nearly as fun. =_=_

_ANYWAY_

_If I may~_

_Emo-chan you are quite amazing. May I hug you? :D_

_Also I have some dares._

_I dare the Varia to sing Stand Up (LEAD)_

_I dare Xanxus to be nice to everyone he meets. except for Tsuna_

_I dare Emo-sempai to slap everyone excluding Belphegor, and Hibari :)_

_I dare Lusuria to act straight._

_Wow... I can't think of anything o dare anyone but the Varia :O_

_. xD_

_Good luck with your fic~_

**Emotive:** Yes you may! *hugs Temp-chan*

**Varia:** We have to sing what?!

**Emotive:** Ooh! I love that song! Especially since they showed a pic of Kyouya in winter clothes in the ending song! Kya! Kawai Kyouya-kun!

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Xanxus:** Might as well start this… *grabs mic*

_Music starts and each Varia grabs a mic:_

**Xanxus:** One, two, three…

**All Varia:** Get it, on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in da sendou. Tsuki susumu no ha we'll rock it mada dont stop it. Wake up! Nari hibiku 10 count tobi tatsu yo tenka. Himeta chikara we'll rock it mada dont stop it! Get down jam on de mada don't stop it!

**Squalo:** Hello saikin choushi dou?

**Belphegor:** Hey yo!

**Viper:** Mechamecha zekkouchou!

**Fran:** Nara sassoku dengen on nishite music please!

**Levi:** Come on!

**Lussuria:** Ja iki masuka DJ play the song!

**Xanxus:** Mendou na koto keritoba shite rock on!! Zokkou suru michi nakaba suru souzou! Doudou to mune hatte ikitai hontou no tokoro omoi toori ni wa ikanai...

**Belphegor:** Kokoro dake ga itsumo sakibashiru otoko sora wo miwataseba kimagure na are. Toki ni tsumetaku yousha naku utsu ame daremo ga omoi moshinai shizumu kage!

**Fran:** Marumaru ichinen sanbyaku rokujuu go nichi tayasazu kick it! Chikara duyoi ishi. Karanaru hibi ga tsukuru ooki na michi sokode umare rusaranaru imi.

**All Varia:** Get it on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in da sendou. Tsuki susumu no ha we'll rock it mada dont stop it! Wake up! Nari hibiku ten count tobi tatsu yo tenka. Himeta chikara we'll rock it mada dont stop it! Get down jam on de mada don't stop it!

**Squalo:** Yowaki na kimochi ni naru to kashikomaru yokei umaku ikanakute tachi tomaru! Kizutsuku no ga kowae kara wo yaburu no ga kowae!

**Lussuria:** Demo sonnan minna onaji yan issho yan?

**Levi:** Nigedashi takunaru no wa touzen ima no ichi kara fumi dasu yuuki! Ippo demo nippon demo pesu wa jiyuu ni seikou shinakutemo e eyo a yo! Teikou suru shisei de seichou Take off 0 kachi karaizureha 1000 kachi renshou. Dendou iri no tabi e Let's GO!

**All Varia:** Get it on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in da sendou. Tsuki susumu no ha we'll rock it mada dont stop it! Wake up! Nari hibiku 10 count tobi tatsu yo tenka. Himeta chikara we'll rock it mada dont stop it! Get down jam on de mada don't stop it!

**Viper:** Itsudatte mukai kaze no naka de mou doushiyou mo naikurai cry na hibi de. Maruku natta tte shouganaishi matte tatte nan ni mo koya sen!

**Xanxus:** Zenzen OK jaa mairo u year 1, 2, 3, 4 choushi dooo!? Ah YO! Sonna kanji detsu iteki na minna ore kyuushuu danji!

**All Varia:** Get it on mada agaru tenshon kizuna in da sendou. Tsuki susumu no ha we'll rock it mada dont stop it! Wake up! Nari hibiku 10 count tobi tatsu yo tenka. Himeta chikara we'll rock it mada dont stop it! Get down jam on de mada don't stop it!

**Xanxus:** *with Squalo as his back up and the rest of the Varia singing the chorus* Nani ga yoi toka dame toka aruto kanaitoka. Ja nanto naku hanashinishite iki tai. About around. You turn of this way (modora n jikan) dakara yes! Just do it! Yatteru dakeja nanimo imi naikara. Yarete hajimete soko dekakkoiinonara. Suki na koto hodoyari tousu koto de shidai nidekai jibun ni deau kokode!

_Music fades:_

**Everyone:** *applause*

**Varia:** *takes a bow*

**Emotive:** I wonder how they can do that without rehearsing?

**Hayato:** Beats me. But they were good.

**Emotive:** Yes, yes they were… I love that song! (XD)

**Tsuna:** Ano, Emo-san, who's the next dare for?

**Emotive:** Xanxus, and he must be nice to everyone.

**Xanxus:** Hello everyone! Did you all have a nice day? *smiles*

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** Scary.

**Xanxus:** *glares at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Eep!

**Xanxus:** *smiles at everyone else*

**Emotive:** Slappin' time! *slaps Kyoko*

**Kyoko:** That hurt! *starts to tear up*

**Ryohei:** *can not do anything because of his dare*

**Emotive:** *slaps everyone else excluding Bel and Kyouya*

**Everyone:** *gasps and clutches cheek*

**Belphegor & Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** *dusts hands* Righty-o, so Lussuria has to act straight again… aw man!

**Lussuria:** *Ahem* Hey, pretty lady, wanna have some fun tonight? *wraps an arm around Lal*

**Lal:** Get the fuck away from me!

**Emotive:** *hands Lal Ralph the chainsaw*

**Lussuria:** *runs from a chainsaw-wielding Lal*

**Lal:** *chases after Lussuria with Ralph purring in her hands*

**Emotive:** Well now, here's xTsukiyomiKali!

_:3 I love your style of writing and the idea of allowing the reviewers to dare the cast. This fanfic. is AWESOME!_

_Anyways, I guess I'll have more 1827 dares._

_Kyoya&&Tsunayoshi:Act out your most erotic dreams about each other.(SEND ME THE VIDEEO EMO-SAMA :D) andd let me glomp you twoo :3_

_Emo-chan:Send the video to EVERYONE you know, INCLUDING FAMILY MEMBERS :] or you can act like Haru for a day._

_Dino:Tell us your most erotic dream EVER(DON'T LIE!)_

_And that's all... for this time -smirks-_

_-hands everyone a slice of Chocolate angel food cakee-_

_Bye :3_

_-Sincerly Kali_

**Emotive:** My normal style or this script style because script style is actually not allowed.

**Everyone:** *le gasp*

**Emotive:** But if you won't tell, then we won't be having a problem. *wink* Besides, there are a lot of other dare fics script style stories out there, though in different series'.

**Hayato:** Thanks for the information. *sarcasm*

**Emotive:** Annoying octopus head.

**Hayato:** Stupid emo freak.

**Emotive:** Mommy issue.

**Hayato:** *le gasp*

**Emotive:** Yeah, I went there!

**Kyouya & Tsuna:** *are already acting out their erotic dreams in an alleyway*

**Emotive:** You made me miss the kinky action you stupid mommy issue octopus head!

**Hayato:** Don't blame me!

**Kyouya & Tsuna:** *are now acting out their erotic dreams in a bathtub*

**Emotive:** Damnit! Stop talking to me! *rushes off to video Kyouya and Tsuna*

**Hayato:** Hmph, pervert…

_A few erotic dream role playing later:_

**Emotive:** *sends xTsukiyomiKali a video copy* Hm, act like Haru for a day or send everyone I know the video… I choose the lesser evil, which is acting like effing Haru!

**Tsuna:** *sore backside* So you really don't want your family members to know about your obsession?

**Emotive:** Oh, a couple of my friends IRL know it and so do my brother and maybe my aunt and cousin, but if my parents ever found out… Oh my gay I don't even want to think about it! *shudder*

**Tsuna:** I guess that's true. Most parents would be shocked about their child's fetishes.

**Emotive:** Yeah, my parents are like most parents, though I sometimes wish they weren't…

**Hayato:** Aren't you supposed to be acting like Haru?

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* Tsuna-san! I am going to be the best mafia wife ever, desu! *latches onto Tsuna's arm*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* That's strange…

**Emotive:** Deal with it, desu!

_One day later:_

**Emotive:** *kicks away stupid costumes made by Haru* Okay! Dino! Tell us your most erotic dream! *videos*

**Dino:** *blush* W-Well… it concerns my whip, some satin blankets, a vibrator, and chocolate.

**Emotive:** Good combo! So, who'd you dream about?

**Dino:** *blush* Well… *whispers into Emotive's ear*

**Emotive:** [Please imagine what Emotive's reaction would be and it is up to you, the reader, on who Dino fantasized about because Emotive herself does not like Dino in any paring… at all…]

**Everyone:** *eating angel's food cake*

**Emotive:** *mouthful of cake* Msdoueptubs! {Translation: Dares from sara-sakura101forever!]

_this fanfic is great and funny and I'm so glad you're concerned for all of those poor Filipinos who lost their homes in the typhoon Ondoy (bagyong Ondoy) and another one who is said to be stronger, typhoon Pepeng (bagyong Pepeng)_

_...anyway here are my dares:_

_everyone-be nice to skull and don't make his octopus into food(I really pity you skull, being underestimated and being the lackey of everyone around you)_

_Colonnello- make out with Lal for one month only stop to breath air and such other necessities_

_Verde-stop Lal from killing Colonnello after the month is over (that is if you can...)_

_Viper/Mammon-go one day without getting or talking about money/profit_

_Gokudera-go one day without arguing to other people and saying you're Juudaime's/Tsuna's right hand man_

_Thank you and I'm very glad that you are reading this if ever :3_

**Emotive:** *swallows cake* Yeah, Pepeng (international name Parma) wasn't as bad as Ondoy (forgot international name for this one) and of course I'm concerned! They are my _kababayans_! We must look out for each other!

**Hayato:** You are an inspiration to us all. *sarcasm*

**Emotive:** Sarcasm duly noted! Everyone as already being nice to Skull… or at least, leaving him alone unless there's a dare that concerns him…

**Skull:** *worshipping a Sannin-Songo shrine*

**Emotive:** And now, we have Colonnello for his dare!

**Colonnello:** *smirks before pulling Lal into a kiss*

**Lal:** Mphf! *eyes wide*

**Emotive:** Now excuse me while I go find a place to vomit! *goes off to empty stomach of digesting food*

_One month later:_

**Colonnello & Lal:** *finally breaks apart, red faced, swollen lips, panting, and sweating*

**Emotive:** *comes back from month-long vacation* How's it going?!

**Tsuna:** Where have you been?!

**Emotive:** Visited the Narutoverse where I spent time with Sasuke and Naruto so I can avoid watching the two Arcobaleno going at it. *places SasuNaru tapes into archives* I also tortured S.H.I.T. and that was really fun and hilarious!

**Everyone:** Who?

**Emotive:** S.H.I.T., you know, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. S.H.I.T.

**Everyone:** *gives Emotive weird looks*

**Emotive:** It could've been S.H.I.T.T for Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari, but Temari was in Suna and I didn't see her at all…

**Everyone:** *still giving Emotive weird looks*

**Emotive:** Right, so, are the former COMBUSINs done?

**Lal:** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU COLONNELLO!!!

**Tsuna:** I take it that you take that as a yes.

**Emotive:** *nods*

**Verde:** *sighs* No fighting guys. *not even trying*

**Lal:** *punches Verde out of the way and chases after Colonnello*

**Colonnello:** *running for his life*

**Verde:** (.) *knocked out*

**Viper:** I can go a day without saying money.

**Hayato:** I can go w day without saying Juudaime either!

**Emotive:** We'll see about that. *sets timer to one day*

_A day later:_

**Viper & Hayato:** *laying on the ground, foaming at the mouth*

**Tsuna:** Gokudera-kun! Viper!

**Emotive:** Tsuna, kneel next to Hayato and revive him! Squalo, toss Viper into my room full of money!

**Squalo:** You have a room full of money? ($o$)

**Emotive:** Yes, now go!

**Squalo:** *rushes off to money room while dragging Viper behind him*

**Tsuna:** *kneels next to Hayato*

**Hayato:** J-Juudaime…

**Emotive:** That's it, just say his name. In the meantime, we'll move on to Ryu Fujiwara's dares.

_HAHAHA. I actually pressed "CTRL + F" and typed my name and it sure made my boring day -cough- well... UN-boring day xDD_

_Anyway! Some comments first... C:_

_Emotive-sama: YES. It's a new word and I randomly made it out of my RANDOMNESS. Lol. And I SEE you're using THE WORD in your profile XDD_

_Hayato-kun: Oh. Oh yeah. But it WASN'T enough -glares- D._

_And SOME MORE DARES for chu! HEEHEEHEE!_

_1. I dare Byakuran to wear a coconut bra, grass skirt and a hat with various fruits, and dance the Hawaiian dance. If he refuses, NO MARSHMALLOWS FOR ETERNITY! (Me: Ohohoho.)_

_2. I dare Fuuta to rank Mukuro's number one most embarrassing experience ever happened in his life. If he doesn't have any, make someone to embarrass himself without Pineapple Head knowing who. (Me: There's always a first in every person's life.)_

_3. I dare Hayato-kun to wear a dog costume, act like a dog and follow (and live with) Tsuna-kun wherever he goes for five days._

_4. I dare Colonello to dress up like Naruto of well... 'Naruto' and say "BELIEVE IT!!" ten times. (Me: I really thought Colonello-san really looked like Naruto-kun when he was first introduced in the anime XD)_

_5. I dare the Vongola and the Varia guardians to compete with each other in an all-out SINGING CONTEST in a karaoke bar. The group with the highest score wins! If it's a tie, Tsuna-kun and Xanxus must compete with each other in order for their group to win. (Me: Aah~ I love Kyoya-chan's voice -nosebleeds-)_

_Ohohoho!! That's all for now for the dares! I hope Emotive-sama takes A LOT of pictures of Byaku-chi and Hayato-kun -puppydogeyes-_

_OHOHOHO!! GANBATTE KUDASAI, MINNA-SAN!! SUKI DESU!! 8D_

_-Ryu F._

_(Me: Aiya~ I hope I could get a group picture with Kyo-kun and Pineapple Head and Hayato-kun and Hamster-kun for my birthday -sniffles-)_

**Emotive:** *laughs at Byakuran's outfit*

**Byakuran:** *glares at Emotive*

**Everyone:** *holding back their snickers*

**Emotive:** *wipes tears from eyes* Okay, dance for us marshmallow head! *turns on music*

**Byakuran:** *begins hula dancing*

**Everyone:** *bursts out laughing*

**Emotive:** ROFLMAO!!!

**Byakuran:** *face turns red but continues to hula dance*

**Emotive:** *takes tons of pictures* Ima spread this on the net!

**Byakuran:** You better not!

**Emotive:** Keep dancing! *shoots at his feet with an AK-47*

**Byakuran:** Gyah! *dances in place while avoiding rubber bullets* Where the hell did you get a machine gun?

**Emotive:** I've got… connections *shifty eyes*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Fuuta:** Mukuro-san's number one most embarrassing moment… *eyes show the galaxy and everything around him starts to float*

**Emotive:** Whoa! *flails wildly as she floats in the air* He-Help!

**Tsuna:** *floats too* Hiiii?!

**Kyouya:** *sleeping while floating*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops at Kyouya* Well ain't he comfortable…

**Fuuta:** Mukuro's number one most embarrassing moment… he got caught masturbating by Ken and Chikusa.

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *falls to the ground as gravity returns to normal* Whoa! Really?!

**Mukuro:** *face flushes red* I'm just gonna… disappear. *disappears*

**Emotive:** *snickers* Who knew Mukuro was that kind of guy.

**Hayato:** *wearing a dog costume made by Haru and acting like a dog while circling Tsuna's legs*

**Takeshi:** Awww, you look so cute Gokudera! *bends down to pet Hayato*

**Hayato:** *growls and barks at Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** *jumps back before Hayato could bite him*

**Emotive:** Put him on a leash Tsuna. *hands Tsuna a leash and collar*

**Tsuna:** *puts leash and collar on Hayato*

**Hayato:** *barks*

**Colonnello:** *wearing a very loud blue and orange tracksuit* Why am I wearing this again, kora?

**Emotive:** Because I don't think the black and orange one looks good on you.

**Colonnello:** *sighs*

**Emotive:** *tilts head to the side* I don't think you look like Naruto. To me, there's only one Naruto and no one else will look like him!

**Hayato:** *nuzzling Tsuna's leg*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops at Hayato* Ano, Emo-san, if Naruto is your favorite show, then why are you obsessing with us?

**Emotive:** BECAUSE IT HURTS TO WATCH IT NARUTO!!! THAT STUPID (but still very smexy) SASUKE IS MAKING ME GO CRAZY WITH HIS STUPID REVENGE PLANS! ITACHI IS DEAD! SWEET AND (kinda) INNOCENT TOBI TURNS OUT TO BE THE MAIN BAD GUY AND NARUTO STILL HASN'T BEEN SHOWN IN THE MANGA YET!!! (still on Sasuke at Kage summit) *pants from rant*

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Please do your dare Colonnello.

**Colonnello:** BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! *takes deep breath* BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! … Kora.

**Emotive:** Very good, though I hate that English catchphrase. *prefers dattebayo*

**Colonnello:** Can I take this stupid tracksuit off, kora?

**Emotive:** No.

**Colonnello:** *groans*

**Emotive:** *sets up karaoke machine* Who wants to go first?!

**Lussuria:** I do! *grabs mic and picks a song*

**Emotive:** *plugs in ear plugs*

_One song later:_

**Karaoke Machine:** *broken to pieces*

**Everyone else:** *bleeding from the ears*

**Lussuria:** Mou, am I really a bad singer?

**Emotive:** *removes ear plugs* Yes, yes you are.

_A little later, there is a new karaoke machine and everyone has been treated*_

**Emotive:** Let the karaoke contest continue!

_Ryohei is next and he scores an 79. Then comes Levi who scores a 74. TYL Lambo conveniently comes and scores a 68. Squalo scored a surprising 80 and the same went for Takeshi (*snort* 80…). Belphegor's singing scored him a 60 while Hayato scored a 59 (*snort* 59…). Viper and Fran had to do Jak ken Pon to see who will sing for the Varia Mist and Viper won (though it looked like Fran was glad for that) and he scored a great 90. Mukuro came next and he sans Kufufu no fu, scoring a 95! But since there was no Cloud Varia, Fran had to sing and he gained an 89. Now, Kyouya is next…_

**Kyouya:** *lifts mic to lips as music starts* Deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to. Furueru te wo sashidasu kimi. Manzoku deshou mou shikai kara kie usete. Ja nai to kizutsuku yo. Wao! Ai nante shiranai ai shikata wakaranai. Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame. Wao! Egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane. Arugamama no sugata de nasugamama no kokoro de. Ikiteyuku boku no jama shinaide. Wakari yasui yo ne itsumo massugu da yo ne. Naosaran kizutsuku yo. Wao! Soko de nani shiten no? Youji wa nani mo nai yo. Itsudatte hitori aruki no michi sa. Wao! Hanashikakenaide honto mureru yatsu wa kirai. Otona shiku shitei na yo motto hanareta basho de. Ikitereba kimi no jama shinai yo. Kimi no you na yatsu wa negate. Sukoshi choushi kuruu yo. Why? Wao! Ai nante shiranai ai shikata wakaranai. Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame. Wao! Egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane. Arugamama no sugata de nasugamama no kokoro de. Ikiteiku boku no jama shinai de. Kore ijou boku ni chikatzuku na yo.

_Music fades._

**Karaoke Machine:** *Dan dadadada dan dan daaaaa!* 99

**Everyone:** *claps with awe*

**Emotive:** When I first heard the introduction to the song, I thought Kyouya was going to sing "At first I was afraid, I was petrified" and stuff…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Then when I heard the actual lyrics, I thought it sounded like a cheesy 80's love song.

**Everyone:** *snickers*

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Emotive:** *starts crying* But then, I got the English lyrics and it just broke my heart! *wails and cries on Tsuna's shoulder*

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops and pats Emotive's back*

**Emotive:** *pushes self away and looks like she was never crying* Anyway! Let's add up the scores, shall we?

**Shouichi:** *adds scores* Looks like the winner is… the Vongola! 480 to 393!

**Vongola:** *cheers*

**Tsuna:** *sighs with relief since he doesn't have to sing*

**Lussuria:** Mou, what about my score?

**Emotive:** You broke the machine, so that counts as a zero.

**Lussuria:** (T~T)

**Emotive:** Anyway, here's XxmiyukimaexX dares!

_OHMYGOD!_

_I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!! THIS IS THE BEST DARE FIC I'VE EVER READ!!_

_Anyway, onto the dares._

_Tsuna, I feel sorry for you, so for the next chapter, you can wear a chastity belt._

_. . . OKAY!! Now I DON'T feel sorry for you! EVERY MALE SHOULD BE LOCKED UP WITH TSUNA IN A ROOM. P.S Give them some viagra. But don't give some Tsuna._

_Fran-chan, insult everybody for the next chapter. Everybody else, DON'T BEAT HIM UP!!_

_Squalo, MAKE OUT WITH DINO!! XANXUS, DON'T KILL THEM!!_

_And lastly, Emo-chan must give some of her donations! Why? Because I live in Marikina, one of the most affected cities of Bagyong Ondoy. (The water was up to our waist in our house!)_

_ANYWAY, MABUHAY ANG MGA PILIPINO! XD!!_

**Emotive:** Yes! _Mabuhay magpakailanman_! *cheers*

**Everyone:** ??? *still has no idea what Emotive said*

**Emotive:** *sends a huge box to Sagip Kapamilya (*not a Kapuso, but watches GMA from time to time*) Hope you and your family are doing all right there! Keep dry as much as you guys can!

**Tsuna:** *sigh of relief* A chastity belt…

**Emotive:** Vrrrrooooiiii! Everyone into the room!

**Males:** *rushes into room*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii?!

**Emotive:** *kicks Tsuna inside and locks door* Kekeke…

_Inside room, there are numerous bottles/tubes/whatever of viagra as well as toys._

**Emotive:** *reads recent KHR chappie while waiting*

_A couple hours later:_

**Males:** *leaves room, many of them limping, not just Tsuna*

**Tsuna;** My eyes… *has seen many erotic, kinky, and perverted things happen*

**Emotive:** *looks up* Oh, you guys don already?

**Males:** *nods*

**Emotive:** Okay, then I can do this… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *glomps Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *stumbles a bit, but doesn't fall over and glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** You defeated Daisy! You were so awesome! Your handcuffs are the coolest (if not a bit kinky)! And I really believe that you are the reincarnation of the first Cloud Guardian! Heck, the whole tenth generation Guardians are probably reincarnations of the first generation Guardians! *squeals and doesn't care about the spoiler*

**Kyouya:** *glares even more fiercely* Get off of me or I'll bite you to death!

**Emotive:** *gets off of Kyouya and hides behind Squalo*

**Squalo:** Vrrrrooooiiii! What the fuck are you doing?!

**Emotive:** Make out with Dino! *pushes Squalo towards Dino*

**Squalo:** *instinctively wraps arms around Dino (who does that on instinct?!)*

**Dino:** *blink*

**Squalo:** *rolls eyes before crashing their lips together*

**Emotive:** *looks at watch impatiently*

**Squalo & Dino:** *pulls apart, blushing red*

**Xanxus:** *looking pissed*

**Emotive:** All righty! Last review for the day from ToXiC cAnDii!

_Oh mi Lord, I feel really bad about that. Gomen Minna. T.T To make up for it I made chocolate cupcakes filled with love. *sends cupcakes to dare base*_

_Alright I'm done with feeling bad._

_Mukuro I dare you to grab Kyou-chan's ass.(Yes Kyouya I've decided to call you Kyou-chan)_

_Tsuna I dare you to confess your undying love for Kyou-chan in front of Haru and Kyoko._

_Everyone I dare you to call Reborn, Reporn for the rest of the chapter._

_That's all. Bye~_

**Emotive:** Yay! Chocolate cupcakes! *devours them*

**Everyone:** *eats their own*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu… *grabs Kyouya's ass indiscreetly*

**Kyouya:** *eyes go wide*

**Everyone else:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *has video taped it and is loving Kyouya's reaction*

**Kyouya:** *glares at Mukuro as he lifts his tonfas* Kamikorosu!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu… *runs from Kyouya*

**Emotive:** *pulls Haru out of the Pit of Eternal Darkness*

**Haru:** *soul floating out of her mouth*

**Emotive:** *shoves soul back into Haru's mouth* Wake up!

**Haru:** *blinks* Hahi?

**Emotive:** *places Haru next to Kyoko* Tsuna, do your thing.

**Tsuna:** *blushing* I… I love Hibari-san with all my heart. I'm sorry, but I do not love you two.

**Haru:** *shocked faced and heartbroken*

**Kyoko:** Oh… *disappointed face but instantly brightens up* Well, that's okay Tsuna-kun! If you're happy the I'm happy!

**Emotive:** As expected from you Kyoko.

**Reborn:** She's predictable, just like Dame-Tsuna.

**Emotive:** Shut up, Re-_porn_. *snickers*

**Everyone else:** *snickers*

**Reborn:** *angry vein*

**Emotive:** Since we're out of time, we'll call you Reporn for the rest of the next chapter! Bye-bi for now!

**Belphegor:** Hey! That's my line!

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* Whatever…


	8. Another long chapter

**Emotive:** I iz back! *happy dances*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Tsuna:** Emo-san, what're you doing?

**Emotive:** What do you think I'm doing? I'm happy dancing! *happy dances some more*

**Hayato:** Why?

**Emotive:** Because after a long hiatus we have all returned for more torturing dares-

**Everyone:** *groans*

**Emotive:** _And_ in just seven chapters, this fic now has over a hundred reviews! My first ever!

**Tsuna:** Oh, congratulations Emo-san! *claps happily*

**Emotive:** So, let's get this baby rolling! We've got dares from -xShiroi-chan!

_Shiroi: WOW EMO-CHAN, YOU LIKE TIRAMISU AND COOKIES?! ME TOO! :D Hmm? No... All I know is that I hate Sakura on first glance :D Never really watched the anime or read the manga, Bleach is better in my opinion. O_o' The latest episode had me lunging towards the screen shouting "Bya-kun~" (240) -.-' To make it worse, I was in school and my friend beside me jumped when I shouted that. (Not lesson time though, I'm not suicidal XD) And so that Tobi guy is like Sousuke huh ? XD. (Always, someone has to betray. -rolls eyes- We've not seen any in KHR currently though :D Uni DOESN'T COUNT!)_

_Yes Dattebayo rocks :D, though if there were girls inside I'd be happy._

_YES, THIS RELIVES EXAM STRESS, THANK YOU Emo-chan! (No gifts this week, I'm super busy to buy any... T_T GOMENASAI!)_

_And yes, Kyouya's Hitoribocchi no Sadame is very angsty, but it's 1827 if you squint! 1827 is CANON! :D And yes that foursome is very kinky. :D I should write a lemon for that after I'm finished for my exams. (:_

_Kyouya singing Sakura Rock... -coughs- Would it even match with your pitch? XD. I hate most hetero too... (Exceptions for a few, which is only ColoLal, and the Sky Arcobalenos at the moment actually. -.-' Relax and don't kill me!)_

_--_

_1. Kyou-chan, please help to 'tutor' Tsuna to improve his grades (-wink-)_

_2. Lussuria, once Tsu-chan and Kyou-chan are done, use them as demo and explain TO EVERYONE about -clears throat-_

_3. Bel, I dare you to sing your character song :D (I LOVE IT! Not as much as Kyouya's though... )_

_4. Emo-chan, obscene joke ? What what? Tell me! :D PM me actually. -.-' XD (Seduce and Flirt are practically the same thing...)_

_5. ME WANNA KISS TSUNA TOO! (Too bad Kyou-chan!)_

_6. I dare Kyou-chan to let me call him Kyou-chan (And let Shana call him Hibari-chan) 100 times in the face without biting me to death or doing anything. :D_

_7. I want Uni to be mean to Haru and hit her with Fuuta's ranking book. (I really really can't stand her high pitched voice), so mute her first..._

_--_

_Shiroi: Okay my brain's fried, I am SO dead for History... If I don't pass, then I'll -faints from shock-_

_Shana: -clears throat- she still has a list of things to say, to forgive us if this is long... She wants to say that... Her method of getting Hibari-chan to stay tied worked. :D And in Hitoribocchi no Sadame Vongola Family Carnival Version, there's one 'Kamikorosu yo' at the end, it's kinda weird... But I (and her) think that it's cool, right Hibari-chan? Also, she wants to ask which yaoi pairing you like for Bleach, she likes erm.. AizIchi the most (Yes weird I KNOW!)_

_Also, she thinks the handcuffs are cool too... :D Can be used in more than one way, -smirks at Tsuna- _

_... I can sign off now right? It's getting long, once again, SORRY! :C for not having treats this chappie... ): and this long review._

_Shiroi(:_

**Emotive:** Yes! I lurves Tiramisu and cookies! Though I don't know what kind of Tiramisu Singapore has, I love the Filipino version which is really sweet and has graham crackers and sometimes fruits! Mmmm… Though Italian Tiramisu is different…

**Reborn:** *nibbles on Italian Tiramisu*

**Emotive:** *eyes Re-_porn_* Anyway, I also hated Sakura from the moment I saw her blinding pink hair. I wanted to puke from the sight of it. Honestly, she's the _only_ one in the whole series with pink hair! Now that's proof that it's _not_ a natural hair color… I won't hold it against you for not liking Naruto but the newest chapter had me internally screaming (I was at school when I read it :P) and I was fuming at Madara and the Karin bitch… and of course, there was Sakura's "confession" that was obviously fake and forced! Thank you Naruto for proving your love to Sasuke by rejecting pinky!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?! 1827 is canon?!

**Emotive:** Of course it is! So is SasuNaru! LOL

**Kyouya:** I can sing anything. *glares*

**Emotive:** I believe him! Kokou no Pride has some high notes in it and that song makes me drool and think of Kyouya… *drools*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** *shakes head* Anyway! I'll be waiting for that lemon Shiroi-chan, just like you're waiting for mine!

**Kyouya:** Come herbivore, you have many lessons ahead of you.

**Tsuna:** H-Hai Hibari-san. *follows Kyouya into a room with his face a deep red*

**Emotive:** Kekeke, _lessons_… Kyou-_chan_ might want to use his new handcuffs as well, kekeke…

**Everyone:** Pervert...

**Emotive:** Damn right! Now, let us wait for Kyouya and Tsuna to finish. *sits down and listens to J-rock while reading an 1827 doujin*

_A couple hours later:_

**Kyouya & Tsuna:** *leaves room*

**Emotive:** *snoring on couch, iPod still blaring in ears and doujin covering her face*

**Everyone else:** *doing… stuff*

**Lussuria:** *suddenly appears wearing a teacher's outfit and nerd glasses (ya' know, the big round ones with swirls on 'em)* Mou! It's time for another lesson!

**Everyone:** …?

**Emotive:** *grunts and falls off of couch* Oof!

**Everyone:** *snickers*

**Emotive:** Ita-ta-ta-ta! *rubs head while getting up* Okay, who what now?

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Lussuria:** *slaps ruler on palm* It's time for cla~ass! (LOL)

**Emotive:** Oh, right, sex ed. *stands up and cracks back* Never really had a proper sex education before.

**Hayato:** Then how were you able to learn about sex?

**Emotive:** I learned it myself through medical books at the library, sex scenes in books, sex scenes in movies, and of course, yaoi.

**Hayato:** What a weird way to learn about sex…

**Emotive:** And there's nothing weird about using _fruits and vegetables_ as examples? Honestly, we eat those! I have enough perverted thoughts in my mind as it is without seeing an eggplant with a freakin' condom on it!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Lussuria:** Done Emo-chan?

**Emotive:** Yeah… I always have something to rant about in every chapter, don't I?

**Lussuria:** Yes you do. Now, Kyou-chan, Tsu-chan, please strip.

**Kyouya:** *glares* I'll bite you –

**Lussuria & Emotive:** STRIP!!!

**Kyouya & Tsuna:** *strips*

**Everyone:** *stares at the two's willies*

**Emotive:** (O////O) Oh my… Tsuna actually has a big one…

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Kyouya:** Mine's bigger.

**Emotive:** We can see that Kyouya… quite clearly… without censors… *close to nosebleeding*

**Lussuria:** Alrighty then! Let us begin!

_One slightly disturbing and erotic sex education class later:_

**Lussuria:** And that's how guys do it!

**Emotive:** *wipes blood from nose*

**Everyone:** *has passed out*

**Kyouya & Tsuna:** *exhausted*

**Emotive:** *sighs as she reaches for her bullhorn*

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Everyone:** GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

**Emotive:** Bel-chan! Your dare!

**Belphegor:** *grumbling as he goes up to the stage and grabs a mic*

_Slightly creepy techno rock music plays:_

**Belphegor:** Surudoi hikari. Chuu wo maiodori. Arashi wo maneki. Ouji damon. Danmatsuma wo. Kiku no ga suki sa. Omae no tamashi. Kiri kizamu yo. Varia ichi no. Saeta sentou sensu. Purinsu za rippaa! Date janaisa. Ouzoku no seinaru chi nagashitegoran! Shinku no koutun yomigaeru! Zankoku na ore no waza! Kono sekai nanimo kamo kiri kizamu! Tsumetai hikari. Omae oitsumeru. Dotou no shikake. Tensai damon. Make dake wa keshite. Mitome wa shinai. Ouji no honnou. Katsu no wa ore. Mafia no kokoro. Kyoufu ni some ageruyo. Prurinsu za rippaa! Ore no koto sa. Dokudoku ga tomaranai yomigaettekuru! Mujaki na mukidashino. Zangyaku na sagaga! Kono sekai nanimo kamo kiri kizamu! (*guitar solo*) Ushishishi! Ushishishi! Ushishishi! Ouzoku no seinaru chi nagashitegoran. Shinku no koutun yomigaeru. Mujihi nakatsubou. Dokudoku ga tomaranai yomigaettekuru! Mujaki na mukidashino. Zangyaku na sagaga. Kono sekai nanimo kamo kiri kizamu!

_Music fades:_

**Everyone:** *claps*

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, an applause fit for a prince.

**Rasiel:** Heh, applause for a king is much louder.

**Belphegor:** *takes out knives* What was that?!

**Emotive:** *lets the two fight* Yeah, I already told Shiroi-chan about that obscene Bleach joke… uh, Bleach the anime, not bleach the whitening liquid… And sure you can kiss Tsuna! *lets Shiroi-chan into Base*

**Shiroi-chan:** TSUNAAAAAA! *latches onto Tsuna and proceeds to kiss him many times*

**Kyouya:** *twitch*

**Emotive:** No biting the reviewers to death.

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Shiroi-chan:** Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan - *calls him that 95 more times*

**Shana-chan:** Hibari-chan, Hibari-chan, Hibari-chan, Hibari-chan, Hibari-chan - *calls him that 95 more times*

**Kyouya:** *hands inching towards tonfas*

**Emotive:** *slaps Kyouya's hands* Don't even think about it!

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Shiroi-chan & Shana-chan:** Thank you! *leaves Dare Base*

**Emotive:** Reporn, may you shoot Uni with a Dare Bullet?

**Reborn:** *angry vein* All right… *shoots Uni with a Dare Bullet*

**Uni:** *falls to the ground*

**Emotive:** *pulls Haru out of the Pit* How you doin' today?

**Haru:** *shaking and holding arms* Dark… so dark…

**Emotive:** *smiles* That's what I thought. *snaps fingers*

**Haru:** *clutches throat and finds that she can't make a sound*

**Uni:** *stands up with dull look in eyes and takes Fuuta's ranking book*

**Haru:** …? *she might've wanted to say "Hahi?" but can't since she is now a mute*

**Uni:** You *beeping* wannabe cosplayer! *hits Haru with book*

**Haru:** *knocked out*

**Emotive:** *clapping* That was beautiful!

**Uni:** *blinks and returns to normal* Ano… what happened?

**Emotive:** Nothing important. *kicks Haru back into the Pit and tosses ranking book over shoulder*

**Mukuro:** *gets hit on the head by a falling ranking book* Ow!

**Emotive:** Hm… yes your method worked, I'll look for that HnS version, my top five Bleach pairings are HichiIchiHichi (I like calling him Hichigo, not Shiro or Shirosaki or Ogichi), UlquiIchi (Ichigo is only uke here!), GrimmIchiGrimm, GrimmUlquiGrimm, and IchiIshi (a lot of switches, ne?), and I'm softening up to AizIchi… show me a good fic! I want to read more AizIchi!

**Hayato:** Why do you like bad guys being with the good guys?

**Emotive:** 'Cuz it's smexy and forbidden. *thinks of the many badguyxgoodguy pairings out there*

**Hayato:** I'm sorry I asked.

**Emotive:** Dares from Reborny!

_Wahaha xD;; This is SO damn funny!! Okay, here it goes~:_

_Emo-Chan:Before I dare Squalo, can you let me hug him? Please? I'll give chu strawberry ice-cream *w* And you rocked on "Sakura Rock" with Hiba-Sempai :3_

_Squalo:I dare you to kiss Hibari, YEAH I said it, Hibari. Kiss him with tongue. *3*_

_Skull:I dare you to bitch-slap all the Arcobalenos except Luce ^^ Then come to me, I'll save you~_

_Fran:Since you're so freaking cute, I dare you to be Bel's Uke. w_

_Hibari:I dare you to scream "I Love Mukuro and his sexy pineapple" on the top of your lungs *evil smirk* And then blow a kiss for him._

_Chrome:STRIP FOR THE VONGOLA AND THE VARIA~!!_

_Shamal:I dare you to look under every girl's skirt/dress. xD;;_

_TYL!Lambo and 20YL!Lambo: Make out with eachother :D (Slightly a fan of selfcest)_

_Lussuria:I dare you to act manly for a whole week. XD_

_Bel:Wear a girl's schoold uniform and say "I'm a pretty school girl who's in love with her kouhai~" to Fran._

_I think that's all for me x3_

_Give me a copy when you're done, I wanna fangirl over everything~:D_

**Emotive:** I know I rocked with Kyou-chan… *licks strawberry ice cream cone as she lets Reborny into the Base*

**Reborny:** Squalo! *glomps Squalo*

**Squalo:** Not another one!

**Reborny:** *giggles and leaves Dare Base*

**Emotive:** *ice cream falls off cone* He has to do what now?

**Squalo:** I have to what?!

**Kyouya & Xanxus:** He has to what?!

**Emotive:** Well… it _is_ a dare, so go on Squalo.

**Xanxus:** I'm not going to let him!

**Emotive:** *grins* Do I sense a little jealousy Xanxy?

**Xanxus:** *blush* Shut up! I am not jealous!

**Emotive:** Then why don't you shut your howling screamer and let Squalo do his damn dare?!

**Xanxus:** *shuts mouth but looks pissed*

**Squalo:** No choice… *pulls Kyouya into a heated tongue war*

**Emotive:** (O.O) Strange pairing…

**All of x18x & xSqualox Fans:** *outraged*

**Emotive:** Now now, all pairings are welcome though some are more favored then others…

**Squalo & Kyouya:** *pulls apart and gags a bit*

**Emotive:** *grins* See?

**Hayato:** You're evil…

**Skull:** Forgive me senpais! *bitch slaps Reborn, Verde, Viper, Colonnello, Lal, and Fon*

**Luce:** *smiles obliviously*

**Skull:** *runs to find Reborny before the slapped Arcobaleno can kill him*

**Fran:** I already _am_ senpai's uke… much to my dismay.

**Belphegor:** Shut up peasant.

**Fran:** Make me.

**Belphegor:** *tackles Fran*

**Emotive:** *sighs and lets them be because it is so troublesome to keep on breaking up fights*

**Kyouya:** *growls* I LOVE MUKURO AND HIS SEXY PINEAPPLE! *blows Mukuro a kiss*

**Mukuro:** *smiles* Oya oya, how passionate Kyou-chan.

**Kyouya:** Never call me that again or I'll bite you to death.

**Chrome:** *begins stripping for practically everyone*

**Emotive:** … Chrome wears black lace lingerie?

**Mukuro:** *smiles* It was my gift to her.

**Straight Dudes:** *cheers Chrome on*

**Emotive:** (O.O) Where did these straight dudes come from?

**Hayato:** And the rest of us aren't straight?

**Emotive:** Mmmm… nope.

**Non-straight Dudes (you know who they are *wink*):** *gloom*

**Shamal:** *lifts up Luce's skirt and peeks underneath*

**Luce:** *blush* Hentai!

**Shamal:** *sly grin* Orange panties, nice. *lifts up M.M.'s, Chrome's, Kyoko's, Uni's, and all the other girl's skirts*

**Females:** Hentai! *chases after Shamal, pelting him with random things*

**Shamal:** *dodges a thrown sink* It was worth it! *runs from crazed females*

**Emotive:** *glad that she is wearing pants*

**20YL Lambo:** Yare yare, I have to do what now?

**TYL Lambo:** *a little shocked*

**Emotive:** Go on and make out you two! *readies video camera*

**20YL Lambo:** Didn't you say in the last chapter that this is practically masturbating?

**Emotive:** Yes, but I didn't say that I didn't like it. *grins*

**TYL Lambo:** Yare yare…

**20YL Lambo:** Might as well… *grabs his younger self and starts making out with him*

**Everyone else:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** Oh, that gives me so many ideas… very perverted and insane ideas…

**Tsuna:** Do they, by any chance, include us and our future selves?

**Emotive:** Hell yes! *drools*

**Guardians:** *shudder*

**Lussuria:** *wears manly clothes* I AM THE MANLIEST OF ALL MEN!

**Emotive:** And by next week, you'll be the gayest of gays… no wait, no one can be the gayest of gays!

**Everyone:** *nods head*

_A week goes by in which everyone is weirded out by Lussuria acting all manly and hitting on girls._

**Lussuria:** *is done with dare* I'm so disgusted with myself! *sits in emo corner*

**Emotive:** Hm… I found out that people actually_ do_ make LussuriaRyohei fics…

**Ryohei:** *twitch*

**Lussuria:** *cheers up* They do?! Lemme see!

**Emotive:** *lets Lussuria read fics from laptop* Don't get me wrong, I was bored. It's not like I like the pairing…

**Everyone:** Riiight… *skeptical*

**Emotive:** *angry vein* Well then… believe what you want! (really, I'm not a fan of LussuriaRyohei *shudder*)

**Belphegor:** *changes into a Nami-chuu school girl's uniform* I'm a pretty school girl who's in love with her kouhai! *hugs Fran*

**Fran:** *blinks*

**Emotive:** We have Kajune everyone!

**Everyone:** *cringes*

_Love ya too!_

_Thank you so much, I know they're my dares but they made me laugh. You write so well._

_One day from me for today, the rest threw Private Message (Busy right now), I dare Uni and Aria to beat up Byakuran to a pulp, or into near-death state._

**Emotive:** *pushes Byakuran in front of the two orange pacifier wielders*

**Uni & Aria:** You'll pay for what you did to my granddaughter/daughter! *flails weapons*

**Byakuran:** GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *runs from angry grandmother/mother*

**Emotive:** How come I've made everyone completely OOC?

**Tsuna:** Because you and your readers think it's hilarious and full of crack?

**Emotive:** Right you are Tunafish!

**Hayato:** At least Kajune only has one dare today…

**Emotive:** Wrong you are Hayato! She sent the rest through a PM!

**Everyone:** Nooooooooooooo!

**Byakuran:** *has been beaten to a near-death state because of his lack of powers*

_*Faints on floor*_

_Tsuna : She had hard work to do. She wrote her dares on this piece of paper, so here they are._

_Dares_

_I dare Iemitsu to make the 8th Vongola Boss blush by sweet talking to her. If it fails even the slightest, she can destroy you._

_I dare Gamma to buy roses for Aria and say "They are for you, my lovely lady." She must like them too you know._

_I dare Mukuro and Hibari to sing Sakura Addiction._

_I dare members of the White spell, excluding Shoichi, to beat up Byakuran, until he passes out._

_I dare the real six funeral wreaths to throw him into a lake._

_I dare Dino to go get him back._

_I dare Lal to slap Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro and Hibari 5 times for each cheek._

_I dare Nana to attack her husband with a frying pan and say "He's the worst husband ever!"_

_I dare Chrome to beat up Glo Xinia with Mukuro's trident until he faints._

_I dare Ken to kiss Chrome on the cheek._

_I dare Fran to give Haru the best day of her life by taking her on a date that last for 2 hours._

_I dare Kyoko to beat up Fran with a bag of any type. Until he passes out._

_I dare Squalo to attack both Bel and Yamamoto for an hour. Anyway he wants but don't kill whatever._

_I dare TYL! Hibari to beat up both Mukuro and Tsuna to a pulp._

_I dare Hibari to help Mukuro with his injuries._

_I dare Mukuro to say, in truth, everything he thinks about Hibari. Personality, looks, strength, anything. P.S. Hibari can't touch Mukuro while he's doing his dare._

_Tsuna : That seems to be it somehow. There were more when she last showed me the dares. Oh well, better go find them. Keep these for now. *Runs off*_

_Kajune : *Has dissapeared*_

**Emotive:** She even has her own Tsuna! (:D)

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?!

**Everyone:** *shocked*

**Hayato:** Two Juudaimes?!

**Emotive:** Yup!

**Tsuna:** D-Does that mean we're…?

**Emotive:** Nope!

**Tsuna:** Then what the heck are we?!

**Emotive:** Mmm… If I had to guess, I'd say you guys are human… at least, most of you are.

**Tsuna:** *despair*

**Emotive:** Right, let's get onto Kajune's dares. *revives Vongola Ottavo*

**Vongola Ottavo:** What am I doing here?

**Iemitsu:** *holds Vongola Ottavo's hand and kisses it* You are beautiful signora.

**Vongola Ottavo:** *glares and takes out crossbow*

**Emotive:** Better run Iemitsu-san.

**Iemitsu:** *runs like hell*

**Vongola Ottavo:** *chases after Iemitsu, shooting arrows at him*

**Gamma:** *hands a bouquet of red roses to Aria* They are for you, my lovely lady.

**Aria:** *confused and touched* Well… thank you Gamma. They are beautiful.

**Emotive:** *points into open mouth and mimes gagging*

**Tsuna:** You know, without straights, none of us will be alive.

**Emotive:** Doesn't mean I have to like 'em….

**Tsuna:** Can't you-

**Emotive:** No.

**Tsuna:** But what if-

**Emotive:** No.

**Tsuna:** But I-

**Emotive:** I said no, now get over it!

**Tsuna:** *close to tears*

**Emotive:** Uh-oh…

**Hayato:** Oi! What the hell did you do to Juudaime you damn emo freak!

**Other males who are protective of Tsuna:** *murderous aura*

**Emotive:** What's the deal?! You guys make him cry more then I do! And I've got the videos to prove it!

**Males:** *blushes furiously*

**Tsuna:** *stops his crocodile tears and blushes* Emo-san!

**Emotive:** It's true. So now, all of you shut up and let Kyou-chan and Muku-chan sing their duet.

**Kyouya:** *sigh*

**Mukuro:** Again?

**Emotive:** *grins* It's a catchy song. Now get singing!

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *walks up to the stage and grabs mic*

_Music starts:_

**Kyouya:** Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue.

**Mukuro:** Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana.

**Kyouya:** Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku yuku ano ko wa sou. Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da.

**Mukuro:** Boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite. Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru.

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue. Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana.

**Mukuro:** Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda.

**Kyouya:** Kore de iin da yo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou.

_Instrumental:_

**Kyouya:** Nakushite akirameta boru. Mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita.

**Mukuro:** Haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yureru. Fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana.

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** Koko ni aru wasuremono tori ni kita boku no te no ue. Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana.

_Music fades:_

**Everyone:** *claps*

**Emotive:** Absolutely love that song! *whistles*

**Byakuran:** Members of the White Spell have to do what?

**Emotive:** *speaks to the White Spell members through a megaphone* This albino man next to me is an impostor and he has kidnapped the real Byakuran! The only way to get him back is if you beat the complete and utter shit out of him!

**White Spell:** *charges towards Byakuran*

**Byakuran:** *has no powers and is defenseless* GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs*

**Everyone else:** *cringes at Byakuran's screams of terror*

**Emotive:** *records it all* Well alright! Real Six (actually five since Byakuran has been beaten up and they don't have a Cloud dude… yet) Funeral Wreaths line up!

**Kikyo, Zakuro, Bluebell, Daisy, & Torikabuto:** *lines up*

**Emotive:** Throw Byakuran into a lake because he ordered you to do so.

**RSFW:** *goes to throw Byakuran into a lake*

**Emotive:** How gullible… Dino, get the albino cactus-head back.

**Dino:** *salutes* On it Emo-san!

**Emotive:** Wait! Don't forget to-

**Dino:** Uwa! *trips on thin air and does a face plant*

**Emotive:** Ooooh… bring Romario with you. *sigh* Useless.

**Reborn:** I could say that same thing.

**Romario:** I'll get him. *takes Dino to go find Byakuran in the large and deep lake*

**Emotive:** Lal, you know what to do.

**Lal:** *cracks knuckles* Oh, this is lovely. *evil grin*

**Hayato:** No wait! *gets slapped ten times, five on each cheek*

**Takeshi:** Ahaha, Lal-san! You don't have to- *gets slapped as well*

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME! *gets slapped*

**Emotive:** Woot! Go Lal!

**Lambo:** Nyahaha! Lambo-san is not afraid! *gets slapped*

**Lal:** Annoying little brat!

**Lambo:** *starts crying* Gotta… stay… calm…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu- *gets slapped before he can say anything*

**Kyouya:** Come near me and I'll bite you to death, woman.

**Emotive:** Kyouya, I got Tsuna pictures here! If you let Lal slap you, then you can have 'em.

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** They're mostly of him naked… *waves pics*

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?!

**Kyouya:** *to Lal* What're you waiting for woman?

**Lal:** *slaps Kyouya*

**Emotive:** You're such a brave boy Kyou-chan! *hands Kyouya pics*

**Kyouya:** *stalks off to look at pics*

**Emotive:** I have a feeling that I need a Dare Bullet for this one… Reporn!

**Reborn:** Yeah, yeah, I know. *grumbling about his new name before shooting Nana with bullet*

**Tsuna:** *doesn't really mind that his mother has been shot in the head*

**Nana:** *has a blank look in eyes as she raises a frying pan*

**Iemitsu:** *runs by while running away from Vongola Ottavo*

**Nana:** *chases after Iemitsu* You're the worst husband ever!

**Iemitsu:** Why must this happen to me?! *runs from two crazy chicks with weapons… if a frying pan could be called a weapon*

**Emotive:** Because everyone hates you! More or less… Chrome-chan!

**Chrome:** I will gladly do my dare. *raises Mukuro's trident*

**Glo Xinia:** Heh, you think you can- *blunt side of trident makes contact with his face*

**Emotive:** *videos Chrome pounding Glo Xinia into the ground* Let that be a lesson to the boys. Never underestimate the quiet girls.

**Males:** (O.O)

**Glo Xinia:** *knocked out*

**Chrome:** *panting*

**Ken:** *kisses Chrome on the cheek*

**Chrome:** *blushes, then faints*

**Emotive:** Wao…

**Kyouya:** *appears out of no where* That's my line.

**Emotive:** Which is why I'm saying it. *grins*

**Kyouya:** *twitch*

**Fran:** Emo-san, may you take Haru out of the Pit?

**Emotive:** With no pleasure. *reaches into Pit and pulls Haru out by the collar*

**Haru:** *soul floating out of mouth*

**Fran:** *takes Haru* We'll be going then.

**Emotive:** Remember to make her happy! Which is the nicest thing I have ever said about her…

_Two hours later:_

**Fran & Haru:** *returns*

**Emotive:** How was the date?

**Haru:** I didn't see Tsuna-san anywhere…

**Emotive:** *raises eyebrow at Fran*

**Fran:** *shrugs* It was the only way I could get her to come.

**Emotive:** *grins* Nice!

**Haru:** But it was fun hanging out with Fran-san! He took me to the amusement park and we had ice cream and lots of cake!

**Emotive:** My my, won't Bel be jealous.

**Belphegor:** *twitch*

**Fran:** *shrugs*

**Emotive:** Back to the Pit bitch! *pushes Haru into Pit*

**Haru:** Hahiiiiii! *screams fades*

**Emotive:** Alright… lessee… *rummages through a closetful of handbags* Hm… Gucci… Tommy Hilfiger… Calvin Klein… Old Navy? What the hell is wrong with the world…?!

**Kyoko:** Ano, Emo-san, I have a bag right here. *raises a pink handbag of unknown origins*

**Emotive:** Perfect! Now beat Fran before I rip you to pieces!

**Kyoko:** Eep! *beats up Fran*

**Fran:** *gets knocked unconscious*

**Everyone:** (o.O)

**Emotive:** Never underestimate the strength of a woman. *grins*

**Squalo:** VOOOOOIIIII!!!! I'm gonna kick your asses! *swipes sword at Bel and Takeshi*

**Belphegor & Takeshi:** *dodges very sharp blade* Time to make a run for it! *runs*

**Squalo:** *laughs manically as he chases the two*

**Emotive:** *shoots Kyouya with the Ten Year Bazooka*

**TYL Kyouya:** *appears through smoke* What now?

**Emotive:** You beating up Mukuro and Tsuna?

**TYL Kyouya:** *smirks* Then it'll be my pleasure.

**Mukuro & Tsuna:** *gulps*

_Due to Squalo beating up Bel and Takeshi and TYL Kyouya beating up Mukuro and Tsuna, there is chaos in the Dare Base… well, not really (:P)_

**TYL Kyouya:** *disappears in a poof of pink smoke (seriously, why pink?)*

**Kyouya:** *glaring at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *points to semi-conscious Mukuro on the floor* Help him or else.

**Kyouya:** Or else what?

**Emotive:** Hibird becomes bald in a not-so natural way.

**Kyouya:** *growls and helps Mukuro with his injuries*

**Mukuro:** A-Arigato Kyouya-kun.

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Mukuro:** You're so handsome and strong and calm. I envy you so much…

**Everyone:** *mouths fall open*

**Kyouya:** *eye twitch*

**Emotive:** Weeeeiiiirrrd… a review from Ryu Fujiwara!

_AHAHAHAHA! -rolls on the floor laughing her butt off- XD Damn. I couldn't stop laughing as I read my part of dares, LOL. All of these different dares gives me an idea to doodle some things XDD_

_Byakuran's dare makes me want to draw him in a Hawaiian, or whatever-you-call-it dress!! GWAHAHAHA! I'll send you over the link if I actually get my lazy butt on it 8D Teeheehee._

_-shocks to find out Muku-chan's most embarrassing moment- I didn't know Muku-chan is that kind of guy! LOL I wonder what name he moans while masturbating. Ohohoho~_

_-stares at Gokun wearing a dog costume- GYYAH!! SO CUTE!! -draws a picture- XDD_

_Pshaw. I know Colonello DOESN'T look least bit of Naruto, poo. He kind of reminds me of him, is all. And yeah, I prefer "DATTEBAYO" too than the English one. Lol. English Naruto is SO annoying D8 I wanna stab whoever murdered his voice with a kunai -evil aura- AND... AND... AND... I WISH KISHIMOTO-SAMA MAKES NARUTO APPEAR AND SAVE SASUKE'S EMO BUTT VERY SOON! Grr._

_Hey, oh by the way, Emotive-sama, I didn't know Hitoribocchi no Sadame has English lyrics (O_O) I should go and search it now._

_THANKS FOR DOING THE DARES MINNA-SAN. KUDOS! -huggles everyone in a death-grip hug- 8D ARRIVEDERCI!!_

_-Ryu_

_PS. Yes. No dares from me for now._

**Emotive:** I agree with you Ryu-chan. Naruto has to save Sasuke's emo butt from that Karin-bitch's grasp very, _very_ soon!

**Mukuro:** *blushes at the memory of his embarrassing moment* I don't moan any names…

**Emotive:** Except for maybe Kyouya or Tsuna or even Byakuran, maybe even Chrome *shudder*

**Mukuro:** *covers ears* Shut up shut up shut up!

**Emotive:** LOL, it's a hula skirt Ryu and of course Hitoribocchi no Sadame has English lyrics. *rolls eyes playfully*

**Everyone:** *dies in the death-grip hug*

**Emotive:** *revives everyone* Dares from Sannin-Songo!

_~giggling madly~ YAY!! Awesome chapter Like always emo-chan~! Now for my oh so very wonderful comments._

_Emo-chan: I'm not trying to make you depressed or anything but you gorgot one of the dares. You knwo the one with Xanxus and the cat ears and tail and the meow...just thought you shoudl know._

_Verde: thank you, I don't hate you as much now. -cold was actually cured the same day she read this-_

_Skull: OMAIGODPOORTHING!_

_Emo-chan (yet again): Am I allowed to kidnapp characters for certain chapters? -wants Skull at her house-_

_Now onto the wonderful dares~! YAY!!_

_Gaudians&Acrobaleno(including Skull): Dress up and act like your Gaurdian/Acrobaleno counter part._

_Fran: ~still awwing from the Bel confession~ Your turn to confess your love to your Bel-sempai in a romantic/mushy way~!_

_Byakuran:Watch someone (preferably Genkishi/Phtom Knight or whatever his name is) burn all hsi marshmellos infront of him._

_Verde: First off if Skull isn't back to his normal size yet shot him with the revrse thign to get him back to normal. And I know you probably have a animal to human ray thingy in your lab somewhere if you don't make one then shoot Hibird with it._

**Emotive:** Aw shit! I missed another dare! *bangs head on wall*

**Tsuna:** E-Emo-san!

**Emotive:** *blood gushing from wound on forehead*

**Tsuna:** Sha-Shamal!

**Shamal:** I'll cure you Emo-chan! *lunges at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *dodges* I thought I got rid of you!

**Shamal: **You can never rid of me lovely sweet!

**Emotive:** Why don't you go harass Bianchi!

**Shamal:** Good idea… Bianchi-chan! *goes off to find Bianchi who has mysteriously disappeared once Shamal appeared*

**Emotive:** *sigh of relief* Finally… and Sannin you may dare Skull to allow himself to be kidnapped by you, though I'm going to take him back every time there's a dare for him. *wipes blood fro forehead*

**Skull:** *gulps nervously*

_Tsuna dresses as Luce and Luce dresses as Tsuna. Hayato dresses as Fon and Fon dresses as Hayato. Takeshi dresses as Colonnello and vice versa. Mukuro dresses as Viper and vice versa. Kyouya dresses as Skull and vice versa. Ryohei dresses as Reborn and vice versa. Lambo dresses as Verde and vice versa._

**Emotive: **ROFLMAO! Verde looks like a giant cow!

**Everyone else:** *has no shame in laughing out loud*

**Verde:** *growls*

**Emotive:** And Tsuna looks so cute in Luce's clothes!

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** And Kyouya… well, he definitely looks better in those clothes then Skull does…

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Skull:** Hey!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, I just love this cloak! *swishes cloak around*

**Emotive:** Wait… that means we get to see Viper's face! *quickly turns to Viper*

**Viper:** *hiding face with an illusion*

**Emotive:** Aw man!

**Viper:** As if you'll get to see my beautiful face. Do you know how much trouble it gets me into?

**Emotive:** I can imagine…like Takano Kyohei, right?

**Everyone:** Who?

**Emotive:** Takano Kyohei, from Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, also known as, The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution. He's a dude who's so pretty that both men and women lust after him and even sexually harass him. There are three other guys like him too and they all get chased by hordes of fangirls.

**Tsuna:** Doesn't that sound familiar… *sarcastic*

**Emotive:** Well, Tsuke, you're adorable and no one can resist your big, shiny, brown, puppy dog eyes!

**Tsuna:** *curses for being born in such a way*

**Emotive:** Maa, anyhoo, let's get onto Fran's dare!

**Fran:** *sigh* Fine… *pulls a bouquet of flowers out of no where*

**Emotive:** Anime physics in which you can take anything out of no where, even when you don't have pockets… amazing…

**Fran:** Senpai.

**Belphegor:** What?

**Fran:** These are… these are for you. *hands Bel bouquet*

**Belphegor:** *blinks* Why, thank you. This is perfect for a prince.

**Fran:** *blush* Senpai, I have to… to tell you something.

**Belphegor:** What is it?

**Fran:** *twiddles with fingers all Hinata-like* I uh… ano… I love…

**Belphegor:** You love?

**Fran:** I love… you. *face red*

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, well isn't this a coincidence.

**Fran:** *blinks* Na-Nani?

**Belphegor:** Because I love you too. *leans down and kisses Fran on the lips*

**Emotive:** Wow… those two sure can act. (sorry for the simplicity minna)

**Dino & Romario:** *brings back an unconscious Byakuran*

**Emotive: **You guys took long enough.

**Dino:** We went to get a bite to eat first. *grins*

**Emotive:** Slacker! *snatches Byakuran and shakes him awake*

**Byakuran:** Huh? Wha?

**Emotive:** *ties him to a chair with heavy duty chains*

**Byakuran:** Hey! What're you doing?!

**Emotive:** Just an extra precaution. *grins*

**Genkishi:** If Byakuran-sama orders me to, then I shall do it. *raises hand torch over a bowl of marshmallows*

**Byakuran:** *eyes wide* Genkishi, don't you dare-! *gets gagged by Emotive*

**Emotive:** He was about to say don't you dare hesitate! *smiles*

**Genkishi:** I shall do Byakuran-sama's bidding. *torches marshmallows*

_Byakuran's muffled screams is the only things heard as well as the cackling of fire in the bowl._

**Byakuran:** *faints from the trauma*

**Emotive:** Kekeke, well, that was fun!

**Genkishi:** What happened to Byakuran-sama?!

**Emotive:** Oh, he's sleeping for the moment, so don't bother him!

**Genkishi:** Of course. *bows and leaves the room*

**Emotive:** His hair kinda reminds of Rock Lee and Maito Gai… creepy…

**Skull:** Hello? I'm still small and on top of Viper's head! *waves from on top of Viper's head*

**Viper:** He's heavy…

**Verde:** Hold on… *searches for Unshrinking Ray*

**Emotive: ***removes Skull from Viper's head and places him on the ground* Don't get stepped on.

**Skull:** Eep!

**Verde:** Here it is! *shoots Skull with Unshrinking Ray*

**Skull:** *returns to normal size* Thank you!

**Emotive: **Hibird! Where are you birdie?

**Hibird:** *from atop Kyouya's head* Hibari. Hibari.

**Emotive:** Aha! *snatches Hibird*

**Kyouya:** *narrows eyes* What do you think you're doing?

**Emotive:** Shhh, Kyouya! *sets Hibird down onto the ground*

**Verde:** *points different ray gun at Hibird* Test number one, animal to human, in ten, nine, eight other numbers, and fire! *pulls trigger*

_There is a bright green light and smoke appears around where Hibird was. When it clears, Hibird is replaced by a young blond with wide blackish-brown eyes and fair skin._

**Emotive:** *nosebleeds for handsome Hibird is now completely naked*

**Hibird:** Hiba…ri… Hibari…

**Kyouya:** (O.O)

**Everyone else:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *wipes blood from nose* Wait… he kinda looks like Wonderweiss.

**Hibird:** *crawls across the floor* Ahhhhh….. ooohhhh…. waaaaaahhhhh…..

**Emotive:** Kinda sounds and acts like Wonderwiess too… can we get some clothes on Hibird?!

**Tsuna:** *rushes over to Hibird and quickly changes him into some human clothes*

**Emotive:** A little better…

**Kyouya:** *still shocked*

**Emotive:** Well then… dares from Minatsuki Nami-Chan!

_OMG! akung kauban!("My friend" in Cebuano)_

_HEY!! don't call Cebuano food strange!!_

_U should told me!oh well..._

_my dares:_

_I dare Hibari to use his handcuffs(his Vongola box weapon)to Tsuna's hand and u can do whatever u want to him...:3_

_I dare Giotto and the First Cloud Guardian(IDK his name) to talk to Tsuna and Hibari(any topic..im bored)_

_I dare TYLTsuna to appear and French kissed Hibari_

_I dare EVERYONE to wear barong tagalog and baro't saya_

_ok...lastly_

_Can I go in the dare base agen Emo-chan? I will help you speak Cebuano!!_

_gift:_

_A mango float...wid an pineapple on it XD_

**Emotive:** Cool! I now know two Cebuano words! And our food is kinda strange to them since they're Japanese/Italian…

**Everyone:** *nods*

**Emotive:** Ohoho! I was wondering when someone will bring up the Alaude Handcuffs! *revives First Cloud Guardian*

**First Cloud Guardian & Kyouya:** *smirks and takes out handcuffs*

**Tsuna:** (O.O)

**Giotto:** *smiles* Why talk when we can _do_ something.

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?!

**Emotive:** Yay! Bondage action!

**Tsuna:** Wa-Wa-Wait!

**Giotto, First Cloud Guardian, & Kyouya:** Nope.

**Emotive:** Wait… is the First Cloud actually gay? (O.O)

_A little while later:_

**Tsuna:** () Why must it always be me?

**Emotive:** 'Cuz you're an uke. Too bad, it's your curse.

**Tsuna:** *despair*

**Emotive:** Anyway! *takes Ten Year Bazooka and shoot Tsuna*

**TYL Tsuna:** *appears through puff of smoke* Oh? I've been summoned for the first time.

**Everyone:** *mouths open in shock*

**Emotive:** *is now in love with TYL Tsuna*

**Hayato:** J-Juudaime?!

**TYL Tsuna:** *smiles kindly* My, how nostalgic, Gokudera-kun.

**Hayato:** *sputters*

**Kyouya:** Don't tell me this is the herbivore ten years into the future!

**Emotive:** Hell yes it is… though he's still shorter then the rest of you.

**TYL Tsuna:** *depressing blue lines appear overhead* Please don't remind me…

**Emotive:** Vongola Decimo! You must kiss your now younger Cloud Guardian, tongue and all! *readies video cam*

**TYL Tsuna:** *smiles* Ah yes, I remember. Well, who knows what'll happen if I don't do it…

**Kyouya:** Come near me and I'll bite you to death.

**TYL Tsuna:** *chuckles* Come now Hibari. You haven't bitten me in years.

**Emotive:** *gasp* He didn't add an honorific!

**TYL Tsuna:** *stops dawdling and brings Kyouya in close, planting a nice, long, wet, french kiss on Kyouya's lips*

**Kyouya:** Mmphf! *gasps for air when they pull apart*

**Emotive:** Wao, Tsuna's got some game!

**TYL Tsuna:** *smiles before disappearing in a puff of smoke*

**Tsuna:** *coughs*

**Emotive:** Well then… baro't saya?! Damn, I hate those…

**Takeshi:** What are they anyway? And this… barong tagalog too…

**Emotive:** They're traditional Filipino clothing. Barong tagalog is a long-sleeved shirt (can it be called a shirt?) usually worn on special occasions and are usually made out of pineapple fibers.

**Mukuro:** I resent that.

**Emotive:** Not my idea! And baro't saya is just one of the traditional Tagalog dresses, though it's not the national dress.

**Hayato:** Thanks for the crash course in Filipino fashion.

**Emotive:** Sarcasm dully noted… *dresses everyone in barong tagalog and baro't saya*

**Tsuna:** These pineapple fibers are itchy!

**Mukuro:** I resent that as well…

**Emotive:** LOL, okay. Here is kaitlin177!

_kaitlin OMG I just learned Light Yagami is gay(last name spelled backwards is Im a gay)_

_tyler why would that matter_

_kaitlin don't know O OMG_

_Tyler what now -_-_

_kaitlin you know ferlow fridays_

_tyler what about then_

_kaitlin mom signed me up to be a teacher's aid for 4th graders_

_tyler point is_

_kaitlin kids never liston to me T_T *in emo corner*_

_tyler i forgot anyway while kaitlin is in emo corner here is her dares: Bel your my husben now so come over and live with me by the way bel hurt me or piss me off in any way there will be blood *smiles nicely* also marriage paper has to be real,hibari you now have to live on a mountain all by yourself if you want you can bring Lambo but you can't beat him up or say kamikorosu for a year(take that) why do i have to say this_

_kaitlin *out of emo corner* Cause i can tyler... here is hugh chocolate hibari and mukuro now low-fat to shut up gokudera but tastes as good as if it wasn't low-fat...Hibari big meanie i don't see you with a black belt also I moved to Japan...NOT *sticks out toung*...OMG *looks back at last review*_

_tyler what's wrong_

_kaitlin damm you lara stop putting wine in my soda dang I was so loopy well at least it wasn't at school like last time OMG just realized that i was drunk loopy and on a suger rush(mom gave me chaco razins) when writing last review but am now ok and happy about last review_

_Tyler & Kaitlin Bye-bi Ushishishi~_

_Tyler *hits himslf which is also kaitlin*_

_kaitlin what was that for_

_tyler bye-bi ushishishi~ is your thing only_

_kaitlin but i wanted you to say it too *puppy dog eyes*_

_tyler *falls for puppy dog eyes* fine but just this once_

_kaitlin yay (works every time MuHAHAHAHAH0_

**Emotive:** LOL, of course Yagami spelled backwards is Imagay! And of course Light is gay! Why do you think he _pretends_ to "love" the goth-wannabe? I doubt he even had sex with Misa… saving it for when he and L get it on, LOL.

**Hayato:** You and your pairings.

**Emotive:** You and your body. *licks lips and stares at Hayato's body*

**Hayato:** *cringes* I thought you didn't like me that way!

**Emotive:** No, I don't, but you _are_ hot, especially when you're wearing tight clothes (or bandages, like in the Varia arc XP) and you have your hair tied up and you're wearing your emo glasses.

**Hayato:** They're reading glasses!

**Emotive:** Pfft, they're red and thick-rimmed, so they're emo glasses.

**Hayato:** *twitch*

**Belphegor:** *signs real marriage certificate* That's one more wife to add to the harem. Now, I must go.*leaves and brings bags with him*

**Emotive:** I'll bring you back when you have a dare!

**Kyouya:** Hn… *leaves for mountains but leaves Lambo behind*

**Emotive:** Noooooo! Kyouya! Come back! Tsuna's sex life will never be the same! Now he'll have to seme Basil!

**Tsuna & Basil:** Say what?!

**Emotive:** Well… there're still others… *munches on Mukuro and Kyouya-shaped low-fat chocolate*

**Hayato:** Crap, just what she needs. More sugar.

**Emotive:** Awww, are you worried about my health Haya-chan?

**Hayato:** *twitch* Don't call me that! And no I am not!

**Emotive:** Kekeke…

**Tsuna:** Hey, Hibari-san left behind a note. *reads note* "To Kaitlin: I don't need a black belt to show my strength you weak herbivore. I know I can bite you to death without my tonfa and even with both hands tied behind my back."

**Emotive: **Sadly, 'tis true Kaitlin… *presses button on Time Machine and a year passes by*

**Kyouya:** *returns*

**Emotive:** Yay! How was the hermitage?

**Kyouya:** Kamikorosu! *attacks anything that moves*

**Emotive:** That well huh? *dodges tonfa* And I wonder why no one is aging whenever we do a timeskip… well, whatever. Dares from X-kloey-chan-X!

_ROFLOL~! An amazing chapter~~_

_I loved the moment that Gokudera was Tsuna's muther, Yamamoto the father, Giotto the big brother, Hibari-kun the boyfriend (NYA~!) and Mukuro-sama the stalker XD It was an incredible moment *O*_

_Re-porn~ LOL~_

_I know, Hibari-kun's handcuffs are so cool~ D18 fangirls are going wild now (Handcuffs and whip? You get the idea XD)_

_Here, i made a chocolate cake for you and Hibari-kun! (Don't worry, people actually say I'm good at cooking... ^^)_

_Now, for some dares I like to call: "Vongola's got talent"~! (Meaning, some singing dares XP)_

_1. Hibari-kun and Mukuro-sama, sing "Shut up and sleep with me" for Tsuna!! XD (This song gets stuck in my head all the time =P)_

_2. Varia, sing "I want it that way" by the backstreet boys! (XD)_

_3. Gokudera, sing "SPICE" by Len Kagamine from Vocaloid (If you don't know the sing, look it up on YouTube~ The song and video clip are so disturbing, making it really really funny XDD)_

_Now, for some normal dares:_

_4. Gokudera, I dare you to wear a black corset and a very short, black mini-skirt (LOL). Then, every time someone calls your name. kiss Yamamoto on the lips!_

_5. Yamamoto, every time someone calls your name, make out with Gokudera *8059 fangirl*_

_Ne, will it be okay if I'll give 6 dares today? 'Cause I don't want to forget it and I don't have anywhere to write it... (My desk is covered with useless things... Except for three Yaoi paintings of 1827 my friend drew *O*) If it's okay..._

_6. Hibari-kun, tie Tsuna with your handcuffs and so what you want with him *Evil smirk* Outside of the love room! *Evil laugh*_

_...^^"_

_Bye~~_

**Emotive:** That "Shut up and Sleep With Me" vid creeps me out…

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *grabs a mic*

**Tsuna:** *laughs nervously*

_Music starts:_

**Mukuro:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me.

**Kyouya:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me.

**Mukuro:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me.

**Kyouya:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me.

**Mukuro:** I love your body. Not so much I like your mind.

**Kyouya:** In fact you're boring. Pretend not being of my kind.

**Mukuro:** You keep on talking of some girl I don't know.

**Kyouya:** When will you shut up and when will we go?

**Mukuro:** You were young, you're free. Why don't you sleep with me?

**Kyouya:** You were young, you're free. Why don't you sleep with me?

**Mukuro:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me

**Kyouya:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me

**Mukuro:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me

**Kyouya:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me

**Mukuro:** Don't you listen to those old conventions. No try to suppress your real intentions.

**Kyouya:** You're open-minded; at least that's what you keep on saying. Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at.

**Mukuro:** Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

**Kyouya:** Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

**Mukuro:** You were young, you're free. Why don't you sleep with me?

**Kyouya:** You were young, you're free. Why don't you sleep with me?

**Mukuro:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me

**Kyouya:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me

**Mukuro:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me

**Kyouya:** Shut up and sleep with me. Come on why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me. Come on uh huh and sleep with me

_Music ends:_

**Everyone:** … *cricket chirps*

**Emotive:** Weirdest… song… I have heard… in a while.

**Everyone:** *nods*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, it was kind of fun to sing though. *gets weird looks*

**Emotive:** Okay! What's next on the list of songs?

**Tsuna:** *looks at list* Well… the Varia have to sing that Backstreet Boys song.

**Emotive:** *gasps* OMG! I love the Backstreet Boys! They're my favorite boy band evah!

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** NOT! I grew out of them and they are now four anyway, so meh. *shrugs*

**Everyone:** *sighs of relief*

**Xanxus:** Let's get this thing fucking over with.

**Emotive:** Hold on. *pulls Levi out of Pit and makes Bel suddenly appear with a snap of her fingers* Okay, you may proceed.

_Music starts:_

**Fran:** You are my fire. The one desire.

**Viper:** Believe when I say. I want it that way.

**Belphegor:** But we are two worlds apart.

**Levi:** Can't reach to your heart.

**Squalo:** When you say. That I want it that way.

**Lussuria:** Tell me why!

**Other Varia:** Ain't nothing but a heartache.

**Lussuria:** Tell me why!

**Other Varia:** Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why.

**Xanxus:** I never wanna hear you say.

**All Varia:** That I want it that way.

**Xanxus:** I am your fire. Your one desire.

**Lussuria:** Yes I know it's too late. But I want it that way.

**Squalo:** Tell me why!

**Other Varia:** Ain't nothing but a heartache.

**Fran:** Tell me why!

**Other Varia:** Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why.

**Xanxus:** I never wanna hear you say.

**All Varia:** That I want it that way.

**Xanxus:** Now I can see that we're falling apart. From the way that it used to be, yeah. No matter the distance I want you to know. That deep down inside of me...

**Levi:** You are my fire.

**Belphegor:** The one desire.

**All Varia:** You are, you are, you are, you are!

**Xanxus:** Don't wanna hear you say!

**Other Varia:** Ain't nothing but a heartache. Ain't nothing but a mistake.

**Xanxus:** Don't wanna hear you say.

**Other Varia:** I never wanna hear you say. I want it that way.

**Xanxus:** Tell me why.

**Other Varia:** Ain't nothing but a heartache.

**Xanxus:** Tell me why.

**Other Varia:** Ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why

**Xanxus:** I never wanna hear you say

**Squalo:** Don't wanna hear you say it.

**All Varia:** I want it that way.

**Xanxus:** I want it that way.

_Music fades:_

**Emotive:** Well… that wasn't _completely_ horrible…

**Varia:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** Next singer!

**Hayato:** *grumbles as he grabs a mic*

_Music starts:_

**Hayato:** Gozen yoii no CALL de me wo samasu. "Kinou dave doko ni ita?" nante. Ii-nogare to ii wake wo kougo ni Tsukai wakete tanoshin deru"kimi dake day yo" nante ne. Geta sugi… warae chian. Dareka to tsunagatte itai dake? Nigakute HOT na SPICE. Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo. Muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo. Karada juu de kanjiite? "Choku- setsu atte kanashitai'nda". Mochi ka kuta boku no nerai atari. Aishi aeba dou-demo yoku naru yo? Kagi wo akete LABYRINTH e. "Aishiteru" da nate ne. Kake-kiki dayo koi no GAME wa. Ochita kou ga make desko? Nigakute amai SYRUP. Boku dake ni name-sasete yo. Kasa-neta hada to kimi no TASTE de. Boku no koto wo mitasAite! Ai-suru koto wo shira-nai. Boku ni wa kore de choudo-ii. Ai-jou nante kitsnyou to shinai. Koi no aou ga raka desao? Nee, boku no SPICE. Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo. Muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo. Karada juu de kanjite!

_Music fades:_

**Emotive:** What a sad and disturbing song… though it sounds somewhat true.

**Hayato:** You understood the lyrics?

**Emotive:** English translation, duh. What kind of a genius are you?!

**Hayato:** *glare*

**Emotive:** I love black! *forces Hayato to dress up in a black corset and frilly mini-skirt*

**Hayato:** *cringes and tries to cover himself up*

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Hayato.

**Hayato:** I hate you.

**Emotive:** (^.^) I know you do. Now go and kiss Takeshi… oops! *giggles*

**Hayato:** *goes over to Takeshi and plants one on him*

**Takeshi:** *makes out with Hayato*

**Emotive:** Yay! More handcuff action! Honestly, because of Kyouya, handcuffs have become my fetish! (XP)

**Tsuna:** *groans*

**Kyouya:** *smirks and handcuffs Tsuna to a pole* Now, what to do with you herbivore…

**Tsuna:** *squeaks* Help me!

**Emotive:** BDSM!!! *videos*

[INSERT EXPLICIT SCENE HERE]

**Emotive:** *nosebleeding*

**Basil:** Here are dares from CH0C0CANDYZ. *smiles*

_I agree with Emotive-san that we should have a group of people hating straight pairs.* Worshipping a Yaoi god *_

_Oh by the way to tell you the truth I live in Singapore, but Hibari you still can't find me since there is many yaoi lovers of KHR in in Singapore. Muahahaa!!_

_1. Tsuna, you will marry Rasiel and Bel!!(Crash the wedding if you want, Hibari.)_

_ in a play of Romeo and Juliet!( Emotive-san, you can decide who to be playing who.)_

_ Tsuna into a mermaid!!(Kyaa~ I always wanted this!!)._

_4. Smut!! Tsuna you are going to seduce every male in the room especially Hibari, Gitto, Mukuro, Reborn, Xanxus, Fon and make them have sex with you!! Haha!! I am not going to hold back anymore.( On sugar high and going wild when typing this)_

_P.S. Nana, do you have a photo of Tsuna dressing as a girl when he w \as small? If there is, please give it to me!! Huggies to Emotive-san, Tsuna, Nana and Hiba-chan!!_

**Emotive:** Kekeke, yaoi rules the world! *evil laugh*

**Tsuna:** *wearing a wedding dress again* Aw man…

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** *wearing tuxes*

**Priest:** Do you, Rasiel and Belphegor take Tsuna to be your lawfully wedded wife?

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** Do we have a choice?

**Emotive:** Not really…

**Priest:** And do you, Tsunayoshi, take Rasiel and Belphegor to be your lawfully wedded husbands?

**Tsuna:** Uh…

**Kyouya:** No he will not! *kidnaps Tsuna so that the wedding must be cancelled*

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** *could not care less*

**Emotive:** *cough*cough* Well then… Romeo and Juliet huh? The classic Montague's versus Capulet's. I choose… Kyouya to be Romeo and Tsuna to be Juliet of course! Kya! *organizes play*

_Some time later:_

**Kyouya:** *spotlight shines on him, wearing a Romeo costume, and standing below a makeshift balcony* But soft! What light through yonder window breaks! It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon…

**Tsuna:** *walks onto balcony prop* O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or is thou wilt not, be but my sworn love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!

**Emotive:** *dabs eyes with handkerchief* Why is this more beautiful then when real actors play it?

**Basil:** For thou favorite men are playing the roles?

**Emotive:** True that…

**Basil:** How was Sawada-dono able to memorize all the lines anyway?

**Emotive:** I have my ways… *hides "How to Download Information into a Human Brain" book*

_The Great Misunderstanding:_

**Hayato:** *playing Friar Laurence* *enters tomb* Romeo! O pale! Who else? What! Paris too? (Mukuro is playing dead Paris) And steep'd in blood? Ah! What an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable dance. The lady stirs…

**Tsuna:** *awakes* O comfortable Friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?

**Hayato:** I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead. And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Juliet. *hears noise* I dare no longer stay.

**Tsuna:** Go get thee, hence I will not go away.

**Hayato:** *exits tomb*

**Tsuna:** What's here? A cup, clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after! I will kiss thy lips, haply, some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative. *kisses "dead" Kyouya/Romeo's lips* Thy lips are warm… *hears noise* Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! *snatches Kyouya/Romeo's dagger* This is thy sheath - *stabs self* there rest and let me die. *falls onto Kyouya/Romeo's body and dies*

_Play ends… I think…_

**Emotive:** *claps* Bravo! Bravo!

**Actors:** *bows for the audience*

**Audience:** *applauds*

**Lussuria:** *crying eyes out* It was beautiful! (T^T)

**Emotive:** Well… now that that sappy romantic crap is over… *waves hand over Tsuna where magic sparkles appear around him*

**Tsuna:** What? *is engulfed in magic smoke and once it disappears, his legs are replaced by a fin*

**Emotive:** It worked! *squee*

**Tsuna:** I'm a fish! *flaps around long orange tail with glistening scales*

**Emotive:** Hayato, put him in a kiddie pool or something before he dries up.

**Hayato:** *kisses Takeshi briefly on the lips before placing Tsuna in a kiddie pool filled with water*

**Tsuna:** How long will this last?! *splashes around in pool*

**Emotive:** It'll disappear once you seduce the boys.

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?!

**Males: ***waiting around*

**Emotive:** You're already soaking wet anyway.

**Tsuna:** *sighs then says in an uke voice* Minna, I'm all wet here. Can someone hand me a towel? *pouty face*

**Males:** *blink*

**Tsuna:** *pours more water on self, making him more wet and his skin glistens*

**Males:** (o.o)

**Tsuna:** *pouts two fingers in mouth and not-so subtly starts sucking on them*

**Emotive:** *recording moment*

**Males:** *jumps Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Hiiiiiiii!

**Emotive:** *cough* Well then…Tsuna might be confined to a wheelchair for a while… *pushes girls into another room and follows them*

**Kyoko:** Why would Tsuna-kun be confined to a wheelchair?

**Emotive:** His legs wouldn't be able to support him.

**I-Pin:** Why? *looks all innocent*

**Emotive:** Eto… timeskip!

_Next Day:_

**Tsuna:** *not confined to a wheelchair*

**Emotive:** Don't tell me…

**Tsuna:** *blush* The sun users have helped me…

**Males:** *looks extremely satisfied*

**Emotive:** Wao perverts…

**Hayato:** So are you!

**Emotive:** I know, _Hayato_, so why don't you kiss _Takeshi_ for your fan's entertainment?

**Hayato:** When this is all over, you're going to get it! *kisses Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** *makes out with Hayato*

**Emotive:** Ah, a good make out session calms the nerves. *smiles*

**Nana:** Oh! I do have this picture of Tsuna wearing a dress when he was three!

**Tsuna:** *blush* Kasan!

**Emotive:** *makes copies of said picture and sends one to CHOCOCANDYZ* Who else wants one?!

**Almost everyone:** *raises hands*

**Emotive:** Twenty bucks a piece!

**Everyone:** Con artist!

**Emotive:** Take it or leave it… and while that's going on, here's a dare from -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-

_Just one dare._

_1. Dress all the KHR cast into any other anime(Claymore, Naruto, Bleach, Eyeshield 21)._

**Emotive:** *has made lotso money from pictures* Oh! Tsuna will be perfect as Sena from Eyeshield 21!

**Tsuna:** *dressed as Sena*

**Emotive:** I swear they are long lost brothers. They're both short, they both run fast, they're both cowards and gophers, their names sound alike, and they both go "Hiiii!" whenever they're distressed.

**Tsuna:** We do?!

**Emotive:** Yes! Now, I think Byakuran would look great as Ichimaru Gin! They have the same eyes, though Byakuran can open his…

**Byakuran:** *dresses up as Gin*

**Emotive:** Ryohei would be great as Hidan! He kinda looks like him and they're both loud anyways!

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME! *dresses as Hidan and plays with scythe*

**Emotive:** Kyou-chan will be… Sasuke! Kya!

**Kyouya:** Hn… *dresses as Sasuke*

**Emotive:** They act alike as well… Mukuro shall be Shikamaru!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu *dresses as Shikamaru* What is the reason as to why I am dressed like this character?

**Emotive:** You're both pineapple heads.

**Mukuro:** That's not very convincing…

**Emotive:** And you're both strategists.

**Mukuro:** I guess…

**Emotive:** Takeshi shall be Shiba Kaein!

**Everyone:** Who?

**Emotive:** Rukia's superior back in the day. He and Takeshi are both water users! (:D)

**Takeshi:** Ahaha! That sounds like fun! *dresses as Kaein*

**Everyone else:** *dresses as characters from Naruto, Bleach, and Eyeshield 21*

**Lussuria:** *dressed as Yumichika* Mou! I love dressing up!

**Emotive:** *takes everyone's pictures*

**Ken:** *dressed as Hiruma Youichi* Ya-ha!

**Emotive:** Kawai!

**Chikusa:** *dressed as Ishida*

**Chrome:** *dressed as Hinata*

**Kyoko:** *dressed as Sakura*

**Emotive:** *glares at Kyoko/Sakura*

**Kyoko:** *sweatdrops and nervous laugh*

**Squalo:** *dresses as Orochimaru* VOOOOIII! Why am I dressed as the snake bastard?!

**Emotive:** Because you're the only one with hair long enough…

**Squalo: ***grumbles*

**Emotive:** Kya! This is so much fun! And now here is Dr. Shamoji!

_Emo-chi: Yay for divulging yaoi love to family members! ^^v I once showed a few of my younger cousins a bunch of SasuNaru music vids a couple years ago. One was to Good Charlette's "Barbie Girl" cover, which they replayed like 10 times because they're masochistic like that. ^^; And the rest of my family conveniently ignored the blatant gay playing on the computer just a few steps across the room 'cause they were too busy watching their baseball game. I wouldn't recommend showing them, if you know it's not safe, though. How'd your brother find out?_

_Skull: Maybe Verde can make something to cure you of fail. Is there such a thing as win pills? ::3_

_...'Kay then, onto the dares..._

_Squalo, pretend you're a cowboy. Hint: Dino is a horse, Belphegor is a yak, and cowboys generally didn't use swords._

_Mukuro, for the rest of the chapter end every sentence with "in my pants"._

_Rasshiel~ You know, you need to spend more time with your little brother. So be a benevolent (poser) king, and hold Belphie's hand for the remainder of this chapter, would ya?_

_I also have an urgent message for Fran's eyes only:_

_Agent Marsh,_

_It has come to our attention that two in your company are androids highly specialized in the art of destruction. Your mission is to deactivate these potential threats to humanity and save our planet by any means necessary. They go by the names Rasiel and Belphegor. From the data gathered, it seems that they have a high vulnerability to static electricity. You must create a charge imbalance and use this voltage to shock them. If our predictions prove correct this will upset their wiring. However, there is also a much greater chance of creating a disturbance in the force._

_For the task at hand, enclosed are a balloon, some wool, and, as a last resort, a water pistol. Go now and be brave, young frog._

_P.S. That's a dare, so you must comply._

_P.P.S. Please recycle this paper when you are done reading. Thank you. :)_

**Emotive:** Of course it's not safe to tell them… they gonna thinks me crazeh…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** And how'd my brother find out? Well, he didn't _find out_… I told him out straight what yaoi was. I even showed him some pictures (kissing only, nothing more explicit then that) and he was like (O.o) and I was like (XD) and that's it. He accepted it from me and I torture him with it when he gets on my nerves. I'm just waiting until he gets into yuri, even though he says he only likes hentai and not yuri, but I know he'll get into it eventually. He's only eleven after all…

**Hayato:** What kind of sister are you?!

**Emotive:** One of a kind (:D)

**Skull:** _Is_ there such a thing as win pills?

**Verde:** Hey, I'm a scientist, not a miracle worker.

**Emotive:** Dude, you've made invisibility suits, boxes in which animals pop out, androids that look and act exactly like you, and to top it all off, you're a talking baby who is smarter then Einstein and is really a hundred years old. How are those not miracles?

**Verde:** … Technically, I'm not really a hundred years old.

**Emotive:** Oh spare me the lecture. Let's just get onto the dares.

**Squalo:** Yeehaw! *rides Dino like a horse*

**Dino:** *neighs*

**Squalo:** *twirls lasso over head and chases Bel*

**Belphegor:** What the hell?! *gets lassoed by Squalo*

**Squalo:** Yeehaw! I got me a big 'un!"

**Emotive:** That's a disturbing scene…

**Mukuro:** Must I end all of my sentences with "in my pants"?

**Emotive:** Yes. *snicker*

**Mukuro:** This sucks… in my pants.

**Everyone:** *bursts out laughing*

**Emotive:** Oh Lord, that's hilarious.

**Rasiel:** *holds Bel's hand*

**Belphegor:** *glares* I hate you.

**Rasiel:** Right back at you.

**Fran:** *reads message before recycling paper* I knew it… Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Yes little froggy?

**Fran:** One, don't call me that, and two, may you please tie Rasiel and Belphegor-senpai up with all this wool?

**Emotive:** Whatever for Fran-chan?

**Fran:** Torture. *lying*

**Emotive:** Okay! *ties Rasiel and Bel together using wool*

**Rasiel:** Why are you tying us up with wool?

**Emotive:** 'Cuz I'm outta rope. And if you guys move from that spot, I will force you guys to do Twincest.

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** *cringe*

**Fran:** *takes balloon and starts rubbing it on Rasiel and Bel*

**Belphegor:** *sweatdrops* What are you doing Fran?

**Fran:** Nothing…*continues rubbing*

**Rasiel:** If he keep this up, we'll eventually get - *gets shocked* Ow! That hurt!

**Belphegor:** Fran! Stop it or I'll - *gets shocked* Ow! Hey, quit it!

**Fran:** *squirts both Rasiel and Bel with water pistol and continues rubbing the balloon on them*

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** *keeps on getting tiny shocks from Fran's balloon rubbing*

**Emotive:** *snickers at Rasiel and Bel* Dares from BlackRoseMuffin!

_-squeals- OH MY GOD! BEL! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU'D BE ABLE TO BE ROMANTIC? I AM SO PROUD OF YOU. -sends him several boxes of chocolates- Also, Mukuro-sama, arigato for singing your song. It sounded lovely. -is listening to it on YouTube- So pretty._

_Ha... Men are marrying each other, now! Kufufu, just as planned._

_On to my dares!_

_M-Mukuro-sama... -blush- I dare you to marry me! :D Or, uh... Hm... I don't really like you with anyone except Chrome and Kyou-chan, and Emo-san doesn't like straight pairings, and Kyou-chan seems content with Tsuna... Uh, so, you're stuck with me, Mukuro-sama. :I;;_

_Uh, anyway. Hm... Xanxus, I dare you to call Squalo "wifey" for the rest of the chapter._

_Man, I'm unimaginative today... Anyway... Emo-san! I dare you to smack Kyou-chan! Ushishishi... -smirk-_

_Ah... I'm feeling nice today. This will be my last dare. Everyone, dress as each other. Exclude Levi and Lambo, because really, who would want to wear THEIR clothes?_

_Alright, I'm done. -bows- Thank you, and goodbye._

**Belphegor:** *eats chocolate*

**Emotive:** *steals Bel's chocolate and eats them*

**Belphegor:** Hey!

**Mukuro:** Great, I'm stuck marrying a muffin… in my pants.

**Emotive:** ROFLOL!

**Mukuro:** I hate this dare… in my pants.

**Emotive:** I don't! LOL!

**Mukuro:** *signs marriage certificate and sends it to BlackRoseMuffin to sign*

**Xanxus:** Wifey? What a stupid name.

**Squalo:** So is your face.

**Xanxus:** So is your mom.

**Squalo:** Neither of us have moms!

**Xanxus:** Don't remind me wifey…

**Emotive:** Awww, a lover's quarrel! I love it!

**Xanxus & Squalo:** Shut up!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu… Emo-chan has to smack Hibari-kun... in my pants.

**Emotive:** *glares at Mukuro* Stop talking. Now.

**Mukuro:** *zips lips*

**Emotive:** I'm sorry Kyou-chan! *smacks Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *eye twitch and cheek stinging*

**Everyone:** *dresses as each other*

**Emotive:** *takes pictures* Dares from darkcat Smith!

_I LOVE ur fanfic and i LOVE Reborn R27 is the way to go!!1 Reborn is such a sexy beast i love him so much with out him there'd be no show if anyone hurts him i will DESTROY U! Oh and i kinda want to k who would be the seme in rebornxhibari? which one of you? and i want collonello and reborn to get locked in a room with TYL lambo after getting viagra! oh and the same for tsuna and reborn i LOVE that pairing oh and mukuro i want you to dress up as chrome and tsuna as reborn and reborn as ryohie EXTREMELY BAD spelling oh and reborn how are you a sun guardian? Care to explain? oh and reborn vs tsuna and hibari i want to see who will win_

**Emotive:** Wao… well, I'm thinking that Reporn would be the seme in that pairing.

**Everyone:** *nods head*

**Emotive:** In fact, Kyouya is probably only the seme when it comes to Tsuna. Poor Kyouya.

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Basil:** And Tsuna-dono is barely ever the seme.

**Emotive:** Unless he's TYL of course… or with you Basil.

**Basil:** *blush*

**Emotive:** I'm gonna have to look into that pairing… *gives Colonnello and Reborn Viagra before kicking them into a room with TYL Lambo and locking the door*

**TYL Lambo:** *barely knew what hit him*

_Some time later:_

**TYL Lambo: ***limping a bit*

**Emotive:** What a threesome… *gives more Viagra to Reborn and locks him and Tsuna into a room*

_A little while later:_

**Tsuna:** *limping a bit as well*

**Emotive:** You two glad that Reporn has a Sun flame?

**Tsuna & TYL Lambo:** Yes.

**Emotive:** *snicker* Look, I found this description of the Cloud flame. It says, "Cloud flames and cloud flame-based weapons absorb other flames to grow in size, and can even cause phenomenal growth in human beings if their bodies are altered."

**Tsuna:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** Hey Kyou-chan, can you make parts of your body grow in size? *snicker*

**Kyouya:** *smirk*

**Tsuna:** *blushes furiously*

**Emotive:** ROFLOL! It seems that Kyouya has added another sex technique on his list… *snicker*

**Mukuro:** *dresses as Chrome*

**Tsuna:** *dresses like Reborn*

**Reborn:** *dresses like Ryohei*

**Emotive:** Awww! Tsuna looks so cute in that suit and fedora! (XD)

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Reborn:** Why am I the Sun Guardian? Are you asking that as me being an Arcobaleno or because I'm dressed up as Ryohei?

**Emotive:** Let's go with the Arcobaleno bit.

**Reborn:** Well, if you have been paying attention at all, you would've noticed that the duty of the Sun is "To crush any adversities that assault the Family with my own body, the Sun that shines bright." Ponder on that and you'll get your answer.

**Emotive:** Wao, that is so deep. *sarcastic*

**Reborn:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *cough* Reporn versus Tsuna and Kyou-chan… start the battle! *bell rings*

_A long battle later:_

**Emotive:** The winner is… Reporn!

**Tsuna & Kyouya:** *panting and beaten*

**Reborn:** *smirks* Both of you still have a long way to go.

**Emotive:** Experience really _does_ go a long way… here's a little something from Tuna1827!

_ello! it's me again! lol, after reading that stand up dare, it hit me. I dare the six funeral wreaths to be in the stand up MV! lol, corn, you can watch it on youtube if you haven;t yet, lol. and here's a box of cookies/sweets/cake/candies/what not. please up date soon! and i lol throughout the entire fic._

_and talk about reporn, go search it on here, and read the reborn one, it's hilarious!_

**Emotive:** The Six (almost Seven) Funeral Wreaths huh? Wait a tic… *rushes off*

_Hours later:_

**Emotive:** Alrighty! *inserts a disc into DVD player* Here's the new music vid of Stand Up by Lead! *plays disc*

_Throughout the music video, the faces of each Funeral Wreath can be seen on the pieces of corn and the walking corn kernels._

**Everyone:** ROFLMAO!!!

**Emotive:** It's so much fun to make people laugh! (XD)

**Funeral Wreaths:** *death glares Emotive*

**Emotive:** Eep! *hides behind Reborn* Dares from xTsukiyomiKali!

_Well I'm back:D and convert Kyoko into a yaoi fangirl :3_

_RePORN(ROTFL)-Force Mukuro to back off Kyoya and Tsuna -insert sadistic smile here- and use any means possible, INCLUDES KILLING(Only Kuro-chan that is :]) :D_

_Everyone:Spend 10 hours reading very smutty 1827 doujinshis then spend 3 hours looking at fluffy doujinshis thenn spend 5 hours looking at fanart, both fluff and smut :D_

**Mukuro:** What did I do… in my pants…

**Emotive:** *snickers* I don't wanna know Muku-chan.

**Mukuro:** *glares*

**Reborn:** Well then…Mukuro, you must never bother the couple again.

**Tsuna:** We're not a couple!

**Kyouya:** Whatever helps you sleep at night, herbivore.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, and if I don't… in my pants?

**Reborn:** Your funeral. *raises bazooka (a real one) and aims at Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** (O.O) *runs off before he gets blown up*

**Emotive:** (*o*) I love this girl! *beings reading smutty 1827 doujinshis*

**Everyone:** *cringes while reading*

**Tsuna:** *blush* Do they really make Hibari-san and I do this?!

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

_Ten hours later:_

**Emotive:** Awwwww! *reading fluffly 1827 doujins*

**Tsuna:** This isn't so bad…

**Kyouya:** *chuckles at what he read*

**Hayato:** What are they doing to Juudaime?!

_Three hours later:_

**Emotive:** KYA! THIS PIC IS SO CUTE!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** KYA! THIS PIC IS SO SMUTTY!

**Everyone:** *cringes*

_Five hours later:_

**Emotive:** Well then… here's sadistic usagi!

_no way! bel got a 60?! arashi no ouji is the best song ever!_

_anyway my dares:~_

_i dare belphegor to dress up in tight black leather pants, his usual jacket and striped shirt and sing arashi no ouji. with kyoya, mukuro, and squalo doing the backround dancing._

_i dare kyoya to dress up as a emo again and sing kokou no pride._

_and finally i dare you! to... let me in and glomp belphegor. also i dare you to glomp your favorite character for an hour. without whoever killing you._

_also heres some choco cookies for you._

_how much for all the pictures for all the kyoya pics you took._

_currently dieing from blood loss._

**Emotive:** Well… you can trade the pics for cookies, cake, or any kind of dessert or candy. If you don't have sweets, then they are twenty bucks a piece.

**Tsuna:** That's expensive!

**Emotive:** It is! That's already a thousand pesos (:D)

**Viper:** No much in yen…

**Emotive:** Don't blame me, blame those damn economists or whatnot… and sorry Usagi-chan, but Bel already sang his song in this chapter… you can pretend Kyou-chan, Muku-chan, and Squa-chan were dancing in the background though (:D)

**Kyouya:** Hn, you're unimaginative today.

**Emotive:** I know… *dresses Kyouya in his emo clothing* Kya! Kawai!

**Kyouya:** *glares and grabs mic*

**Emotive:** I've become addicted to Kokou no Pride now (X3)

_Techno music starts:_

**Kyouya:** Tobi mawaru yuubi na hane de. Saki hokoru boku no puraido. Tori no you ni jiyuu ni. Haruka kanata no sora tonde FLY. Kumo no namima tadayoi. Meguri tsuita basho sore ga mirai. Dare ga aite datte yousha shinai. Surudoi kiba muite tachi mukau yo. Gunjyou yori fukaku koori yori tsumetai kokou no umi. Muragaru yatsu nokorazu. Uchi otosu oroka na hitomi. Tsuki yaburu gin no jyouheki. Tobi mawaru yuubi na hane de. Saki hokoru boku no puraido. Koko de hateru unmei. Tasuke motome tatte muda sa CRY. Dare ni mo jyama sarezu nani ni mo shibararezu ni. Nagare te ku shizuka na toki. Shikai hairu yatsu wa shou ga nai hima tsubushi no kimagure. Yugamu sekai karei ni. Nagi taosu jyakusha no utsuwa. Chiri midaru yabo na hyouteki. Toki hanatsu nemuri no yaiba. Utsuri komu boku no puraido. Hitori okujyou no sora. Nari hibiku chaimu kiiteta. Kegasa nai risou no toride. Kami shimeru boku no puraido.

_Music ends:_

**Emotive:** *claps loudly* Love that song! *let's sadistic usagi into Dare Base*

**Sadistic Usagi:** Bel-chan! *glomps Bel*

**Belphegor:** Why must I be tortured with these fangirls?! *struggles in Usagi's grasp*

**Kyouya:** You're not the only one herbivore…

**Emotive:** *glomping Kyouya in delight* Dares from ebilmafiacookie!

_:O youre a kababayan?!?! wait...oh right Rivermaya. Did you get flooded?srsly theres so much Pinoys in . sux living near Marikina. Huzzah 4 Kapamilya! Anyways here are messages for everyone if you don't mind, your EPICNESS *180 degree bow*_

_Hibari: Alaude handcuffs? Nyehehehe...how kinky. *smugs*_

_Lussuria: LOLOLOL you remind me of my uncle. my gay uncle (PFT. duh!) Love yah dearie!_

_Emo-san: Can you .plz. let me glomp/tackle the universal uke? *begs*_

_OK. LOL. DAREZ. [3 lang]_

_Mukuro: Let down ur pwnsome Neopunk hairstyle, wear tux and act all proper and well-mannered unless a dare says otherwise._

_Skull: FOINE. You cant do the moonwalk...well how 'bout the pelvic thrust. ROFLMAO. If you cant do that it only means you lack hatred._

_Squalo: NYAHAHAHA! wear a random frilly dress and ask th person to ur left to braid ur hair for JOO!_

_KK. KEEP UF THE AWESOMENESS EMO-SAN! MABUHAY TO YOU MAH MEHN!_

**Emotive:** I don't live in Manila, so I didn't get flooded, though it did rain really hard…

**Kyouya:** *smirks* And deadly.

**Lussuria:** Love yah too! *blows kiss*

**Emotive:** Yes I will! *lets ebilmafiacookie into Dare Base*

**Ebilmafiacookie:** \(^o^)/ Yay! *glomp tackles Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii!

**Ebilmafiacookie:** Thank you! *leaves Dare Base*

**Emotive:** You're welcome!

**Mukuro:** *does his dare* For you, fair lady… in my pants…*hands Emotive a rose*

**Emotive:** Well… thank you… I think…

**Skull:** I can so do the pelvic thrust! *does pelvic thrust*

**Emotive:** _Every_ man can do the goddamned pelvic thrust! It's called humping people!

**Kyouya:** Unless you're talking about virgins.

**Emotive:** Even Tsuna can thrust and he's the universal uke!

**Tsuna:** *blush* Emo-san!

**Hayato:** Sometimes, I suspect you're too perverted for your own good.

**Emotive:** I think so too…

**Squalo:** VOOOOIIII! *puts on a frilly dress and turns to Xanxus, who is conveniently standing at his left* Braid my hair for me.

**Xanxus: ***gives Squalo "WTF" look*

**Emotive:** Heeeeeere's iFran!

_The whole iVaria group? ... That would be freakin' awesome._

_Anyways,_

_I dare Lussuria dance to ''Too sexy''._

_I dare Levi to take suicide._

_I dare Chrome to say that she hates Mukuro._

_I dare Mukuro to slap Chrome (Now iBel's happy.)_

_And... uh... I dare Reborn to rape, I mean, make love to Tsuna because I am such a RebornTsuna fangirl c:_

_I dare Lussuria take Yamamoto and Gokudera to a gaybar!_

_Kyuhuhuh ~_

**Lussuria:** *dances to Too Sexy*

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** My eyes! They burn! *rubs eyes*

**Lussuria:** Couldn't I have danced to Careless Whisper instead?

**Emotive:** My ears! They bleed! *covers ears*

**Tsuna:** Aren't you overreacting Emo-san?

**Emotive:** A bit… Levi! Xanxus orders you to do hara-kiri!

**Levi:** I shall do boss' bidding! *disembowels self*

**Emotive:** Ew, blood.

**Hayato:** I thought you liked blood.

**Emotive:** Not when it's Levi's blood… Ken! Clean up on Aisle Here!

**Ken:** *growls and begins to mop up blood*

**Chrome:** I… hate… Mukuro… sama…

**Mukuro:** *gasp* Well I never… in my pants.

**Chrome:** *sweatdrops*

**Reborn:** Well, seems like I need some more Viagra.

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?!

**Emotive:** Hm… I wonder when Tsuna's going to die of sexual exhaustion…

**Tsuna:** Nooooo! *gets dragged into a love room by Reborn*

**Emotive:** Don't screw him in half. There are other semes waiting for him.

**Reborn:** *smirks and closes door behind him*

**Lussuria:** To the Gay Bar! *drags Takeshi and Hayato with him*

**Takeshi:** *blinks* Again?

**Hayato:** NOOOOOOOOO! *struggles*

**Emotive:** I've always wanted to go to a gay bar… but I wonder if they'll actually let woman inside… men kissing each other would be my heaven!

**Everyone:** *stares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *cough* Well… anyway, here's BakaOtaku -Mew-!

_WAH! You are a god! XD you are officially my Yaoi Goddess! ^ ^ *Bows*_

_ok! heres my dares!_

_1.I dare Bel to punch the person behind him! And the person behind him can't kill him (i know lame :P)_

_2. I dare Luss to kick Xanxus's butt and say, "I'm a pretty pretty princess!!" then run O.O_

_3. um i dare... Emo-san to slap the first person that comes in mind when I say,"Taiyaki" (i'm hungry hehe...)_

_4. i dare mukuro to get some cake and throw it to hibari like 'WHAM!' and Tsu-kun has to lick it off! :D_

_hehe~ well that's it for now! update soon~! ^ ^_

**Emotive:** It's good to be a goddess! *grins*

**Belphegor:** *punches person behind him*

**Basil:** *clutches cheek* Ow! That hurt Belphegor-dono!

**Belphegor:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** That was random…

**Lussuria:** *returned from gay bar*

**Emotive:** How was the trip?

**Takeshi & Hayato:** *souls floating out of mouth*

**Lussuria:** They were jumped by the gays.

**Emotive:** Ah.

**Lussuria:** *walks over to Xanxus and kicks him in the ass* I'm a pretty, pretty princess! *runs*

**Xanxus:** Come back here gaylord! *shoots at Lussuria*

**Emotive:** Taiyaki? *slaps Lambo*

**Lambo:** *tears up * Gotta… stay… calm… *cries*

**Kyoko:** Awww, poor Lambo-chan.*comforts Lambo*

**Mukuro:** *holds up cake then throws it at Kyouya's face*

_WHAM!_

**Kyouya:** *glaring at Mukuro with cake sliding off his face*

**Tsuna:** *has left love room moments earlier* Hibari-san, you've got some frosting on your face. Let me clean it up. *begins licking off frosting*

**Kyouya:** *face heats up*

**Emotive:** *videos moment* Wao…

**Tsuna:** *licks all the frosting off and the cake and etc*

**Emotive:** Ooh, now there's an idea… but first, here's Kiharu Lamperouge and her dares!

_Ah, the epic awesomeness continues..._

_First off, off topic, I totally agree with you on Naruto. My love is massive, my patience is wearing. Sasunaru is canon, get them the fuck together and let everyone move on._

_Ahem._

_And speaking of love, I think you were the one that got me hooked on Sakura Obsession, so...THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!_

_I'd hug you but I'd prefer to hug Kyouya-kun )_

_Now that I've ewwed myself, have anyone who annoys you clean the love rooms. Aughta keep em busy for a few hours so you wont have to deal with them too much._

_I dare Squalo to give Bel horsie rides on his back all chapter. And Squalo has to wear a cowboy hat and neigh. (sorry Squalo, I do love you! But you're so fun to play with!)_

_And I dare the Vongola and Varia to have a cupcake eating contest. Losers have to do "favors" for the winners, your choice of "favors", Emo!_

_Oh, and I'd like a copy of those SasuNaru tapes, pretty please with little Kyouya's on top? *puppy eyes*_

**Emotive:** I read that Masashi-sama is actually a fan of SasuNaru and is planning on an open ending for the series but it will hint SasuNaru as well… Yay!

**Kyouya:** *blinks at hug comment*

**Emotive:** Anyone who annoys me? Hm… *summons TYL Lambo*

**TYL Lambo:** Yare yare, here I am again.

**Emotive:** Clean the love rooms. *shoves cleaning materials into TYL Lambo's arms* I want everything spick and span with no trace of cum!

**TYL Lambo:** So that's what the black light is for… *goes off to clean love rooms*

**Squalo:** *wears a cowboy hat and neighs*

**Belphegor:** *hops onto Squalo's back* Giddyap!

**Squalo:** *neighs and "gallops" around base with Bel on his back*

**Emotive:** That's just weird… *sets up cupcake eating contest between the Vongola and Varia*

_The cupcake eating contest starts! Threats are thrown, frosting flies, and sprinkles are spilt as everyone chomps down on the mini-cakes._

**Emotive:** Winner of the cupcake eating contest is… the Vongola!

**Varia:** *glares*

**Vongola:** Yay?

**Emotive:** Any kind of favor huh? Well… since I'm feeling nice (and kinda lazy) today I'll give that power over to Tsuna-chan!

**Tsuna:** Eh?

**Varia:** *glares at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! No more fighting with anyone for the rest of this chapter and please don't kill me!

**Emotive:** You heard the boss man.

**Varia:** Fine…

**Emotive:** Dares really make everyone nicer… or traumatize then… and make them limp… and other stuff… dares from hayato bomber!

_I,m back with more dares to traumatize,hospitalize, and piss off the cast of KHR especially Hibari_

_But first I need to say some things 1st I did mean to put Mukuro in the room with Hibari,2nd it's really funny to watch Ryohei go through these traumatizing moments, and 3rd Hibari your a little fairy girl and your Tsuna's bitch so deal with it._

_now on to the dares._

_Emo-chan:I dare you to kill off your least favorite character till the end of the chapter._

_Hibari: I dare you to dress in skin tight leather jeans for the rest of the chapter and to call yourself a pretty pink fairy._

_Hayato: I dare you to beat the crap out of Hibari and Hibari you can't defend or dodge his attacks._

_Takashi: I dare you to quit playing baseball._

_Tsuna: I dare you to go into dying will mode and go into a love hotel with Hibari._

**Emotive:** Might wanna check your spelling next time you review, ne?

**Ryohei:** *pouts* Not funny…

**Kyouya:** *fierce death glare*

**Tsuna:** Hi-Hibari-san's my what?

**Emotive:** Kekeke, I remember reading a doujinshi where Hyper Tsuna practically raped Kyou-chan.

**Everyone:** *gapes at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?!

**Kyouya:** *shocked*

**Emotive:** Let that be a lesson to all of you. Tsuna's more aggressive then you think. *grins*

**Tsuna:** *faints*

**Haru:** Hahi! Tsuna-san!

**Emotive:** What the-? How'd you get out of the Pit?!

**Haru:** You… left the door open desu?

**Emotive:** DIE BITCH! *points remote at Haru and pushes button*

**Haru:** *explodes*

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *grins* That was fun!

**Hayato:** How did you…

**Emotive:** You know people are most vulnerable in their sleep. *grins evilly*

**Everyone:** (O.O);;;

**Kyouya:** *changes into skin tight leather jeans*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, nice pants… in my pants.

**Kyouya:** *death glares* You do not insult the pretty pink fairy.

**Mukuro:** *snickers*

**Emotive:** How disturbing… despite your awesome pants.

**Kyouya:** *scoff*

**Hayato:** *cracks knuckles while grinning* I've always wanted to do this…

**Kyouya:** Do your worst herbivore. No one can beat the pretty pink fairy.

**Hayato:** If I didn't want to beat you up so bad, then I might've pitied you for that… *proceeds to beat up Kyouya*

**Emotive:** Poor Kyouya.

**Takeshi:** Don't you want to help him?

**Emotive:** Meh, he can take care of himself.

**Basil:** Thou art most contradictive, Emo-dono.

**Emotive:** Thou speech makes my brain want to bleed, Bas-chan.

**Basil:** *sweatdrops*

**Takeshi:** Me? Quit baseball? But I-

**Emotive:** *burns everything Takeshi owns that's baseball related* Done!

**Takeshi:** What?!

**Emotive:** Now you must take Kyou-chan to a love hotel.

**Takeshi:** But baseball…

**Emotive:** Now!

**Takeshi:** All right! *takes a beaten up Kyouya to a love hotel*

**Hayato:** I know you don't like that pairing.

**Emotive:** No I don't… but I have to respect my reader's dares.

**Hayato:** You torture people, yet you respect and are nice to them? What kind of person are you?!

**Emotive:** I'm my own kind of person. (^.^)

**Hayato:** You…

**Emotive:** Me! Here is allswellthatendswell! And it's a fact!

_HI!! first time every writing a review emotive (i signed up just for you!) I love this fic to death_

_er so can i ask some dares ^^'' abit tired of some traditional ones so...here goes (doesnt want yamamoto to look bad as the only person to fail a dare)_

_i will ask these dares on pure intention that one of you will fail it...nothing personal_

_-tsuna, fire and aim your x-burner at a petting zoo (the zoo's with baby animals)_

_-hibari,(i know you like animals) defend them with your bare hands (you cant touch any of them though) you should be given plenty of time since tsuna takes so long to perform x-burner __

_-viper, donate all of your life savings and current money to charities and to aid the philipines (im pinoy but not in the philipines _)_

_i think there was one dare that was adressed to you emotive-san? does that mean i can ask you one as well XD?_

_burn every single copy of all the yaoi-related scenes you have recorded so far (again nothing personal _)_

_thanks! good luck yamamoto_

**Emotive:** Yay! A new darer! And a Filipino too! (XD) *shakes Tsuna awake*

**Tsuna:** Huh? Wha-?

**Emotive:** *shoves a blue pill down his throat*

**Tsuna:** *nearly chokes, but turns into Hyper Dying Will mode*

**Emotive:** *pushes button on remote and a portable petting zoo comes up from the ground*

**Goats:** Baa.

**Lambs:** Baa.

**Chicks:** Cheep cheep.

**Piglets:** Oink.

**Emotive:** Do petting zoos have piglets?

**Everyone:** *shrugs*

**Tsuna:** *prepares to execute X-Burner on petting zoo*

**Emotive:** *le gasp* Evil Tsuna!

**Takeshi & Kyouya:** *both returns with a tiny limp*

**Hayato:** What the hell happened to you guys?

**Takeshi:** *blush* Well…

**Kyouya:** …

**Emotive:** They did the switch!

**Hayato:** What?!

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha! *scratches back of head*

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Kyouya, protect the innocent petting zoo!

**Tsuna:** *shoots X-Burner at petting zoo*

**Kyouya:** *jumps in front of attack in the nick of time*

_There is an explosion and once the dust clears, Kyouya on the ground, smoking and clothes burnt._

**Tsuna:** *returns to normal* D-Did I do that to Hibari-san?

**Emotive:** *grins* You sure did.

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! He's gonna bite me to death!

**Emotive:** If he wakes up… or maybe he just might screw your brains out. *snaps finger and teleports Kyouya to the infirmary*

**Tsuna:** (T~T)

**Takeshi:** What about the petting zoo?

**Emotive:** It was just a hologram. *pushes button on remote and hologram disappears*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Viper:** There is no way I'm giving my money to a worthless country like yours.

**Emotive:** Oh yes you will!

**Viper:** Oh no I won't!

**Emotive:** Yes you will!

**Viper:** No I won't! *disappears*

**Emotive:** … Seems like allswellthatendswell's intentions have been met.

**People who are still alive and conscious:** *gathers all of Emotive's recorded yaoi related scenes so far*

**Byakuran:** *prepares gasoline*

**Emotive:** Whoa whoa whoa! What in the name of all things yaoi are you guys doing?!

**Byakuran:** *smiles* We're preparing to burn your yaoi things since it's a dare.

**Emotive:** Wait! I didn't say you guys will do it!

**Byakuran:** Somebody hold her.

**Kikyou:** *summons vines to restrain Emotive*

**Emotive:** Wait! Don't do it! *struggles against restraints*

**Hayato:** *dumps an armful of DVDs into pile* That's the last of her porn.

**Byakuran:** *dumps gas onto pile*

**Emotive:** B-Byaku-chan! Haya-chan! Why have you betrayed me?!

**Hayato:** Like we were ever loyal to you in the first place!

**Byakuran:** Say bye-bye porn! *lights match and burns all the yaoi*

**Emotive:** *eyes go super wide at her burning porn* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! WHY LORD?! WHY?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU EXCEPT SAY THAT YOU ONLY WANT US TO THINK THAT YOU LOVE US?! *faints and soul floats out of mouth*

**Byakuran:** *sweatdrops* Did we over do it?

**Hayato:** Nah, she got what she deserved.

**Takeshi:** What about the dares?

**Hayato:** Might as well end it here.

**Emotive:** *soul returns to body and awakes with evil look on face* Don't even think about it bomber boy!

**Everyone:** *cringes*

**Emotive:** *death glares everyone* You're going to have to replaced all those pics and vids! And I know my readers will help me with that! If not, then I will castrate you all using only a needle!

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *breaths deeply* Kikyou, release me from your girly vines.

**Kikyou:** I don't take orders from you.

**Emotive:** RELEASE ME YOU ANDROGYNOUS GAY OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!

**Kikyou:** *cringe*

**Byakuran:** I suggest you do what she says…

**Kikyou:** Hai Byakuran-sama… *releases Emotive*

**Emotive:** *dusts self off* Well then… the only reason I have kept my calm about my BURNING PORN is because I know there are more chances to take more pics and vids in the chapters to come and my collections will grow eventually so here's xx xx with her dares.

_Hi Emotive!_

_Here are my dares!_

_1. Bel & Fran swap head accessories! (Bel wear the frog hat while Fran wear's the tiara)_

_2. Tsuna, Hibari & Mukuro do the Hare Hare Yukai Dance!_

_3. Fran to keep staring at Bel until it annoys him._

_And Finally..._

_4. Bel to break his Tiara and shout 'I don't want to be a prince. I want to be a peasant!"_

_Please do my dares! Thank you! Doki~Doki!_

_P.s As you can probably guess, Bel & Fran are two of my favourite KHR characters!_

**Emotive:** Bel-chan and Franny-chan are your favorite characters?! No, I didn't notice!

**Belphegor:** You're a terrible liar.

**Emotive:** Only when I want to be. *grins*

**Fran:** *switches head accessories with Bel*

**Belphegor:** Goddamn! Your hat's so heavy! What's it made out of? Bricks?

**Fran:** Um…

**Emotive:** Probably… but that aside, let's watch the Hare Hare Yukai! *claps*

_Curtain rises to show Tsuna in the middle of Kyouya and Mukuro before music starts and they begin to dance._

**Tsuna:** Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara. Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne.

**Mukuro:** Jikan no hate made boooon! WAAPU de RUUPU na kono omoi wa.

**Tsuna:** Nanimou kamou makikonda sozou de asobou!

**Tsuna, Mukuro, & Kyouya:** Aru hareta hi no koto. Mahou ijou no yukai ga. Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa. Ashita mata au toki warai nagara hamingu. Ureshisa wo atsumeyou. Kantan nanda yo konna no. Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite. Ooki na yume yume suki deshou?

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** *has recorded everything while LMAO* This is going straight to youtube! (XD)

**Everyone else:** *laughing like crazy*

**Tsuna:** *blushing in embarrassment*

**Kyouya:** *glaring*

**Mukuro:** *has actually enjoyed the dancing*

**Emotive:** Whoo! I'll just set it aside for now…

**Fran:** *staring at Bel*

**Belphegor:** Why are you staring at me?

**Fran:** *shrugs and continues to stare*

**Belphegor:** *trying to ignore kouhai*

**Fran:** *still staring*

**Belphegor:** *still ignoring*

**Fran:** Chii… *stare*

**Belphegor:** Stop staring at me!

**Fran:** I have accomplished my dare.

**Emotive:** Yay for Franny-chan!

**Belphegor:** *snatches tiara from Fran's head* I don't want to be a prince! I want to be a peasant! *breaks tiara*

**Everyone:** *le gasps*

**Belphegor:** What? I have a spare. *takes off Fran's froggie hat and puts on spare tiara*

**Emotive:** A prince is always prepared, am I right?

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi!

**Emotive:** Moving on to Chibi Tsuki Hikari's dares!

_*0* Ciao Emo-sama this is my first review for this fanfic cause I just found it *grins*_

_But must I say I loves you to bits my dear~! Will you marry me? I'm female btw x3 Muahaha~! Anywho ^^ I'm a super huge Adult Reborn/Tsuna fan so *smirks*_

_First Dare: Reborn my cutiepie Hitman you, I want you to go rape Tuna-fish-chama over there at least 10 times or so until Tsuna can't walk anymore, You know you want to =)_

_Second Dare: Alright Hayato-kun Step right up to the Molest Tsu-chan until your hands fall off booth~!_

_Third Dare: Tsu-chan I dare you to have Kyouya's baby mpreg style *grin*_

_Fourth Dare: Okay heres one of my odd fetish pairings,I dare you to lock TYL Lambo and Adult Reborn in a closet for 6 hours and they have to do something smutty or I'll cry T-T_

_Fifth Dare: Okay for my last dare I want Squalo and takashi to make out until Emo-Sama says they have to stop!(which won't be anytime soon I hope xD)_

_PS: I SEND YOU MY LOVE AND LOTS OF POCKY AND NAKED BISHIS GETTING IT ON LIKE NO TOMMORROW! *cough* Ja Ne~! 3_

**Emotive:** (O.O) Did she just propose to me?

**Takeshi:** I think she did…

**Emotive:** Well… okay! I'm female too and I'm not bi! (:D)

**Hayato:** You've certainly become more cheerful in a span of five minutes.

**Emotive:** That's because Reporn now has to rape Tsuna until he is unable to walk! Kya! Time to replace my porn! *readies camcorder*

**Tsuna:** B-B-But-!

**Reborn:** Don't struggle. *smirk* It'll only hurt more for you.

**Tsuna:** R-Reborn!

[INSERT EXPLICITNESS HERE]

**Tsuna:** *panting and legs unable to support body weight*

**Emotive:** *nosebleeds*

**Everyone:** *traumatized by what they have seen and heard*

**Reborn:** *extremely satisfied* Was I supposed to do it outside a love room or something?

**Emotive:** *wipes nose* Don't know and don't care! *sets up Molest Tsuna-chan Until Your Hands Fall Off booth*

**Hayato:** *steps up to booth* And what am I supposed to do?

**Emotive:** Molest Tsuna of course! *places Tsuna in front of him*

**Hayato:** B-B-But, Juudaime…

**Emotive:** Do it or you'll be shot!

**Hayato:** Forgive me Juudaime! *proceeds to molest Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *blushes fiercely* G-Gokudera-kun!

**Emotive:** All right, the booth is closed! *closes booth* Next dare is our very first mpreg dare! *squeals*

**Hayato:** No wonder you closed the booth early…

**Emotive:** And the lucky parents are Kyou-chan and Tsu-chan! *squeals more*

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?! But it's impossible for guys to get pregnant!

**Emotive:** Not in the fanfiction world it's not! *holds up pink bullet* Ya' know what this is?

**Tsuna:** A pink bullet?

**Emotive:** Not just any pink bullet! It's a Female Bullet! It activates the estrogen in the body, causing the target to temporary turn female!

**Tsuna:** But I don't want to be a girl!

**Emotive:** You won't actually be a girl with boobs and a pussy! It'll only change your chromosomes and add the female reproductive system to your male ones! It's that simple!

**Tsuna:** *doesn't think it's really that simple* Where do you even get these things?!

**Emotive:** Well… let's just say I someone owed me a favor. *grins*

**Verde:** *snorts* Favor my ass…

**Emotive:** Well, whatever… *loads gun with bullet and shoots Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *gets shot in the head and falls to the ground*

**Hayato:** Juudaime!

**Emotive:** He'll be fine. Kyou-chan, why don't you fulfill your side of the dare and impregnate Tsu-chan?

**Kyouya:** *smirks and picks Tsuna up to bring him to the love room*

**Emotive:** While that's going on… *summons TYL Lambo*

**TYL Lambo:** Yare yare, and I just finished cleaning the love rooms.

**Emotive:** Well… whatever! *pushes TYL Lambo and Reborn into a love room*

_Six hours later._

**Emotive:** *bursts into love room*

**Reborn:** *naked and is on top of TYL Lambo*

**TYL Lambo:** *also naked and blushes at Emotive seeing the two of them in such a smutty position*

**Emotive:** *nosebleeds* Sorry… *leaves room*

**Squalo:** VOOOOIII! *pulls Takeshi into his arms and begins to make out with him*

**Emotive:** *nose explodes*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *nose is actually fine as she records the make out session*

_Half an hour later._

**Emotive:** Okay you guys can stop.

**Squalo & Takeshi:** *breaks apart and gasps for air*

**Emotive:** *munches on pocky* Time skip! *wants to watch the naked bishies going it on like no tomorrow*

**Hayato:** Pervert…

_Nine months later._

**Doctor:** Congratulations! You have a beautiful a boy and a girl! *hands babies to Tsuna*

**Emotive:** *squee* Twins are so cute!

**Tsuna:** A boy and a girl huh? What should we name them?

**Kyouya:** Nuvolo and Cielo.

**Emotive:** Cloud and sky in Italian! It's perfect! Kya!

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** Kekeke… but maybe we should leave them with your mom Tsuna, because who know what'll happen to their tiny minds with all the explicit yaoiness going on about here. (BTW, they were born via Caesarian section, so don't think anything else!)

**Tsuna:** You're right… *leaves to have mother babysit his children*

**Emotive:** *sigh* I just love mpreg…

**Kyouya:** Aren't you working on one?

**Emotive:** Yup! Though sometimes I feel like I'm biting off more then I can chew with all these fics swirling about in my mind.

**Kyouya:** Hn… weakling herbivore.

**Emotive:** FYI Kyouya, I hate vegetables! Though I do eat them when I feel like it and I love to eat fruits and sweets and junk food! (XD)

**Kyouya:** Fat herbivore.

**Emotive:** I am not fat! I'm just chubby and at least I have curves unlike the underdeveloped females in this bishounen ruled series!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Oh, and since he has kids now, I'm guessing that Kyou-chan is officially off the market…

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** Though don't let that stop you wonderful readers! Dares from rappelezfille!

_This is the ultimate guilty pleasure fanfic... Kudos, Emo-san._

_Dares? Heh. Heh._

_1. In a battle (Hibari vs. Tentacles) I dare Hibari to, uh...lose purposefully, then ASK to be SAVED._

_2. I would like Chrome to shout, from the nearest promontory (preferably like the cliff in Pocahontas), "WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!"_

_3. I dare Tsuna and Luche to have a "Yo' Mama" insult war. Thereafter, Tsuna must collect ten hickeys from any person(s) in order to live (for reasons undetermined)._

_4. Everyone, please tickle Xanxus mercilessly. And for Xanxus—the only way to make them stop are the magic words, "Oh my twinkling stars, I am gay for Lussuria!" Xanxus, you may not hurt them._

_5. Lastly, for Tsuna—without going into Dying Will Mode, maintain an air of superiority/authority around your Guardians. Tsuna, please use the words "cesspool," "bitch," and "motherf_ckers" at least once and xecute the 'upward nod.'_

_Gomen naa... Sadism = Crack-ish, OOC dares. Sadism happens sometimes_

**Emotive:** Thank you! It's considered healthy to have a guilty pleasure, so don't stop reading!

**Kyouya:** Tentacles?

**Emotive:** Viper's tentacles or Glo Xinia's tentacles?

**Kyouya:** Or your tentacles.

**Emotive:** I have tentacles?

**Kyouya:** The mechanical ones that appear from the ceiling like in Invader Zim.

**Emotive:** Ooooh… wait, you watch Invader Zim?!

**Kyouya:** *glares* Don't accuse me of such idiocy herbivore. I know all the shows you have watched, the ones you like the most, and everything in between.

**Emotive:** Wao… somehow, that makes you seem like a stalker.

**Kyouya:** *doesn't really care*

**Emotive:** Well then… tentacles, tentacles, tentacles, hoooooooo! *fails at impersonating Lion-O from Thundercats*

_Tentacles appear from the ceiling and began fighting Kyouya._

**Kyouya:** *loses on purpose* Help me, oh help. *sarcasm*

**Emotive:** I'll save you Kyou-chan! *jumps in front of tentacles and slices and dices them with Ralph* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Kyouya:** Now you don't have any more tentacles.

**Emotive:** I can have Verde make me more. (^.^)

**Verde:** Why do I always make things for you?!

**Emotive:** Fine! I'll ask Giannini, Spanner, and Shouichi... Damn scientists…

**Chrome:** Emo-san, can you…

**Emotive:** Oh, right. *snaps fingers*

**Chrome:** *is teleported to the cliff where Tsuna had previously trained at in the Varia arc* WHO'S YOUR DADDY?! *is teleported back to the Dare Base*

**Emotive:** Had fun?

**Chrome:** A lot of birds flew from the trees when I shouted…

**Squalo:** VOOOOIIII! That's nothing! I can get bears and wild cats to scamper about when I yell!

**Fran:** That's because you're ranked as the loudest person in the mafia.

**Squalo:** VOOOOIIII! DAMN RIGHT I AM!

**Emotive:** Enough! Let's just move onto the Yo Momma battle!

_Curtains rise and it shows Tsuna and Luce facing each other and both wearing more or less ghetto clothing. Everyone else surrounds them in a circle, but no one is taking sides._

**Viper:** Bets! Make your bets with me! Winner takes none, I take all!

_Well… almost nobody is taking sides…_

**Emotive:** Hey Tsuna, how're the twins?

**Tsuna:** They're fine. Kasan and Tosan are actually thrilled that I have kids now…

**Emotive:** Of course… Well, anyway, let the battle begin! *shoots both Tsuna and Luce with a Dare Bullet*

_Both Tsuna and Luce eyes dull and get serious._

**Tsuna:** Yo Momma's so fat that Naruto got a mission to go to the Village Hidden Behind Her Ass!

**Everyone:** _Ooooooh!_

**Luce:** Yo Momma's so fat that when Snorlax saw her, he went "DAAAAAAAMN!"

**Everyone:** _Ooooooh!_

**Tsuna:** Yo Momma's so ugly that when she entered an ugly contest, the judges said "Sorry, no professionals allowed."

**Luce:** Yo Momma's so stupid, she can make a Psyduck facepalm!

**Tsuna:** Yo Momma's so fat that she can make the Juubi blush in embarrassment!

**Luce:** Yo Momma's so ugly, she doesn't need to wear a mask on Halloween!

**Tsuna:** Yo Momma's so ugly, she was the one who inspired the design of Michael Myers' face.

**Emotive:** Uh, which Michael Myers?

**Tsuna:** From the Halloween movies.

**Emotive:** Oh! Continue…

_And so the battle continues… until the effects of the Dare Bullets wears off._

**Luce:** Are? I feel like I was just in a Yo Momma contest.

**Tsuna:** Same here.

**Emotive:** *Ahem* Tsu-chan, please collect ten hickeys from any person(s) in order to live.

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?! Why hickeys?!

**Emotive:** Ask rappelezfille. But for now… thou must collect hickeys!

**Tsuna:** B-B-But-!

**Hayato:** I'll help you Juudaime! *pulls Tsuna close and bites his neck, nipping and sucking until there is a bright red mark*

**Tsuna:** *blushes furiously*

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha, I'll help you too Tsuna! *creates a hickey near Hayato's own*

**Hayato:** Hey! Who said you can mark Juudaime next to mine?!

**Takeshi:** I just wanted to help.

**Tsuna:** *covers hickeys with hand and blushes* Well… at least that's two…

**Mukuro:** I'll make it three… in my pants…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Mukuro:** *rolls eyes and marks Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *panting lightly*

**Byakuran:** I've always wanted to mark Tsuna *smiles*

**Tsuna:** Ehhhhh?!

**Hayato:** Oh no you don't! Stay away from-!

**Emotive:** *hits Hayato on the head, therefore shutting him up* Go ahead Byaku-chan! *has been videoing the hickey collecting*

**Byakuran:** *still smiling as he marks Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *face a bright red*

**Reborn:** Dame-Tsuna, I'll help you with your goal.

**Tsuna:** Re-Reborn?!

**Emotive:** He's Reporn for this chapter.

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops*

**Reborn:** *smirks and marks Tsuna*

**Emotive:** Kawai!

**Kyouya:** Hn, damn herbivores, touching my property.

**Tsuna:** Hibari-san!

**Hayato:** Juudaime does not belong to you!

**Emotive:** Say that to the tattoo on his back…

**Kyouya:** *smirks and gives Tsuna the remaining five hickeys*

**Tsuna:** *is practically putty in Kyouya's arms*

**Emotive:** Ah, hickeys, the mark of love… and I have yet to experience such a thing.

**Reborn:** Seventeen and yet still a virgin. *shakes head*

**Emotive:** *blush* H-Hey! I resent that!

**Xanxus:** What kind of teenage girl are you if you're still a virgin?

**Emotive:** Shut up Daddy issue! I'm not a slut so get over it!

**Xanxus:** I was just asking… and stop calling me Daddy issue before I shoot your head off!

**Emotive:** Try me Scar face! Tickle attack! *jumps on Xanxus and proceeds to tickle him*

**Xanxus:** What the-? Wait! Stop! Mm… *tries not to laugh*

**Emotive:** I need back up!

**Everyone:** *immediately begins to tickle Xanxus… at least, those who want to*

**Xanxus:** Sh-Shit! *still trying not to laugh as he struggled beneath the fingers*

**Everyone:** *tickles Xanxus harder*

**Xanxus:** Mm- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *wiggles and tried to escape the tickling*

**Everyone:** *holds him down while still tickling him*

**Xanxus:** S-STOP – HAHA! – IT! – BWAHAHAHA! FUCK YOU – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL! FUCK!

**Emotive:** Say the magic words Xanxy!

**Xanxus:** BWAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA – HAHAHAHAHA – GET YOU FOR – HAHAHAHAHA! – THIS!

**Squalo:** *having fun torturing Xanxus* We can't hear you stupid boss! *among the ones tickling the Varia leader*

**Xanxus:** FUCK! – HAHAHAHA! – OH MY – BWAHAHAHA! – TWINKLING STARS, I'M GAY – GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – FOR LUSSURIA! – HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Lussuria:** Awwww! I knew boss liked me the most! *wiggles giddily*

**Everyone:** *stops tickling Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** *on the ground, panting, and ribs aching*

**Emotive:** Dude, it looks like you had a hell of a sex session… as an uke.

**Xanxus:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops* Ahehe…

**Tsuna:** An air of superiority? Like, right now?

**Emotive:** Yup! Just like your future self!

**Tsuna:** But I-

**Emotive:** So many excuses! Just do it!

**Tsuna:** Eep! Uh, eh…

**Hayato:** Juudaime! Is that emo freak bothering you again?

**Tsuna:** *says in monotone, Hyper mode/older self like voice* No, she isn't bothering me.

**Lambo:** Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna! What does this say?! *holds up piece of paper containing rappelezfille's review and points to some words*

**Tsuna:** Hm… I believe that is "bitch", "cesspool", and "motherfuckers".

**Lambo:** Oooh… *scratches head* What does that mean?

**Tsuna:** *pats Lambo's head* I'll tell you when you're older. For now, never use those words.

**Lambo:** I don't take orders from a baka!

**Tsuna:** *narrows eyes at Lambo* Don't. Use. Those. Words.

**Lambo:** *shivers*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, oya, the Vongola has grown… in my pants…

**Tsuna:** I pity you for having to say that, Mukuro.

**Mukuro:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Weird… so, here's BakaOtaku -Mew-'s friend's dares!

_Hi Hi~! I'm gonna do some more dares but these ones are from my friend!!_

_Really funny! ^^_

_1. TSUNA GO UP TO BEL AND CUT OFF HIS BANGS, EXPLOSING HIS EYES._

_2. BEL SAY "I AM NOT A PRINCE. DON'T CALL ME THAT PLEASE"_

_3. BYAKURAN GO ON MARSHMELLOW-FREE DIET._

_4. SHOU-CHAN DIE HIS HAIR BLACK._

_5. HIBARI WITNESS HIS FAMILY DESTROY NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL._

_Ok! she'll be happy when she sees this (hopefully) haha! (^.^)/ bye bye!!_

**Tsuna:** *goes up to Bel with a pair of scissors and quickly cuts off his bangs*

**Belphegor:** *feels hair* What the hell did you do to my bangs?!

**Tsuna:** I cut it, duh. You're not so princely now, are you?

**Belphegor:** *growls angrily* I'm not a prince, don't call me that please.

**Tsuna:** *smirks* If you insist.

**Byakuran:** Um… what's a marshmallow-free diet?

**Emotive:** It means you can't eat marshmallows.

**Byakuran:** No marshmallows?

**Emotive:** *nods* None whatsoever.

**Byakuran:** Not even in my hot chocolate?!

**Emotive:** Nope.

**Byakuran:** *falls to knees and cries to the sky* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Everyone:** *looks up and tries to spot what Byakuran is looking at*

**Shouichi:** Dye my hair black?

**Emotive:** I can help you with that! *brings Shouichi to bathroom*

_An hour later:_

**Shouichi:** *now sporting black hair*

**Emotive:** That looks… kinda weird…

**Shouichi:** Because it's not my real hair color!

**Emotive:** Pfft, as if orange is your real hair color.

**Shouichi:** It is!

**Emotive:** Yeah right. You're Japanese! What, you're half Irish or something?

**Shouichi:** …

**Emotive:** That's what I thought… anyway, I wonder if everyone's finished in destroying Nami-chuu. *takes out remote and presses button*

_A large plasma screen TV descends from the ceiling._

[On screen]

**Namimori Middle School:** *has crumbled*

**Vongola Famiglia:** *destroying remaining parts*

**Kyouya:** *appears* Kamikorosu! *attacks everyone*

**Everyone:** *runs from Kyouya*

[Off screen]

**Emotive:** Well… that was smoother then I expected.

**Vongola Famiglia:** *returns to Dare Base in a near death state*

**Emotive:** I wonder how they got here… meh, time skip so that they can heal!

_Time skip to whenever._

**Emotive:** Here is our last review and last batch of dares from curiozANImeLahnce-san!

**Everyone:** *cheers*

_Hafa Adai, Emotive-san!_

_This is my first review 'cause I've been too busy reading it, I didn't think of reviewing such... awesomeness + greatness combined! (can't think of better praise word)_

_I'll give you 5 mango pies for bettering my days! (My grandmother made them for me when I was little and hers is different from the traditional ones. It's made with watermelon jello w/ small pieces of mango in it, topped with whip cream. I don't think it's her original. Maybe someone else made them before. Don't know.)_

_Anywayz, onto my dares (not very creative, sorry -_-;)_

_#1: all the Arcobalenos have to be in their baby forms and act like babies (like a dare earlier with Reborn) and ONLY ALL THE MALES have to take care of them for a month. For your enjoyment Emotive-san, they ALL have to wear shock collars and you'll have a remote thingy that allows you to shock ALL of them at a time. Reason is 'cause your gonna guide them, not actually help, just guide in caring for them ('cause I don't think they know how to take care of babies yet) and they cannot hurt or even TRY to hurt them 'cause I LOVE babies, no matter what, and if they try/succeed to hurt them, a place x27 worse than Hell will exist and I'll fucking cut all their penises, except Lussuria 'cause he don't have one, off and plz allow me Ralp the Chainsaw 'cause I'll fucking have them in a place like in the movie Saw and torture (not kill) them with Michael Myers, Jason, and Freddy by my side, traumatizing them severely, they'd be mentally retarded._

_Well, all except Tsuna, 'cause he's my favorite character. All of the males have to be at an age where they can take care of babies, so that means 8yrs+. Oh! And they cannot take the collars off for another five chapters, unless dared to._

_If you don't know the movie Saw, Michael Myers, Jason, or Freddy look them up. They're all about my 2nd fav genre: HORROR._

_Speaking of Horror, here's my other dare:_

_#2: EVERYONE, including you Emotive-san, has to watch all these horror movies listed below in a row, and cannot hide behind the person sittin' beside them (if they do, shock them). They have to suffer in their own seat and they can scream/shout/shriek if they want._

_1:Halloween I,II,I,IV,V_

_2:Freddy vs. Jason_

_3:All the Jason Voorhees movies (Friday the 13th part 1,2,3, Final Chapter[IV], etc.)_

_4:Saw (all the existing parts up to the latest)_

_5:Orphanage(Spanish)_

_6:Orphan_

_7:Premonition(Japanese)_

_8:The Ring_

_9:Resident Evil(all 3 parts)_

_10:Grudge(1 and 2)_

_Oh! And I have another dare. For Mukuro!_

_Mukuro: Change your hairstyle to another fruit/vegetable (if possible). If not, just change it and keep it like whatever for a whole chapter._

_That is all. I'm sorry for not being as evil as you, Emotive-san. I honor/worship/praise you, Almighty Emotive-san! And I OH-SO VERY MUCH LOVE YOU, TSUNAYOSHI-CHAN! I wanna glomp you so much, but I'm nice so I just want to normally hug you and say "Hi." and have a pic with you - even though I HATE pics of me SO MUCH._

**Emotive:** OMG! Hafa adai is Chamorro!

**Hayato:** How do you know that?

**Emotive:** Because I lived in Guam when I was in the fourth and fifth grade! It's such a beautiful island! It's like a minimized Hawaii! And the food is great, especially the barbeque! *licks lips*

**Tsuna:** *has returned to his normal dame self* Ne Emo-san, how many places have you been to?

**Emotive:** Meh, I've live in the Philippines, California, and Guam. I've been to Las Vegas, Nevada; Houston, Texas; Yellowstone, Wyoming; Phoenix, Arizona; Los Angeles, California; passed through New Mexico, Death Valley, and Salt Lake City, Utah. I've even been to Honolulu, Hawaii and somewhere in Korea (Seoul I think), though those were only stopovers on our plane trip.

**Everyone who hasn't travelled much:** *awed at Emotive's travels*

**Emotive:** What?

**Tsuna:** You've been to those many places in just seventeen years?

**Emotive:** Yuppers, and I'll go to many more! Japan being one of them of course! And Italy too! (XD)

**Tsuna:** Sugoi Emo-san!

**Emotive:** 'Tis nothing! But anyway, back to dares! *turns adult Arcobaleno into their baby forms*

**Baby Arcobalenos:** *makes baby noises because in their minds, they are babies as well*

**Emotive:** *snaps fingers and shock collars appear on each of the males neck* Now, time for your month-long baby-sitting service!

**Males:** *groans*

**Emotive:** No complaining! Do something wrong, you'll get a shock! Lambo is excluded because one, he's five years old, and two, electricity won't hurt him anyway. So now, go to your flame counter part and begin to baby sit them!

**Tsuna, Byakuran, Dino, & Xanxus:** *takes care of Luce*

**Hayato, Belphegor, Spanner, & Zakuro:** *takes care of Fon*

**Takeshi, Squalo, & Basil:** *takes care of Colonnello*

**Ryohei, Shouichi, Lussuria, Gingerbread, & Daisy: ***takes care of Reborn*

**Gamma & Levi:** *takes care of Verde*

**Kyouya & Kikyo:** *takes care of Skull*

**Mukuro, Genkishi, Fran, Torikabuto, & Kawahira:** *takes care of Viper*

**Tsuna:** Ano, Emo-san, why does Reborn get the most babysitters while Verde and Skull get the least?

**Emotive:** I dunno. I took out all the females and the dudes that no one cares about, so you guys are the guys left.

**Dude No One Cares About:** (T~T)

**Emotive:** Let's go go go!

_One month later:_

**Babysitters:** *gathers in front of the Arcobalenos and Emotive*

**Arcobalenos:** *still in their baby forms, but their minds have returned to their adult states*

**Emotive:** So! Let's see how you guys did!

**Babysitters:** *all have shock marks, look tired, have bags under their eyes, and are basically exhausted*

**Emotive:** Luce, please rate your babysitters.

**Luce:** *smiles kindly* Well, from best to worst, Byakuran comes first, then Tsuna, Dino, and the worst was Xanxus.

**Everyone:** *looks at Byakuran*

**Byakuran:** What? I'm good with kids in some other worlds and I'm a pediatrician in one. *shrugs*

**Emotive:** Luce, please explain.

**Luce:** Well, Byakuran _did_ seem to know a lot about baby care, though of course, you kept on shocking him whenever he tried to eat marshmallows.

**Byakuran:** *gloom*

**Emotive:** He's still on that marshmallow-free diet.

**Luce:** Tsuna was trying his best and he's good with kids even though he knows squat about baby care.

**Tsuna:** *blush* Ahehe…

**Luce:** Romario wasn't around, so Dino was practically useless.

**Dino:** *laughs nervously*

**Luce:** And don't get me started on Xanxus…

**Xanxus:** *glares and sports the most shock wounds of the Sky users*

**Emotive:** Let's move on to Fon. *looks lovingly at Fon*

**Fon:** *smiles warmly*

**Emotive:** *squeals*

**Fon:** They all aren't very accustomed to babysitting, so they all got shocked a lot.

**Emotive:** *grins evilly*

**Storm Babysitters:** *shivers*

**Fon:** Gokudera-kun was the best, but he still wasn't very good.

**Hayato:** *blushes in embarrassment*

**Fon:** Next is probably Spanner.

**Spanner:** *scratches the side of his head*

**Fon:** And then Zakuro, surprisingly.

**Byakuran:** Good job Zakuro.

**Zakuro:** *tiny itsy bitsy blush*

**Fon:** And the most useless, Belphegor.

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi. *sporting the most shock wounds of the Storm users* It's not a prince's job to babysit.

**Emotive:** Okay… And now moving on to the Rain users!

**Colonnello:** Basil was the best, kora.

**Basil:** *smiles* I've had experience with babies.

**Emotive:** Noted.

**Colonnello:** Then next is Yamamoto, though you kept on shocking him whenever he tried to teach me baseball, kora.

**Emotive:** Teaching a baby professional baseball on a real baseball field with real equipment isn't really something one does to a baby, Take-chan.

**Takeshi:** *scratches back of head* Ahehe…

**Colonnello:** So is teaching a baby the path of a swordsman, kora.

**Squalo:** *glares*

**Emotive:** True that. How about the Sun users?

**Reborn:** Ryohei, Gingerbread, and Daisy were of no use.

**Ryohei, Gingerbread, & Daisy:** *sporting tiny shock wounds because they can easily heal themselves*

**Reborn:** Lussuria was the best in taking care of me because of his motherly gayness.

**Lussuria:** Yay! *giddy*

**Reborn:** And Irie comes next.

**Shouichi:** *blush* I have younger cousins…

**Emotive:** Lightning users?

**Verde:** Gamma is better then Levi, who is useless. That's all I have to say.

**Gamma:** *minimal shock wounds*

**Levi:** *a lot of shock wounds*

**Emotive:** Cloud users?

**Skull:** *trying not to make his pout look like a pout* Kikyou is a better sitter.

**Everyone:** *stares*

**Emotive:** Actually… that makes sense.

**Kyouya:** Hn… *sporting a lot of shock wounds*

**Kikyou:** *smirks*

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Last but not least, Mist users?

**Viper:** None of them were really of use. They're probably the ones you had to shock the most.

**Mist Users:** *sporting many shocks wounds*

**Emotive:** You may be right… moral of the dare (not all dares have morals, btw), never get a Mist user for a babysitter. Sky users are best… more or less.

**Arcobalenos:** Got that right.

**Emotive:** *sets up movie theater and seats everyone, placing shock collars on their necks as well*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! I don't want to watch horror movies! *struggles in seat, which have clamps for the wrists and ankles to prevent escape*

**Emotive:** *activates shock collars*

**Tsuna:** *gets shocked*

**Emotive:** Those collars are now automatic. Try to hide your face, shut your eyes real tight, or escape, then they will shock you. Either take it like a man/woman, or get the shock of your life… literally.

**Tsuna:** *twitches*

**Emotive:** Hm, lemme see our movie list… Never watched the Halloween movies; Freddy vs. Jason was awesome; only watched one Jason Voheer movie (not including Freddy vs. Jason) and I can not remember the title; never watched the Saw movies, Orphanage, Orphan, or Premonition; only watched the English Ring movies, which were great; all three Resident Evils were great, but are actually more thriller instead of horror for me (I wasn't really scared, only filled with suspense) (what kind of wimp is actually scared of zombies? I'm more scared of the serial killers and ghost movies…); and the Grudge movies I hated because they prevented me from sleeping at night and I practically feared dark corner and shadows…but that was before I got into the darkness myself.

**Wimps (you know who they are):** *shaking in their shoes*

**Emotive:** Well, let's start with the first Halloween movie! *plays movie on big screen*

**Hayato:** Wait, why are you the only one watching on a bed and eating snacks?!

**Emotive:** Because I want to! (XD)

_Horror movie marathon starts. There are plenty of screams, shouts, and shrieks through each film. A day later, the movie marathon finishes._

**Emotive:** *shaken, but otherwise okay* Well, that was fun!

**Tsuna:** *dead on his feet*

**Kyouya:** *same as usual*

**Hayato:** *a bit pale*

**Takeshi:** *nervously looking in shadowy corners*

**Mukuro:** *staying close to Chrome*

**Chrome:** … (no one knows what she's thinking!)

**Ryohei:** *not looking very well*

**Kyoko:** *same as her brother*

**Lambo, I-Pin, & Fuuta:** *have missed out because of their young age*

**Arcobaleno:** *barely frazzled*

**Varia:** *same as above*

**Millefiore:** *same as above, except for a few…*

**Emotive:** Okay! Our last dare is for Mukuro to change his hairstyle and keep it that way for a whole chapter, but we've run out of time, so we'll see what he looks like in the next chapter ne? And damn am I exhausted from all those dares! There were so many, that I couldn't update earlier then I wanted to and I also had a bit of a school problem… but what the hay! I still love making this for you guys! But seriously, tone down on the dares for a bit. I'm not a super human, much to my dismay… *munches on mango pies* Mmm… never ate this before…

_**Playlist: Diamond Shotgun (Lock and Load) by Chicosci**_

**Emotive:** Lock and load! Bang! *waves* _Paalam na po_! (:D)


	9. Songs and Gender Switching

**Emotive:** Hello Fanfiction dot net and hello world! Emotive Gothika here to bring you another round of The Hitman Dares!

**Audience:** *applause*

**Tsuna:** Nani...? Where did this audience come from?

**Emotive:** What audience?

**Tsuna:** Just a moment ago there was-

**Emotive:** Silly tuna! There's no audience here!

**Tsuna:** *looks around and sees no audience* I could've sworn...

**Emotive:** That aside, where's Muku-chan?

**Mukuro:** *sporting a spiky hairdo* Kufufu…

**Emotive:** *gasp* What happened to your hair?!

**Mukuro:** It was a dare, remember?

**Emotive:** But why isn't it a fruit or vegetable?

**Mukuro:** Do you really think any other fruit or vegetable besides pineapples or broccoli can be turned into a hairstyle?

**Emotive:** There's seaweed hair.

**Mukuro:** *sweatdrops* I'd rather go with the spikes.

**Emotive:** Okay then… In other news, I have just recently watched the episodes where the TYL Varia makes their appearance and a little bit of the Arcobaleno trials as well.

**Fran:** You mean you haven't watched that until now?

**Emotive:** Well… yes, due to some unfortunate circumstances that prevented me from doing so earlier.

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, how pathetic.

**Emotive:** Urusai, at least I watched it.

**Fran:** Then how did you know all the details without watching it?

**Emotive:** I spoil myself with Wikipedia and Google. Anyway, now that I've seen the TYL Varia I just have a couple things to say about them before we start off with the dares.

**Fran:** Say away Emo-san.

**Emotive:** Well, I have now officially added Fran's deadpan snarky ass to my list of favorite KHR characters, right below Kyou-chan, Tsuke-chan, and Muku-chan.

**Fran:** *deadpans* What an honor.

**Emotive:** You're so cute with your drawling voice and indifferent attitude! *squee*

**Fran:** *resists urge to roll eyes*

**Emotive:** And to comment on Bel's hairstyle, I'll have to say that he's trying too hard to be emo and he's wearing his tiara wrong…

**Belphegor:** What was that peasant? *raises knives*

**Emotive:** You heard me princey or do you have to go get your ears checked?

**Belphegor:** *growls*

**Fran:** Bel-senpai, you know you can't kill her.

**Belphegor:** Che...

**Emotive:** Speaking of hair, Squalo's has become even more girly then before.

**Squalo:** VOOOOOIII! MY HAIR IS NOT GIRLY!!!

**Emotive:** Yush it is, kihihihi. (that's mah new laugh… my real laugh actually) *Ahem* Lussuria has become more hilarious.

**Lussuria:** Mou, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment…

**Emotive:** Sorry Luss. And concerning Levi, he's just as ugly if not uglier then before.

**Levi:** (T^T)

**Emotive:** And last but not least is the Varia boss! Though he kicked Rasiel and Olgert's ass without even moving from his chair (which is probably the most awesome thing he had ever done in the show, at least in my opinion) and having a kickass Liger of all box animals, I just can't help but think that his hair is a cheap knock-off of Kyou-chan's hairstyle.

**Xanxus:** *glare*

**Emotive:** (^.^;) Ahehe…

**Squalo:** Everything is just hair to you, isn't it?

**Emotive:** I could say the same for you, girly hair.

**Squalo:** Why you… *slashes at Emotive*

**Emotive:** Eep! *dodges very sharp blade* D-Dares from Snowy Cherry-san!

_Hi, Emo-san_

_This story is so cool and awesome!_

_These are my dares for the KHR_

_1. I dare all the arcobaleno(cause I love you guys)to kill Skull for a week and he is not protected from sannin-sango's dare._

_2. I dare the Vongola and Acrobaleno to wear each other's clothing and live the life style for a day_

_3. And last one I dare you, Emo-san to feed Vongola,Varia abd Acrobaleno the food they hate or just make sugar high_

_Cya!,kora Cherry-san_

**Emotive:** *dodges another blade swipe* No Cherry-san, _you're_ so cool and awesome for reviewing and daring! *grins*

**Everyone:** *rolls eyes*

**Skull:** *reads first dare and blanches* Uh-oh…

**Arcobaleno:** *proceeds to kill the poor Cloud*

**Skull:** X~X *dead*

**Emotive:** Poor Skull… well, it'll only be a week anyway!

_One week later._

**Skull:** I'm alive!

**Everyone:** *doesn't really care*

**Skull:** I'm alone! (T^T)

**Emotive:** There, there Skull! *pats Skull's head* You still got one fan! Or was it two?

**Skull:** *cuddles his Sannin-Songo plushie*

**Hayato:** Creepy…

**Emotive:** Guardian and Arcobaleno switch again? Okay!

**Guardians & Arcobalenos:** *switches clothing*

**Tsuna:** I have to live like a girl?!

**Females:** Something wrong with that?

**Tsuna:** N-No…

**Emotive:** You're practically a girl anyway, so whatevs…

**Ryohei:** *lowers fedora over eyes, lifts gun, and smirks*

**Hayato:** *smiles kindly and disguises self as food stall vendor*

**Takeshi:** *joins COMBUSIN*

**Kyouya:** *hides face with a helmet*

**Mukuro:** *swishes cloak around dramatically*

**Lambo:** *bangs hands on keyboard, pretending he is actually typing something down*

**Reborn:** *shadow boxes* TO THE EXTREME!

**Luce:** *fails school exams* Hiiiiiiii?!

**Verde:** *tries to assassinate Ryohei but fails miserably*

**Emotive:** *snorts at Verde's stupid-looking cow suit*

**Viper:** *floating in a water prison*

**Skull:** *bites people to death*

**Fon:** *follows Luce around and worships him/her*

_Next Day._

**Emotive:** That was such a weird day.

**Tsuna:** Ano, Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Yes Tsu-chan?

**Tsuna:** Why did you tie us up and suspend us in the air?

_All the Guardians, Varia, and Arcobaleno are currently suspended in the air by ropes._

**Emotive:** Because it's a dare of course! *begins throwing various sweets at them*

**Hayato:** *dodges a cookie* Hey! You can poke an eye out with that! *gets whammed in the face by a two-layered cake*

**Kyouya:** *glares* I will bite you to- *ice creams smacks face*

**Lambo:** Lambo-san wants cake! *gets whacked in the face by cake*

**Emotive:** Hehehe, this is fun! *continues throwing food at their faces*

**Squalo:** VOO-! *gets pelted by cookies*

**Xanxus:** You piece of-! *smothered by ice cream*

**Belphegor:** You will pay for ruining my princely-! *dozens of candies flood into mouth*

**Emotive:** Well, that's not exactly what the dare said… but oh well! Here's vall94!

_Emo-senpai, banzai!! Woo~! Two words for this fic: sick genius. xD_

_Now, the dares:_

_1. Hayato: You're awesome, kick ass, loyal and the coolest right hand man ever so don't mind those noobs that tell you otherwise! You're my anime idol! xD Why am I saying this? Well… I dare you to wear cat ears for me and meow every time someone kisses and or f*cks… which is a lot… till the end of the chapter. xD I bet you hate me now. xD_

_2. Emo-senpai, since you're mega cool I shall give you all my Halloween candy!! (2 bags, grannies love little girls with cat ears) I already overate with sweets, anyway. Also, I dare three characters of your liking (though I can guess you might pick TYL!Hibari, TYA!Hibari and Fon) to make out with each other in outfits of your choosing for an hour. C(r)os(s)play time! And they can go as far as they want (or you make them). gt;3_

_3. I dunno why, but when I see Squalo, I think of Hitler. xD Maybe it's the yelling… particularly the "Vrrooi!!" part… Though it's "You!" in Italian, it sounds German to me. xD So I shall dare Squalo to shave his head,_

_draw a moustache, put on a German soldier uniform and order around the Varia around to "deztroy ze weaklingz" and say "Hail el Hitler!" with their right hand up and such. They, of course, don't have to listen to him. All this for a whole day or until Squalo's beaten to a pulp/drowned in whiskey and broken glass thrown by an annoyed Xanxus. xD Why yes, I am being forced to study German in school and now I have cracked. Sorry Squalo, feel free to bash me afterwards. I won't listen anyway…_

_4. Since everyone's messing with Tsuna, I want, too. xD I dare him to tell us what would be the most embarrassing yaoi thing he doesn't want to do. If he doesn't tell, make him listen to the detailed stories of Giotto-sama's kinky one-night stands. An Italian surely has had those. xD And I worship Giotto-sama as the Pimp King. xD Sorry Tsuna for the dare, and Hayato, respectively, I know he hates me even more now… xD_

_5. Well, now that I feel bad for my fave character, I dare TYL!Gokudera to come and "comfort" his TYA!self with advice on how to win Yamamoto's heart. xD It probably wouldn't help… but whatever… xD_

_Only 5 dares, right? Thank you and sorry to everyone I dared!! xD Continue being kick ass Hayato! You're still my idol even when you're humiliated (by me) xD Love and worship you, Emo-senpai!! *joins the crowd bowing to the golden Emo statue in Emo temple*_

**Hayato:** (:D) I've got another fan!

**Emotive:** And I've got another worshipper! *places silver cat ears on Hayato's head*

**Hayato:** …?

**Emotive:** *snaps a pic* Kawai! (X3) And le gasp! Two bags of Halloween candy?! Yayz! *literally dives into bags and begins nomming on them*

**Hayato:** She's going to get a sugar high.

**Emotive:** *covered in candy wrappers* No I'm not! Anyway, you're right about the characters Vall, but only let's switch TYA Kyouya with Tsuna for a little shotacon as well! (XD)

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Fon:** *smiles*

**TYL Kyouya:** *sighs* Why did I put up with all this?

**Emotive:** Beats me. But you three will be wearing Victorian style clothes! Only Tsuna will wear a dress!

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?!

**Hayato:** Do you have a fetish for Victorian styles?

**Emotive:** Well… yes. *snaps fingers and the three are dressed in Victorian style clothes*

**Tsuna:** *wearing an orange and black dress*

**Fon:** *wearing a red and black Chevalier-esque costume*

**TYL Kyouya:** *wearing a similar costume as Fon's, only black and red*

**Emotive:** *squeals and begins recording*

**Fon & TYL Kyouya:** *beings pleasuring Tsuna and making out with him*

**Hayato:** Meow… meow meow… meow…

**Tsuna:** *moaning and groaning*

**Emotive:** *mental nosebleed*

**Hayato:** Meow…

_A little while later:_

**Emotive:** *has left the three in a separate room to do what they want*

**Squalo:** VOOOOIII! I HAVE TO FUCKING SHAVE MY HEAD?!

**Everyone:** *covers ears*

**Emotive:** Yes Squa-chan, shave your head and draw a moustache on your face… I hate moustaches.

**Squalo:** SO DO I! JUST LOOK AT LEVI'S UGLY MUG!

**Levi:** (T^T)

**Emotive:** Whatever… *shaves Squalo's head*

**Squalo:** WTF?!

**Emotive:** *draws a moustache on his face*

**Squalo:** Hey! Who said you can do that!

**Emotive:** Me! *dresses him in a German soldier uniform* Now go do what you have to do!

**Squalo:** *grumbles and goes to the Varia* GO AND DEZTROY ZE WEAKLINGZ!

**Xanxus:** *raises an eyebrow at Squalo* What the fuck are you doing? And why the hell did you shave your head and draw a moustache on your face?

**Squalo:** NO QUESZIONZ! DEZTROY ZE WEAKLINGZ! HAIL EL HITLER! *punches air*

**Xanxus:** Urusai! *throws various things at Squalo for being loud and annoying*

**Squalo:** *knocked out*

**Emotive:** That was strangely fast… Tsuna! *bursts into other room*

**Tsuna:** *nestled in between the naked and sleeping forms of Fon and TYL Kyouya*

**Emotive:** *almost faints but is able to keep composure*

**Tsuna:** *awakes* Eh? Emo-san?

**Emotive:** *grabs Tsuna, brings him out of the room, and sets him down on a chair* Now, tell us the most embarrassing yaoi thing that you don't want to do!

**Tsuna:** Th-The most embarrassing yaoi thing?! E-E-Eto… *twiddles fingers*

**Emotive:** Please tell us Tsuna! I don't want to hear Giotto's one-night stands with women!

**Giotto:** Who says it was only with women? *smirks*

**Emotive:** *blinks* … Well, either way…

**Tsuna:** D-Demo… it's embarrassing!

**Emotive:** Okay then… Giotto!

**Giotto:** Yes?

**Emotive:** Will you tell Tsuna about your kinky one-night stands?

**Giotto:** Gladly. *sits Tsuna down on a couch before sitting next to him* I remember this one guy that I met in one of the many parties I have attended…

**Tsuna:** P-Primo! I don't want to hear this!

**Giotto:** *smirks* Who knows? It might help you with your own lover.

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** *listen in on conversation*

**Giotto:** Anyway, he was really quite cute. A redhead with green eyes and a very hot body, it was impossible for me not to submit to him…

**Emotive:** *whispers* Giotto actually bottomed?!

_A little while later._

**Giotto:** … and after that night, I never saw him again.

**Tsuna:** *can't believe his ears*

**Emotive:** *nosebleeding*

**TYL Hayato:** *appears and sits down next to his younger self* Wanna know something?

**TYA Hayato:** *light blush* What?

**TYL Hayato:** Well… that Yakyuu-baka might like it if you… *whispers some things into his younger self's ear*

**TYA Hayato:** *blushes more* Ehhhh?!

**TYL Hayato:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Well then, let's hear from xTsukiyomiKali, shall we?

_Le GASP! Emotive-san is still alivee!~ :D_

_I know youh love me ;D -looks around suspiciously and shoves 8 black bags into Emotive's hands- It's payment..._

_Anyways I have darees~_

_, Kyo-kun, and TSUKE will sing IMITATION BLACK[Vocaloid song] and act it out~ Roles are Gakupo-Mukuro,Kaito-Kyo-kun, and Tsuke will be Len~_

_-chan and Tsuke will eloped to Italy!['Cause Kyo-kun and Mukuro got married 3]_

_will now read to us her favorite smut fanfic._

_-chii and Gokuu-chii will now have twin children and get married~[Please? xD]_

_will now explain the birds and the bees to all the couples in KHR and will have different examples EACH couple3_

_PSH, I came up with two more dares3_

_Mukuro,Hibari, and Tsuna play 'Meet my neighbor'_

_some D6980185927? LOL SIXSOME33_

_will now teach a kindergarden class about YAOOII :D_

**Emotive:** Yes! I am alive! *shifty eyes before hiding bags*

**Tsuna:** What's in the bags Emo-san?

**Emotive:** What bags?

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** What're you standing there for? Go up the stage!

**Tsuna:** *hurries after Mukuro and Kyouya*

_Music starts… and the Jap lyrics are now accompanied with the English translation for your pleasure! (:D)_

**Mukuro:** Yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai. _(Normal life twisted by a forbidden love so sweet.)_ Itsuwari no kokoro. _(Topped off with a deceptive heart.)_

**Kyouya:** Kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai. _(A life fully colored in black by a love so incomplete.)_ Shikkoku no sekai. _(To be the jet-black world's counterpart.)_

**Tsuna:** Zutto kimi ni iitakatta. _(Since the beginning I've wanted to say to you.)_ Tatta hitotsu no kotoba na noni. _(There's only one thing that needs to be said now.)_ Osae kire nai shoudou ga. _(The uncontrollable impulse that runs through us.)_

**Mukuro:** Kowarete shimau no nara. _(It could destroy everything that we've got.)_

**Mukuro, Kyouya, & Tsuna:** Aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni. _(Oh, to love and to be loved until brink of insanity.)_ Amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION. _(The sweet and burning kiss we share is nothing but an IMITATION.)_ Mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki. _('cause of that I'm paralyzed, as consciousness erodes away.)_ Afureru omoi to shinjitsu. _(Reality and our flooding emotions.)_ Kuro de nuritsubushite. _(Are all painted over in black.)_

**Kyouya:** Shizun de iku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte. _(The steadily sinking moon is overlapping with the clouds.)_ Marude kage wo kakusu you ni. _(In order to hide the darkness this has caused.)_

**Mukuro:** Mou modore nai no? _(Is this the point of no return?) _Kono mama futari de kiete shimaou. _(If only, without knowing how we could disappear, the two of us.)_

**Tsuna:** Itsuka kimi to musubareru to. _(Someday so far away I could be with you.)_ Shinjite te wo hanashita noni. _(And saying that mantra, I loosen my grip on you.)_ Jibun rashisa no nai ai nara. _(If it's a love that I don't like the feeling of.)_

**Mukuro**: Kowashite shimaeba ii. _(It might as well be cast away.)_

**Mukuro, Kyouya, & Tsuna:** Kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute. _(In your steady, strong embrace is where I want to be right now.)_ Kasanaru karada no nukumori wa IMITATION. _(All your body's warmth that I can feel is just an IMITATION.)_ Taiyou ga terashi boku wo komaraseru kara. _(If the sun would shine upon you, it would be to my dismay.)_ Kimi ga mie naku naru. _(To find that you had vanished from my sight.)_ Please teach me the answer? _(Please teach me the answer?)_

**Mukuro:** Joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi. _(The common sense and morals that I held before have all been crushed, now.)_ Batsu wo ukeru no wa boku dake de ii. _(If there's anyone to blame, it should be me.)_

**Kyouya:** Saigo ni kimi ga itta? _(Do you remember what you said at the end?)_ Kotoba wo daite. _(I embrace those words.)_

**Tsuna:** Itsu no hi mo kimi wo omou yo dakishimeta kata no kanshoku. _(Every day I am thinking of you, and I'm picturing the weight of your head on my shoulder.)_ Tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni kimi ni ai ni iku yo. _(Before all these emotions melt into nothingness, I promise I'm gonna see you again.)_

**Mukuro, Kyouya, & Tsuna:** Yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare. _(Quivering and wavering, this fantasy we're tangled in.)_ Kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION. _(All the words I've said to you were nothing but an IMITATION.)_ Tsumetai hada ni kie nai kizuato. _(The last thing I remember was the marks of love upon your skin.)_ Kioku no subete nani mo ka mo kuro ni shizumete. _(Anything and everything in memory is fading to darkness.)_ Ochite yuku. _(Falling away now.)_ Aishi aisare kurui souna hodo ni. _(Oh, to love and to be loved until brink of insanity.)_ Amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION. _(The sweet and burning kiss we share is nothing but an IMITATION.)_ Mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki. _('cause of that I'm paralyzed, as consciousness erodes away.)_ Afureru omoi to shinjitsu. _(Reality and our flooding emotions.)_ Kuro de nuritsubushite. _(Just paint them over in black.)_

_Music fades:_

**Everyone:** *applauses in awe*

**Emotive:** I'm seriously getting addicted to those Vocaloid songs… and Kyou-chan and Muku-chan fit the roles of Kaito and Gakupo perfectly!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu.

**Kyouya:** *indifferent*

**Emotive:** Kaito and Gakupo are so totally hot! And if you squint, there's shounen-ai in the vid (and the song) because Len is a guy in drag! He looks so cute though (XP) but anyway-

**Kyouya:** *grabs Tsuna and runs for it*

**Tsuna:** Ma-Matte Hibari-san!

**Mukuro:** Where are they going?

**Emotive:** To Italy… to elope… they _do_ have kids now.

**Hayato:** Juudaime! *anguished yells fade*

**Takeshi:** Maa maa Gokudera! They'll come back!

**Emotive:** Until then… *takes out her laptop and opens her favorite smutty fanfic*

**Everyone:** *has a bad feeling*

**Emotive:** *grins* This fic is entitled "Uchih-Ahh" by Pagan and it is an ItaSasuNaru threesome fic!

**Everyone:** *blanches*

**Emotive:** Uchihacest with a certain blond jinchuuriki? Uh, yes!

_One long smutty fanfic and multiple fanfic orgies later._

**Emotive:** This is one of the best threesomes I have ever read! *drools*

**Everyone else:** *shocked and pale faces*

**Emotive:** Kihihihi… but anyway. Wedding for Takeshi and Hayato!

**Takeshi: ***wearing a tux*

**Hayato:** *wearing a wedding dress* Why the hell am I wearing the dress?!

**Emotive:** 'Cuz you're the uke! Now take your vows!

_After the wedding, Takeshi and Hayato go off to their honeymoon in some tropical country unlike Italy or Japan._

**Takeshi & Hayato:** *doing it in their hotel suite*

**Emotive:** *removes a ceiling tile and grins down at Hayato*

**Hayato:** *eyes go wide upon seeing Emotive pointing a gun at him*

**Takeshi:** *takes no notice of Emotive because he is too busy… you know…*

**Emotive:** *pulls trigger on gun, fixed with a silencer, and shoots Hayato with a Fem Bullet before disappearing*

_Nine months later._

**Takeshi:** *holding their daughter Ame*

**Hayato:** *holding their son Arashi*

**Emotive:** Awww! They're so cute! Now Nuvolo and Cielo have playmates! Though that won't be until Arashi and Ame have learned to play…

**Hayato:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** Stop glaring Hayato, you'll get crows feet.

**Hayato:** *eye twitch*

**Takeshi:** Maa, they shouldn't be here as well, ne Emo-san?

**Emotive:** That's right! Bring them to Nana-san! She'll take care of them real good!

**Takeshi:** Okay! Be back in a bit! *kisses Hayato on the cheek before taking the twins to the Sawada residence*

**Emotive:** Awww! Just like a real couple!

**Hayato:** If you keep on marrying everyone, then why do we still fuck or get fucked by other people?!

**Emotive:** Haven't you ever heard of an open marriage?

**Hayato:** … No…

**Emotive:** It's when there's a married couple who openly has sex with other people with their spouse knowing about it and not really minding.

**Hayato:** That's just stupid!

**Emotive:** I know, but real life people do practice it. It just makes me wonder what's wrong with the world today…

**Hayato:** It starts with crazy people like you!

**Emotive:** True that!

**Reborn:** *appears wearing a teacher outfit* Now, let's us learn about our reproductive activities.

**Everyone:** Not again!

**Reborn:** Yes again. Now Emotive, line up the couples.

**Emotive:** Roger! *brings missing men back and lines them up*

**Reborn:** Dino and Hibari will go first.

**Dino:** *blushes*

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Emotive:** *groans* I don't like that pairing…

**Dino:** Is it because you don't like me?

**Emotive:** You're cool and all Dino, but you're just not my type… and you seme-ing Kyouya? It's a miracle you're able to move properly without Romario or any of your subordinates around.

**Dino:** *gloom*

**Reborn:** Let us start!

_Lessons start! After D18 is 1827, then 6918, 8059, 5927, 8057, X27, Squalo80, XSqualo, 10069, 10027, 27Basil, Supa27, BelFran, BelViper, 69Fran, 69Ken, KenChikusa, and also the straight pairings that the authoress doesn't want to mention._

**Everyone:** *exhausted*

**Emotive:** *has recorded all but the straights*

**Tsuna:** What's "Meet My Neighbor"?

**Mukuro:** It seems like a game.

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** You three must sit down on that couch! *points to couch*

_Tsuna, Mukuro, & Kyouya sit down on the couch with Tsuna in the middle._

**Emotive:** Now read these instructions and play! *tosses instructions to them*

_Half a minute later._

**Tsuna, Mukuro, & Kyouya:** Meet your neighbor. Meet your neighbor. Meet your neighbor, meet. *claps hands* Meet your neighbor, meet. *slaps the person on their left's thigh and claps hands* Meet your neighbor, meet. *slaps the person on their right's thigh and claps hands* Meet your neighbor, meet. *slaps the person on their left's thigh and claps hands*

_They repeat the actions, going faster and faster until…_

**Tsuna:** Ah! I did it wrong!

**Emotive:** Penalty! You must now get hickeys from Kyouya and Mukuro… at the same time!

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?! Is that really part of the game?!

**Emotive:** No, I just made that up! (XP)

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** *smirks before leaning down to place hickeys on either side of Tsuna's neck*

**Tsuna:** *moans at the pain and pleasure*

**Emotive:** Whoa! *screeching tires background noise* Do we actually have our very, _very_ first sixsome?!

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** (:D) Yes we do! *squeals like crazy*

**Dino:** Am I… actually on the very top?!

**Emotive:** Romario must be nearby for that…

**Romario:** *nervous sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** He can just stand outside of the room with earphones or something…

**Romario:** *still nervous*

**Tsuna:** (T~T) I'm always at the bottom…

**Emotive:** Oh, I wouldn't say that… *gives Dino, Mukuro, Takeshi, Kyouya, Hayato, and Tsuna Viagra before ushering them into a love room*

**D, 69, 80, 18, 59, & 27:** *getting it on*

**Emotive:** *listening through the door, a deep flush on her face*

**Romario:** *standing next to the door, wearing earphones and listen to oldies music*

**Ukes:** *moaning*

**Semes:** *groaning*

**Emotive:** *nosebleeds*

**Hayato:** M-Meoooooooow!

**Emotive:** *nosebleeds more*

_A long time later…_

**Emotive:** *watching TV*

**Romario:** *asleep by the door*

**D, 69, 80, 18, 59, & 27:** *leaves room*

**Emotive:** *cringes at the show Jonas before changing the channel* You guys took a while…

**D, 69, 80, 18, 59, & 27:** *blush*

**Emotive:** *stands up from couch* Well then! Dino, you are coming with me back to kindergarten!

**Dino:** (O.O) What?!

**Emotive:** Reborn's in charge while we're gone! *grabs Dino and teleports them to a kindergarten class*

**Children:** Emo-sensei! *crowds around Emotive with smiling faces*

**Emotive:** Hello there children!

**Little Boy #1:** Ne ne, Emo-sensei, is that guy your boyfriend? *points to Dino*

**Dino:** *blush*

**Emotive:** Don't be silly! *hits Dino in embarrassment*

**Dino:** Ittai!

**Emotive:** He's going to teach you kids something really interesting! Now sit children!

**Children:** *sits*

**Emotive:** Dino-sensei is here to taint your innocent little minds with the wonderful world of yaoi!

**Children:** *a little confused*

**Little Girl #1:** *raises hand* What's yaoi Emo-sensei?

**Emotive:** *smiles* You should ask Dino-sensei that! I'm just here to observe. *sits in a corner*

**Children:** *eyes on Dino*

**Dino:** *nervous beyond belief* Eh… uh…. Eh…

**Little Boy #2:** Dino-sensei, what's yaoi?!

**Dino:** W-Well… yaoi is… uh…

**Emotive:** *pretends she is a little five-year-old girl* Ne ne, Dino-sensei! What's yaoi?! *puppy dog eyes*

**Dino:** Uh…. *looks at all the innocent (excluding Emotive) faces in the room* Uh… Look a unicorn! *points to the back of the room*

**Children:** (:D) *looks at the back of the room*

**Emotive:** Pssh, I won't fall for that, stupid dinosaur…

**Dino:** The unicorn is actually a human dude who's doing questionable things with his horn to another dude!

**Emotive:** (:D) *turns to look*

**Dino:** *jumps out of the window*

**Emotive:** Wait a tick… that's too explicit for young minds! Dino! *turns around only to find that Dino is not there* DINO!

**Little girl #2:** Emo-sensei, there's no unicorn (T^T)

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops*

_At the Dare Base._

**Reborn:** Run faster Dame-Tsuna! *shoots at Tsuna's feet*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! *runs faster around the base*

**Everyone else:** *relaxing*

**Emotive:** *storms in* Where's Dino?!

**Everyone:** *points to a group of men in black, who are protecting a cowering Dino*

**Emotive:** *takes out remote and presses button*

**Group of men in black plus Dino:** *gets blown up by explosives under their feet*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** (^.^) I feel better. So here's rappelezfille!

_SO, BY THE WAY, I LOVE YOU. 'KAY? Arigatou gozaimasu zee~_

_I laughed my ass off through the entire thing. Good god—I even GIGGLED, and that's a really rare and creepy occurrence for me. Ahahah... Mukuro ending his sentences with 'in my pants' and the Yo' Mama contest... '–Hidden Behind Her Ass'... Snorlax... I totally lost it, not gonna lie. Nice job, Emo-san! Your hard work is dearly appreciated. OMNOMNOM._

_/taps fingers together/_

_Dares? May I? /shifty look/_

_If so..._

_1. Hmm...someone who doesn't get unnerved easily... AH—Reborn! I dare Reborn to drink something...questionable? NO, no—I am not SUGGESTING anything... S'your call, Emo-san._

_2. I'd like Xanxus, who suddenly has... lower back pain /pervy laugh/, to go around asking everyone for a lumbar pillow (but not succeeding) for the rest of the chapter._

_3. I would like Gokudera to create a trail of marshmallows to make Byakuran scurry in peculiar patterns. But, he shall be warned that, if Byakuran catches up, HE'S the 'food.'_

_4. Basil needs to give Hibari a noogie. Or prank him with a whoopie cushion._

_5. Tsuna must impersonate Squalo and Squalo must impersonate Tsuna for an extended period of time. (Mannerisms, sayings, clothing—you name it.)_

**Emotive:** I love you too! And I giggle… a lot… which isn't very dark of me ain't it?

**Everyone:** *shakes head*

**Emotive:** But hey, I've got more then one side. There's my pervy yaoi fangirl side, my emo goth side, my emotionless side, my childish side, and there might be more. *grins*

**Everyone:** *gives Emotive weird looks*

**Emotive:** Oh, and that Yo Momma thing? I got it from one of my mutual friends on Facebook who had a long battle with another one of her friends. It was pretty hilarious (XD)

**Tsuna:** Facebook?

**Emotive:** You got one Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** *shakes head*

**Reborn:** Get with the times Dame-Tsuna. Almost everyone has a Facebook now.

**Emotive:** I wonder if Kyouya has a Facebook. I wonder if he's completely out of character when chatting on the internet.

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Emotive:** Or not… *thinking* _He's probably all nice when chatting. *giggle*_

**Reborn:** *smirks* I can hear your thoughts Emotive.

**Emotive:** Stay out of my head!

**Reborn:** *smirks, shrugs, and then takes a sip from his espresso*

**Verde:** *tucks a vial of liquid into his coat while chuckling evilly*

**Emotive:** Uh, Reborn?

**Reborn:** *collapses*

**Tsuna:** Reborn!

**Emotive:** *nudges Reborn's body with her foot* You still alive?

**Reborn:** *gets up and rubs head* Es-yay I-ay am-ay

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Are you feeling okay?

**Reborn:** Ev-nay er-ay e-bay er-tay.

**Tsuna:** What's he saying?

**Hayato:** Is it some kind of code?

**Emotive:** Ig-pay a-lay in-tay. Ut-bay I-ay oubt-day ou-yay uys-gay ould-way ow-knay it-tay.

**Everyone:** *confused*

**Emotive:** Its Pig Latin guys. Et-gay it-tay?

**Everyone:** Oooh…

**Tsuna:** Pigs speak Latin?

**Everyone:** *face fault*

**Emotive:** *face palming* It's a good thing you're adorable Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** *blinks*

**Verde:** *looks at vial* So that's what it does…

**Xanxus:** Hey, damn woman!

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* What is it Xanxy?

**Xanxus:** Give me a lumbar pillow. *massages lower back*

**Emotive:** I don't have one.

**Xanxus:** You can make anything appear and you won't make a fucking lumbar pillow appear for me?!

**Emotive:** Not with that attitude I'm not!

**Xanxus:** *growls* Fine! I'll go ask someone else then!

**Emotive:** *snort* Um-lay ar-bay il-pay ow-lay.

**Hayato:** *places a trail of marshmallows across the floor in dizzying patterns*

**Byakuran:** *scurries across the floor, picking up the mallows and eating them*

**Emotive:** Dude, that's been on the floor!

**Byakuran:** *shrugs and continues to eat mallows*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops* Well then…

**Basil:** I shall doeth thou dare! *runs up to Kyouya, does a quick noogie, and runs off to avoid getting bitten to death*

**Kyouya:** *glares at Basil and runs after him* Kamikorosu!

**Emotive:** Basil is such a brave boy…

**Tsuna:** VOOOOOIII! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!

**Squalo:** Hiiii! Don't kill me!

**Emotive:** Okay! I'm weirded out by that, so let's just leave it at that and move on to -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-

_Welcome back from Re-porn. XD_

_One dare, one pairing:_

_The handcuffs are kinky...w;; 1827 pairing first. You did that HDW Tsuna topping Hibari fanfic right? Let's make that happen here w Time limit...When Tsuna realizes he just seme'd Hibari. =w= which probably won't be long._

**Emotive:** Kihihihi! *grins at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *blinks*

**Emotive:** *jumps Tsuna and shoves a Dying Will Pill down his throat*

**Tsuna:** *almost chokes, but shifts to HDW mode*

**Kyouya:** *returns from chasing Basil*

**HDW Tsuna:** *jumps Kyouya and begins dominating him in a kiss*

**Everyone:** *le gasp*

**Emotive:** *recording*

**Kyouya:** *moans* *thinks* _Why am I moaning…?_ (points if you guess where I got this line from XP)

**HDW Tsuna:** *continues to dominate Kyouya, slowly getting R-rated*

**Everyone:** *turns away and tries to block out sounds*

**Emotive:** *still recording with fresh blood dripping out of nose*

_You can guess what the next stage is in HDW Tsuna topping Kyouya…_

**Kyouya:** *panting*

**HDW Tsuna:** *flame fizzles out of existence*

**Emotive:** *grins* I wonder what'll happen next…

**Regular Tsuna:** *blinks* Huh? Did I just…?

**Kyouya:** *glaring at Tsuna with the intensity to melt steel*

**Tsuna:** (O.O) *gulps and runs away while pulling up his pants*

**Kyouya:** *pulls up pants, takes out tonfas, and chases Tsuna with a barely there limp in his step*

**Emotive:** My my, Kyouya's pride is now even more hurt then when Mukuro beat his ass up real good… no implication intended.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, or so you say, Emo-chan.

**Emotive:** Shhh Muku-chan! *Ahem* Well, here's Chibi Tsuki Hikari with her dares!

_Kya~! ^-^ Emo-sama I tis back my dear did you miss me? It's a shame your not bi but thats okay ^_~ I can always convert you! LOL if that doesn't work I'm stealing Adult Reborn! Thank you so much for this fanfic btw I look forward to it so much! Here are my dares ^^_

_1. Shuichi-chan I know you have a major crush on Byakuran you just won't admit it, so I'm gonna do you a favor sweetie! Byakuran my evil mashmellow monster man, I dare you to make love to Shu-chan S&M style ^-~ safety word is Marshmellow Banana_

_2. Xanxy-Poo I want you to go and have a threesome with Reborn and Tsuna, fight over who gets to rape Tsu-chan first ne ne?!_

_3. Okay Lussuria-Pyon your my fav of the Varia so I'm gonna ask you to give the whole Varia an extreme makeover in Gothic Loli style ^^_

_4. And since poor Emo-sama hasn't got laid yet so far I dare Kyouya-Tan to make her wildest fantasies come true ^_~!_

_5. Has Christmas come early? I think it must have! For my last dare I want Hayato to wear a slutty santa outfit with the back part of the pants cut out showing his cutiepie bum ^^ now get TYL Tsuna to come and give Hayato his "present" *wink* *wink* Was he naughty? It's up to you TLY Tsuna!_

_PS: I ran out of pocky but I do have some Cotton candy and godiva chocolates! *hands them to you* Bai Bai~!_

**Emotive:** *munches on cotton candy and chocolates* Yes dear, I missed you. (:D) And I _am_ a little bi-curious, so it might not be that hard to convert me! *grins*

**Byakuran:** *chuckles* Make love to Shou-chan? All right then… *readies a nine-tailed whip, a vibrator, and a cock ring*

**Shouichi:** *eyes the cock ring and blanches*

**Emotive:** *grins* Don't be shy Shou-chan! *pushes Shouichi into a love room after Byakuran*

**Mukuro:** You're evil Emo-chan…

**Emotive:** I know! *listens through the door*

**Mukuro:** Not to mention very perverted.

**Everyone:** No need to say it twice.

**Emotive:** Shhh! *still listening*

**Shouichi:** *muffled voice* Wa-Wait! Marshmallow banana! Marshmallow banana!

**Emotive:** That didn't take long…

**Xanxus:** *grabs Tsuna as he runs by and drags him to a love room*

**Reborn:** *follows Xanxus* I'll rape him first.

**Xanxus:** In your dreams Elvis-reject. I'm going first.

**Reborn:** *eye twitch* What did call me, Daddy issue?

**Emotive:** *sighs* Well, at least I'm recording two sex sessions at once! (X3)

_A long while later._

**Tsuna & Shouichi:** *limping*

**Xanxus:** *limping a bit as well*

**Emotive:** *le gasp* Xanxus?! Uke to Reborn?! Now that's a pairing!

**Xanxus:** *glares* Give me a lumber pillow!

**Emotive:** Still a no…

**Xanxus:** *growls in frustration*

**Lussuria:** Mou! *wiggles all gay-like* I just love doing makeovers!

**Emotive:** And in goth loli style no less (XP)

**Other Varia:** *groans*

**Lussuria:** Makeover time! *all giddy*

_Some time later._

**Viper:** *wearing a purple and white lacey dress that doubles as a cloak with a hood*

**Xanxus:** *wearing a lacey orange and red dress with black platform boots, red ribbons, and a puffy raccoon tail collar*

**Squalo:** *wearing a lacey blue and black corset dress with heeled boots, fishnet stockings, lace gloves, and carrying a black parasol*

**Fran:** *ditches his frog hat for a purple beret and veil, wearing a blouse with a purple-fur-lined high collar, a purple lacey skirt, platform boots, and lotso bangles and accessories*

**Belphegor:** *wearing a striped red and black lacey dress with lotso princely accents… or maybe its princess accents*

**Lussuria:** *wearing a lacey loli dress matching his hair and having lotso accessories*

**Lev- let's not even go there…**

**Emotive:** Kiiiii! (my actual squealing sound) You guys look so cute! *takes lotso pics*

**Varia (excluding Levi):** *blushes or glares or both*

**Levi:** Why wasn't I included?

**Emotive:** You're just plain ugly.

**Levi:** (T^T) Bo~oss!

**Xanxus:** What she said, stupid piece of trash.

**Levi:** *sits in the emo corner*

**Emotive:** Poor Levi… wait, did I just say that?

**Everyone:** *nods*

**Emotive:** I meant Levi's a whiner who runs to his boss like a crybaby running to his mommy. *smirks*

**Levi:** *even more depressed*

**Emotive:** So, what's the next dare?

**Tsuna:** Hibari-san has to make your wildest fantasies come true.

**Emotive:** *has made the unfortunate mistake of drinking some soda. Upon hearing the dare, she spits it out in astonishment*

**Everyone:** *stares*

**Emotive:** *still spitting out soda in a fine spray of grossness*

**Everyone:** …?

**Emotive:** *has an everlasting pool of soda in her mouth*

**Tsuna:** How long has she been doing that?

**Hayato:** *checks clock* Five minutes.

**Takeshi:** Sugoi… she can spit out so much soda! Is she a walking soda fountain?

**Everyone:** *face fault*

**Emotive:** *still spitting*

**Kyouya:** Hn… herbivore. *walks over to Emotive, grabs her collar, and drags her across the room*

**Emotive:** *has finally stopped spitting out soda and blushes a thousand shades of red* Wa-Wait! Do I have to get laid now?!

**Kyouya:** Yes. Otherwise the darer will just annoy me. *opens door to an unused love room*

**Emotive:** B-B-But… I only fantasize about yaoi! I'm insecure when it comes to straight sex! I dun like hentai or straight pairings after all!

**Kyouya:** *pauses before entering* Then you can get turned into a boy.

**Emotive:** Are? Well, I never though of that…

**Reborn:** Hm, since there's a Female Bullet, there should be a Male Bullet as well.

**Verde:** Right here. *tosses Reborn a blue bullet*

**Reborn:** *smirks, then loads his gun with the blue bullet and shoots Emotive in the head*

**Emotive:** *is momentarily knocked out*

**Everyone:** *waits with baited breath*

**Kyouya:** *rolls eyes*

**Emotive:** *awakes* Ugh… my body feels weird… *feels chest and gasps* I'm wearing a bra with no boobs to fill 'em! *clutches throat* And my voice! It's deeper!

**Reborn:** *smirks* That means the bullet worked.

**Emotive:** Oh God… *fidgets a bit* My pants and underwear are too tight- OH MY GOD I'VE GOT A WILLIE!

**Kyouya:** Stop struggling herbivore for it'll only hurt more on your part. *drags Emotive inside*

**Emotive:** Eep!

_Door closes behind the two._

**Reborn:** Well, Emotive _did_ assign me to be in charge while she – or rather he – is gone, so I'll be supervising Gokudera's dare.

**Hayato:** *has changed into a Santa outfit with the back of his pants showing his "cutiepie" bum*

**Takeshi:** You look pretty cute Gokudera. (^.^)

**Hayato:** *blush* Sh-Shut up!

**TYL Tsuna:** *walks in* Well well, it looks like someone has been added to the nice list.

**Hayato:** *blush* J-Juudaime! What are you-?

**TYL Tsuna:** *smirks* I'm here to give you your present, Gokudera. *walks up to Hayato*

**Hayato:** *gulps*

**TYL Tsuna:** *leans down and plants one on Hayato*

**Hayato:** Mmph!

**TYL Tsuna:** *grasps Hayato's exposed bum as he invades his Guardian's mouth in a mind-blowing kiss*

**Reborn:** Too bad Emotive isn't here to witness this. *smirks*

**TYL Tsuna:** *pulls away from Hayato's lips with a smirk*

**Hayato:** *dazed and red-faced*

**TYL Tsuna:** *turns and walks away* Ja ne.

**Reborn:** Well, we've got a review from a place called racooncity.

**Xanxus:** I don't think that's a place. It's the name of the reviewer.

**Reborn:** Well look who's smart.

**Xanxus:** *glares* You got a lumbar pillow?

**Reborn:** No.

**Xanxus:** *growls in frustration and walks off looking for the special pillow*

_nice :) I personally wonder how Tsuna and Hibari succeeded in Nuvolo, though...'cause they both are guys when they do 'it' right? and how a guy can have a baby, I can't imagine. I have heard about man giving birth, but never in some news O.O._

_oh well. it's GREAT! I love Hibari's OOC-ness (since Hibari's just too cold in the manga, making him apologize doesn't hurt much right...) and Tsuna's loyalty to Hibari. Love the kid as well~!_

**Reborn:** Glad you love everything. And if you weren't paying attention, Emotive _did_ shoot Tsuna with a Female bullet, so that's how he was able to bear children.

**Tsuna:** What kind of a world do we live in when males can get pregnant?!

**Reborn:** I suspect it is best not to ask that.

**Emotive:** *bursts out of love room in a flurry*

**Kyouya:** *calmly walks out after her*

**Reborn:** You two took long.

**Kyouya:** Apparently, she – or rather he - has a lot of fantasies…

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** *changes into some boys clothes* My backside hurts like hell…

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Tsuna:** I feel your pain Emo-san.

**Hayato:** Me too… for once.

**Other ukes:** *nods head*

**Emotive:** By the way, how long does this Male Bullet last?

**Verde:** *shrugs* Don't know. You're the first test subject actually.

**Emotive:** What?!

**Verde:** So I guess you'll be a male for an indefinite amount of time.

**Emotive:** *mouth falls open*

**Takeshi:** That's so cool! Now you're one of the guys Emo-san! *claps Emotive on the back*

**Emotive:** Then that means… I have achieved my impossible wish of being a gay guy! I don't know if I should be happy about that or what!

**Reborn:** Be happy if you want.

**Emotive:** Okay then! *squee*

**Hayato:** You're now acting like Lussuria.

**Emotive:** I may be a guy now, but I never said I'd act like one.

**Hayato:** That makes you just as gay as Lussuria.

**Emotive:** Somehow, that doesn't make me feel so happy… ah well! Dares from CH0C0CANDYZ!

_Wah... in this chapter I have noticed that the reviewers are getting more aggressive and bold... poor characters involve in KHR. I love Hare Hare Yukai Dance!!_

_Dares^^:_

_I have read a 1827 manga about Snow White and it is like this... Hibari is the Snow White(Still a male) and then the father marry Mukuro when Hibari's mother died. As Mukuro is jealous of Hibari's beauty(you know what happen), he sent a hunter to bring Hibari to a forest to kill him but was killed off by Hibari instead. Then he saw a house and went inside and eat the food and slept on the bed. Later the seven dwarfs, which all of them are Tsuna! They woke up Hibari and what happens if you woke Hibari? Punishment! They had to sent two Tsuna dwarfs to have sex with him. After having sex, Hibari went out to hunt for food. Then Mukuro use the Mirror thingy and find out Hibari is alive and set off to kill Hibari but instead find the seven Tsuna dwarfs. He gave them to eat the poisoned apple and then they die. Hibari then came home to find all of them dead and revived them by kissing them and have sex with all of them and live happily ever after! Also there is a prince Dino who never found his princess, haha._

_with real cats ears and tails attached forever!_

_become counselor.( Only occupation left for him if he is not Vongola boss.)_

**Emotive:** Whoa! Like whoa! What a freaky twist to the classic fairy tale of Snow White!

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Tsuna:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** Kyouya having a threesome with two Tsuna dwarves?! And then reviving all _seven_ by having sex with them?! What stamina Kyou-chan!

**Kyouya:** *smirks wider*

**Emotive:** Though I don't know if that's a dare… what, you want them to act it out?

**Tsuna:** *blanches*

**Emotive:** Ehhh… still not sure… so let's just give Tsuna those cat ears and tail, ne?

**Verde:** On it. *straps Tsuna to a steel table*

**Tsuna:** O-Oi! *struggling in bondings* Lemme out!

**Emotive:** *grins evilly while looking down at Tsuna* Don't worry Tsuke-chan, this won't hurt a bit!

**Tsuna:** *blanches*

_Some time later…_

**Tsuna:** *now sporting fully functioning cat ears and a tail… think Loveless*

**Emotive:** Kiiiii! You look even more kawai then before Tsu-chan!

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Emotive:** And about Chococandyz third dare… how can we make Tsuna a counselor when he's already a great boss?

**Tsuna:** I'm not gonna be the next boss! *ears wiggle with annoyance*

**Emotive:** Suuure you aren't Tsuna… sorry if it wasn't to your liking Chococandyz, but I hope you enjoy the other dares! Like these from Kirino Tsuki!

_I love this, its ultimately good. Hail Emotive-sama, you rule! Coming on to my dares:_

_1. Dress Tsuna as a girl but make him act like Reborn or Kyouya (You can change it into anyone)_

_2. Choose 5 random people to sing Human Sacrifice Alice (Vocaloid) & make them dress up as the singers (Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin)_

_3. Switch the Varia, Vongola & Arcebelano randomly into each other for 1 day_

_4. Get Tsuna to kiss Byakuran in front of Kyouya (Or something similar)_

_5. Pair everyone up & get them married (I don't care in what order or who is involved)_

_I couldn't come up with anything good but oh well, I'll continue reading!_

**Emotive:** Ultimately good eh? I rule eh? Dress Tsuna as a girl eh?

**Tsuna:** *ears perk up in alert* Again?!

**Emotive:** And you have to act like Kyouya as well. *grins*

**Tsuna:** Ehhhh?!

**Emotive:** *dresses Tsuna as a girl* Now act!

**Tsuna:** *scowls at Emotive* Get away from me herbivore or I'll bite you to death.

**Emotive:** Oooh, scary!

**Tsuna:** *walks away, mentally cursing at his dress*

**Emotive:** Five random people eh? Lessee… *choosing five names from the Random Hat of Doom* Byakuran, Shouichi, Luce, Rasiel, and Belphegor. Hey! We got the twins and twins are exactly what we need for this awesomely creepy Vocaloid song!

**Byakuran:** Then who will be the first Alice, me or Shou-chan?

**Emotive:** I choose Shou-chan because the voice looks better on him.

**Byakuran:** Are you saying I look like a girl?

**Emotive:** Uh… pretty much.

**Byakuran:** Well… you look like a boy!

**Emotive:** That's because I _am_ a boy… at least until the effects of the bullet wears off… *claps hands twice* WARDROBE!

**Lussuria:** *goes around changing everyone into their outfits*

**Rasiel:** Hey! Why do I get dressed like a girl?!

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, tough luck "king".

**Emotive:** It's because Rin is older then Len.

**Rasiel:** How do you figure that?

**Emotive:** I know a few Japanese tidbits and I can see that when Rin sang, she called herself _ane_ which is short for _aneki_ or big sis and then Len called himself _otouto_, which is little brother, ne?

**Rasiel:** *curses his luck for being the older twin*

**Emotive:** Right, places everyone! *claps hands again* I'll be starting off with the intro to the song!

_Lights dim, the five chosen people grabs mics, and music starts while Emotive is talking._

**Emotive:** Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. _(Somewhere, there was a tiny dream.)_ Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. _(Such a tiny dream it was, no one knew who had dreamt it.)_ Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita. _(The tiny dream began to think.)_ "Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou?" _("I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?")_ Chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita. _(The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.)_ "Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to." _("I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.")_

**Byakuran:** Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni. _(The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.)_ Ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta. _(Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.)_ Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku, tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete. _(That Alice is in the forest, locked away like a criminal.)_ Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi. _(Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed.)_

**Shouichi:** Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni. _(The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.)_ Ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita. _(Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.)_ Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana, ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete. _(That Alice was a rose, shot down by a madman.)_ Makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku. _(He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers.)_

**Luce:** Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni. _(The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.)_ Ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta. _(Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.)_ Sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou, ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete. _(That Alice was the country's queen, possessed by a warped dream.)_ Kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru. _(Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.)_

**Rasiel:** Mori no komichi o tadottari. _(Following the small path through the forest-)_

**Belphegor:** Bara no ki no shita de ochakai. _(-having tea beneath the rosebush.)_

**Rasiel:** O-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa. _(The invitation card from the palace-)_

**Belphegor:** HAATO no TORANPU. _(-was the Ace of Hearts.)_

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** Yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko, koukishin kara fushigi no kuni. _(The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.)_ Ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari. _(Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.)_

**Rasiel:** Ki no tsuyoi ane to- _(A stubborn sister-)_

**Belphegor:** - kashikoi otouto. _(-and an intelligent brother.)_

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** Ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo, _(They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...)_ Futari no yume wa, samenai mama. Fushigi no kuni o samayotta. _(They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.)_

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** What a beautiful song!

**Shouichi:** It's creepy.

**Emotive:** Exactly! Kihihihi… All right, more random switching I guess. *rummages through Random Hat of Doom*

**Tsuna:** *switches to Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** *switches to Luce*

**Luce:** *switches to Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *switches to Fon (ironic, no?)*

**Fon:** *switches to Hayato*

**Hayato:** *switches to Colonnello*

**Colonnello:** *switches to Levi*

**Levi:** *switches to Fran*

**Fran:** *switches to Reborn*

**Reborn:** *switches to Skull (oh the irony)*

**Skull:** *switches to Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** *switches to Belphegor*

**Belphegor:** *switches to Lal*

**Lal:** *switches to Ryohei*

**Ryohei:** *switches to Verde*

**Verde:** *switches to Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** *switches to Tsuna (more irony)*

**Squalo:** *switches to Lambo*

**Lambo:** *switches to Viper*

**Viper:** *switches to Lussuria*

**Lussuria:** Mou! There's no one left for me to switch to!

**Emotive:** Sorry Luss. Let's just switch you to some other random person ne? *rummages* And it's… Haru…

**Haru:** Hahi?

**Lussuria:** I think I'll pass…

**Emotive:** You do that. It's weird enough already… *places Tsuna and Byakuran in front of Kyouya*

**Byakuran:** *smiling*

**Tsuna:** *ears twitching in nervousness*

**Kyouya:** *raises eyebrow*

**Emotive:** Do your stuff albino bastard.

**Byakuran:** Please do not call me that Emo-chan. *pulls Tsuna into a kiss*

**Emotive:** *recording*

**Tsuna:** *eyes wide in kiss*

**Kyouya:** *vein snaps* Kamikorosu! *charges at Byakuran*

**Byakuran:** *pulls away from Tsuna and runs from Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *refrains from chasing the albino* Hn… *glares at Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Eep! *ears and tail twitching nervously*

**Emotive:** Well then… that was predictable. Anyway, Kyou-chan and Tsuna-chan are already married… so is Xanxus and Squalo… and Bel with a reviewer, though he can have more then one… and of course, Takeshi with Hayato… Where's the damn priest?!

**Priest:** Thou shalt not talk obscenely to God.

**Emotive:** Pssh, I'm a self-proclaimed atheist… anyway, marry these people!

_Byakuran gets married to Shouichi, Bel gets married to Fran, Adult Reborn gets hitched with Adult Skull, Colonnello and Lal also tie the knot (gasp! The only straight one!), and that's it…_

**Emotive:** Ah, weddings. They give you that warm and fuzzy feeling inside until they divorce… but it's not like I'm letting anyone divorce here. *glares at newlyweds*

**Newlyweds:** *nervous*

**Emotive:** Maa, anyway we got xx xx in the base!

_OMG! You did my dares!_

_YAY!! XD Thanx so much! Your the best. I have even more dares!!_

_1. Because dancing is so much fun, I dare Tsuna, Bel, Siel, Mukuro, Hibari & Fran to dance to the Vocaloid song-Honey, honey! And then I dare them to do the 'Love & Joy' dance!_

_2. I dare Bel & Fran to sing 'Surrender' by entwine. (Verse 1-Bel, verse 2-Fran etc. Sing verus' on their own, chorus together)._

_3. I dare Bel & Fran to go on an actual date and have milkshakes in a cafe!_

_4.I dare Fran to lie to Bel and say that he really IS A GIRL and not a boy._

_5. I dare Fran & Bel to walzt around the room for at least 10 minutes._

_6. I dare Fran,Bel,Tsuna & Mukuro to sing 'If you wanna be my lover' by the spice girls._

_7. I dare Bel & Fran to kiss/make our for 10-20 seconds. (Yaoi! XD)_

_8. I dare Bel to strip tease. XD (just for Fun!_

_9. I dare Bel to give Fran a piggy-back ride._

_10. I dare Fran to try and seduce Bel for a long time. Using words like 'you're so sexy, senpai' and running his fingers through Bel's hair. Also being EXTREMELY CLOSE to Bel etc. (please, please, please do this one!)_

_11. I dare Fran & Tsuna to sing 'Always & Forever' by Rin Kagamine & Gumi. (Fran-Rin, Tsuna-Gumi)(Check the song out on youtube)_

_Please do my dares! Again, ur the best. Great idea for a fic. I can't wait to see my dares be done!_

_xx Thanx Doki~Doki! XD xx_

**Emotive:** ROFLMAO!!!

**Tsuna:** What's so funny Emo-san?

**Emotive:** You guys have to dance Honey Honey!

**Mukuro:** Knowing Emo-chan, I'm going to think that we're going to be humiliated with this dance.

**Emotive:** Well, Love & Joy is not so bad… but it's still funny because Kyou-chan will be dancing as well!

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Fran:** We might as well get this over with. It's not like we've been humiliated before.

**Emotive:** That's the spirit Franny-chan!

**Tsuna, Belphegor, Rasiel, Mukuro, Kyouya, & Fran:** *goes up to the stage*

**Emotive:** Lights! Camera! Aaaand… action!

_Music starts._

**Tsuna:** Honey! Kure dayo ne watashi ni ai no merodii ima kokoro no naka de hibi iteru. _(Honey! The love melody that you gave me is currently echoing within my heart.)_

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** Honey! Kimi wa nandemo omi toshi. _(Honey! No matter what, you could see through me.)_ Tsutae tai no watashi no kimochi. _(Including the feelings I wished to convey to you.)_

**Mukuro:** Warattemo nai itemo. _(Be it laughing or crying.)_

**Kyouya:** Kimi to itai. _(I wish to be with you.)_

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** Kokoro no kyori wo zero ni shitai. _(So as to establish a zero-distance to you.)_

**All:** Okuru wane Honey. _(Honey! Here's to you, my words of love.)_ Ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai. _(Used with tons of emotion cons.)_ Futaride himitsu shimasho ai wo kanjite itai. _(Let's keep a secret together and feel it with love.)_ Kimi ga yobu Honey. _(Calling you Honey.)_ Amai kotoba kokoro no burogu koushin shi. _(With those sugary words, the blog within my heart gets updated.)_ Shiawase to odorokide akinai no. _(I will never get tired of your happiness and surprises.)_ Ne watashi ni kimi oshiete. _(Hey, tell me about it.)_

**Tsuna:** Honey! Kuredayo ne watashi ni ai no iyahon ima kokoro no naka de tsutteru. _(Honey! The love earphones you gave me I'm currently using it within my heart.)_

**Fran:** Honey! Kimi no koe shika kikoe nai. _(Honey! I hear nothing aside from your voice._) Atama no naka ha-to de ippai. _(There's tons of hearts filled inside my head._)

**Mukuro:** Yorokoubi mo kanashimi mo. _(Be it joy or sadness.)_

**Kyouya:** Wakachi aitai. _(Let's share with one another.)_

**Fran:** Onaji kimochi wo kanjite itai. _(so as to experience the same kind of feelings.)_

**All:** Okuru wane Honey. _(Honey! Here's to you, my words of love.)_ Ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai. _(Used with tons of emotion cons.)_ Futaride himitsu shimasho ai wo kanjite itai. _(Let's keep a secret together and feel it with love.)_ Kimi ga yobu Honey. _(Calling you Honey.)_ Amai kotoba kokoro no burogu koushin shi. _(With those sugary words, the blog within my heart gets updated.)_ Shiawase to odorokide akinai no. _(I will never get tired of your happiness and surprises.)_ Ne watashi ni kimi oshiete. _(Hey, tell me about it.)_

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** Next is Love & Joy! Start music!

_Music starts._

**Tsuna:** LOVE & JOY kaete yuku ashita wo kaeteku. Kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni.

**Belphegor:** LOVE & JOY mayowazu ni oikaketai no wa. Dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara.

**Rasiel;** Neratteta shiito wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni.

**Mukuro:** :Nanka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yurasu tameiki.

**Kyouya:** Nanatsu koropi hattsu de oki itakute mo waraeba mirai ga kawaru?

**Fran:** LOVE & JOY kaete yuku anata mo kaeteku. Kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni.

**Tsuna:** LOVE & JOY yume iro ni anata ga irozuku. Hitotsu shika nai sono egao de.

**Belphegor:** Suki na uta utatte suki na hito no shashin wo mite.

**Rasiel:** Chotto yaruki ni natte iru shinpuru na kanji mo ii n ja nai?

**Mukuro:** Owari dake ga yokereba OK? Sore dake ja kookai saki ni tachisou.

**Kyouya:** LOVE & JOY bukiyou de kakko warukute mo. Dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara.

**Fran:** LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite anata ga tsukuru ashita kanjite.

**Belphegor:** "Kimi ga ii" erabitakute erabarenai koto bakari de.

**Rasiel:** Kizutsuku tabi kezutte kita puraido no yukue wo ou no wa yamete.

**Mukurp:** LOVE & JOY kaete yuku anata mo kaete yuku. Sukooru niji wo kakeru kisetsu ni.

**Kyouya:** LOVE & JOY nana iro ni ashita ga irozuku. Mune ni daita sono egao de.

**Fran:** LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite. Anata ga tsukuru ashita kanjite.

**Tsuna:** LOVE & JOY YUME iro ni anata mo irozuku. Hitotsu shika nai sono egao de.

**All:** LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE? LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE?

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** LOL

**Emotive:** That was too cute for words.

**Hayato:** If I didn't know you were really a girl in that boy body of yours, I'd be pretty grossed out by your words and mannerisms.

**Emotive:** Oooh, a long sentence.

**Hayato:** *eye twitch*

**Emotive:** Anyway, Bel-chan and Franny-chan must sing a duet!

**Fran:** *sighs and goes up to the stage*

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi… *follows Fran*

_Music starts…_

**Belphegor:** I'm on my way. I'm on my way to lose it all.

**Fran:** I'm a stranger to myself, I can't go on

**Belphegor:** I'm all out of space and I'm surrounded by the wall

**Fran:** I believe that my mind has caught a million storms

**Belphegor:** Falling down.

**Fran:** When you lose all that you are

**Belphegor & Fran:** I surrender! I kneel down. I surrender! I kneel down.

**Belphegor:** I'm out of faith. I think I'm a frail design of life.

**Fran:** Deep inside in denial. The shades have grown in silence.

**Belphegor:** I hide my face. I close my eyes.

**Fran:** Deep inside in my mind, the pain has grown around me.

**Belphegor:** Falling down.

**Fran:** When you lose all that you are

**Belphegor & Fran:** I surrender. I kneel down. I surrender. I kneel down. I'm dying to find a reason to hold on

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *applause*

**Emotive:** Well then… that isn't exactly like the song, but I was short on time when looking for the lyrics…

**Belphegor:** Oi, froggy.

**Fran:** Yes senpai?

**Belphegor:** Let's go out.

**Fran:** Whatever you say senpai.

_Bel and Fran leave the base but Emotive follows them, leaving Reborn in charge of the base again._

**Belphegor:** Where do you want to go?

**Fran:** *points to a nearby café*

**Belphegor:** Okay then. *brings Fran inside*

**Fran:** You're being unusually nice today senpai.

**Belphegor:** It's not like I want to be…

**Emotive:** *disguised as a waitress* Here's your milkshake sirs. *places a large glass of milkshake on the table before scurrying off*

**Belphegor:** Oi! We didn't order anything!

**Fran:** I guess it's complimentary.

**Belphegor:** But why is there only one glass and two straws?

**Fran:** *shrugs before taking a sip*

**Belphegor:** *grudgingly sips milkshake as well*

**Emotive:** *secretly taking pictures from far off*

**Belphegor:** Fran, tell me, are you a boy or a girl?

**Fran:** *raises eyebrow* Why are you asking such a question senpai?

**Belphegor:** Just answer before I slice you up with my knives.

**Fran:** Mm… I'm a girl.

**Belphegor:** *unseen eyes widen* What?

**Fran:** I said I'm a girl. Do you need your ears to be checked senpai?

**Belphegor:** Stop fucking around.

**Fran:** No really, I'm a girl. If you don't believe me, I can show you.

**Belphegor:** No need, I believe you…

_A little while later._

**Belphegor & Fran:** *returns to Dare Base*

**Emotive:** *has returned before them* Sooo… how was your date?

**Belphegor & Fran:** *shrugs*

**Emotive:** What a detailed answer. *takes out remote, pushes button, and ballroom music drifts through the air*

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, well a prince does need to know how to dance. *turns to Fran and lifts a hand* May I mademoiselle?

**Fran:** *lightly blushes before taking Bel's hand*

**Belphegor & Fran:** *waltzes around the room*

**Fran:** Senpai.

**Belphegor:** Nani?

**Fran:** I lied. I really am a boy.

**Belphegor:** *stutters*

**Emotive:** *taking pictures* Awww, don't they look cute together?

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Well then, how about another song? Fran and Bel along with Tsuna and Mukuro!

**Everyone:** Eh…

**Fran, Belphegor, Tsuna, & Mukuro:** *goes up to the stage*

_Music starts:_

**Fran:** Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!

**Belphegor:** So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

**Tsuna:** I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!

**Mukuro:** So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

**All:** I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

**Fran:** If you want my future forget my past. If you wanna get with me better make it fast.

**Belphegor:** Now don't go wasting my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine.

**Tsuna:** I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!

**Mukuro:** So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

**Tsuna & Mukuro:** I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha!

**All:** If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**Tsuna:** What do you think about that now you know how I feel. Say you can handle my love are you for real.

**Mukuro:** I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try. If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

**Fran:** Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!

**Belphegor:** So tell me what you want, what you really really want!

**Fran & Belphegor:** I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

**All:** If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends Make it last forever friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**Fran:** So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully.

**Belphegor:** We got Em in the place who likes it in your face!

**Tsuna:** We got G like MC who likes it on an easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady.

**Mukuro:** And as for me… ah you'll see.

**Fran & Belphegor:** Slam your body down and wind it all around!

**Tsuna & Mukuro:** Slam your body down and wind it all around!

**All:** If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is! If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam!

**Fran & Belphegor:** Slam your body down and wind it all around! Slam your body down and wind it all around!

**Tsuna & Mukuro:** Slam your body down and wind it all around! Slam your body down zigazig ah!

**All:** If you wanna be my lover!

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *claps*

**Emotive:** That was kinda weird.

**Fran:** What do you expect? It's Spice Girls after all.

**Emotive:** Well yeah…

**Belphegor:** *grabs Fran and begins to make out with him*

**Fran:** *makes out with Bel*

**Emotive:** *records*

**Belphegor:** *breaks away from Fran's lips and begins to strip tease*

**Emotive:** *looks up at the ceiling* I could've sworn I heard Careless Whisper… I must be delusional…

**Belphegor:** *gives Fran a piggyback ride while shirtless*

**Fran:** This is getting weird…

**Emotive:** You can say that again…

**Fran:** *jumps off of Bel* Ne, I'm getting bored senpai.

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, then what do you propose we do?

**Fran:** *stands close to Bel, their chest close to touching* Ne, senpai, have I ever told you…?

**Belphegor:** *starts to get nervous* What?

**Fran:** *slowly runs hands through Bel's hair* That you're so… very… sexy…

**Belphegor:** *gulps*

**Fran:** *runs hands down Bel's bare chest* Senpai… *moans softly*

**Emotive;** OMFG… *mental nosebleed*

**Belphegor:** *blood rushes…somewhere…* Stupid kouhai… *grabs Fran and drags him to a room*

**Fran:** Are… I'm doomed…

**Emotive:** Be safe! Well, now that that's over, let's check out X-kloey-chan-X!

_Another too awesome chapter~~ Really made my suck-ish day turn to a good day ^^_

_I can't believe I actually wrote those dares last time XP Guess I was high or something... You probably hate me now_

_OO THEY BURNED YOUR YAOI?!?!?!?!?! Poor thing... ;-; Don't worry!! Everything will be alright! For now, here's some pocky *gives emo-chan a box of giant pockys*_

_DARES:_

_1. I dare all the people who helped destroy emo-chan's yaoi to make her new tapes! make... *thinks of a random number* 26 tapes!_

_2. I dare Hibari and Mukuro to beat Ryohei until he passes out!! (Hah! This is for making my friend a 3318 and 3369 fan, boxing fanatic!!)_

_3. I dare Gokudera to make Tsuna cry! XD_

_4. I dare Hibari to comfort Tsuna but in a normal way! Not by biting Gokudera to death or raping Tsuna... =3_

_5. I dare Tsuna to try and top Hibari. I emphasize the 'try' *evil laugh*_

_There are a two 1827 dares today 'cause I miss it... I haven't read 1827 in a long time... (Inner self: But i write 1827 every day...) Shush!! *slaps inner self*_

_^^" So... goodbye, I guess ^^"_

_I'm waiting for an update~~_

**Emotive:** Nah, I don't hate you! *munches on giant pocky* I possibly love you for that first dare. *evil grin*

**Byakuran:** Wa-Wait… I helped destroy your yaoi!

**Hayato:** (O.O) So did I…

**Other unmentioned people:** (O.O) So did we…

**Emotive:** *snaps fingers and all those guilty are stark naked*

**Guilty males:** Gah! *attempts to cover themselves up*

**Emotive:** *records* Get your asses moving! And both literally and figuratively!

**Guilty males:** B-B-But…

**Emotive:** *shoves sexy and fuckable ukes in front of them*

**Guilty males:** (O.O)

_The making of 26 yaoi tapes later…_

**Emotive:** *satisfied as (s)he adds the vids to her new collection*

**Semes and ukes:** *exhausted*

**Emotive:** Kyou-chan and Muku-chan beat Ryohei to a pulp?

**Ryohei:** TO THE EXTREME!!!

**Emotive:** Please do… I don't think Ryohei can belong in any yaoi couple…

**Ryohei:** I so can!

**Emotive:** That strangely did not sound right…

**Kyouya:** *readies tonfas* Kamikorosu!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu. *raises trident*

_Beating proceeds as planned and Ryohei falls unconscious to the ground in half an hour._

**Emotive:** Amazing endurance.

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu.

**Hayato:** I can't make Juudaime cry!

**Emotive:** He wants you to.

**Hayato:** You're joking!

**Emotive:** No, I'm not. Just do this… *whispers into Hayato's ear*

**Hayato:** *nods* All right, if Juudaime wants me to. *walks up to Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Hm? Do you need something Gokudera-kun?

**Hayato:** *holds up an angry-looking Chihuahua in Tsuna's face*

**Chihuahua:** *growls*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! *runs*

**Chihuahua:** *barks and chases after Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Help meeeeeee! *runs around the Base with the Chihuahua following him*

**Kyouya:** Hn… *steps in front of the Chihuahua and grabs it*

**Chihuahua:** *barks at Kyouya*

**Emotive:** *evil grin* Throw away the puppy!

**Everyone:** *gasps at Emotive*

**Hayato:** Truly evil…

**Kyouya:** *places Chihuahua outside and turns to his husband*

**Tsuna:** (T~T) I hate dogs…

**Kyouya:** *smirks and pulls Tsuna into a hug*

**Tsuna:** *blinks, then blushes*

**Kyouya:** *strokes Tsuna's head* The dog is gone now. You're safe with me.

**Tsuna:** *blushes more*

**Hayato:** J-Juudaime…

**Emotive:** Tsuna topping Kyouya once more… only this time, Tsuna is not in HDW mode…

**Tsuna:** *face now resembling a ripe tomato*

**Emotive:** *not so discreetly pushes the two into a Love room*

_Some time later:_

**Tsuna:** *limping*

**Kyouya:** *smirking*

**Emotive:** Revenge from last time Kyouya?

**Kyouya:** What do you think?

**Emotive:** Ima say yes… so, let us now continue with sadistic usagi's dares!

_finally! you came back! i thought you like died or something. lol. oh no you poor thing! they burned all of your yaoi! donates 20 yaoi books, 5 yaoi videos, and 3 doujinshis i drew myself. though you can't really see them, ill hope that it makes you feel better. XP_

_anyway onto the dares!:_

_1. byakuran has to dress up as a marshmellow. yup._

_2. varia has to take care of human hibird for a week. no killin him or else!_

_3. emo-chan i dare you to draw on hayatos face with a permanent sharpie. bwahaha._

_4. squalo must get on top of a tall platform and scream " i see london, i see france. i see all your underpants." then everyone can chase him afterwards. XP_

_well thats all. im so uncreative._

**Emotive:** *checks pulse* No… I'm pretty sure I'm alive…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** And thanks for your donations! They are very much appreciated! And they do make me feel lots better! (XD) *puts a marshmallow costume on Byakuran*

**Byakuran:** *resists urge to eat costume*

**Emotive:** It's not edible Byaku-chan…

**Byakuran:** Darn…

**Varia:** *looks at human Hibird*

**Hibird:** *eats some bird seed*

**Emotive:** That can't be healthy for a human…

**Hibird:** *tries to fly by jumping off the second floor*

**Squalo:** *saves Hibird just in time* STUPID BIRD!

**Hibird:** Hibari, Hibari…

**Kyouya:** *glares* If something happens to him, I'll bite you all to death.

**Xanxus:** *snorts*

_One week later._

**Levi:** Here's your bird. *tosses Hibird to the ground*

**Hibird:** *is covered in dirt*

**Kyouya:** *glares* Kamikorosu!

**Levi:** *runs from extremely pissed Kyouya*

**Emotive:** Even the Varia know that an extremely pissed Kyouya is bad… they really are smart.

**Hayato:** *sitting on the couch, sleeping on Takeshi's shoulder*

**Emotive:** *uncaps a permanent marker* Excuse me Takeshi.

**Takeshi:** *smiles* No problem Emo-san.

**Emotive:** *draws a moustache, fuzzy eyebrows, swirls on the cheeks, and eyes on the eyelids* Kihihihi…

**Hayato:** *wakes up*

**Everyone:** *looks at Hayato's face then falls over laughing*

**Hayato:** *blinks* What?

**Emotive:** *snickering while (s)he gives Hayato a mirror*

**Hayato:** *looks at his reflection* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!

**Emotive:** He did it! *points at Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** Eh?

**Hayato:** FUCKING YAKYUU-BAKA! *bombs Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** *is bombed*

**Emotive:** Poor Takeshi…

**Squalo:** *goes up to the stage and yells into mic* I SEE LONDON, I SEE FRANCE, I SEE ALL YOUR UNDERPANTS!!! *runs*

**Everyone:** *chases Squalo*

**Emotive:** *smiles kindly* Minna, that's all the time we have right now. I still have more dares to do, so I'm closing the dare requests for a while, just until I finish the other dares.

**Squalo:** *rushes by Emotive*

**Everyone:** *still chasing after Squalo*

**Emotive:** *stares after the others* So if anyone submits any dares for this chapter, they will be null and void. If anyone _does_ submit a dare for this chapter (if you're brave enough to do so…) then they will be put off until I can actually post it. I'm sorry, but that's how I will be able to keep up with all of you wonderful readers.

**Squalo:** *hides behind Emotive* Give away my position and you'll find yourself without a head…

**Emotive:** That doesn't make any sense. I you cut of my head, then I'll be dead and I wouldn't be able to find myself without a head…

**Squalo:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Oh, and readers, I'm sorry for not having updated earlier. It's just that internet was down for a couple of days and I had to go kill my cable guy and stuff…

**Squalo:** *double sweatdrop*

**Everyone:** Where's Squalo?

**Emotive:** Up your butt and around the corner, if you know what I mean…

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops and decides to quit chasing Squalo*

**Squalo:** *sigh of relief*

**Emotive:** You're welcome girly hair…

**Squalo:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** Thank you for reading this fic minna! You can still submit reviews (again, no dares for a while…) and shower me with all your love and affection!

**Everyone:** What about us?!

**Emotive:** Oh, and them too… Ja ne minna! *smiles and waves*

**Closing Song:** _Funny Sunny Day by SxOxU_

* * *

**Some Things I Want to Share…**

**THE MANGA:** ALL HAIL THE VARIA WHO HAVE COME JUST IN TIME TO SAVE HAYATO'S ASS!!! No offense to Hayato because he has a kickass box weapon (not to mention being the reincarnation of the first Storm Guardian) ) (pfft, what am I saying?! They're all reincarnates of the First generation!), but he was getting his assed kicked by Zakuro. And I SO KNEW that Bluebell was going to be a mermaid! It was as obvious as SasuNaru being canon! (*cough*) Aren't the Varia just awesome? And Fran, he just made my day when he rescued Muku-chan from Vendicare. *sigh*

**THE ANIME:** Like I said, due to some unfortunate circumstances, I can not watch the anime as frequently as I want to, but reading the manga makes up for it big time! *nods* I just love the new theme song though! (XD) (see closing song)

**OTHER:** I went searching through youtube and to my upmost delight, I found the Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2009 a.k.a. REBOCON!!! It's where the whole KHR cast put on a concert (duh!), singing the theme songs and their character songs and such. It was so AWESOME that I thought I was going to die holding in all of my squeals of joy. They all kick ass and Reborn's seiyuu is so wacky! But what's funny is that mostly girls went to the concert! (XD)

**Thank you for reading my musings! (:D)**


	10. The Last Chapter

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

**Emotive:** *sighs* This is the last chapter I'm going to make.

**Everyone:** *gasps*

**Emotive:** I know, I know. I had fun while it lasted and I love you all to death, but I have come to the conclusion that I can not continue this series.

**Everyone:** *cheers*

**Emotive:** *glares*

**Everyone:** *gulps*

**Emotive:** Anyway, don't worry folks. I'm sure there will be other dare fics out there… though I'm sure you won't love them as much as you loved mine. And who knows? When you least expect it, it just might pop up once again. But I just want to focus on my fics with an actual plot, setting, and where I don't write in script form all the time…

**Hayato:** For a rabid yaoi fangirl, you really are serious when it comes to writing.

**Emotive:** Of course I am! I want to be a writer after all! I have to up my skills and make a great fic (or novel ;D) that people love!

**Tsuna:** Well… I can say that there were some dares I enjoyed and a lot I didn't.

**Emotive:** *grins* I know you liked the fact that Kyouya impregnated you and you made out with lotso guys and you married Kyouya too.

**Kyouya:** *smirk*

**Tsuna:** *blush* Emo-san!

**Emotive:** Kihihihi, I loved the female bashing best though. Has anyone ever noticed that almost all the dares centered on the men?

**Females:** That's because the cast has a majority of men.

**Emotive:** Which is why I love this series. (:D)

**Kyouya:** Omnivore, would you get on with this last chapter?

**Emotive:** I would love to Kyou-chan. And thanks for calling me omnivore (:D)

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** Let's start off the last chapter with Kajune's dares!

_1. I dare Hibari to do absolutely everything Mukuro tells him to do for one day. It can be sexual or not. It is up to Mukuro._

_2. I dare Marmon to use his illusions to scare the life out of Tsuna. Don't kill him!_

_3. I dare Chrome to write an M rated 6918 Story with Romance and Hurt/ Comfort Genre._

_4. I dare Gokudera to tie Dino and Byakuran up by using Dino's whip._

_5. I dare EVERYONE (Including Emo-chan) to throw bombs at Byakuran and Dino._

_6. I dare Mukuro to go on a date with Hibari for 3 hours, and Hibari must have fun and be happy. If not, Mukuro must wear one of Haru's most humiliating Cosplaying clothes for the entire Chapter!_

_Done._

**Kyouya:** *glares at dares*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, this will be fun.

**Emotive:** You have to do your dare Hibari.

**Kyouya:** *growls in frustration*

**Mukuro:** First things first, I want a kiss from cute little Kyou-chan. *smiles*

**Kyouya:** *grabs Mukuro and plants one on him without any fuss*

**Emotive:** That seemed easy.

**Mukuro:** *deepens kiss*

**Kyouya:** *bites Mukuro's lip*

**Mukuro:** *pulls away with a wince* Oya, it seems you _do_ like to bite people to death.

**Kyouya:** *glare*

**Mukuro:** Stop glaring at me.

**Kyouya:** *glares at the wall, pretending it is Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, then why won't little Kyou-chan give me a strip lap dance?

**Emotive:** *ears perk up*

**Kyouya:** *turns and pushes Mukuro into a chair*

**Mukuro:** *chuckles* Oya, a little rough are we?

**Emotive:** *turns on some music (NOT Careless Whisper) and begins to record*

**Kyouya:** *begins to dance in front of Mukuro while he slowly removes each article of clothing*

**Mukuro:** *licks lips like a pervert*

**Kyouya:** *dances in Mukuro's lap*

**Emotive:** *mental nosebleed*

**Mukuro:** *loses control and jumps Kyouya*

**Emotive:** HOLY YAOI!

_A day later._

**Mukuro:** *sporting many cuts and bruises*

**Emotive:** What happened to you?

**Kyouya:** I bit him to death once the twenty-four hour mark was over.

**Emotive:** Right…

**Viper:** *illusionises (not a word, I know) some ghosts to scare Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** HIIII! *runs from ghosts*

**Viper:** * illusionises monsters*

**Tsuna:** HIIII! *runs from monsters*

**Viper:** * illusionises Tsuna's parents being intimate*

**Tsuna:** HIIII! My eyes! *runs from horrible scene before crashing into Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *death glare*

**Tsuna:** HIIII! *faints from shock with his soul floating out of his mouth*

**Emotive:** That last illusion was good.

**Viper:** I didn't do that.

**Kyouya:** *nudges unconscious Tsuna with his foot*

**Emotive:** Oh… well he _is_ naturally scary as well as naturally sexy. (XD)

**Viper:** *sweatdrops*

**Chrome:** Rated M… 6918…

**Emotive:** That is gonna be tough… can you do it Chrome?

**Chrome:** I'll tell you when I'm done… *goes off to write*

**Emotive:** I'll be by later! *approaches Byakuran* Byaku-chan, sit down on the couch.

**Byakuran:** Why?

**Emotive:** Do it before I burn all the marshmallows in the world and that includes each and every recipe and everyone who knows how to make them so that you will never taste another marshmallow in this life.

**Byakuran:** (O.O) *sits down*

**Emotive:** *smiles* Good. Now Dino, sit next to him.

**Dino:** Why?

**Emotive:** Do it before I shave your head.

**Dino:** *sits down next to Byakuran* Why is my threat shorter?

**Emotive:** Because I don't like you that much! *holds down Byakuran and Dino*

**Hayato:** *ties Byakuran and Dino together with Dino's whip*

**Byakuran:** *struggles* What the hell are you doing?!

**Dino:** (T~T) What did I do to deserve this?!

**Emotive:** It's nothing personal Byaku-chan, you're just an egotistical megalomaniac and for Dino it _is_ personal because people pair you with Kyou-chan!

**Dino:** *blanches* What?! That's a stupid reason!

**Emotive:** It isn't for me! (:D)

**Everyone (including Emotive):** *throws bombs at tied up Dino and Byakuran*

**Dino & Byakuran:** *gets blown up*

**Emotive:** Ah, it feels good to blow things up! Now I know why Hayato uses dynamite.

**Hayato:** That's not my reason…

**Emotive:** Riiiight… oh Muku-chan!

**Mukuro:** Yes?

**Emotive:** *places Kyouya in front of him* Time for your date!

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, all right then. Shall we go, Kyou-chan?

**Kyouya:** *restrains himself from biting the illusionist to death*

**Emotive:** Ummm… Xanxus is in charge while I'm gone! *sneaks after Mukuro and Kyouya*

**Xanxus:** *smirks*

**Everyone else:** Uh-oh…

_At the Namimori Cinemas._

**Kyouya:** *glares at Mukuro* I hate crowding…

**Mukuro:** *smiles* I know that, but you're going to have to socialize every once in a while, Kyou-chan.

**Kyouya:** Don't call me that.

**Mukuro:** You let Emo-chan and the reviewers call you that.

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Mukuro:** Besides, I'll protect you from the scary crowds.

**Kyouya:** *glares with small blush*

**Emotive:** *hiding in the bushes and taking pictures of them*

**Mukuro:** Here, we'll watch this movie.

**Kyouya:** 2012?

**Mukuro:** Just imagine, our world will be like that if Byakuran got the Trinisette.

**Kyouya:** You mean he'll let the world crumble? Hn, not much to rule after that.

**Mukuro:** *laughs* You're actually pretty funny Kyou-

**Kyouya:** *pointed look*

**Mukuro:** Uh, Hibari-kun?

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** *disguised as a random citizen and follows the "couple" inside the theater*

**Mukuro:** *munches on buttered popcorn as he watches the previews*

**Kyouya:** How can you eat that processed garbage?

**Mukuro:** This is a gourmet meal compared to the sludge that they inject into us at Vendicare.

**Kyouya:** *gets a bit uncomfortable* So you don't actually eat?

**Mukuro:** Nope. They keep us alive by injecting the essential nutrients we need into our bodies. Not a very nice way to live, is it?

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Mukuro:** *smirks* Are you feeling sorry for me Hibari-kun?

**Kyouya:** Just watch the movie.

**Mukuro:** *chuckles*

**Kyouya:** *small blush*

**Emotive:** *video-ing them in night vision* Kiiii! They look so cute having a normal conversation!

_After the movie._

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *leaves the cinemas*

**Emotive:** *follows them*

**Mukuro:** We can still have some tea or something.

**Kyouya:** It's already been past three hours.

**Mukuro:** So?

**Kyouya:** We're going back to the Base.

**Mukuro:** *smirks* Just one thing…

**Kyouya:** *looks at Mukuro* What?

**Mukuro:** *kisses Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *surprised*

**Mukuro:** *smiles*

**Kyouya:** *blushes and walks away*

**Mukuro:** *happily follows Kyouya*

_At the Dare Base._

**Xanxus:** *sitting in his chair while drinking wine*

**Emotive:** *bursts through the door ahead of Mukuro and Kyouya*

**Everyone:** *relaxing and making nice with each other*

**Emotive:** *stares at Xanxus* You're a miracle worker…

**Xanxus:** *smirks*

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** *enters Base*

**Emotive:** We are complete! So here are dares from BakaOtaku -Mew-!

_WOW THAT WAS LONG! HAHA XD Thank you for doing my dares and my friend's! *Gives you KHR doujinshis* She's too lazy to review -_-. Ok so this time It's both of us~!_

_1. Chrome has to stab Mukuro (somehow?) and he can't defend himself! :)_

_ has to punch Tsuna in the face and yell he always hated Tsuna's guts, and Tsuna just has to take it and can't fight back._

_3. I want Bel to... OH! He has to freakin' make a throne for Fran and worship Fran and kiss Fran's feet. X) Then kiss him on the lips saying "you are my Princess (or Master) and im your slave" Then the REST Wink Wink* ;)_

_4. All of the Millifore and Varia Peeps has to Dance to the Thriller song!! No Vongola haha_

_ has to hug Skull for... an hour or more if they want to~! My other friend would love this one haha_

_Ok, see you later~! ^^_

**Emotive:** *adds doujins to collection* Well then, Chrome-chan!

**Chrome:** *appears* Yes?

**Emotive:** Stab your master.

**Chrome:** But I-

**Emotive:** Do it!

**Chrome:** O-Okay! *takes trident and stabs Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** Ugh! Hack! Cough! I'm dyyyyyyyiiiiiiiing! Dyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiing! *makes dramatic and really lame dying scene*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** That was… strange…

**Hayato:** I can never punch Juudaime!

**Emotive:** *sigh* Dare Bullet or torture, your choice bomber boy.

**Tsuna:** *smiles* It's okay Gokudera-kun, just do it.

**Hayato:** *tears up* Juudaime is so kind! *punches Tsuna in the face* I HATE YOUR GUTS! *whispers* Forgive me Juudaime!

**Tsuna:** *has a bruise on the side of his face and smiles dubiously*

**Belphegor:** *makes a throne for Fran*

**Fran:** Are? *stares at the throne*

**Emotive:** *pushes Fran onto the throne*

**Belphegor:** *bows at Fran's feet and kisses it*

**Fran:** Ano, Bel-senpai? You're getting kinda weird.

**Emotive:** *grins* In a good way I bet.

**Fran:** Uh… no.

**Belphegor:** *kisses Fran on the lips* You are my master and I am your slave.

**Fran:** *blush* Well then…

**Belphegor:** *kisses Fran more and begins to take off his clothes*

**Fran:** *eyes wide before kissing back*

_An erotic scene later._

**Fran:** Well, that certainly was fun. I've never been the seme before.

**Belphegor:** *groans*

**Emotive:** *mental nosebleed*

**Xanxus:** We have to dance what?

**Squalo:** Oh shit…

**Byakuran:** *supported by Zakuro* That sounds like fun.

**Varia:** *glares at Byakuran*

**Byakuran:** *blinks* What?

**Emotive:** Daisy, heal the albino. The rest of you, change into zombie costumes.

**Daisy:** Okay…

**Xanxus:** Who's gonna be Michael Jackson?

**Emotive:** *cringe* That pedophile? No one! You're all gonna sing anyway.

**Varia & Millefiore:** *groans as they change into their costumes*

**Emotive:** Let's do it!

_Music starts._

**Xanxus:** It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark.

**Squalo:** Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart.

**Belphegor:** You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it.

**Fran:** You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes.

**Levi:** You're paralyzed!

**Viper:** 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night!

**Lussuria:** And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike.

**Squalo:** You know it's thriller, thriller night!

**Xanxus:** You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!

**Byakuran:** You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run.

**Kikyou:** You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun.

**Zakuro:** You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!

**Daisy:** But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind!

**Bluebell:** You're out of time!

**Torikabuto:** 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night!

**Kikyou:** There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl!

**Daisy:** Thriller, thriller night!

**Bluebell:** You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!

**Byakuran:** Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade.

**Xanxus:** There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time.

**Squalo:** They're open wide!

**Kikyou:** This is the end of your life!

**Fran:** They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side.

**Torikabuto:** They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial.

**Belphegor:** Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah.

**Zakuro:** All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen.

**Daisy:** I'll make you see.

**Lussuria:** That this is thriller, thriller night!

**Levi:** 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try.

**Viper:** Thriller, thriller night!

**Xanxus:** So let me hold you tight and share a-

**Squalo:** Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight!

**Byakuran:** 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night!

**Kikyou:** Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try.

**Belphegor:** Thriller, thriller night!

**Levi:** So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

**Lussuria:** I'm gonna thrill ya tonight!

**Xanxus:** Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand.

**Byakuran:** Creatures crawl in search of blood. To terrorize y'alls neighborhood.

**Squalo:** I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby

**Kikyou:** I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'

**Squalo & Kikyou:** Thriller night, baby, ooh!

**Xanxus:** The foulest stench is in the air. The funk of forty thousand years.

**Byakuran:** And grizzly ghouls from every tomb. Are closing in to seal your doom.

**Xanxus:** And though you fight to stay alive.

**Byakuran:** Your body starts to shiver

**Xanxus & Byakuran:** For no mere mortal can resist. The evil of the thriller!

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** Ugh, Michael Jackson…

**Varia & Millefiore:** *traumatized having to imitate MJ*

**Emotive:** I was traumatized having to watch that… well, I've seen worst things… like straight twincest… *shudder*

**Reborn:** You are even stranger then the characters in KHR.

**Emotive:** Does that include you?

**Reborn:** Probably…

**Emotive:** Then let's move on to Verde's dare.

**Verde:** *hugs Skull*

**Skull:** *blink*

**Verde:** I'm doing this because I'm paid to do so, not because I want to.

**Skull:** Ditto…

**Emotive:** Hm… I don't like that pairing much.

**Verde & Skull:** Neither do we.

_One hour later._

**Emotive:** *hands Verde a wad of cash*

**Verde:** *lets go of Skull* Thank you.

**Emotive:** You're very much not welcome.

**Skull:** *stretches* Ugh, I got a cramp…

**Emotive:** And we've got dares from -xShiroi-chan!

_O_o, I need to change something, my current craze is ByaIchi (Yep, I like all Male HaremxIchi actually...)_

_And yes, I really want to write that foursome lemon, but that's after I've updated my fics, DAMN IT TO HELL! It's HOLIDAYS AND MY SCHOOL GAVE HOMEWORK! Stupid..._

_Btw Emo-chan, the dare from hayato bomber, last dare should be Tsuna, not Takeshi! -le gasp and faints-_

_Damn it! Dino and Hibari, with Tsuna in the middle thanks to their whips and handcuffs!! Damn it, sometimes I curse Amano Akira-sama for giving me so much yaoi ideas, but I can't write them out! T_T_

_O_o, Chococandy lives in SG too? YATTA!_

_WTF? Kyoko as Sakura? Okay... Maybe you should've let Haru be Sakura, I hate her more... OMFG BYAKURAN AS GIN! KYAA! -squeals her heart out- Oh gawd, Kyou-chan in Skull's clothes. -nosebleeds-_

_One more thing, Kajune's dare, are you -sure- Uni is a grandmother? Shouldn't it be that Byakuran did nothing to Luce and Aria? He only did something to Uni. XD_

_--_

_Kyou-chan... Anything? Remember, you said that._

_1. Kyou-chan, much as I don't want to bully you, could you please sing Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari in it's original pitch. (It's supposed to be joined, but I don't like it that way. The name I mean.)_

_2. Next, Tsu-chan, Kyou-chan, lemme hug your dear babies and kiss both of you! :D_

_3. Takeshi, propose to Gokudera_

_4. Haya-chan, SAY YES!_

_5. Emo-chan, though I don't want to bully the characters, bitch slap all those whom you hate 5 times. (Though I think it's gonna be your hand hurting... XD)_

_6. I dare Hyper Mode Tsuna to top Kyou-chan! :D_

_7. Reporn-chan! I dare you to beat up someone you hate/dislike._

_--_

_Kay that's all, my friend's bribed me to do something for her, so yeah. I gtg! -Passes cookies-_

_I do have something else to say, but I'll do it next time! Btw Shana says 'hi!'_

_Shiroi(:_

**Emotive:** Hm… I only like Ichigo with Arrancars or his hollow… and Aizen… Don't really like it much when Ichi-chan's with other shinigami besides Aizen… Um, sorry hayato bomber about the dare that I read wrong. My brain just saw Takeshi instead of Tsuna for some unfathomable reason. And that goes the same for Kajune's dare. I saw Luce instead of Uni. What that hell is wrong with my brain?!

**Hayato:** That's a question I've been asking myself ever since this fic started…

**Emotive:** I don't like Ikimonogakari as much as I'd like to because whenever I hear Hotaru no Hikari (Naruto Shippuden theme #5) I begin to bawl because of all the scenes with Naruto and Sasuke (T^T)… And I'm not really into bands with a female lead singer. Go girls of course! But I'd like a band better if the singer was a cute guy ;)

**Hayato:** You and your infatuation with males.

**Emotive:** Would you like to screw me Hayato?

**Hayato:** (o.O) No! Besides, you don't like het!

**Emotive:** That doesn't mean I'm not curious about sex.

**Hayato:** Forget it!

**Emotive:** *pouts* Fine! Let's just let Kyou-chan sing! *munches on cookie*

**Kyouya:** *goes up to the stage*

_Music starts._

**Kyouya:** Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu hana moe yuku. _(The flowers are set alight, sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream.)_ Seijaku ni ochiru sora futahira no yume hanabi. _(Two petals from the fireworks of dreams fall quietly in the sky.)_ Kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo mieta no? _(Did you, who went away to the other side, see it too?)_ Onaji Hikari. _(It's the same light.)_ Ga hanarete mo itsu no hi ka deaeru to shinjiteru. _(And even if the two are apart, I believe that they'll come together again someday__._) Mune saku omoi wo anata ni utau wa koe ga kikoeru? _(I'm singing to you, singing of this love that tears my heart apart, can you hear my voice?)_ Setsuna ni hiraku sore wa HANABI. _(It's fireworks, bursting in an instant.) _Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsu. _(Bloom proudly, way up high.)_ sakihokore haruka takaku. _(Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream.)_ Mamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibike. _(The love that protects us rings out in earnest.)_ Hateru made semete tsuyoku. _(At least it will be strong until the end.)_ Kono hana moe yuku. _(The flowers are set alight.)_ Ikutsu mo no koto no ha wo itazura ni chirakashita. _(All kinds of words scattered about mischievously.)_ Tachi yuku mayoi wa shizuka ni kieta no asu gamieteru? _(And the confusion that rooted me to the spot quietly disappeared, can you see tomorrow?_) Setsu na ni hiraku sore wa HANABI. _(It's fireworks, bursting in an instant.)_ Kirameite yurameite tsukami yuku yume no hana

atashi no te wo kobore ochite. _(I grasp the sparkling, dancing flowers of dreams as they rain down into my hands.)_ Negau mama kono omoi anata ni nari watare hateru nara semete tsuyoku. _(Let my love ring out to you like I wish it to.)_ Kono hana moe yuku. _(The flowers are set alight.)_ Setsu na ni hiraku sore wa HANABI. _(It's fireworks, bursting in an instant.)_ Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai agare. _(Sparkle, dance, send up a blue dream.)_ Itsu no hi ka meguri aete. _(Someday we'll meet.)_ Tsunagi yuku kono omoi itoshiki kimi watashi. _(You, me, and the love that joins us.)_ Itsu made mo futari tsuyoku. _(We'll be strong together, forever.)_ Kirameite yurameite aoki yume mai hanatsusakihokore haruka takaku. _(Bloom proudly, way up high, sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream.)_ Mamori yuku sono omoi hitasura nari hibike. _(The love that protects us rings out in earnest.)_ Hateru made semete tsuyoku. _(At least it will be strong until the end.)_ Kono hana moe yuku. _(The flowers are set alight.)_

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *applause*

**Emotive:** That reminded me when I first saw Takashi Kondo in the KHR Concert. He's chubby and reminds me of Masi Oka… but still so very cute because of his awesome voice! (XD)

**Everyone:** *smiles uncertainly*

**Emotive:** Well anyway… *lets Shiroi-chan into the Dare Base*

**Tsuna:** *holding Nuvolo and Cielo*

**Shiroi-chan:** Kawai! *hugs babies before kissing both Kyouya and Tsuna* Bye-bye!

**Emotive:** *lets Shiroi-chan out of the base*

**Takeshi:** Ano, aren't Gokudera and I already married?

**Hayato:** Yeah! I don't want to go through that wedding crap again!

**Emotive:** You two were forced to be married and Takeshi didn't even propose properly! Except for that one chapter… but you didn't say yes Hayato.

**Hayato:** *rolls eyes and sighs* Fine…

**Takeshi:** *takes a knee and pulls a ring out of nowhere* Gokudera Hayato, will you marry me?

**Hayato:** *blushes* Yes…

**Takeshi:** *smiles and slips the ring on Hayato's finger*

**Emotive:** Whoo! I love proposals! Especially when they're really random and pop out of nowhere… like in this Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge fic I read way back where Kyohei dragged Sunako out of work (it was like five years in the future) and they had this tiny squabble like they always do and Kyohei just suddenly said "Let's just get married already!" while stomping his feet and rolling his eyes.

**Takeshi:** That's… a weird way to propose.

**Hayato:** Did the girl say yes?

**Emotive:** Eventually, in front of their friends on their monthly get-together where she rolled her eyes and stomped her feet as well when Kyohei looked like he didn't believe her. I forgot the title of the fic… one of the very, _very_ few straight fics I like.

**Everyone:** *le gasp* Emo-san liked a straight fic!

**Emotive:** *pointed look before bitch slapping Haru, Byakuran, Dino, Verde and Genkishi five times each*

**Haru, Byakuran, Dino, Verde, & Genkishi:** *clutches cheeks with scandalized looks*

**Emotive:** *smiles* That was fun! And it hurt them more then it hurt me!

**Fran:** Absolutely evil…

**Emotive:** Franny-chan! *huggles*

**Fran:** *sweatdrops*

**HDW Tsuna:** *suddenly appears out of nowhere*

**Kyouya:** *eyes go wide*

**HDW Tsuna:** *jumps Kyouya and begins to ravish him*

**Kyouya:** *paralyzed with shock at being jumped by Tsuna*

**Emotive:** *records while holding onto Fran* I love this! People should really make more of this pairing…

**Fran:** Uh… Emo-san… I can't… breathe… *is being choked by Emotive whose arm is around his neck*

**Emotive:** Oops, sorry Franny.*lets go of Fran*

**Fran:** *gasps for air*

_After the erotic HDW-Tsuna-topping-Kyouya scene…_

**Kyouya:** *suffering lower back pains*

**Tsuna:** *can not believe he topped Kyouya again*

**Reborn:** *beats up Byakuran*

**Emotive:** It didn't take a genius to figure that Reborn hated/disliked Byakuran… Hi to you too Shana! Okay, dares from Random-Minded!

_=)) You are so epic, man. I LOVE YOU!! \^0^/ I showed your fic to my friends and we were laughing so hard we accidentally woke my neighbor up. :)) Just wanna say something to everyone first though, (can I? *looks at Emo-san with a puppy dog look*)_

_Tsuna: Hang in there, Tsuna-san! \^0^/_

_Gokudera and Yamamoto: you guys are too funny. :)) But seriously, though, have you two ever considered dating? You get along so well! xD_

_Ryohei: YOU'RE EXTREMELY AWESOME and I LOVE YOU! :*_

_That's all. (ohohohohoho~)_

_And as for the dares, I dare:_

_~ Yamamoto and Gokudera (I just love this pairing) to make out in the rain for ten minutes straight._

_~ Ryohei to do the most brotherly thing he possibly can to Kyoko. ^.^_

_~ Mukuro to shoot himself with the desolation bullet._

_~ the Varia to do the can-can while wearing those shiny, glittery showgirl costumes and those big, feathery hats in front of everyone else. (Xanxus being in the center) :))_

_~ All the guardians (both present and TYL) to cross dress and do a fashion show in their new attire._

_~ Colonnello, seduce Lal.(This is just an optional dare my sister suggested)_

_Enjoy~ ^0^_

_RM_

**Emotive:** (:D) Awesome! I love you and your friends for laughing so hard! And your neighbor too for waking up!

**Tsuna:** Thank you Random-Minded for your patronage. *smiles*

**Hayato:** Canon-wise, I don't think we'll be dating anytime soon.

**Takeshi:** *smiles* But here, we are happily married with two kids!

**Emotive:** Isn't fanfiction great?

**Ryohei:** RANDOM-MINDED IS AN EXTREMELY AWESOME AND RANDOM PERSON! THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME TO THE EXTREME!

**Emotive:** *picks at ear* All right… Takeshi, Hayato, please go ahead with your dare.

**Takeshi:** Right! *lights his Vongola ring and releases his sparrow, making it rain indoors*

**Emotive:** *opens an umbrella* I never thought I'd see the day where I had to open an umbrella indoors because it was raining…

**Takeshi:** *smiles at Hayato as they get soaked in the rain*

**Hayato:** *blush* Just get on with it Yakyuu-baka…

**Takeshi:** Okay… *holds Hayato's face and kisses him*

**Hayato:** *kisses back*

**Takeshi:** *licks Hayato's lips, asking for an entrance*

**Hayato:** *opens his mouth and feels Takeshi's tongue exploring him*

**Emotive:** *recording* Oya, what a romantic scene.

**Mukuro:** Now you're copying me.

**Emotive:** I can do whatever I want Muku-chan…

_Ten minutes later._

**Takeshi & Hayato:** *pulls apart for air*

**Emotive:** Um, Takeshi, rain please.

**Takeshi:** *retracts his sparrow and smiles at Hayato*

**Hayato:** *blush*

**Emotive:** Awww, so cute!

**Ryohei:** Kyoko!

**Kyoko:** Yes Oniichan?

**Ryohei:** I have been dared to do the most brotherly possible to you!

**Kyoko:** And what would that be?

**Ryohei:** If you like a boy, then you must introduce him to me first and you will not be able to date him unless you have my permission!

**Kyoko:** *sweatdrop* O-Okay Oniichan…

**Hayato:** That's the most brotherly thing Turf-head can do to Kyoko?

**Emotive:** *shrugs* I dunno. I don't have an older brother…

**Hayato:** *sweatdrops*

**Mukuro:** I regret nothing. *loads a gun with a Desolation Bullet and shoots self*

**Emotive:** I applaud thee for saying that Mukuro… and for shooting yourself too!

**Mukuro:** *depressed* My plans are a failure! I'm a failure! I've been experimented on, practically tortured, and I _used_ to have two blue eyes!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Mukuro:** Look at me! I use a girl's body as my own! I use an over-sized fork as a weapon! I'm pathetic! I'm useless! I'm a failure! No one likes meeeeeeee! *bawls*

**Emotive:** (T^T) Poor Mukuro!

**Tsuna:** *ellipses*

**Mukuro:** *sits in emo corner, severely depressed*

**Emotive:** *cough* Can-can time!

**Varia:** *blanches*

**Emotive:** Don't even dare think about skipping out on this!

**Varia:** *puts on frilly dresses, big feathery headdresses, and everything else that a showgirl needs*

**Emotive:** *puts on can-can music*

_The curtains on the stage part to show the Varia, with Xanxus in the center, and they start to do the can-can._

**Emotive:** *recording* To youtube! (XD)

**Xanxus:** *mentally fuming*

**Squalo:** *seriously pissed off*

**Viper:** I hope my pay is worth this…

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi…

**Fran:** You seem to be enjoying this Bel-senpai.

**Belphegor:** It's not that uncute kouhai. I'm just imagining many different ways to kill the submitter of this dare.

**Fran:** Oh… then by all means, continue with your imagining.

**Levi:** *eye twitching*

**Lussuria:** Mou! I love this! (XD) *can-can's with more energy then the others*

**Emotive:** Levi is the ugliest, as always… and of course Luss would love this…

_After the can-can._

**Tsuna:** Ano… do we really have to crossdress Emo-san?

**Emotive:** That's what the dare says. And we've got Kyoko and Haru to comment on the clothes.

**Tsuna:** *groans*

**Kyouya:** How do you think I'm enjoying this?

**Mukuro:** Kufufu… *glad that his Desolation torture is over*

**Ryohei:** KYOKUGEN!

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha…

**Hayato:** If Juudaime's doing it, then I'm doing it… reluctantly.

**Lambo:** Lambo-san will be the prettiest of them all!

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops* Eh… okay… places everyone! We've got a fashion show to do!

_The Chemical Brothers' "Galvanize" blasts through the speakers as the fashion show starts. (I swear, whenever I hear that, I imagine a certain blond Konoha ninja wearing a skimpy cowboy outfit and dancing around a pole… blame it on a fic whose name I can not remember at the moment…)_

**Lambo:** *happily skips down the runway*

**Haru:** Yosh! Cute little Lambo-chan is up first, desu! And he's wearing what seems like a country girl's frilly dress with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, desu!

**Kyoko:** Sou, Lambo-chan looks very cute in that!

**Ryohei:** *appears after Lambo, boxing his way down the runway*

**Haru:** Eh… it doesn't look like Ryohei-niichan knows what to do when walking down the runway, desu.

**Kyoko:** But look, he's wearing a little black dress! That's so nice!

**Haru:** Maybe you need to get your eyes checked Kyoko-chan desu…

**Mukuro:** *struts down the runway*

**Kyoko:** Here comes Mukuro-san wearing a long indigo gown with a mask to top off the look!

**Haru:** The mask I like! Very masquerade ball-esque, desu!

**Kyouya:** *walks down the runway with irritated face*

**Haru:** Hahi! Here comes the scariest man in all of Namimori, desu! Hibari-san!

**Kyoko:** He's wearing a black, white, and purple gothic loli dress with knee-high laced boots, a cute little top hat, and decorated with lots of red roses!

**Haru:** The red really contrasts with the purple, but has an overall lovely effect, desu.

**Takeshi:** *cheerfully walks down the runway*

**Kyoko:** Here's Yamamoto-san, our resident baseball star, coming down the runway!

**Haru:** He's wearing something very sporty; a blue mini skirt, a white tank top, and a blue see-through visor, desu.

**Kyoko:** To top it off, he's sporting some blue tennis shoes and is holding a tennis racket as well! A classic uniform!

**Hayato:** *scowling as he slouches down the runway*

**Kyoko:** Here we have Gokudera-kun wearing a very punkish outfit!

**Haru:** Sugoi desu! Black leggings under a black and red checkered mini-skirt, a red blouse under a black vest with red crosses sewn on it, red Converse, and various necklaces and wristbands with skull and cross designs!

**Kyoko:** It really shows the wild side of our world, ne?

**Tsuna:** *smiling dubiously as he walks down the runway*

**Haru:** Here comes Tsuna-san! *squeals*

**Kyoko:** *smiles* Tsuna-kun is wearing a simple ensemble; an orange tank top with a long orange and white skirt, a sunhat with an orange ribbon on it, and an orange parasol. Very simple and lady-like!

**Haru:** Tsuna-san looks so kawai!

**TYL Lambo:** *slouches down the runway*

**Haru:** Hahi! It's the perverted man, desu!

**Kyoko:** We have a man who I can't really identify, but he's wearing a cute French maid outfit! He looks cute in it; don't you agree Haru-chan?

**Haru:** Go away perverted man!

**Kyoko:** *small sweatdrop*

**TYL Ryohei:** *proudly walks down the runway*

**Kyoko:** Look! It's Oniichan ten years in the future!

**Haru:** Well, he looks kind of better with the female teacher's outfit… though he looks kinda like a canary with all that yellow.

**TYL Mukuro:** *Kufufu-ing as he struts down the runway*

**Kyoko:** Here comes someone that looks like Mukuro-san.

**Haru:** Maybe he's the one ten years in the future?

**Kyoko:** Maybe… but anyway he's wearing a simple white dress and with that long hair let loose, he really _does_ look like a girl, doesn't he?

**Haru:** Kind of like a muscular Chrome-chan.

**TYL Kyouya:** *still looking irritated as he walks down the runway*

**Kyoko:** Here's ten year older Hibari-san wearing a very traditional junihitoe with mostly purple and black colors.

**Haru:** Sugoi, he looks so elegant in it! Like a real Yamato Nadeshiko!

**TYL Takeshi:** *still looking very much cheerful as he struts down the runway*

**Haru:** Here's probably the ten year older Yamamoto-san!

**Kyoko:** Wearing a female police outfit! And that's with a mini skirt!

**TYL Hayato:** *walks down the runway with his head held high*

**Kyoko:** This is probably ten year older Gokudera-san.

**Haru:** Yeah, and he's wearing something that looks like a… dominatrix outfit?

**TYL Tsuna:** *smiling confidently as he walks down the runway*

**Haru:** Sugoi! Here comes ten year older Tsuna-san and he looks so kawai!

**Kyoko:** Aa, and with that long white wedding dress, he can't go wrong!

_Fashion show ends._

**Hayato:** I hate you very much for making my ten-year-older self wear a dominatrix outfit.

**Emotive:** That's nothing new… and against my better judgment, I will force Colonnello to do his dare as well…

**Colonnello:** *strokes Lal's cheek* Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?

**Lal:** *blinks and blushes*

**Emotive:** And let's end it there so that we can continue with Tuna1827's dares!

_Haha! This fic is epic! Here's something sweet! *hands you a box full of different kinds of cake and sugary godness* And I have one dare this time. I dare you to refill your yaoi video collection! Choose three pairings that you like and let them go for it as many times as they want!_

**Emotive:** *noms on box*

**Fran:** Emo-san, I'm pretty sure the box isn't made of that sugary goodness*

**Emotive:** *shrugs and continues nomming*

**Fran:** Which pairing do you like?

**Emotive:** *holds up fingers since her mouth is full of sweets and cardboard*

**Fran:** One… eight… two… seven… 1827, meaning Hibari-san and Sawada-san.

**Tsuna:** *sigh*

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** *holds up more fingers*

**Fran:** One… zero… zero… I guess there's going to be a threesome with Byakuran.

**Byakuran:** *smiles*

**Fran:** And six… and nine. Mukuro-sama as well.

**Mukuro:** Kufufu.

**Tsuna:** *pales* I have to do it with three guys?!

**Fran:** Looks like it Tuna.

**Tsuna:** Don't call me that!

**Emotive:** *swallows meal and hold up camcorder* Time to start!

**Tsuna:** M-Matte Emo-san!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu…

**Byakuran:** *smiles* Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll go easy on you.

**Kyouya:** *smirks* But I won't.

**Tsuna:** *looks close to losing his soul*

_Many, many, many porn-video-making sessions later._

**Tsuna:** *laying face down on the couch, complaining about his aching ass*

**Kyouya, Mukuro, & Byakuran:** *smirking*

**Emotive:** I think we need a team of Sun-users to heal Tsuna's poor ass.

**Sun Users:** *looks away whistling*

**Emotive:** Well, moving on, we have dares from ToXiC cAnDii!

_Omg that was so funny! Kya~! You guys got really lucky since my mom took away my computer. But I feel so lonely everyone else is Filipino and I'm not. T~T Oh well..._

_Emo-tan, I dare you to let me in and hug Hayato. (you seem like you need a hug and for the torture you're going to get.)_

_Bel and Rasiel, I dare you to be in a toothpaste commerical._

_Emo-tan, I dare you to beat the crap out of everyone who burned your yaoi._

_Kyou-chan, I dare you to sing Motteke! Sailor Fuku! and you must do the dance and wear the uniform._

_Tsuna, I dare you to play the pocky game with Mukuro or Kyou-chan. (your choice)_

_That's it for now, bye~!_

**Emotive:** Well, not _everyone_ is Filipino Candii-chan, but despite all the problems our country has, it's still fun to be Pinoy! *let's Candii into the Dare Base*

**Candii:** Big hug! *hugs Hayato*

**Hayato:** *is reminded of Xanxus' dare a few chapters back and tries not to laugh*

**Candii:** Thankies! *leaves*

**Emotive:** *snort* The princes in a toothpaste commercial? That is totally understandable, considering that they grin a lot and have perfect teeth.

**Rasiel:** Ushesheshe, of course I have perfect teeth! I'm going to the king of course!

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, as if…

**Rasiel:** *glare*

**Belphegor:** *returns glare*

**Fran:** How can they glare at each other if their eyes are covered by their hair?

**Emotive:** Beats me froggy, but let's start taping the commercial shall we?

_A couple hundred commercial tapings later._

**Emotive:** Let's watch the finished product! *turns on the TV*

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

**Belphegor:** *at the beach, gathering seashells*

**Rasiel:** *comes along* What are you doing?

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, saving the world from cavities.

**Rasiel:** With shells?

**Belphegor:** No, you moron, with the new Prince Toothpaste! *holds up a tube of Prince Toothpaste*

**Rasiel:** So what does it do?

**Belphegor:** It cleans your teeth, duh! What else do you think toothpaste is for, you stupid excuse for a prince.

**Rasiel:** If he wasn't already dead, I'd have Olgert come after you.

**Belphegor:** You're _supposed_ to be dead and are you too weak to come after me yourself? Shishi…

**Rasiel:** *glares* What are the shells for anyway?

**Belphegor:** They look nice. I just thought I'd gather some.

**Rasiel:** *sweatdrop*

**Mysterious Announcer Dude:** So use Prince Toothpaste for that princely shine on your princely teeth!

**Rasiel & Belphegor:** *grins* But you are all peasants, so you will never get that princely shine!

[SCREEN FLICKERS]

**Everyone:** *big sweatdrop*

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, I liked that commercial.

**Rasiel:** Ushesheshe, I'll kill you for humiliating me on television.

**Belphegor:** Bring it on useless would-be king!

**Emotive:** Um… *stares at the fighting princes* Any connection to any other toothpaste commercial is purely coincidental minna.

**Hayato:** Aren't you going to stop them?

**Emotive:** Nope, I've got other things to do. *cracks knuckles and glares at Hayato*

**Hayato:** *shivers* Oh shit…

**Byakuran:** We're going to get beat up aren't we?

**Hayato:** *nods*

**Emotive:** *brings out Ralph the Chainsaw* YOU BURNED MY YAOI!!!

_Everyone who is responsible for burning Emotive's yaoi runs from the rabid yaoi fangirl holding a purring chainsaw in her hands._

**Reborn:** While Emotive is busy, Hibari now has to sing and dance his dare.

**Kyouya:** *wearing a cheerleading outfit and not liking it*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, you look very cute in it, Kyou-chan.

**Kyouya:** *death glares Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** Scary…

**Tsuna:** It's a good thing I brought Nuvolo and Cielo back to Kasan…

**Emotive:** DIIIIIIEEEEE!!! *chases the yaoi burners*

_Music Starts._

**Kyouya:** Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Cho! _(A vague 3cm, ain't that a flexible rule? Cho!)_ Rappingu ga seifuku daa furi tte kotanai pu! _(For rapping, a sailor uniform it isn't a disadvantage, pu!)_ Ganbaccha! _(Gotta do our best!) _Yacchaccha! _(Gotta do it!) _Son to kyaacchi & Release gyoh! _(That's when we catch and release, gyo!)_ Ase (fuu) ase (fuu) no tanima ni darlin' darlin' FREEZE!! _(Darlin' darling FREEZE in the channel of my sweat, my sweat!!) _Nanka daruu nanka deruu. _(A bit tired. Something's coming.)_ Aishiteruu. Aree ikko ga chigatteru n ruu! _(I love you. Huh, just one letter's different!) _Nayaminbouu. Koutetsubouu. _(You wimp. Gymnastic high bar.) _Oishinboo iikagen ni shi nasai! _(Gourmet— enough already!)_ Tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte. _(The blazing body of that gal who flew off.)_ Iwayuru futsuu no onya no ko? _(She's what we call a normal girl?)_ Odoroita atashi dake? _(Am I the only one who's surprised?)_ Tonkotsu harigane o-kawari da da da! _(A second helping of that tender Tonkotsu!)_ BON-BON ooendan! _(BON-BON cheer squad!)_ Let's get! Cherii pai! _(Let's get! Cherry pie!)_ RAN-RAN kangeekai! _(RAN-RAN welcome party!)_ Look up! Senseeshon! _(Look up! Sensation!)_ Hai! Sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei butsukatte tokemashita boozen! _(Yea! Feels like something's there… an asteroid bumped into me and disintegrated, whoa!)_ Ooi ni utatte shirenjaa! _(Sing out, squadron ranger!)_ Motte ike! _(Take it!)_ Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu. _(I'm supposed to be the one who laughs last.)_ Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron. _(Because of my sailor uniform? That's the conclusion…)_ Getsuyoubi na no ni? _(I'm in a bad mood, what to do?)_ Kigen warui no dou suru yo? _(Even though it's Monday!)_ Natsufuku ga ii no desu? Kawaii! _(Summer clothes'll fix it? Cute!)_ Sekkin san pikuto suru made tte chuucho da yan! _(Gettin' close to 3 pics, don't know what to do until you see 'em yan?)_ Ganbatte harikitte my darlin' darlin' PLEASE!! _(Do your best, be enthusiastic, my darlin' darlin' PLEASE!!) _Moriagarii morisagarii. _(Risin' up, fallin' down.)_ Koishitarii mada naisho ni shi to ite rinrii. _(Lovin' and such, still keep your morals secret.)_ Amaenbouu youjinbouu. _(Spoiled brat, bodyguard.)_ Tsuushinboo chooshi koite gyokusai. _(Report card, get carried away and it'll be an honorable defeat.)_ Fundetta aitsu ni koyubi itai tte oogesa chiraari kuro niihai. _(The guy I stepped on says "Ow my pinky" all exaggeratedly and takes a quick glimpse of my black knee highs.)_ Zettai ja n ryouiki ja n? _(Ain't that the sweet spot, my thighs?)_ Namaashi tsurupika o-nedari da da da. _(He's beggin' for smooth, satiny, bare legs.)_ MON-MON moosouden! _(MON-MON Legend of the blind monk!)_ Let's go paru shinden! _(Let's go to the Parthenon!)_ YAI-YAI sooran bushi! _(YAI-YAI Soran folk songs!)_ What's up? Tenputeeshon! _(What's up? Temptation!)_ Oi! Soushitsukan zenzen arubaito! _(Hey! Feels like I'm losing money money!)_ Sagashitara mitsukatte toozen jinsei marutto kenennaashi! _(If I look for a part time job I'll find one of course, and then I'll have no worries in my life at all!)_ Yatte mi na! _(Try it!) _Shinki ni neracchau no wa atashi no chousen. _(What I'm aiming at now is my challenge.)_ Seeraa fuku kigaete mo atashi. _(Even if I change out of my sailor uniform, it's still me.)_ Shuumatsu wa dou yo? _(How 'bout the weekend?)_ Chira mise nante arikitari! _(Showin' off like always!)_ Seifuku wa kantan yo rakuchin! _(With a sailor uniform it's so simple, an easy life!)_ Fuusoku san meetoru dakitsuite gaman da gyu! _(A wind speed of 3 meters, hold on and bear it gyu?) _Mune dokkin koshi zukkin I'm sugar sugar SWEET!! _(My heart beatin' fast, you holdin' tight on my waist, I'm sugar sugar SWEET!!)_ BON-BON MON-MON Day! Let's get! Uh Uh Ah! RAN-RAN chop chop kick! Look up! Fu Fu Ho! HI! Education!! Love is ABC. Undaka daa undaka daa unya unya! _(BON-BON MON-MON Day! Let's get! Uh Uh Ah! RAN-RAN chop chop kick! Look up! Fu Fu Ho! HI! Education!! Love is ABC! Undagadaa undagadaa unyuunya!)_ Hare tte hore tte hiren raa! _(It gets sunny, I fall in love, but it never comes to fruition, la.) _Motte ike! _(Take it!) _Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu. _(I'm supposed to be the one who laughs last.)_ Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron. _(Because of my sailor uniform? That's the conclusion.) _Getsuyoubi na no ni!Kigen warui no dou suru yo? _(I'm in a bad mood, what to do? Even though it's Monday!)_ Natsufuku ga ii no desu? Kawaii! _(Summer clothes'll fix it? Cute!) _Yappari ne,saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu. _(Of course I'm supposed to be the one who laughs last.)_ Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron. _(Because of my sailor uniform? That's the conclusion.) _Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Wao! _(A vague 3cm, ain't that a flexible rule? Wow!) _Rappingu ga seifuku yoshi furi tte kotanai po. _(For rapping, a sailor uniform… right! it isn't a disadvantage, po.)_ Ganbaccha! Yacchaccha! _(Gotta do our best! Gotta do it!)_ An to kyaappu & jaaji de hah. _(That's when we wear our cap and jersey, ha.) _Ase (fuu) ase (fuu) de suketara darlin' darlin' AMUSE!! _(If you can see our sweat through 'em darlin' darling be AMUSED!!)_

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *shocked*

**Kyouya:** *death glares everyone*

**Emotive:** *returns while dragging the beaten bodies of those who burned her yaoi* Kihihihi, Kyou-chan was so cute dancing like a cheerleader…

**Kyouya:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops* Well… at least you said wao!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** *tosses unconscious bodies away before taking out a pocky box* Why choose between the two aloof guys when he can play with both?

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?!

**Emotive:** *hands a pocky stick to Kyouya and Mukuro* Why not? I've never seen a three-way pocky game before! It'll be fun!

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *smirks*

**Tsuna:** Eh…

**Emotive:** Hurry up!

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *puts one end of the stick to their mouths while placing the other end in Tsuna's*

**Tsuna:** *too nervous to move*

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *begins chowing down on their pocky, inching closer to Tsuna's mouth*

**Tsuna:** *getting more nervous*

**Emotive:** *recording*

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *reaches the end of their stick and presses their lips on either half of Tsuna's lips*

**Tsuna:** *blushes*

**Emotive:** Wao, that must be really cramped…

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *pulls away with a smirk*

**Tsuna:** *blushing deeply*

**Emotive:** Let's move on to MeLoNnAiSE's dares!

_OH MY GA. THIS FIC IS YAOI HEAVEN. *O* THANKYOU EMO-SAN FOR LETTING US ALL HAVE OUR LITTLE PLEASURES IN LIFE. ~O~_

_Okay...so firstly, just to get it out of my way... Bel... I FRICKIN LOVE YOU, YOU ADORABLE PRINCE. HELL, I WANNA SLASH MY WRIST AND DEVOTE MY BLOOD TO YOU *O* *recovers from moment of insanity*...now I'm ready ^^ And onto my dares...!!_

_1. Fran, cuteness, I wanna see life from ya~ So I dare you to demonstrate the love noies you make and facial expressions are required (if you have any, little froggy). Oh, and if that's a bit difficult, you may ask your senpai for a little help in *ahem* getting your voices out ;P_

_2. Mukuro~ I dare you to make Hibari blush WITHOUT using words. So that's something 'physical' for you *hints wth a pervy smile*_

_3. Kyouya~ X] When Mukuro succeeds in his dare, I dare you to seduce him and say "SEXINESS, PLEASE WARM UP MY BED AND TORTURE ME WITH YOUR MOST EROTIC FANTASY" - and the rest is left to the illusionist's desire ^^+_

_4. Franny~ I'm back on you again ^^ By now, you would probably have gained your emotionless-ness back. So I dare you to seduce your senpai until he is on the verge of raping you~ Nothing personal, froggy, you're just too cute I can't resist it._

_5. Lastly... Hayato~ smoking hotness~! I want you to tell us all about your most erotic dream. Preferably the one in wich you were the uke ofcourse ^^++ And don't hate me for it, bomber boy._

_Lastly, keep the awsomness up! This fic is hilarious~! XDD_

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, if I wasn't so impressed by her words, I would've been creeped out by that.

**Emotive:** *on the verge of slashing her wrists to devote her blood to Kyouya*

**Everyone:** *stares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *throws knife at Fran* Ahehe… (^.^;)

**Fran:** *gets stabbed in the back… literally* Ow… that hurt… *removes knife*

**Emotive:** *cough* Well, first dare goes to Fran.

**Fran:** *tosses knife away* Love noises? Hm… you mean like *moans loudly with lewd face*

**Belphegor:** *twitch*

**Emotive:** Kihihihi…

**Fran:** There's also… "Aaaahhh… s-senpaaaaai!"

**Belphegor:** *bites lower lips*

**Emotive:** Um, Fran, save the rest for your other dare.

**Fran:** *blink* All right then…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, this will be fun. *looks slyly at Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *narrows eyes at Mukuro* Stay away from me!

**Mukuro:** *ignores Kyouya and walks right up to him*

**Emotive:** *recording*

**Kyouya:** *takes out tonfas*

**Mukuro:** *uses illusions to make tonfas disappear*

**Kyouya:** Nani?

**Mukuro:** Kufufu. *illusionises Kyouya chained to a wall*

**Kyouya:** *struggles* You - !

**Mukuro:** *kisses Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *glares*

**Mukuro:** *pulls away and bites down on Kyouya's neck*

**Kyouya:** Ngh!

**Mukuro:** *licks and nibbles and makes his mark*

**Kyouya:** Get *pant* off *pant* me!

**Mukuro:** *smirks and falls to his knees, fingers slipping past Kyouya's waistband*

**Kyouya:** *eyes go wide*

_The next scene is totally predictable and I'm sure you know what happens when someone falls to their knees right in between a man's legs… one way or another…_

**Kyouya:** *red-face, panting, and sweating a bit*

**Mukuro:** *stands up and licks lips* Kufufu.

**Kyouya:** *glares* I fucking hate you.

**Mukuro:** *smiles*

**Kyouya:** *makes a seductive face* Sexiness…

**Mukuro:** Yes?

**Kyouya:** Please warm up my bed… and torture me… with your most erotic fantasies…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, my pleasure. *lets wall illusions fade and brings Kyouya into a love room*

**Emotive:** *holding a bloody handkerchief to her nose before turning to Fran and Bel*

**Fran:** *wraps arm's around Bel's neck* Bel-se-n-pa-i!

**Belphegor:** What is it uncute kouhai?

**Fran:** Hm… nothing senpai. I just wanted to hug you. *lightly pushes his hips into Bel's*

**Belphegor:** *twitch*

**Fran:** *tilts head to side* Senpai, you have a very fit body. *wraps arms around Bel's torso, hands straying down south*

**Belphegor:** *twitch*

**Fran:** I'm sooo… *pushes their hips together again, hands lightly grasping Bel's ass* jealous…

**Belphegor:** *fighting with his self control*

**Emotive:** Poor Bel. I fight with my self control all the time and it usually wins… So! Haya-chan, what's your most erotic uke dream?

**Hayato:** *blush* We-Well…

**Emotive:** Well?

**Hayato:** There were a… couple of toys…

**Emotive:** Like what?

**Hayato:** *blushes harder* A blindfold… that was used to tie my hands up too… and a long feather… and a vibrator…

**Emotive:** *grins* And where did you do it?

**Hayato:** *fiddles with his fingers* In a Love Hotel…

**Emotive:** Ooh, kinky. And who did you do it with?

**Hayato:** *glares* That I will never reveal!

**Emotive:** It was either Takeshi or Belphegor, but there could be others like TYL Tsuna or TYL Takeshi or TYL Bel or heck even his own TYL self!

**Hayato:** Stop talking!

**Emotive:** LOL, okay, I will. But hey! We got some great dares from Minatsuki Nami-Chan!

_haha i feel the pain of wearing Baro't saya...its so itchy!! *coughs*_

_well anyways..my dares:_

_I dare Mukuro to dance Careless Whisper ( I don't care if its Hayden Kho's dance XD)_

_I dare Kyoko to sing "I kissed a girl" by Kate Perry(since she is here in the Philippines,having a concert)_

_I dare the Guardians to sing "Purple Line" by DBSK_

_I dare the Varia to dance "Gee" by Girl's Generation_

_i dare Uni,Aria,Luce and Lal to sing "I don't Care" by 2Nei1_

_I dare Hibari to sing "One Time" by Justin Bieber_

_I dare Emo-chan to say "I hate you" to Byakuran *coughs agen*_

_Can i go to the dare base and hug Tsuna and Hibari for 5 mins?_

_*coughs a lot and falls on the floor* ugh!sore throat...sakit kaayu!!(very painful in Cebuano)_

_~Nami-chan_

**Emotive:** That's a lotta songs.

**Mukuro:** Who's this Hayden Kho?

**Emotive:** He's a famous celebrity doctor made even more famous because he cheated on his celebrity doctor of a girlfriend Vicky Belo (who just so happens to be older then him) with a famous actress by the name of Katrina Halili. And without telling Katrina, he recorded their "sexual encounters" and that video plus some other videos with other girls that Dr. Kho had had sex with were spread on the internet and on the pirated videos market, so it just became one huge scandal that has been going on for months but have died down a bit.

**Everyone:** (O.O)

**Tsuna:** That's… horrible.

**Emotive:** Personally, I think it is fine if a couple wants to be kinky and make their own porn video. But when the guy doesn't tell the girl and it happens to be spread on the internet, then that's where I draw the line! And why does the government want to ban porn? I think that's just stupid because restraining oneself is so not healthy!

**Mukuro:** So, you mean to say Emo-chan, that you -

**Emotive:** Don't you dare finish that sentence! Just go sing that stupid song!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, okay… *goes up to the stage*

_Music starts._

**Mukuro:** I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen and all its sad good-byes. I'm never gonna dance again.

Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you. Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth. Pain is all you'll find! I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste this chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you! Never without your love… Tonight the music seems so loud! I wish that we could lose this crowd! Maybe it's better this way. We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say. We could have been so good together. We could have lived this dance forever. But no one's gonna dance with me. Please stay! And I'm never gonna dance again Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you. (Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone. (Now that you're gone) What I did was so wrong, that you had to leave me alone.

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** I think… I just puked in my mouth a bit…

**Everyone:** Ew…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, that was fun.

**Emotive:** For you maybe… and also for the fangirls who were throwing some cash at you while you danced shirtless on the stage.

**Mukuro:** *pockets money*

**Emotive:** Next in this small karaoke segment, Kyoko sings "I Kissed a Girl"

**Kyoko:** *smiles as she walks up to the stage*

**Tsuna:** Kyoko-chan…

**Emotive:** It'll be so funny if she really did kiss a girl while singing that song.

**Tsuna:** Don't taint her!

**Emotive:** No promises.

_Music starts._

**Kyoko:** This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you caught my attention. I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it! No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confused, hard to obey! I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it! I liked it! Us girls we are so magical. Soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. It ain't no big deal, it's innocent! I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it! I liked it!

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** I like that song only because it's one of the few songs that speak the truth.

**Kyoko:** Ne, I've always wondered what it would feel like to kiss a girl.

**Tsuna:** Kyoko-chan!

**Emotive:** Me too Kyoko. Me too.

**Kyoko:** Would you like to Emo-san?

**Emotive:** No, not with you Kyoko.

**Kyoko:** Oh… okay! I'll just ask Haru-chan! *goes off to ask Haru*

**Tsuna:** *shocked*

**Emotive:** Brave girl… Guardians, assemble!

**Guardians:** *assembled*

**TYA Lambo:** Nyahahaha! Lambo-san is the best!

**Emotive:** *shoots Lambo with a Ten-year Bazooka*

**TYL Lambo:** Yare yare, here I am again…

**Emotive:** Now sing! Sing like your life depended on it!

_Music starts._

**Tsuna:** Now I see this way. It looks like purple line. Gotta introduce myself.

**Hayato:** Furareru koto sae dekina itte jishin ankini tora warete. Mi ugoki hitotsu torenai toki mo au. _(Can't move even an inch, body captivated by fears. There's a time when I'm being frozen.)_

**Takeshi:** Really wanna touch myself. Kiseki wo negatte itte mo. _(Really wanna touch myself. Even though I wish for miracles.)_

**TYL Lambo:** Jibun no kokoro ga tsuyoku naku sha tsusumenai right now. _(Miracles won't come true if I don't have strong heart right now.)_

**Ryohei:** Purple line let me set on my world.

**All:** Dare mo arui takoto nai this way. _(The path that nobody ever walked this way.)_ Yume wo negai de ikikita wo shikashi tsusuketeru. _(While embracing my dreams, I'm searching for my way.) _Jibun rashiku my progression. _(To live my own way__,__ my progression.) _Tsuyoi kimochi wo motte koedemiseru. _(Holding this strong inclination.)_ Jonetsu no purple line. _(I will solve the passion of purple line)_

**Mukuro:** Kirei na wo sutabi koraga saigo hou ni made shimau kedo nikenai sa. _(When I decide to start it again, my heart went under control, but I won't run away.)_

**Kyouya:** Bokuga seichoushi hayaku dameno ga te dato. _(If this is the way to lead me become a man.)_

**Tsuna:** Jibun ni kikasenagara nori koede yuke right now. _(Then I'm going for it in order to get over it right now.)_

**Ryohei:** Purple line let me set on my world.

**All:** Daremo arui takotonai this way kibou wo negai de hiraki wo mitsume tsusukederu. _(The path that nobody ever walked this way while embracing my hopes, I'm looking for my future.) _Negai komete my progression. _(Hopes filled my progression.) _Keshite ikirame naite koetemiserushinjitsu no purple line. _(I never give up I will solve the truth of purple line.)_

**Hayato:** Ima no kono shunkan mo. _(The moments at this time.)_

**Takeshi:** Mune ni kijaminagara. _(I let them tick away in my heart.)_

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** Eiga no youni toki wo negai wo. _(I draw a time like a story.)_

**TYL Lambo:** Kinou yori mo kachiarui mae shinkao tokeru yokan image imeji shite. _(l put back the higher value of my today than yesterday by imagining of accomplishing my aims.)_

**Ryohei:** Yo check it! Ushinatte shimau yonotorekanga re kata. _(This kind of thought that seems to fade away.) _You must be lovin' the way.Susume nakya damesa tsuyoi jibun no. _(We have to move forward, let me be strong.) _Bokura no path tobase. _(Throw away all of your past.) _Show you what's my trick.

**Tsuna:** Susumeru youni saki kuchitsuketeru my soul. _(I keep away from it then I continue my soul.)_

**All:** You gotta purple like that. My time is still going on. Purple line let me set on my world. Dare mo arui takoto nai this way. _(The path that nobody ever walked this way.) _Yume wo negai te ikikata wo sagashi tsusuketeru. _(While embracing my dreams, I'm searching for my way.) _Jibun ra shiku my progression. _(To live my own way, my progression.) _Tsuyoi kimochi wo motte koete miseru. _(Holding this strong nclination.)_ Jonetsu no purple line. _(I will solve the passion of purple line)_

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** Well… that was certainly boy band-esque.

**Hayato:** That's because it _was_ boy band who sang that.

**Emotive:** *grins* Who knew you followed boy bands Haya-chan.

**Hayato:** *twitch*

**Emotive:** Next is the Varia who has to sing a Korean girl group song.

**Varia:** *groans*

**Emotive:** Tough luck guys…

**Varia:** *goes up to the stage*

**Emotive:** Music!

_Music starts._

**Xanxus:** Aha! Listen boy. My first love story.

**Squalo:** My angel and my girls. My sunshine. Oh! Oh! Let's go!

**Lussuria:** Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo. Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl. _(You're so handsome my eyes are blinded. I can't breath because I'm trembling.)_

**All:** Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby. Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby.

**Belphegor:** Oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeodabol su eobseo. Sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun girl. _(Oh I feel so embarrassed I can't look at you. I feel shy because I've fallen in love.)_

**All: **Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby. Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab.

**Fran:** Eotteoke hajyo? _(What should I do?)_

**Belphegor:** Eotteokhajyo? _(What should I do?)_

**Fran:** Tteollineun maeum? _(About my trembling heart?)_

**Belphegor:** tteollineun mameunyo. _(My trembling heart.)_

**Viper:** Dugeun dugeungeoryeo bamen jamdo mot irujyo. _(My heart kept thumping so I couldn't fall asleep at night.)_

**Levi:** Naneun naneun babongabwayo. Geudae geudaebakke moreuneun babo geuraeyo geudael boneun nan. _(I guess I guess I'm a fool, a fool that knows only you. Yes, as I look at you.)_

**All:** Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No. _(So bright so bright, my eyes are blinded no no no no no.)_ Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh. _(So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh.)_ Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee. _(My body's trembling gee gee gee gee gee.)_ Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah. _(Glittering eyes oh yeah sweet aroma oh yeah yeah yeah__.__)_

**Xanxus:** Oh neomu neomu yeppeo mami neomu yeppeo. Cheotnune banhaesseo kkok jjibeun girl. _(Oh so pretty, your heart is so pretty. I was captured at first glance caught so closely.)_

**All:** Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby. Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby

**Squalo:** Neomuna tteugeowo manjil suga eobseo. Sarange tabeoryeo hukkeunhan girl. _(I can't touch it because it's so hot. I'm engulfed by love's fire completely.)_

**All:** Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby. Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab.

**Viper:** Eojjeomyeon joha. _(What should I do?)_

**Lussuria:** Eojjeomyeon johayo. _(What should I do?)_

**Levi:** Sujubeun naneun. _(Because I'm so shy.)_

**Lussuria:** sujubeun naneunyo. _(I'm so shy.)_

**Viper:** Molla mollahamyeo maeil geudaeman geurijyo. _(I don't know why but everyday I long for only you.)_

**Fran:** Chinhan chingudeureun malhajyo. Jeongmal neoneun jeongmal motmallyeo. Babo hajiman geudael boneun nan. _(My close friends tell me that I'm a really helpless fool. But as I look at you…)_

**All:** Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo No No No No No. _(So bright so bright, my eyes are blinded no no no no no.)_ Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh. _(So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh.)_ Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee. _(My body's trembling gee gee gee gee gee.)_ Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah. _(Glittering eyes oh yeah sweet aroma oh yeah yeah yeah__.__)_

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** How did you guys know Korean?

**Varia:** *shrugs*

**Reborn:** Anything is possible in our world Emotive.

**Emotive:** Anything is possible in fiction, you mean. *grins*

**Lal:** 2NE1?

**Emotive:** Ugh, another Korean girl group… but at least it's girls singing it this time and 2NE1 also has Sandara in it!

**Everyone:** Who?

**Emotive:** Sandara Park. She was the grand winner of a talent search a couple years back. I was a fan of HeroSan, her love team with Hero Angeles. But unfortunately Sandara left the Philippines and returned to Korea where she made it big with the group and now sports weird hairstyles as well as clothes…

**Everyone:** Okay…

**Emotive:** Lal Mirch, Uni, Aria, and Luce, do your thing!

**Lal, Uni, Aria, & Luce:** *goes up to the stage*

_Music starts._

**Lal: **Hey playboy.It's about time and your time's up.I had to do this one for my girls you know.Sometimes you gotta act like you don't care.That's the only way you boys learn.

**All:** Oh o-o-o-o-oh, 2NE1! Oh o-o-o-o-oh, 2NE1!

**Aria:** Ni otgise mudeun ripseutigeun naneun jeoldaero yongseomotae. _(I can't ever forgive you for that lipstick on your collar.)___Maeil harue sushipbeon kkeojyeoinneun haendeupon. _(Every day, your phone's always off.)___Byeonhaji anheulgeotman gata oh oh. _(It doesn't seem like you're going to change oh oh.)_

**Luce: **Geujeo chinguraneun sumanheun yeojachingu. _(All those girlfriends you call "friends__.__")_Nal ttokgachi saenggakhajima I wont let it fly. _(Don't think of me in the same way as them, I won't let it fly.)___Ije nimamdaerohae nan miryeoneul beorillae. _(From now on, do as you want, I'm going to stop caring.)___Hanttae jeongmal saranghaenneunde oh. _(For some time I really loved you but oh.)_

**Lal:** Gakkeumsshik sure chwihae jeonhwalgeoreo jigeumeun saebyeok daseosshiban. _(Sometimes you get drunk, and call me, now it's 5:30 am.)___Neon tto dareun yeojaui ireumeul bulleo no. _(Again you say another girl's name no.)_

**Uni: **I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon. _(I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing wherever you are.)___Ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae. _(From now on I really don't care, I'll get out of the way.)___Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima. _(From now on don't come to me and cry, and cling on.)_

**All:** Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e. I don't care e-e-e-e-e. Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e. I don't care e-e-e-e-e. Boy I don't care.

**Aria:** Dareun yeojadeurui darireul humchyeoboneun. _(Stealing glances at other girl's legs.) _Niga neomuneomu hanshimhae. _(You're so so hopeless.) _Maeil ppaenonneun keopeulling na mollae han sogaeting. _(Everyday you take off your couple ring, and secretly go on a blind date__.__) _Deoisang motchameulgeotgata oh oh oh. _(I don't think that I'll be able to take it anymore oh oh oh.)_

**Luce: **Neon jeoldae aniraneun sumanheun nauichingu. _(My friends say that you're not really worth it.)___Neon neukdaeran chingudeulkkaji tailleotjiman. _(You even went to your wolf-like friends for advice.)___Charari holgabunhae neoege nan gwabunhae. _(But I'd rather keep it simple, I'm too good for you.) _Nae sarangira mideonneunde oh oh. _(I believed you were my love but oh oh.)_

**Lal:** Oneuldo bappeudago malhaneun neo hoksina jeonhwahaebwatjiman. _(Today you said you were busy, I tried phoning you.) _Yeoksi dwieseon yeoja useumsoriga deullyeo oh no. _(But as expected, in the background I heard a girl's laugh oh no.)_

**Uni: **I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon. _(I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing wherever you are.)___Ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae. _(From now on I really don't care, I'll get out of the way.)___Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima. _(From now on don't come to me and cry, and cling on.)_

**All:** Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e. I don't care e-e-e-e-e. Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e. I don't care e-e-e-e-e. Boy I don't care.

**Aria:** Nan neottaeme ulmyeo jisaedeon bameul gieokhae boy. _(Because of you, I remember crying till dawn boy.)_Deo huhoehal neol saenggakhani mami swiwonne boy. _(I regret every time I think about you when my heart was too easy, huh boy?)___Nal nochigin akkapgo gatgien shishihajannni. _(I'm too good to throw away and too boring to have.)___Isseulttae jalhaji neo wae ijewa maedallini. _(You should've treated me better when we were together why are you clinging to me now.)_

**Lal:** Sogajun geojitmalmanhaedo subaekbeon. _(You fooled me with your lies hundreds of times.) _Oneul ihuro nan namja ullineun bad girl. _(From today on, I'll be a bad girl who makes guys cry.) _Ijen nunmul hanbangul eobsi neol biuseo. _(Now without a single tear, I'll laugh at you.)_ Sarangiran geim sok loser. _(Loser who's inside a game called love.)_ Mureupkkurko jabeul su inni. _(Get on your knees and take me back.)_ Anim nun apeseo dangjang kkeojyeo. _(If not, get out of my sight right now.)_

**Aria:** I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon. _(I don't care, I'll stop caring about what you're doing wherever you are.) _Ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae. _(From now on I really don't care, I'll get out of the way.) _Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima. _(From now on don't come to me and cry, and cling on.)_

**All:** You know I don't care e-e-e-e-e. I don't care e-e-e-e-e. Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e. I don't care e-e-e-e-e. Boy I don't care.

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *claps*

**Emotive:** That was surprisingly good. Too bad I don't really support girls anymore, kihihihi.

**Kyouya:** Who is this Justin Bieber?

**Emotive:** Some new kid who sings songs that we've all heard before. You might as well sing, Kyou-chan.

**Kyouya:** Hn… *goes up to the stage*

**Emotive:** Why are kids becoming famous anyway? They should be in school…

**Reborn:** Isn't he only fifteen?

**Emotive:** *shrugs and makes "I dunno" sound* Like I said, they should be in school…

**Fran:** You go to school yet you procrastinate too much Emo-san.

**Emotive:** Shut it…

_Music starts._

**Kyouya:** When I met you girl, my heart went knock, knock. Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop. And even though it's a struggle love is all we got. So we gon' keep, keep climbin' till the mountain top. Your world is my world. And my fight is your fight. My breath is your breath and your heart (and now I've got my). One love, my one heart, my one life for sure. Let me tell you one more time (girl I love you, girl I love you). Im'a tell you one time (girl I love you, girl I love you). And I'll be your guy. You'll be my number one girl. Always making time for you. Im'a tell you one time (girl I love you, girl I love you). Im'a tell you one time (girl I love you, girl I love you). You look so deep. You know that it humbles me. You're by my side. And troubles, them don't trouble me. Many have called, but the chosen is you. Whatever you want shawty I'll keep it to you. Your world is my world. And my fight is your fight. My breath is your breath and your heart (and now I've got my). Let me tell you one more time (girl I love you, girl I love you). Im'a tell you one time (girl I love you, girl I love you). And I'll be your guy. You'll be my number one girl. Always making time for you. Im'a tell you one time (girl I love you, girl I love you). Im'a tell you one time (girl I love you, girl I love you). Shawty right there. She's got everything I need and Im'a tell her one time. Give you everything you need down to my last dime. She makes me happy. I know where I'll be. Right by your side 'cuz she is the one. And girl you're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure. Let me tell you one more time (girl I love you, girl I love you). Im'a tell you one time (girl I love you, girl I love you). And I'll be your one guy. You'll be my number one girl. Always making time for you. Im'a tell you one time (one time). Im'a tell you one time (one time).

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** Why would a kid who is just barely making it through puberty is singing a song about true love?

**Reborn:** Who knows what the world is coming to?

**Kyouya:** Hn…

**Emotive:** If a guy sang that to me, I'd sooner turn into a guy.

**Reborn:** That could be arranged.

**Emotive:** Not now! *walks up to Byakuran*

**Byakuran:** *looks at Emotive* Yes, Emo-chan?

**Emotive:** I hate you.

**Byakuran:** *depressed background*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop* Do I influence him that much?

**Everyone:** *shrugs*

**Emotive:** *lets Nami-chan into the base*

**Nami-chan:** Yay! *hugs both Tsuna and Kyouya*

**Tsuna:** *dubious smile*

**Kyouya:** *irritated face*

**Emotive:** *checks watch*

_Five minutes later._

**Nami-chan:** Thank you! *leaves*

**Emotive:** Okay! Let's see this review from xTsukiyomiKali!

_Pfft. BTW the meet my neighbor thing and the sixsome was my friend's idea. -hands almost everyone a slice of chocolate cake (Tsuna gets strawberry shortcake and Byakuran gets some marshmellow cake xD)-_

_Pfft. Tsuna topping Kyo-kun was PRICELESS. xD I totally have the link to that doujinshi. oAo And I totally squeal and melt whenever I hear Takashi Kondo too, it's a miracle that I haven't been melten completely yet xD_

**Emotive:** *noms on chocolate cake*

**Tsuna:** Oishi! *munches on strawberry shortcake*

**Byakuran:** Marshmallows! *noms on marshmallow cake* (is there such a thing as marshmallow cake?)

**Emotive:** *swallows* I actually downloaded the pics to that doujinshi… and I also have the video of Takashi singing Kokou no Pride at ReboCon! Everyone was screaming and when they sang The Promise Land and Takashi sang, everyone was screaming too! *squeals*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** *ahem* Here's dares from my dear, Chibi Tsuki Hikari!

_xD *laughing like crazy* omg I had such a fangasim last chapter! Nya You rock Emo-sama! *grins widely* Anywho here are my dares my dear~! 3_

_1. Turn Chrome into a boy please and then have Mukuro make out with her/him xD_

_2. TYL Hibari and TYL Tsuna I want you both to Ukeify Xanxus! Make him beg for more Muahahahahaahha~!_

_3. Turn Xanxus into a racoon ^^ for the remainder of the chapter and have Mukuro be a hunter_

_4. Squalo Im sorry but Lussuria is gonna rape you now! Go Lussy! Catch your Sharkman!_

_5. I dare you to let me into the dare base!! I wanna steal reborn!_

_Ps: I sleepy so my dares aren't the best this time around lol anywho heres some Pinoli cookies ^^ they're really good homemade!_

**Emotive:** LOL, aren't fangasms great? They're just as good as orgasms!

**Everyone:** *sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** *loads gun with a Male Bullet* Chrome-chan! Come here for a bit!

**Chrome:** *appears* Yes?

**Emotive:** *shoots Chrome*

**Chrome:** *falls to the ground*

**Mukuro:** *glares* What did you do to my Chrome?

**Emotive:** Don't worry Muku-chan. She'll wake up in a bit.

**Chrome:** *wakes up and find that she is now a boy* I feel… strange…

**Emotive:** And you look like a younger Mukuro… in a girl's sailor fuku…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, oya Chrome-chan, don't you look sublime.

**Chrome:** *blush* Mukuro-sama…

**Mukuro:** *leans over boy Chrome and begins kissing her/him*

**Emotive:** *videos* This is okay because Chrome is now a boy… I think…

**Kyouya:** Did you record that time I did you?

**Emotive:** *blush* Y-Yes…

**Kyouya:** *smirk*

**Emotive:** Don't look so smug.

**Kyouya:** I can do what I want.

**Emotive:** Everyone already knows that.

**Mukuro:** *pulls away from boy Chrome*

**Chrome:** *gasps for air, face flushed red*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, you look so cute like that, Chrome-chan.

**Chrome:** *faints*

**Mukuro:** *blinks* Oya, did I over do it?

**Emotive:** No, (s)he's just turning back into a girl… wait, why did it last for so long on me?!

**Verde:** You shot her with an upgraded version of the Male Bullet.

**Emotive:** Pleh, you freakin' cactus head…

**Verde:** *twitch*

**Emotive:** Well, whatever… *shoots Kyouya and Tsuna with the Ten Year Bazooka*

**TYL Kyouya & TYL Tsuna:** *appears*

**Xanxus:** You want them to do what on me?!

**Emotive:** Oooh! Uke Xanxus is rare! *records*

**TYL Kyouya & Tsuna:** *smirks*

**Xanxus:** There's no fucking way I'm gonna let them – mmph!

**TYL Tsuna:** *shuts Xanxus up with a kiss*

**TYL Kyouya:** *begins to undress Xanxus*

**Emotive:** It's a good thing Xanxus is younger then them… I think… how old is TYA Xanxus anyway?!

**Everyone (excluding the Varia):** *shrugs*

**Xanxus:** St-Stop! Don't touch me there you damn-! *moans loudly*

**Everyone else:** (O.O)

_A long time later._

**Xanxus:** *cursing about his aching ass*

**Emotive:** *whistling as she points a ray gun (courtesy of Verde) at Xanxus and pulls the trigger*

**Xanxus:** *gets shot by the ray gun and turns into a raccoon*

**Mukuro:** *wears an outfit that looks like it was stolen from Elmer Fudd* Shhh, be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting Xanxus. *raises shotgun and tiptoes towards raccoon-Xanxus*

**Xanxus:** *chatters as he runs from Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** Scwewy waccoon! *chases after Xanxus, shooting at him*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** LOL, Mukuro can really play a part!

**Squalo:** WHAT. THE. FUCK?!

**Lussuria:** Mou! Squa-chan! *jumps Squalo*

**Squalo:** Gah! Get off of me! N-No! Don't touch me there…! *screams like hell*

**Lussuria:** *giggling*

**Emotive:** *cringe* That's a pairing I don't want to even think about… *lets Hikari into the base*

**Hikari-chan:** *steals Reborn while laughing evilly*

**Reborn:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Eh, you can have him now if you want… this is the last chapter anyway… should use a robot Reborn now… *nibbles on cookies* We've got dares from Kirino Tsuki!

_Great chapter, that it was. Great job Emotive, that i is. Yup, it sure is. Since I'm in a cosplaying mood, all the dares are going to be cosplay one way or another._

_1)Make 9 people dress up as the characters in Tales of Abyss (Luke, Tear, Guy, Natalia, Jade, Anise, Mieu, Asch & Ion)_

_2)Make Tsuna sing Kagamine Len's song SPICE & do some of the actions (I can't stop laughing)_

_3)Act out your favorite scene in Romeo & Juliet with two randomly picked characters_

_4)Make Xanxus live with Nana for a week and vice versa with Tsuna while dressing up like each other(I wanna torture them~)_

_5)You, Emotive will have to dress up as Reborn and act like him for a two whole chapters (If you can~)_

_I think I'm on sugar rush. Must be the fact that school is over..._

_:P, free sugar cookies for all of you! But for them whose stuck in the place where Haru is stuck at, (I forgot the name) I give you guys the most horrible things Emotive can think of~_

**Emotive:** Uh, it's called the Pit of Eternal Darkness Kirino-chan. *munches on sugar cookies* And I'm sure all of those demons and things in there are already really horrible. *grins*

**Tsuna:** Tales of the Abyss?

**Emotive:** It's an anime about a spoiled brat of a noble named Luke who runs away from home to go on adventures and probably uncovers secrets about himself or whatnot because he has amnesia and can not remember his childhood… I dunno, never watched it.

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Then how come you know about it?

**Emotive:** It was featured in Otaku Magazine. KHR was featured twice, though the first article gave a bad review while the second one actually had it on the cover and showed your guardians as well as you and Reborn. I'm so glad I bought that issue because without it, I might have never discovered KHR.

**Tsuna:** They gave us a bad review?

**Emotive:** At least they compensated for it with the Issue #31 (the one with them on the cover). *rummages through the Hat of Random Doom* Mmm… cosplaying Luke is… Rasiel!

**Rasiel:** *grumbles as he changes into outfit*

**Emotive:** And Tear would be… Zakuro? Holy crap, he's gonna crossplay!

**Zakuro:** *glares at the Hat of Doom before changing*

**Emotive:** Guy will be… Fon!

**Fon:** *smiling as he changes*

**Emotive:** Natalia is… LOL, Takeshi!

**Takeshi:** *smiles uncertainly as he changes*

**Emotive:** And changing into Jade is… Colonnello!

**Colonnello:** *frowns and changes*

**Emotive:** Daisy will be Anise!

**Daisy:** *looking worried as he changes*

**Emotive:** At least he looks a lot like a girl… anyway, Mieu is… Fuuta?

**Fuuta:** *changes into outfit without much fuss*

**Emotive:** Hmm… cosplaying Asch is… Luce!

**Luce:** *also changes into outfit without much fuss*

**Emotive:** And the last to cosplay, which is Ion, is… Franny-chan!

**Fran:** Figures… *changes into outfit*

**Emotive:** Oki-day, next dare is for Tsuna to sing Spice, the song that Hayato sang in a previous chapter…

**Hayato:** I know you can sing it better then me Juudaime!

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Thanks Gokudera-kun… *goes up to the stage*

_Music starts._

**Tsuna:** Gozen yoii no CALL de me wo samasu. _(Waking up to the 4am call.)_ "Kinou dave doko ni ita?" nante. _("Yesterday, where were you and who were you with?" you asked.)_ Ii-nogare to ii wake wo kougo ni. _(Alternating between evasions and excuses.)_ Tsukai wakete tanoshin deru. _(Having fun using them.)_ "Kimi dake da yo" nante ne. _("It's just you?" you said.)_ Geta sugi… warae chian. _(Too cliché… it makes me laugh) _Dareka to tsunagatte itai dake? _(Just want to be tied together with someone?)_ Nigakute HOT na SPICE. _(Bitter and HOT SPICE.)_ Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo. _(I'll give it only to you now.)_ Muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo. _(My taste that makes you dazed.) _Karada juu de kanjiite? _(Feel it with your body?) _"Choku- setsu atte kanashitai'nda." _("I want to meet face to face") _Mochi ka kuta boku no nerai Atari. _(The suggestion I was aiming for.) _Aishi aeba dou-demo yoku naru yo? _(If we love one another, it will be okay?) _Kagi wo akete LABYRINTH e. _(Unlock the key and to the labyrinth.)_ "Aishiteru," da nate ne. _("I love you," or something.) _Kake-kiki dayo koi no GAME wa. _(It's strategical, the game of love.)_ Ochita kou ga make desko? _(The one that fails, looses right?) _Nigakute amai SYRUP. _(Bitter and sweet SYRUP.) _Boku dake ni name-sasete yo. _(Let only me taste it.) _Kasa-neta hada to kimi no TASTE de. _(With the taste of your body and piling up skin.)_ Boku no koto wo mitasaite! _(Satisfy me!) _Ai-suru koto wo shira-nai. _(I don't know about loving.) _Boku ni wa kore de choudo-ii. _(For me this is just right.) _Ai-jou nante kitsnyou to shinai. _(Something like love, I don't need.) _Koi no aou ga raka desao? _(Passion is easier right?) _Nee, boku no SPICE. _(Hey, My SPICE.) _Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo. _(I'll give it only to you now.) _Muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo. _(My taste that makes you dazed.) _Karada juu de kanjite! _(Feel it with your body!)_

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *applauds*

**Hayato:** (T^T) Juudaime sang beautifully!

**Tsuna:** Ahehe…

**Emotive:** *shakes head* The video wherein Len is a hot teenager and he just had to be straight… not to mention the incest with Rin… why couldn't he be with hot Gakupo or Kaito like in Imitation black?!

**Everyone:** *shrugs*

**Emotive:** *sighs* You guys are no help…

**Everyone:** We know.

**Emotive:** Well, let's get on to the famous balcony scene with Romeo and Juliet! And who will be the star-crossed lovers? Let's see… *chooses from the Random Hat of Doom*

**Everyone:** *crosses fingers and hopes they won't get picked*

**Emotive:** We have… Fran!

**Fran:** *groans*

**Emotive:** Aaaand… Xanxus!

**Xanxus:** Fuck…

**Emotive:** Fran will be Juliet and Xanxus will be Romeo! Wheeeeeeeeee!

**Xanxus:** I hate you.

**Emotive:** I know! (:D)

_Scene starts. Fran, dressed as Juliet, is standing on a makeshift balcony while Xanxus, dressed as Romeo, is right below it._

**Xanxus:** He jests at scars, that never felt a wound. (Fran/Juliet appears at a window) But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady; O! it is my love! O! That she knew she were. She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven, would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See! How she leans her cheek upon her hand: O! That I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek.

**Fran:** Ay me!

**Xanxus:** She speaks! O! Speak again, bright angel; for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals, that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air.

**Fran:** O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

**Xanxus:** Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

**Fran:** 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself though, not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O! Be some other name: What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself.

**Xanxus:** I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptiz'd; Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

**Fran:** What man art thou, that, thus be-screen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?

**Xanxus:** By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee: Had I it written, I would tear the word.

**Fran:** My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?

**Xanxus:** Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike.

**Fran:** How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here.

**Xanxus:** With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.

**Fran:** If they do see thee they will murder thee.

**Xanxus:** Alack! there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity.

**Fran:** I would not for the world they saw thee here.

**Xanxus:** I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes; And but thou love me, let them find me here; My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

**Fran:** By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

**Xanxus:** By Love, that first did prompt me to inquire; He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the furthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise.

**Fran:** Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay;' and I will take thy word; yet, if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries, they say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo! If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my haviour light: But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou over-heard'st, ere I was 'ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered.

**Xanxus:** Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops,—

**Fran:** O! Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

**Xanxus:** What shall I swear by?

**Fran:** Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee.

**Xanxus:** If my heart's dear love—

**Fran:** Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight: It is too rash, too unadvis'd, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say it lightens. Sweet, good-night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good-night, good-night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!

**Xanxus:** O! Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

**Fran:** What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

**Xanxus:** The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

**Fran:** I gave thee mine before thou didst request it; And yet I would it were to give again.

**Xanxus:** Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?

**Fran:** But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. *hears Nurse calling* I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again. *exits*

**Xanxus:** O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

_Lights dim._

**Emotive:** And cut!

**Xanxus:** Finally!

**Fran:** That was sappy.

**Emotive:** I agree… now if only someone would make a Romeo and Juliet story with 1827 (XP)

**Fran:** Emo-san, do you think of anything else besides yaoi?

**Emotive:** Mmmm… well, sometimes, but it's mostly yaoi.

**Fran:** Figures…

**Emotive:** Let us move on to…

**Xanxus:** I have to live with the trash's mother again!

**Tsuna:** Hey! Don't call my mother trash!

**Xanxus:** *rolls eyes* I was calling _you_ trash you moron!

**Tsuna:** Oh… Hey!

**Emotive:** *sigh* I'm not even gonna try… *snaps fingers*

_Xanxus and Tsuna find themselves dressed as each other._

**Xanxus:** This won't be so bad… I wanted to get away from my trashy subordinates anyway. *leaves to live with Nana*

**Tsuna:** () I'm gonna get tortured again…

**Emotive:** Maybe, maybe not…

_At the Sawada Residence._

**Xanxus:** *dressed as Tsuna*

**Nana:** Are! Have you grown taller Tsu-kun?

**Xanxus:** *sweatdrops* She can't even recognize me…?

_With the Varia._

**Squalo:** VOOOOIIII! WHERE IS THAT DAMN BOSS WHEN YOU NEED HIM!

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Ahehe, gomen, but Xanxus won't be here for a week…

**Squalo:** THAT DAMN BOSS!!!

**Tsuna:** *has a bad feeling*

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, at least we can torture that little tuna fish again. *brandishes knives*

**Fran:** Bel-senpai, you can't kill the future boss of the Vongola family.

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, no one said anything about torturing him.

**Tsuna:** *gulps*

_A week later._

**Xanxus:** God damn! I am glad I'm out of that rat hole!

**Emotive:** I thought you'd like it there.

**Xanxus:** Tch, yeah right! There was a stupid cow that kept on bothering me and I swear I've seen my food _burn a hole through the table_!

**Emotive:** Yeah, that's probably Bianchi. She probably can't recognize you either.

**Xanxus:** Stupid people…

**Emotive:** What about Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** *cowering on the couch*

**Emotive:** The Varia really are that scary huh?

**Tsuna:** *nods*

**Emotive:** Well then! Moving on! *dresses up as Reborn and smirks* Hm, here are dares from Origijex and I expect everyone to do them or I'll kill you.

**Everyone:** *gulps*

_Ciaoussu Emo-chan!_

_I just had an awesome idea for a dare while reading your latest chapter, but I forgot it -sobs- it was really good too!_

_No wait I rememebered it, I dare Lussuria to give Kikyou the BIGGEST makeover of his life, do anything as humanly possible to make him NOT look like a sexy lady! HE NEEDS MORE MANLYNESS!_

_and when said makeover is complete, Introduce him to a drunk Byukuran and we'll see what happens ;3_

_And Mukuro, your hair looks terrible when it's not pinapple-like, turn it back! YOU FEIND! -sobs some more and hides behind emo-chan-_

**Emotive:** Ciaossu Origijex. Lussuria, do your mission while I intoxicate Byakuran with alcoholic marshmallows.

**Lussuria:** Are? There are such things as alcoholic marshmallows?

**Emotive:** *smirks* There is now.

**Kikyou:** If you come near my head with a pair of scissors I will –

**Emotive:** *glares at Kikyou and raises gun*

**Kikyou:** - not… protest. *hangs head in despair*

**Emotive:** That's better. Now get going!

**Lussuria:** Hai! (:D)

_A little while later._

**Byakuran:** *staggers as he walks around with a bag of alcoholic marshmallows in his hand* And then President Peanut *hic* elected me Supreme Councilor *hic* for treating goat flu *hic* on Planet Krypton!

**Everyone:** *big sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** *chuckles* A drunk Byakuran is funny.

**Lussuria:** I present to you… the brand new and still hot if not hotter Kikyou! *pulls a cord and curtains part*

**Kikyou:** *is behind the curtains, smiling at everyone*

**Everyone:** *gawks*

_Kikyou is wearing a vey manly suit, with a very manly haircut, and posing in a very manly way (my imagination is down the toilet…)_

**Byakuran:** *squints at Kikyou*

**Kikyou:** Byakuran-sama.

**Byakuran:** *smiles widely* Hey! It's a clown! Is there a *hic* party going on?

**Everyone:** *face fault*

**Kikyou:** *mouth falls open*

**Emotive:** *smirk* Nice one Byakuran.

**Mukuro:** *staggers into the room, hand running through crew cut hair and holding an unconscious raccoon Xanxus in his other hand*

**Emotive:** *takes Raccoon-Xanxus* Lussuria, take care of Muku-chan's hair as well.

**Lussuria:** On it! *grabs Mukuro and drags him away to a hair salon*

**Mukuro:** *eye twitch*

**Emotive:** *smirks and pulls fedora over eyes* Well then, we have some comments from X-kloey-chan-X.

_Yay~ new chapter~ I'm sick so I had time to read it ^^"_

_I absolutely LOVE Alice of Human Sacrifice and Imitation Black~! *~~* It's always great to read your updates~_

_I had to put that first dare. No one should suffer the agony in watching his yaoi burn to ashes... Destroying yaoi should be declared as a crime!!_

_It's great that we're not supposed to give new dares, because I have no ideas XD Just... *giving you a giant cookie, as big as the dare base*_

_^^ Enjoy~_

**Emotive:** Well, I thank you for loving this fic so much. Too bad it's the last ever chapter… and did you just say a cookie as big as the Dare Base?

**Tsuna:** Uh-oh…

**Emotive:** *twitches* C-Cookie… cooooookie… want to nom cookie…

**Tsuna:** Emo-san, remember your dare!

**Emotive:** *shakes head and coughs* Well… I'll put that in the fridge and eat it later… I'll share too so… yeah, here's CH0C0CANDYZ…

_Never mind Emotive-chan, I don't mind although this time I seem to run out of ideas so I only got one dare and that is... ANGER MANAGEMENT PROGRAM FOR XANXUS AND TSUNA WILL BE IN CHARGE OF IT! MUHAHAHAHA!*Become evil and mad again._

**Emotive:** You hear that Dame-Tsuna? You must now be Xanxus' therapist.

**Tsuna:** Ehhh?!

**Emotive:** Has anyone ever noticed that therapist is "the rapist"?

**Everyone:** *stares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** What? I'm just making an observation… *throws Raccoon-Xanxus into the air and shoot him with another ray gun courtesy of mad scientist Verde*

**Xanxus:** *turns back into a human as he falls to the ground* Ow! Can you be any more violent you piece of trash?!

**Emotive:** *blows smoke from ray gun barrel* I could say the same for you Mr. Anger Management. So now go to your session with Dr. Sawada.

**Xanxus:** Hn… *sits down on couch*

**Tsuna:** *sitting in an armchair next to the couch* So then, Xanxus, tell me where you get all this anger?

**Xanxus:** *glares* From my so-called father who fucking lied to me my whole life!

**Tsuna:** *scribbled on notepad* Mmhm, go on.

**Xanxus:** Then there's my stupid so-called subordinates who couldn't find a damn needle in a damn needle stack!

**Squalo:** VOOOOIII! YOU DAMN BOSS, I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!!! YOU'RE THE WORST FUCKING HUSBAND EVER!!!

**Xanxus:** *jumps up from couch* WELL YOU'RE NOT SUCH A GOOD WIFE EITHER YOU DAMN GIRLY HAIRED SHARK BUTT!

**Tsuna:** *coughs* Excuse me Squalo, but I'm not a marriage counselor. I'm here for Xanxus' anger management and I wish that you won't aggravate him more.

**Squalo:** *glares at Tsuna before walking away* Che….

**Tsuna:** Now Xanxus, let us continue…

_An hour or so later._

**Tsuna:** *alive and well*

**Xanxus:** *calm for the moment*

**Emotive:** *raises eyebrow* That went well…

**Tsuna:** *smiles*

**Xanxus:** *scowl*

**Emotive:** Now, here are dares and comments from xx xx.

_AH! YOU DID MY DARES!! (More girlish squeal) You DID THEM, YOU DID THEM!! (More girlish squeals) You did the yaoi part very well. Excellent. Brilliant. I couldn't write a better one. So good! OMG!! Fran sure knows how to seduce someone, and him being cute is an advantage. I noticed you didn't do my last dare. (Probably because you couldn't find the lyrics. I could either. Or maybe you ran out of time. That's appened to me before) But that's okay. I'm not complaining. I'm so happy! You did the rest of my dares and for that, I'm grateful. Ganbatte!_

_Here are some more dares! XD_

_1. I want/dare Tsuna & Fran to sing 'Meltdown' by 'Rin Kagamine._

_-_

_2. I want Bel to seduce Tsuna with just 1 sentence. I want it to go like this._

_Bel: I'm so hungry._

_Tsuna: There's a resturant not far from here._

_Bel: Ushishishi. That's okay. I'm only hungry for 'Tuna'. (Licks Tsuna's cheek seductively. XD)_

_Just like that!_

_-_

_3. I want more Yao! I can't get enough of it! So for the whole chapter (Or as much as you can), I want Fran to seduce Bel some more. The lasp chapter was pur genius the way you made Fran. I would like more seducting. Fran must seduce Bel with his dying will! Like his life depends on it! He has to be EXTREMELY CLOSE to Bel. I want Fran to slowly begin unbuttoning his shirt, but be stopped by a 'Madly Blushing' Bel. I want Fran to keep touching Bel. (Like stroking his chest, running fingers through Bel's hari, etc.) And for the icing on that cake! I want Fran to moan 'senpai' alot. There's no way Bel Can resist that. XD. Please make this go on for ages. PLEASE!_

_Great chapter! Please make my 3rd dare go on for AGES & AGES! And please make Fran as seducting as you can. PLEASE!_

**Emotive:** Yes, I couldn't find the lyrics, so I'm sorry for that. But to make it up to you, I'll do all your dares.

**Tsuna & Fran:** *goes up to the stage*

_Music starts. (please forgive the authoress if she did not get the lyrics right or whatnot. Her internet connection is slow, so she was unable to watch any videos of the song… or get the English lyrics)_

**Tsuna:** Machi-akari hanayaka. EETERU masui no tsumetasu. Memure nai gozen niji. Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru.

**Fran:** OIRU gire no RAITAA. Yaketsuku youna ino naka. Subete ga sou uso nara. Hontou ni yokatta noni ne.

**Tsuna:** Kimi no kubi o shimeru yume o mita. Hikari no afureru hiru sagari. Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no o. Nakidashi souna mede miteita.

**Fran:** Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa. Tobi-konde mitai to omou. Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei. Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa.

**Tsuna:** Tobi-konde mitara soshitara. Subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite. BERANDA no mukou gawa. Kaidan o nobotte yuku oto.

**Fran:** Kageri dashita sora ga. Mado GARASU ni heya ni ochiru. Kakusan suru yuugure. Maki harashita youna hi no aka.

**Tsuna:** Tokeru you ni sukoshi zutsu. Sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku seikai. Kimi no kubi o shimeru yume o mita. Haru-kaze ni yureru KAATEN.

**Fran:** Kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara. Koboreru kotoba wa awa no you. Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa. Tobi-konde mitai to omou.

**Tsuna:** Masshiro ni kioku toka-sarete kieru. Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa. Tobi-konde mitara mata makashi mitai ni. Memureru youna sonna kigashite.

**Fran:** Tokei no byoshin ya. TEREBI no shikai-sha ya. Soko ni irukedo mienai dareka no. Warai-goe houwashite hankyou suru.

**Tsuna:** AREGURO·AJITEETO. Miminari ga kienai yamanai. AREGURO·AJITEETO. Miminari ga kienai yamanai.

**Fran:** Daremo minna kieteku yume o mita. Mayonaka no heya hirosa to seijaku ga. Mune ni tsukkaete. Jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru.

**Tsuna:** Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa. Tobi-konde mitara soshitara. Kitto memuru you ni kiete ikerunda. Boku no inai asa wa.

**Fran:** Ima yuri zutto suba-rashikute. Subete no haguruma ga kami-atta. Kitto sonna seikai da.

_Music fades:_

**Everyone:** *claps*

**Emotive:** Ain't it fun to sing?

**Fran:** No, that's just your nation's natural love for singing that's talking.

**Emotive:** Maybe…

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi…

**Tsuna:** Uh… Belphegor, what're you laughing at?

**Belphegor:** I'm laughing at you, tiny Vongola.

**Tsuna:** Who're you calling tiny?!

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, you get riled up too easily little Tuna fish.

**Tsuna:** *pouts*

**Belphegor:** Hm, the prince is hungry now…

**Tsuna:** Then go get some food because I'm not getting it for you.

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, no need. I'm got some tuna fish right here. *leans towards Tsuna and nibbles on his earlobe*

**Tsuna:** *blushes and pushes Bel away* What the hell?!

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi.

**Emotive:** Nice one.

**Fran:** Hmph, Bel-senpai! *latches onto Bel's arm* Are you replacing me?

**Belphegor:** No I'm not uncute kouhai. That was just a dare.

**Fran:** Good. *practically snuggles Bel's arm* Because senpai will be in big trouble if he replaces me.

**Belphegor:** Heh, right…

**Fran:** *stands in front of Bel and wraps arms around his neck* I'm serious sen~pai…

**Belphegor:** *light blush*

**Fran:** Senpai… *brings hands down to Bel's shirt and slowly begins to unbutton it*

**Belphegor:** *blushing as he grips Fran's hands* Uh… you should stop…

**Fran:** *pouts* Senpai…

**Belphegor:** *still blushing*

**Emotive:** Moving on, we got a new darer by the name of Starr-x3.

_Hey,i jz love this hilarious fic,and for doing such a great job on it,you deserve a cookie :3_

_Okies,mah dares :_

_1)Tsuna,go into HDW mode in nami-middle and spar with Kyo-chan and have everyone(the students) be amazed by your awesumness!!^^(i want you to show the fight scene plz o3o)_

_2)Chrome,i dare you to tell the entire KHR cast your past while keeping a very cheerful expression^^_

_3)Emo-chan,glomp Kyo-chan infront of Mukuro!!_

_4)No bashing of any girls for this chapter,emo!(hands chocolates to you)_

_5)Chrome,go kiss Kyo-chan and make-out please^^_

**Emotive:** *nibbles on cookie* Thanks for the cookie.

**Kyouya:** *smirks* Finally, I'm going to fight this herbivore.

**Tsuna:** *gulps*

**Emotive:** Let's do it then.*transports the two and her to Nami-chuu*

**Nami-chuu Students:** *whispering as Kyouya and Tsuna stare each other down*

**Tsuna:** *turns into Hyper Dying Will mode*

**Students:** *gasps*

**Kyouya:** *smirks* Let's do this herbivore.

**HDW Tsuna:** *raises gloved fists* Aa…

**Student #1:** What's Dame-Tsuna doing?

**Student #2:** I think he's fighting Hibari-san!

**Kyouya:** *attacks Tsuna*

**HDW Tsuna:** *blocks Kyouya's attacks*

**Students:** Whoa!

**Student #3:** Did Dame-Tsuna just block Hibari-san's attack?!

**HDW Tsuna:** *attacks Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *blocks attacks*

**Students:** *is awed at Tsuna*

**Emotive:** *recording the fight* Ah, who doesn't love it when spouses blow off steam.

**Student #4:** *heard what Emotive said* What do you mean spouse?

**Emotive:** *smirks* It's nothing to you. Just watch the fight.

_Many minutes later._

**Kyouya & HDW Tsuna: ***panting*

**Emotive:** Okay boys, enough's enough. Let's get back to the base…

**Students:** *crowds Tsuna, saying how cool he looked fighting Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *glaring at everyone for crowding him*

**Emotive:** Sorry people, we have to go! *transports them back to the Dare Base*

_At the Dare Base._

**Emotive:** Where's Chrome?

**Chrome:** Here Emo-san.

**Emotive:** All right, go on ahead.

**Chrome:** *smiling* Boss, I want to tell you about my past!

**Tsuna:** Eh? Uh… okay…

**Chrome:** *still smiling brightly* My parents neglect me, I'm probably an illegitimate child, and I was in a car accident that led to the lost of my right eye and most of my organs. When I was in the hospital, I wanted to die because I could hear my parents' talking about how all hope was lost for me. That was when I met Mukuro-sama in my mind and he took me in. So I ran away from home once I was healed enough and here I am, with you and Mukuro-sama!

**Everyone:** (O.O) *stares at Chrome*

**Tsuna:** *looks at Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** *dubious smile*

**Emotive:** Well, that was pretty angsty.

**Kyouya:** Shit…

**Emotive:** *pulls off Reborn costume* KYOU-CHAN!!! *glomps Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *almost falls to the ground, but is able to retain his balance*

**Emotive:** (XD)

**Mukuro:** *pouts in jealousy*

**Tsuna:** *just pouts*

**Emotive:** *grins as she jumps off of Kyouya* CHOCOLATES!!! *noms on chocolates*

**Chrome:** *walks up to Kyouya and kisses him*

**Kyouya:** *shrugs and kisses back*

**Emotive:** *spits out her chocolate at the sight* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *cries to the heavens*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Kyouya & Chrome:** *stops making out*

**Emotive:** *eyes burning as she glares at Chrome*

**Chrome:** *nervous sweatdrop*

**Emotive:** *growls* Here's a little something from Tuna1827…

_lol! this is so funny! definitely one of the best around here!and i have a question for you, did u get the seaweed hair from bleach?_

**Emotive:** Actually Tuna-chan – no I'm not talking to Tsuna – I got seaweed hair from Gakuen Alice.

**Everyone:** *stares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** What?! I can't watch an anime about a school that teaches kids with super cool (and some pretty useless) powers?

**Tsuna:** It just seems… strange…

**Emotive:** I know, but I like Persona! He looks so cute with his mask off and that tiny cross tattoo under his left eye like Tsubasa's and all those punkish Alice control devices he wears! And he has such a dangerous Alice! He's so cool… besides being such an abuser! (XD)

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** Well, lets move on with -.-CL0UD-GiRL-.-!

_Goku: JUUDAIMEBLARGENHOGENDEAD._

_:D While...someone has a Tsuna, I have a Goku!_

_Goku: *is put in a glass bowl*_

_OH, and RYOHEI can TOP HIBARI KYOYA! AND CAN BE TOPPED OR TOP MUKURO~..._

_-dies for saying that- JESUS CHRIST, I SEE JESUS CHRIST!_

_Dares:_

_1. Everyone just dearly loves the Vocaloid songs...For some reason, after hearing 'BLACK ROCK SHOOTER' it reminded me of TYL27 and TYL18. DRESS THEM UP AND LET THEM SING IT(english version?)_

_2. What if the KHR cast met their seiyuu's? Get them tickets to ReboCon(I'm guessing it's in summer or something...oh well.)_

_3. Funny Sunny Day is the only song I can't stand XD I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE LYRICS. Erm, anyways...Did Kawahiro show up in the Hitman Dares?... I'm pretty sure he did...Where'd he go? TSUNA, GO SEARCH! IN AN ALICE COSTUME! WITH HIBARI CHASING YOU._

_4. This is the last dare(Goku: FINALLY!) and so Emotive-senpai...You are the onee-sama to many of the KHR cast(Goku: By force, *cough*) so let them do your bidding. Onee-sama and her ways to conquer over her dear otouto[s], right? (Goku: No dammit, and my clone that disrespects Juudaime SUCKS.)...I'm ending here._

_*throws Pocky at you* Here you go Emotive-senpai!_

**Emotive:** *gets hit in the head by the pocky box* Ow! *rubs head before munching on the pocky*

**Ryohei:** KYOKUGEN! I CAN SO TOP HIBARI AND MUKURO!

**Everyone:** *stares at Ryohei*

**Emotive:** *shudders in disgust*

**Kyouya:** If he ever tries to do that, may I bite him to death?

**Mukuro:** Same here.

**Emotive:** No need to ask me permission for that.

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *evil smirk* Good.

**Ryohei:** *gulps*

**Hayato:** I do not disrespect Juudaime! I'm doing all of this because Juudaime said so!

**Tsuna:** *sweatdrops* Actually, I never really said anything…

**Emotive:** More Vocaloid songs with Kyouya and Tsuna! *shoots Kyouya and Tsuna with the Ten Year Bazooka*

**TYL Kyouya & Tsuna:** *appears*

**Emotive:** Hm… it seems my act-like-Reborn dare isn't gonna be happening much… oh well! *dresses TYL Kyouya and Tsuna up*

**TYL Kyouya & Tsuna:** *walks up to the stage*

_Music starts._

**TYL Tsuna:** Burakku Rokku Shuutaa doko e itta no? _(Black Rock Shooter, where did you go?)_ Kikoemasu ka? _(Can you hear me?)_

**TYL Kyouya:** Ato dore dake sakeba ii no darou? _(How much more should I shout?)_ Ato dore dake nakeba ii no darou? _(How much more should I cry?)_

**TYL Tsuna:** Mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai! _(Stop it already, I can't run anymore!)_ Itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru. _(The world I once dreamed of closes up.)_

**TYL Kyouya:** Makkura de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa kono michi de. _(On this pitch-black and unlit road that started to crumble.)_ Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta ki ga shita. _(I felt like I could see the hope from back then, which shouldn't exist.)_

**TYL Kyouya & Tsuna:** Doushite? _(Why?)_ Burakku Rokku Shuutaa natsukashii kioku. _(Black Rock Shooter, they were nostalgic memories.)_ Tada tanoshikatta ano koro o. _(Simply of those fun times.)_ Burakku Rokku Shuutaa demo ugokenai yo. _(Black Rock Shooter, but I can't move.)_ Yami o kakeru hoshi ni negai o mou ichido dake hashiru kara. _(I wish upon the stars shooting through the darkness, because I'll run just once more.)_

**TYL Tsuna:** Kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae o yonde. _(I'm scared, so I whisper with a trembling voice, "Call my name")_ Yoake o idaku sora kyoukaisen made no kyori ato mou ippo todokanai. _(The sky embracing dawn, in the distance to the boundary, I can't reach it in another step.)_

**TYL Kyouya:** Koraeta namida ga afuresou na no ima shita o mukanaide tomatte shimau. _(Tears that I fought back are about to overflow; now I come to a halt without looking down.)_ Mirai o ikite itain da wakatta no omoidashite. _(Recalling that I know I want to live in the future.)_

**TYL Tsuna:** Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no. _(I firmly, firmly believe in it.)_

**TYL Kyouya & Tsuna:** Sou yo. _(That's right.)_ Burakku Rokku Shuutaa yasashii nioi. _(Black Rock Shooter, there's a tender scent.)_ Itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba. _(It hurts, it's tough; I swallow those words.)_ Burakku Rokku Shuutaa ugoite kono ashi! _(Black Rock Shooter, move these feet!)_ Sekai o koete! _(Overcome the world.)_

**TYL Kyouya:** Saisho kara wakatte ita koko ni iru koto o. _(Since the beginning, I'd known I'm here.)_

**TYL Tsuna:** Watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga hi o tomoshite. _(All of the courage inside of me light the fire.)_

**TYL Kyouya & Tsuna:** Mou nigenai yo. _(And I won't flee anymore.)_ Burakku Rokku Shuutaa hitori ja nai yo. _(Black Rock Shooter, you're not alone.)_ Koe o agete naitatte kamawanai. _(I don't mind even if you cry with a loud voice.)_ Burakku Rokku Shuutaa mite ite kureru. _(Black Rock Shooter, you'll be watching me.)_ Ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari. _(My story will start from now.)_ Wasuresou ni nattara kono uta o. _(When you seem to be forgetting it, I'll sing)_ Utau no. _(This song.)_

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *applauds*

**Emotive:** Kya! Kyou-chan!

**TYL Kyouya:** *glares before disappearing in pink smoke*

**TYL Tsuna:** *smiles and waves before disappearing*

**Kyouya & Tsuna:** *returns*

**Emotive:** Er, I can not get tickets to ReboCon at the moment… but I can show them on youtube! *plugs laptop onto giant flat screen and goes to youtube*

**Reborn Seiyuus:** *singing their songs at ReboCon 2009*

**Everyone:** *gasps at their seiyuus*

**Tsuna:** I'm voiced by a girl?!

**Reborn:** Me too…

**Kyouya:** My seiyuu's fat…

**Emotive:** He is not! He's just chubby!

**Kyouya:** *sweatdrop*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, that Iida looks just like me.

**Hayato:** So does mine.

**Takeshi:** And mine.

**Ryohei:** Even mine to an extent…

**Emotive:** That sounded smart…

**Lambo:** Lambo-san's seiyuu is a girl?!

**Emotive:** That's right! And she also voices my favorite titular character! A certain orange-jumpsuited ninja!

**I-Pin:** My seiyuu very pretty!

**Haru & Kyoko:** So are ours!

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, why does my seiyuu not look like a prince?

**Lussuria:** Mou, my seiyuu is really something!

**Squalo:** VOOOOII! I like the coat my seiyuu's wearing… and the hat… which would probably look good on me.

**Emotive:** I concur, Squa-chan. So now, let us move on to the next dare! BTW, Funny Sunny Day is an awesome song and whoever says so otherwise… well… they just don't understand! *dresses Tsuna in an Alice costume*

**Tsuna:** Kawahira-ojiisan? Where are you? *goes off in search for Kawahira*

**Kyouya:** *follows Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** Hiiii! A stalker! *runs from Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** *chases after Tsuna*

**Emotive:** *smirks* Make them do my bidding? Aw come on, they're already doing it by doing all these dares for me as well as making my porn for free!

**Everyone (mostly males):** *groans*

**Emotive:** Xanxus, get me cookies! Fran, a bottle of Mountain Dew, and Mukuro and Byakuran, make out for me!

**Xanxus & Fran:** *fetches food*

**Byakuran & Mukuro:** *makes out*

**Emotive:** *grins* It's good to be at the top… whoa, perverted, LOL. Here's something from sadistic usagi!

_lol. aw no more dares for awhile. oh well. this was so funny! thanks for the laughs. theres a yaoi manga you should read. its called love neko. Artificial cat parts too. XP. there are a lot of weird games. meet your neighbor, wanna buy a chicken, and watch a cow. lol. i love the lolita gothic dare all of them would look hot in loli, except for levi. hes ugly. can you really spray soda out of your mouth for 5 minutes? and i love all the songs Belphegor participates in this chapter. you are the best writer ever!! lol, you didn't know about the concerts!! lame, but i shouldnt talk because i just learned about it last month. XP. theres another concert with the millefiore on december 30. the anime has so many fillers it doesnt seem dramatic anymore. sigh. i wrote a lot! wow._

**Emotive:** Wao indeed…

**Hayato:** I can barely understand her words.

**Emotive:** Don't be mean Haya-chan. Anyway… I'll look for Love Neko (anything with nekos must be great ;D)… weird games are fun games… I love the goth loli dare as well…. Yes, Levi is really ugly…

**Levi:** (T~T)

**Emotive:** No, I can not spit soda out of my mouth for five minutes straight IRL, but I can here *grins*

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, of course you love me peasant. I am a prince after all.

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes at Bel* Well, I dunno about the best writer ever *grins* Yes, I only recently learned about the concerts, but I _have_ heard about the Millefiore one and I'm dying to see Byaku-chan and everyone else… and does it really? I'm too busy reading the manga that I haven't noticed…

**Hayato:** You haven't even been watching it emo freak.

**Emotive:** Eh, lets move on to Dr. Shamoji!

_Hi, Emo-chi! Long time no see. I missed reading this. The dares make me laugh so much it starts to hurt if I read it in one sitting. Which is a good thing._

_Stay marvelous, Emo-chi. *sends you two pairs of silver hairsticks, with trident and wing designs* It's a thank you gift. :3_

_To Kufu-kun: Spiky or not, you know fans are just going to start comparing your hair to another tropical fruit, right? Like durian or something._

_To Skull: You have lots of fans! Most just like to torture you because you're too cute when you suffer. Sannin-Songo is just a saint among imps._

_To Lussu-nee: I loved the gothic loli outfits you picked for the Varia. *__*_

_Anyway... onto the dares. Most of them are FW-centric thanks to recent events in the manga._

_Byakuran, rub noses with the person across from you and utter nonsensical baby talk._

_Bluebell, this is probably irrelevant, but your dare is to spend the rest of this chapter clinging to Uni and whispering lewd things only she can hear. Unless it conflicts with another dare, of course._

_Kikyou, drink some radioa- eh, cloud flame-infused plant food, and power up to make the ultimate bellflower vine to the sky._

_Zakuro, you lazy magma bastard, does the story of Jack and the Beanstalk sound familiar? Go climb the bellflower stalk and find out what's at the top._

_I guess that's all I can think up, atm. Now I'm going to check out that ItaSasuNaru threesome you recommended. ?_

**Emotive:** I finally realized that Dr. Shamoji is what Haru called Dr. Shamal in one of her Haru-Haru Interview Dangerous segments. And thanks for the sticks! *puts all four sticks into her hair*

**Mukuro:** *had stopped making out with Byakuran some time ago* A durian? Ew…

**Skull:** *despairs at being too cute when he suffers*

**Lussuria:** Thank you very much Dr.!

**Byakuran:** *rubs noses with Zakuro and talks baby talk to him*

**Zakuro:** *twitches* Bya-Byakuran-sama?

**Byakuran:** *talks more baby talk while smiling at Zakuro*

**Zakuro:** *freaked out*

**Bluebell:** *clings onto Uni and whispers into her ear*

**Uni:** *face blushes a thousand shade of red*

**Bluebell:** *smirks and whispers more things into Uni's ear*

**Uni:** *stutters*

**Mukuro:** I wonder what she's saying.

**Emotive:** I don't think you want to know…

**Kikyou:** *drinks plant food, engulfing him in radioac- I mean cloud flames*

_Vines burst out of Kikyou's body and a giant bellflower grows up to the sky._

**Zakuro:** *pulls himself away from Byakuran* Byakuran-sama is getting weird… *climbs the vines*

**Emotive:** He could just fly up there…

_Minutes later._

**Zakuro:** *reaches the top of the bellflower* Hm… all I see are clouds… sky… a giant bellflower… hey, I can see the Melone Base from here!

_Down below._

**Emotive:** Here are Sannin-Songo's dares!

_~Sighs depressed~ yes this week has like tototally sucked and sorry for nto doing anythign last chapter. I didn't even know it was up untill like to late. OH wel ~huggles her Skull plushie -which she forced her friend to make for her-~ Onto dares and what not..._

_Verde: Well this one really depends. If skull isn't in his epicly adorably Adult form shot him with some ray or something that has him in it, okay?_

_Skull: You are dared to come on here to Ohio and live with me for a week! I need undepressing and you're so adorable in your Adult Form that would work out well._

_Bel & Fran: Sing Magnet by Miku Hatsune and Luka whatever her last name is!...yeah really good and extremley addictive -listening to it right now- and no I don't care who's Miku and who's Luka as long as you 2 sing Magnet._

_Levi: Wear a paper bag on yoru head for the rest of your life._

_Tsuna: You are to get M-preg! Don't care who's kid it is...OMG choose with the magic choosing hat of like doom!_

**Verde:** Uh, does she want Skull in the ray gun or does she want the ray gun to turn Skull into his adult form?

**Emotive:** Beats me. Skull's already in his Adult form anyway.

**Skull:** *doing his daily Sannin-Songo worshipping rituals*

**Emotive:** Skull! Pack your bags for you are going to Ohio!

**Skull:** Why?

**Emotive:** To live with your goddess… on second thought, don't pack your bags. I'm sure Sannin-Songo will be more then delighted to buy you clothes.

**Skull:** Uh…

**Emotive:** Bye-bi Skull-chan! *teleports Skull to Sannin-Songo's house*

**Levi:** *puts an paper bag over his head* (T^T)

**Emotive:** My god, that is so much better for my eyes!

**Lambo:** Nyahahahaha! *jumps onto Levi's shoulder and draws a crude Levi face on the paper bag*

**Everyone:** *laughs at Levi's face*

**Emotive:** LOL, nice one Lambo. Here's some candy for you, *gives Lambo candy*

**Lambo:** Yay candy!

**Tsuna:** *comes back from his search* I couldn't find Kawahira-ojiisan…

**Kyouya:** *right behind Tsuna*

**Emotive:** Tsuna must be pregnant again!

**Tsuna:** What?!

**Kyouya:** *smirks*

**Emotive:** Sorry Kyouya, the father is going to be chosen randomly.

**Kyouya:** *frowns*

**Tsuna:** EH?!

**Emotive:** *rummages through Random Hat of Doom* Hm… it's gonna be… Xanxus!

**Tsuna:** *blanches*

**Kyouya:** Che…

**Xanxus:** *smirks*

**Squalo:** Hey!

**Emotive:** Sorry Squa-chan and Kyou-chan, but he was picked. *loads gun with a Fem bullet and shoots Tsuna with it*

**Tsuna:** *falls to the ground, unconscious for the moment*

**Xanxus:** *hefts Tsuna over his shoulder* Revenge for his older self actually having the nerve to top me! *walks into a love room*

**Emotive:** Poor Tsuna…

_Let us fast forward a couple of months to when Tsuna's child is born._

**Doctor:** Congratulations! It's a girl!

**Xanxus:** What?!

**Emotive:** *snicker* The new daddy has a little girl!

**Xanxus:** *glares*

**Tsuna:** *sighs* Just accept it already Xanxus.

**Xanxus:** Che…

**Emotive:** Whatcha gonna name 'er?

**Tsuna:** I think I'll call her… Tenjuu.

**Xanxus:** *snort* Why Tenjuu?

**Tsuna:** Well, since your name is a variation of ten, I'd thought I'd do that same with her. Ten is English and juu is Japanese.

**Emotive:** I think that's cool (:D)

**Kyouya:** Now I have to take care of my own children plus my wife's illegitimate child?

**Squalo:** What about me?! My _husband_ has an illegitimate child and that's probably worse!

**Emotive:** Now, now you two. Don't make fight over little Tenjuu or you'll ruin her life. Just accept her.

**Tsuna:** Yeah, you guys. This won't last anyway. So Xanxus, take Tenjuu to Kasan while we all finish this hell of ours.

**Xanxus:** *sighs* Fine. *takes Tenjuu and leaves the Dare Base*

**Squalo:** I'm not leaving you alone for another minute you damn boss! So I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get it on with any random woman in the street!

**Xanxus:** *rolls eyes* Whatever…

**Emotive:** LOL, jealous and suspicious Squalo. Must've been the rape with Lussuria… Anyway, here's Snowy Cherry-san!

_Dares_

_1.I dare Fran to beat up Bel until Squalo comes after to save Bel (After 3 hours)_

_,Luce,Kyoko,Bianchi get All the boys from the Varia,Vongola and Arcobaleno and dress them up in dresses and other girl stuff for a day.(Boys can't resist)_

_ I hug all the arcobaleno? (including Lal)_

_, the varia and Skull stole all your fortune go kill them!_

_- We know you like Lal so go propose to her and go on a date with her too._

_- Do the same thing above except with Luce (you like her don't you?)_

_-Insult Levi as much as you want (make sure you tie him to a chair too)_

_-san- Sorry, but can you let me in the dare base so I can hug Fran and Bel?_

_- Exactly how many times did Xanxus throw something at you and you still alive?_

_- Be blind-folded and kiss the person to your left (gomenasai! I just feel weird right now)_

_And that's all! I just LOVE this fanfiction Good Job Emo-san! P.S Keep this AWESOME FF up cause,this thing makes my day so happy!_

_Cya!,kora Cherry_

**Emotive:** Ahehe, I have to admit, I cheated in Cherry-chan's dares a bit.

**Tsuna:** How Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Eh…I just combined her two reviews, so whatevs.

**Fran:** *nuzzling Bel's neck*

**Belphegor:** *blushing*

**Fran:** I'm sorry I have to do this to you Bel-senpai.

**Belphegor:** Huh?

**Fran:** *begins to beat up Bel*

**Emotive:** And now we wait. *watches clock*

_Three hours later._

**Fran:** *still beating up Bel*

**Emotive:** He should be here any minute now…

**Squalo:** *bursts through the door* YOU WERE TOTALLY OGLING THAT WOMAN!

**Xanxus:** *calmly walks in after Squalo, rolling his eyes* Don't get your panties in a twist…

**Squalo:** *glares at Xanxus before saving Bel from Fran's wrath*

**Emotive:** Well then, ladies, I have a walk-in closet full of girly clothes that I would never be caught dead in. So go on and do your thing! *pushes button on a remote and a section of wall slides aside to reveal a huge walk-in closet*

**Luce & Kyoko:** *squees before rushing into the room*

**Lal & Bianchi:** *smirks and follows the two inside*

**Boys of the Vongola, Varia, & Arcobaleno:** *pales*

_A while later._

**Xanxus:** *pulls mini skirt down legs* This is more then degrading…

**Hayato:** This is humiliating…

**Emotive:** You've done worse, so don't complain!

**Kyouya:** *wearing a girl kimono* I don't see what the problem is.

**Other Boys:** Because you're the only one wearing a kimono!

**Emotive:** Well, before any of you get into a fight (again) I'm letting Cherry-san into the base.

**Cherry-san:** *squeals and hugs all of the Arcobaleno… including Lal*

**Lal:** Well that's flattering.

**Cherry-san:** Thank you! *leaves base*

**Emotive:** And with that, let us get on with the sappy straight love thing…

**Colonnello:** So what about Lal? Wanna marry me, kora?

**Lal:** *blushing like crazy* I know we've known each other for years, but aren't you going a little too fast?

**Colonnello:** Fine, then let's go on a date, kora.

**Lal:** *stutters*

**Reborn:** Wanna make it a double date?

**Colonnello:** And who's your date, kora?

**Luce:** Me! *smiley face*

**Lal:** Aren't you supposed to propose to Luce as well, Reborn?

**Luce:** Sorry, but I'm already married.

**Everyone:** What?! When?!

**Luce:** Well, it was certainly before I found out that I was pregnant.

**Reborn:** I can't believe you guys didn't know that.

**Everyone:** *gaping*

**Emotive:** *snickering* I'm a stinker… well then, have fun on your straight date which I will not bother on recording!

**Reborn, Colonnello, Luce, and Lal:** *leaves for their date*

**Fran:** *ties Levi to a chair*

**Levi:** *panicking beneath his paper bagged head* Boss! Boss, an enemy has captured me!

**Fran:** You're so stupid, you dirty old man. I'm not an enemy.

**Levi:** Fran! I'll fucking kill you!

**Fran:** Oooh, scary. What're you gonna do? Suffocate me with that paper bag over your head? No wait, I'll probably laugh to death just by looking at your ugly mug.

**Levi:** *struggles in bondings* Wait until I get my hands on you!

**Fran:** Nah, I'll get bored waiting for you.

**Emotive:** You're such a cute little froggy, Franny-chan!

**Fran:** And Levi's an ugly lech.

**Levi:** I am not!

**Emotive:** *lets Cherry-san back into the base*

**Cherry-san:** *squeals and hugs Fran and Bel*

**Belphegor:** I'd kill you for touching the prince.

**Fran:** That's forbidden senpai.

**Belphegor:** Shut up uncute kouhai.

**Cherry-san:** Thanks again! *leaves*

**Squalo:** To answer the fruit's question, I am an elite assassin who has killed more people then he can count and has survived countless near-death experiences. How do _you_ think I survived the damn boss throwing stuff at me, huh?! He doesn't even throw that good!

**Xanxus:** *throws a dictionary at Squalo*

**Squalo:** *gets hit on the head* OW! FUCK YOU DAMN BOSS!

**Xanxus:** No thanks, I like to top, not bottom.

**Squalo:** *twitch*

**Emotive:** *snicker* That was a good comeback.

**Viper:** *blindfolds self and kisses the person on his left*

**Verde:** *blinks*

**Viper:** *removes blindfold and stares at Verde*

**Verde:** Next. Dare.

**Emotive:** All right greenie. Here's finklemeire!

_Hey~_

_It's Finklemeire a.k.a. Meagan from the Wafia(if u know)._

_Here are my dares:_

_-Lambo "accidentally"lights Gokudera on fire*rubs hands together in an evil way*_

_-Mukuro and Hibari hug...(muahahahaha!)_

**Emotive:** Oh, the Wafia! I read your "How to Annoy Hibari Kyouya" thing…

**Kyouya:** *twitch* What?!

**Emotive:** Pretty funny.

**Kyouya:** I will bite them to death

**Emotive:** No, I'm sure their Kyouya already has that covered. But anyway… *hands Lambo a gallon of gasoline* Lambo, pour this on Octopus head and you get a bag of candy.

**Lambo:** Candy! *goes to Hayato and pours the gasoline on him*

**Hayato:** *sputters and glares at Lambo through gasoline-soaked bangs* What the hell you stupid cow!

**Lambo:** Lambo-san wants candy!

**Emotive:** *lights a match* Here Lambo, throw it to Octopus head. *hands lit match to Lambo*

**Lambo:** CANDY! *throws match at Hayato*

**Hayato:** FUCK! *catches on fire and begins to run around, screaming*

**Emotive:** LMAO! Nice work Lambo. *hands Lambo a bag of candy*

**Lambo:** Yay candy!

**Hayato:** *stops, drops, and rolls while still screaming*

**Emotive:** Eh, someone put him out.

**Takeshi:** I'll save you Gokudera! *summons his Rain sparrow and douses rain over Hayato*

**Hayato:** *saved by the rain*

**Emotive:** Oh Kyouya and Mukuro!

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *deadpans* We know. *hugs*

**Emotive:** *takes a pic* So cute!

**Kyouya:** *pushes Mukuro away* Hn…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu.

**Emotive:** Now that that's over, we have our first ever anonymous darer!

**Fran:** Aren't they all anonymous?

**Emotive:** I mean from someone who doesn't have an account here!

**Fran:** Oh… then please continue.

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* Here's Yume, the little dream, LOL.

_Heyy, I don't have a Fanfic account but I hope you'll accept these dares~ _

_Chrome: I dare you to slap Mukuro and yell that you hate him, then tell Byakuran that you luv him and ask him out... :)_

_Hayato: I dare you to tell your sister that you are incest... :)_

_*If I can* Everyone: I dare you guys to play spin the bottle...(I hope something fun happens... :)_

**Chrome:** D-Demo…

**Emotive:** Should I threaten you Chrome?

**Chrome:** N-No… *walks up to Mukuro and slaps him*

**Mukuro:** *gasps* Nagi!

**Chrome:** I hate you.

**Mukuro:** *gasps and looks hurt*

**Chrome:** *goes up to Byakuran* I love you. Will you go out with me?

**Byakuran:** Eh…

**Mukuro:** *glares at Byakuran*

**Hayato:** Tell my sister that I'm what?

**Emotive:** Uh, not even I can understand that. Maybe Yume wants you to do incestuous things with Bianchi.

**Hayato:** Will you let me do that?

**Emotive:** Not really, because I'm not so sure.

**Hayato:** And because you hate straight incest.

**Emotive:** Yup. But of course, male Twincest is a different story (:D)

**Hayato:** You disgust me.

**Emotive:** I'm glad. So let's play the classic game of Spin the Bottle!

**Everyone:** *groans*

**Emotive:** Don't worry, we'll only do five spins. But the first one up is…. *picks from Random Hat of Doom* Byakuran!

**Byakuran:** This looks like fun! *spins bottle*

**Bottle:** *points to Lal*

**Emotive:** Bleagh!

**Byakuran:** *shrugs and kisses Lal*

**Lal:** *blush and spins bottle*

**Bottle:** *points to Luce*

**Emotive:** Yuri!

**Lal:** *blushes and kisses Luce*

**Luce:** *blushing while she spins the bottle*

**Bottle:** *points to Kyoko*

**Emotive:** More yuri…

**Luce:** *kisses Kyoko*

**Kyoko:** *blushing while she spins the bottle*

**Bottle:** *points to Daisy*

**Daisy:** *panics*

**Emotive:** Too bad Daisy's a boy…

**Kyoko:** *kisses Daisy*

**Tsuna:** ()

**Daisy:** *shaking as he spins the bottle*

**Bottle:** *points to Kyouya*

**Emotive:** *gapes*

**Kyouya:** *raises eyebrow*

**Daisy:** *panics more*

**Kyouya:** *rolls eyes and kisses Daisy before pulling away and wiping his lips*

**Daisy:** *in a daze*

**Emotive:** Well then… that was strange… so here's khrhibariluv!

_Won: Hi! Ny name's Wonyoung but my friends call me Won-chan! ^^ I have my own cast of Reborn characters! I just love tortu- I MEAN hanging out with them, don't you?_

_Hibari: Won, what are you doing on the computer?_

_Won: Nothing! *innocent smile*_

_Gokudera: *sigh* Who did you kill now?_

_Won: *pout* You're getting your own dare for that._

_Tsuna: Dare? You don't mean you found another way to torture us?!_

_Won: Yup! Except for Kyo-kun, of course! *huggles*_

_Hibari: Hn._

_Won: Anyway,dares!_

_1) Get everybody to dance to Caramelldansen! (look up "khr caramelldansen" to see what I'm talking about)_

_2) Let me into the dare base so I can glomp Hibari, Mukuro, Fran, and Bel! Please? *puppy eyes*_

_3) Let all the Arcobalenos play Kick-the-Skull! They are not restricted to kicking!_

_4) Gokudera is Bel and Yamamoto's slave for three chapters unless somebody dares otherwise! (Gokudera here: Gomenasai, Emo-san's Gokudera!)_

_5) Take Haru and Kyoko and treat yourselves with this $1 million check! (Taken from Mammon's bank accounts. He owed me) Have fun drop-kicking Haru into the Pit afterwards!! ^^_

_Have fun!_

_Everybody: ..._

_Tsuna: You're scaring me Won-chan._

_Won: I know!_

**Emotive:** Hi Won! Don't worry, everyone can have their own Reborn cast! Only mine are all gay and probably want to kill me (more or less…)!

**Everyone:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *ignores glares and squeals* Finally! Someone requested Caramelldansen, which I absolutely love! Oh, and I'm only making those in the video dance it because making everyone dance it will take a lot of space and I wouldn't want to see the ugly dudes dance…

**Ugly Dudes:** *sad*

**Emotive:** Music!

_Music starts._

**Giotto:** *caramelldansen*

**Giotto & Tsuna:** *caramelldansen*

**Tsuna & Basil:** *caramelldansen*

**Basil & Squalo:** *caramelldansen*

**Squalo & Xanxus:** *caramelldansen* Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med. Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se.

**Xanxus & Bel (with baby Viper on his head):** *caramelldansen* Kom igen. Hvem som helst kan vara med. (Vara med)

**Squalo, Xanxus, & Bel (still with baby Viper on his head):** *caramelldansen* So ror pa era fotter, oa-a-a. Och vicka era hofter, o-la-la-la.

**Xanxus & Tsuna:** *caramelldansen* Gör som vi. Till denna melodi,

**Haru, Tsuna, & Kyoko:** *caramelldansen* Oa-oa-a. Dansa med oss. Klappa era hander. Gör som vi gör. Ta nagrå steg at vanster.

**Kyoko & Ryohei:** *caramelldansen* Lyssna och lar. Missa inte chanson. Nu ar vi har med. Caramelldansen

**TYL Lambo & TYL I-Pin:** *caramelldansen* O-o-oa-oa. O-o-oa-oa-a...

**Adult Colonnello & Adult Lal:** *caramelldansen* O-o-oa-oa. O-o-oa-oa-a...

**Bianchi & Hayato (paralyzed):** *caramelldansen* Det blir en sensation over alt forstås. Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss.

**Hayato & Takeshi:** *caramelldansen* Kom igen. Nu tar vi stegen omigen. Oa-oa...

**Hayato, Tsuna, & Gokudera:** *caramelldansen* Så ror pa era fötter, oa-a-a. Och vicka era höfter, o-la-la-la.

**Ryohei, Tsuna, & Adult Lambo:** *caramelldansen* Gor som vi. Til denna melodi.

**Kyouya, Tsuna, & Mukuro (**_**The**_** Sandwich!):** *caramelldansen* Så kom och. Dansa med oss. Klappa era hander. Gör so vi gör. Tå några steg at vänster.

**Tsuna & Dino:** *caramelldansen* Lyssna och lar. Missa inte chanson. Nu ar vi har med. Caramelldansen.

**Dino & Kyouya:** *caramelldansen*

**Kyouya & Mukuro:** *caramelldansen*

**Mukuro & Chrome:** *caramelldansen* Dansa med oss. Klappa era hander. Gör so vi gör. Ta negra steg at vänster.

**Chrome & Tsuna:** *caramelldansen* Lyssna och lar. Missa inte chanson. Nu ar vi har med. Caramelldansen.

**G, 27, 59, 80, 33, TYL Lambo, 69, 96, 18, D, 44, 03, Belphegor (Viper still on his head), Basil, Kyoko, 86, TYL I-Pin, Bianchi, Adult Lal, & Adult Colonnello: ***caramelldansen* O-o-oa-oa. O-o-oa-oa-a. O-o-oa-oa. O-o-oa-oa-a. Så kom och. Dansa med oss. Klappa era hander. Gör so vi gör. Tå några steg at vanster. Lyssna och lar. Missa inte chanson. Nu ar vi har med. Caramelldansen. Dansa med oss. Klappa era hander. Gör so vi gör. Ta några steg at vanster. Lyssna och lar. Missa inte chanson. Nu ar vi har med. Caramelldansen.

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** *caramelldansen* I love that dance! (XD)

**Everyone who danced:** *suffering from hip aches*

**Emotive:** Caramelldansen too long really does hurt the lower body… *lets Won into the Base*

**Won:** *squeals and glomps Kyouya, Mukuro, Fran, and Bel*

**Emotive:** She likes all the men I like…

**Kyouya:** *raises eyebrow at glomping girl*

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, oya, what a cute girl.

**Fran:** … Bel-senpai, there's a girl glomping you.

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, uncute kouhai, she glomped you too.

**Fran:** Oh, right…

**Won:** Thank you! *leaves Dare Base*

**Emotive:** And now, here's another game called Kick-the-Skull! Which sounds like one actually kicks a skull, but it's not really… *snaps fingers to summon Skull (not to be confused with Summoned Skull)*

**Skull:** *looks around* Uh-oh…

**Reborn:** *kicks Skull*

**Colonnello:** *punches and kicks Skull*

**Lal:** *punches, kicks, and throws Skull over her shoulder*

**Verde:** *shoots Skull with an energy ray thingy*

**Luce & Fon:** *too kind and selfless to kick or even do anything to Skull*

**Skull:** *face-down on the ground, smoking and aching and groaning with pain*

**Emotive:** Poor Skull… at least Luce and Fon didn't have the heart to hurt you.

**Skull:** Bless… them…

**Emotive:** *teleports Skull back to Ohio*

**Hayato:** I have to be their what?!

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi, just in time. Every prince needs a slave.

**Takeshi:** Ahahaha! Is this another game? Looks like fun!

**Hayato:** Shut up Yakyuu-baka!

**Emotive:** Nuh-uh!? You must address them as master from now.

**Hayato:** *twitch*

**Belphegor:** Come here peasant-slave and feed me some grapes.

**Hayato:** *twitch* Y-Yes… m… master… *feeds Bel grapes*

**Belphegor:** Ushishishi…

**Emotive:** Cliché… Well, I'm gonna take this million dollar check and have a girls day out!

**Kyoko & Haru:** Yay!

**Fran:** I thought you didn't like them Emo-san.

**Emotive:** I don't like them when they're around Tsuna, but they're still regular girls and so am I by the by.

**Fran:** Oh… I guess that makes sense.

**Emotive:** See 'ya! Kyou-chan's in charge while I'm gone!

_Emotive, Kyoko, & Haru leave the Base._

**Kyouya:** *smirks* So I'm finally in charge…

**Everyone:** *has a bad feeling*

_Emotive, Kyoko, and Haru enter a shop that sells different punk, emo, and goth things._

**Haru:** A-Ano, Emo-san, why are we here?

**Emotive:** I need some new clothes… and wristbands… maybe a pair of Converse or two… oh, and some new scarves!

**Kyoko:** *looking at some skull earrings* Well this certainly is an… interesting shop.

**Haru:** *clings onto Kyoko* It's scary!

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* We'll get some cake and watch a movie afterwards. And you can do some shopping as well, all right?

**Kyoko & Haru:** Yay!

_A couple hours later._

**Emotive:** *enters the Dare Base* We're ba~ack!

**Kyoko & Haru:** *happily chatting to each other about the movie*

**Emotive:** Yeah, sorry, Haru…

**Haru:** About what, desu?

**Emotive:** About this… *drop kicks Haru into the Pit of Eternal Darkness*

**Haru:** Hahiiiiii! *screams fade*

**Kyoko:** (O.O)

**Emotive:** Well, we're done there! And now, hayato bomber hath returned!

_I'm back_

_I dare Hayato to watch the dares while sitting on a couch eating popcorn._

_I dare hibari to sing and dance to the song barbie girl._

_I dare hibari to strip naked for the rest of the chapter._

_I dare Emo-Chan to turn Tsuna into a girl FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER._

_I dare Mukuro to let takashi through a baseball at his nuts without him blocking._

_I dare Rhyoei to go to therapy for his boxing addiction._

_I dare Bianchi to have sex with takashi._

_I dare Emo-Chan to let Bianchi have sex with takashi._

_I dare reborn and lambo to switch personalities._

_I dare emo-chan to let hayato have immunity for the next 3 dares._

_I dare hibari to take a full bottle of happy pills._

_I dare to quit baseball (again) and join the boxing club for a week._

_I dare Rhyoei to quit boxing and join baseball._

_I dare Emo-Chan to say she hates yoai and to let me in the dare base for the rest of the chapter._

_Damn am I evil _

_AND HIBARI IS STILL TSUNA'S BITCH!!_

**Kyouya:** *glares* I am _not_ the herbivore's bitch!

**Emotive:** Actually, I kinda agree with 'im…

**Kyouya:** *glares at Emotive*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops* Ahehe…

**Tsuna:** Hibari-san, please don't glare at Emo-san.

**Kyouya:** *twitches and turns away from Emotive*

**Emotive:** That just proves it…

**Hayato:** *munches on a bucket of pop as he plops down on the couch* This is going to be a riot!

**Emotive:** *settles down next to Hayato* I'll say!

**Kyouya:** *seething as he walks up to the stage*

_Music starts._

**Kyouya:** I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on, Barbie, let's go party! I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world. Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie. You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain. Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky. You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa. I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah! Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh! Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah! Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh! Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again. Hit the town, fool around, let's go party! You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours. You can touch, you can play. You can say I'm always yours. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah! Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh! Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah! Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh! I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah! Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh! Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah! Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh!

_Music fades._

**Emotive & Hayato:** *laughing so hard that popcorn is flying*

**Everyone else:** LMAO!

**Kyouya:** *death glares*

**Emotive:** *wipes tears from eyes* Just be glad I didn't add the dialogue in there!

**Kyouya:** I guess I am…

**Emotive:** Now strip!

**Kyouya:** *growls and strips naked*

**Emotive:** *mental nosebleed*

**Everyone:** *whistling*

**Emotive:** Well then… *shoots Tsuna with a Fem bullet*

**Tsuna:** *squeaks* I'm a girl again!

**Emotive:** At least you don't have to birth a fourth child.

**Tsuna:** *hangs head in despair*

**Mukuro:** This is gonna hurt isn't it?

**Emotive:** Yes, and you probably won't be able to have children if it does more damage.

**Mukuro:** *pales*

**Emotive:** *ties Mukuro's hands up*

**Mukuro:** Hey! Wait!

**Emotive:** Batter up!

**Takeshi:** *serious look*

**Mukuro:** I'm gonna die…

**Emotive:** Nah, you're just gonna feel immense pain.

**Takeshi:** *lifts leg and throws baseball at Mukuro's "bat"*

_Insert painful scene here._

**Emotive:** *unties Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** *falls to the ground, groaning in pain*

**Emotive:** *hands a bag of ice to Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** *takes it in gratitude*

**Ryohei:** Boxing is my passion!

**Emotive:** And you need help for it! *sends Ryohei to an addiction specialist*

**Ryohei:** KYOKUGEN!

**Emotive:** *shudders in disgust* Must… please… darer…

**Takeshi:** *rubs the back of his head* Well, I've never did it with a girl before.

**Bianchi:** I will not do it with anyone but Reborn.

**Emotive:** Well… that _is_ Reborn… in disguise.

**Bianchi:** Oh… I see… then let's go Reborn-chan! *happily brings Takeshi into a love room*

**Emotive:** U-Use a condom! *shudders*

_A while later._

**Hayato:** *glaring at Takeshi*

**Takeshi:** It was a dare!

**Hayato:** With my sister?!

**Bianchi:** Hm… somehow, I thought Reborn would be more aggressive in bed…

**Takeshi:** *blush*

**Emotive:** Enough with this! Let's just… ugh… Verde!

**Verde:** What?

**Emotive:** Did you make the ray?

**Verde:** I always do.

**Emotive:** Well, Reborn has been stolen so we'll depend on this Rebot.

**Rebot:** Ciaossu-su-su…

**Verde:** Still has a few bugs in it.

**Emotive:** Who cares? *takes new ray gun and shoots Lambo with it*

**Lambo:** *puts on a fedora and pulls it over his eyes with a smirk*

**Rebot:** Nyahahahaha! *runs and jumps around* Rebo-born-san is the strong-strongest! *twitches and sparks*

**Emotive:** Who made this Rebot?!

**Giannini:** I did!

**Emotive:** You suck!

**Giannini:** *despair*

**Emotive:** Hayato, you have immunity for the next three dares.

**Hayato:** Why is that?

**Emotive:** I have absolutely no idea. *hands Kyouya a bottle of happy pills*

**Kyouya:** *downs bottle in one go*

**Everyone:** *holds breath*

**Kyouya:** *collapses*

**Everyone:** *sweatdrops*

**Emotive:** That was unexpected.

**Tsuna:** When do you think he'll wake up?

**Emotive:** *pokes Kyouya* Dunno…

**Kyouya:** *opens eyes*

**Emotive:** Oh, he's awake…

**Kyouya:** *smiles and giggles*

**Everyone:** *shocked faces*

**Kyouya:** *hugs Emotive* Emo-chaaaaaaaan! You are the greatest eveeeeeeerrrr!

**Emotive:** *turns to stone in shock*

**Kyouya:** *begins skipping around the Dare Base, throwing flowers in the air from a basket and singing nursery rhymes*

**Everyone:** *thinks it's the end of the world*

**Emotive:** *reverts to normal, but still very much shocked* That is not my Kyou-chan…

**Tsuna:** It's definitely the end of the world.

**Byakuran:** Not even I could see a happy Hibari…

**Everyone:** *nods heads in agreement*

**Emotive:** *clears throat* Well then… Takeshi is now in the boxing club and Ryohei is now in the baseball club.

**Ryohei:** *bursts into the room* KYOKUGEN! *swings a bat and it flies out of his hand*

**Takeshi:** *looks at his boxing gloves with a confused expression before getting hit in the head with a stray baseball bat*

**Ryohei:** SORRY TO THE EXREME!

**Emotive:** Can this get any worse- it just got worse didn't it?

**Males:** *holding up camcorders to record the historic moment*

**Tsuna:** *smiles* You can say it Emo-san! It's only three little words!

**Emotive:** *struggles to say it*

**Hayato:** *smirks* Come on emo freak, you knew this would happen eventually.

**Emotive:** *glares at Hayato*

**Kyouya:** *glomps Emotive* I lurves you!

**Emotive:** *eye twitch* Apparently, a happy Kyouya is also an annoying Kyouya…

**Males:** Say it!

**Emotive:** All right! Fine! I HATE YAOI! There, I said it!

**Males:** *applauds Emotive's courage*

_Yaoi fans around the world sense a disturbance in the yaoi force when one of their kin says the dreaded three words._

**Emotive:** *shivers* Ugh… I sense I'm going to die… *lets Hayato bomber into the Dare Base*

**Hayato Bomber:** Hi!

**Emotive:** *glares* Thou hath disturbed the balance in the world! For that, I punish thee by sending thee to sit next to Levi!

**Hayato Bomber:** *sweatdrops and sits next to Levi*

**Levi:** *still tied to a chair and struggling*

**Emotive:** Leave him there as we move on to Chu545's dares!

_OMG! It's soo good. Yaoilicious! Just got into reading KHR fanfics too. Love the dares. Have fun on ur vacation. Just have a few dares. Ehheh bit of a sadist. Cause i want to dare Hibari to touch himself in front of Mukuro. For Mukuro to then after Hibari cums to mak- ok to *excuse my bad language* but for him to fuck Hibari into oblivion into the mattress so hard that the mattress gets set on fire from their body heat and that Hibari can't walk for a month cause it was just so good, and that hes still limping from it. Then I want Hibari to wear a short french maid costume and to keep his legs wrapped round the front Mukuros waist the whole chapter and the next one in case for fun. I also want to dare you to write a ratedM fanfic of them in all those diff sex positions. Cause 6918 pairings are soo freaking hot. No offense to anyone that likes xTsuna parings cause I just don't like him very much. Keep up the good work! You can do it!_

_I totally forgot a few important things to Hibari's dare where he wears a french maid costume but he also has wear cat ears and that cat tail toy *the special kind the one for sex* ^^ kinky and to have no undies on cause I mean come on, really ukes should walk around with ABSOLUTELY NOTHING NOTHING underneath all the time and Hibari must always be an uke cause it's hotter that way especially if he is with Mukuro. And because I don't really want Hibari to be with Tsuna unless Tsuna is a Seme for I want them to have a divorce for life and all eternity, for their kids to die just die because of I don't know Byakuran killed them. Emo-kun you can unleash whatever kind punishment you want on Byakuran if you want to. I also sorta want Hibari to cry all uke like in front of everyone especially in front of a few semes cause we barely see him cry almost never and it's cute to see certain people cry. Tehn for the Semes to do whatever they want with Hibari. Sorry for putting up so much dares that's just how I am sometimes and I end up over doing it._

_Ehheh... You can have have a bag that will supply you with never ending treats any kind you like. Oops and before I forget I want Hibari to sing the song Love is War. Sorry again for putting so much just don't want to forget them all._

**Emotive:** Whoa… I see a 6918 fan and though I do agree that Kyouya as an uke is hot –

**Kyouya:** *pouts all uke like*

**Emotive:** *sweatdrops at Kyouya* I still like 1827 better because based on their canon-wise personality, Kyouya is seme all the way… but hell, my 2718 fics are the bomb aren't they?

**Everyone:** Ehhh…

**Emotive fans:** YES!!!

**Emotive:** *grins cheekily* So, let's get this masturbation and sex dare started, shall we?

**Mukuro:** Kufufu…

**Kyouya:** *still under the effect of the Happy Pills but, thankfully, have reverted a bit back to his original personality just for the dare*

**Emotive:** *shoves the two into a Love Room* Have fun! I'm sure I will!

**Mukuro:** Well then…

**Kyouya:** *strip teases Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** *watches Kyouya while licking his lips*

**Kyouya:** *once he is naked crawls onto the bed and begins to touch himself*

**Mukuro:** *strips down as he watches Kyouya*

**Kyouya:** Haah… haa… *back arches as he releases his self*

**Mukuro:** *attacks Kyouya*

_Enter a super hot sex scene here wherein there were be screaming, profanity, the loud creaking of the bed, and finally, the bed getting set on fire just as the two comes._

**Emotive:** *bursts into the room with a fire extinguisher in her hand* FIRE!!! *extinguishes fire, therefore covering Mukuro and Kyouya in foam*

**Mukuro & Kyouya:** *way too exhausted to care*

**Emotive:** My God those two… *shakes head*

_An amount of time later._

**Kyouya:** *wearing a french maid costume with cat ears and kinky tail and has his legs wrapped around Mukuro's waist*

**Emotive:** You naughty boys! Just what will your children think of you huh? Kyouya?

**Kyouya:** *lower lip quivers* B-B-But I…! I… you… he… *begins to cry*

**Tsuna:** Ah! Emo-san made Hibari-san cry!

**Everyone else:** *le gasp*

**Mukuro:** *holds Kyouya close* How dare you!

**Emotive:** *glares at everyone (especially Mukuro)*

**Everyone:** *whistles innocently*

**Mukuro:** *lets go of Kyouya and whistles innocently*

**Kyouya:** *pouts*

**Emotive:** Yeah… Chu-chan, I will not divorce Tsuna and Kyouya because each marriage is final… and I may be an _evil and sadistic yaoi fangirl_, but having two children killed on your command is something I will not do… especially since _I'm_ partly the reason why those children came to exist.

**Tsuna:** How dare that girl wants my children dead! She is more evil then Byakuran!

**Byakuran:** No she's not.

**Tsuna:** Yeah, she's not…

**Byakuran:** Are you still going to punish me Emo-chan?

**Emotive:** Yes. No marshmallows for you tonight.

**Byakuran:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Emotive:** *takes out a cookie from the Bottomless Bag of Treats* Kyouya will sing a little song now!

**Kyouya:** *limps over to the stage*

**Emotive:** Chu-chan didn't specify on who sang the song, so I assumed it was Miku Hatsune…

_Music starts._

**Kyouya:** Mou ikiba ga nai wa. Kono koi no netsuryou. Ahh… Haiiro no kumo. MONOCHROME no kesonu. Hizashi wa kageri. Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku. Aa, sekai ga nijin de. Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante. Wakatteru. Kedo dou sureba ii no. Doushitara. Dou sureba. Baka da na. Watashi. Hajimeru no yo. Kore wa sensou. Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante. Sestu naru koi. Sore wa tsumi. Misete ageru. Watashi no omoi wo. Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no. Dore dake senobi shitatte. Kimi no shikai ni hairanai. Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora. Zenzen niawanai. Kimochi ga osaerare nakute. Doushitara. Dou sureba. Naite nanka. Nain dakara ne. Daisuki. Tatakau no yo. HEART wo ute. Shudan nante eran de rarenai. SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo. Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no. Geigeki youi. Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu. Koi wa moumoku. Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no.

_Music fades._

**Everyone:** *claps*

**Emotive:** Now, here is our third to the last darer for today –

**Everyone:** *looks up at the heavens while a choir of angels sings "Hallelujah"*

**Emotive:** - is izuzu-chan.

_OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_This is like so amazingly funny! You are like so amazingly SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME! Since reading this fic I'm like OMG is Emo-chan like my twin. Hibari is really hot too! Can I get into the Dare Base and kiss him on the cheek, please? Oh, and before I forget I love 1827! 1827 FOREVER!_

_Onto the dares..._

_1) I dare Hibari to sit on (TYL or TYA) Tsuna's lap. Hibari can only be wearing his school shirt, hugging Tsuna's neck, saying "Tsunayoshi-sama, I need you."_

_2) I dare the whole Reborn cast to give Emo-chan all the food she wants._

_3) I dare Tsuna to jump into Hibari's arms and tell Haru that he is with Hibari now and no one can come between them._

_4) I dare Emo-chan to let me into the Dare Base and give her a new weapon which is a scythe with a sword._

_5) I dare Dino to make Tsuna cry by kissing Hibari and making him moan in the kiss. (make sure Dino doesn't get any further than just a kiss if he starts touching Hibari use the scythe that I gave you)_

_sorry for having 6 dares..._

_6) Once Hibari sees Tsuna crying I dare Hibari to cheer him up. (it can be anything you want it to be just make sure Hibari doesn't bite Dino to death)_

_Make sure they don't say no! Something bad might end up happen..._

**Emotive:** *sighs wistfully* Yeah, I am amazingly super special awesome, aren't I?

**Fran:** Yeah, sure Miss Modest…

**Emotive:** Kihihihi, I've been getting that "are you my twin?" thing a lot lately and yes, Kyou-chan is a sizzling, boiling, dwarf star hot and yes, you may come kiss him. *lets Izuzu-chan in the Base*

**Izuzu-chan:** *squeals and kisses Kyouya on the cheek*

**Kyouya:** *smiles happily since he is still under the effect of the happy pills*

**Emotive:** *gives Kyouya a WTF look*

**Izuzu-chan:** Thank you! *leaves*

**Emotive:** Pssh, 1827 is my OTP people! Remember that!

**Tsuna:** *blush*

**Kyouya:** *still smiling happily*

**Emotive:** Now that the beginning comments are done, let's get on to our last batch of dares! *shoots Tsuna with the Ten-Year Bazooka*

**TYL Tsuna:** *appears through pink smoke*

**Kyouya:** Hi!

**TYL Tsuna:** *smiles* Hey there.

**Emotive:** We still haven't seen his face in the manga… but fanart and the imagination is just as good! *pushes TYL Tsuna onto the couch*

**Kyouya:** *strips down to his shirt before sitting on TYL Tsuna's lap*

**TYL Tsuna:** *smirks* Getting intimate, are we?

**Kyouya:** *hugs and nuzzles Tsuna's neck* Tsunayoshi-sama, I need you…

**TYL Tsuna:** I know you do.

**Emotive:** Wao, he's confident… now bring me junk food!

**Varia:** *brings Emotive junk food*

**Emotive:** And pizza!

**Millefiore:** *brings Emotive pizza*

**Emotive:** And now, I want instant noodles!

**Vongola:** *brings Emotive instant noodles*

**Emotive:** *noms on food*

**Hayato:** You'll get heartburn…

**Emotive:** *gulps down food with soda* And we're not done anyway, so moving on!

**TYL Tsuna:** *poofs away*

**Kyouya:** *hops off of Tsuna and dances around the room*

**Everyone:** *stares at Kyouya*

**Emotive:** *pulls Haru out of the Pit of Eternal Darkness*

**Haru:** Tsuna-san! *hugs Tsuna and cries* It's so scary in there!

**Emotive:** *glares at Haru*

**Tsuna:** *pushes Haru away* Haru, I have to tell you something.

**Haru:** *eyes light up* You love me?! You want to marry me?! You want to have many children with me?!

**Emotive:** *mutters* Dream on bitch…

**Tsuna:** No Haru… *jumps into Kyouya's arms*

**Kyouya:** *smiles widely*

**Tsuna:** I'm with Hibari-san and no one can come in between us! Not even you!

**Haru:** *despair*

**Kyouya:** *runs through a field of flowers with Tsuna in his arms*

**Emotive:** Where'd the field of flowers come from?

**Fran:** *raises hand* Thought it'd be appropriate.

**Emotive:** *sweatdrop*

**Haru:** *sits in the emo corner*

**Emotive:** *lets Izuzu-chan into the Base*

**Izuzu-chan:** Here you go! *hands sword-scythe to Emotive*

**Emotive:** *eyes shining as she takes it*

**Izuzu-chan:** You're welcome! *skips out of Base*

**Emotive:** *grins and huggles sword-scythe* I shall call thee Grim! And I shall reap souls with thee!

**Hayato:** This isn't Bleach.

**Emotive:** *evil grin* I didn't say anything about dead souls.

**Everyone:** *gulps*

**Dino:** *pushes Tsuna out of Kyouya's arms, pulls Kyouya close, and kisses him*

**Emotive:** *readies Grim* I shall start with Spazo McSpaz over here…

**Fran:** You can't Emo-san.

**Emotive:** Aw man…

**Tsuna:** *tears start to form in his eyes when he sees Dino and Kyouya kissing*

**Kyouya:** *pushes Dino away* Ew! Yuck! When was the last time you brushed your teeth!

**Dino:** *blinks* Huh?

**Kyouya:** Eugh! Talk about bad breath!

**Dino:** *discreetly checks breath* Oh…

**Emotive:** LOL!

**Tsuna:** *laughs a bit*

**Kyouya:** *pulls Kyouya close* Tsuna's mouth tastes better… *kisses Tsuna*

**Tsuna:** *blushes, then kisses back*

**Emotive:** *takes pics* Better!

**Dino:** *goes off to brush his teeth*

**Emotive:** Let's move on to Mysterious Lurker!

_-Ahem- I have just one dare for Xanxus and (Adult) Reborn. They must act out a super dramatic scene from a [supposedly non-existent] drama in which Xanxus has just found out that Reborn has been cheating on him with...authoress, you pick! So, after he finds out, Xanxus will confront Reborn about it while in tears, demanding a reason from Reborn. Reborn will say that he no longer loves Xanxus and leave him to go to whoever the authoress picks. There will be sad, dramatic music playing while Xanxus falls to his knees and weeps. And that will be the end of the scene. So, that's my dare and a big thank you to the authoress for taking it into consideration. Ciao!_

**Emotive:** Ooooh! This looks like fun! Let's see if Xanxus is a great actor!

**Xanxus:** Hmph…

**Emotive:** I don't think we can use a Rebot for this…

**Adult Reborn:** *bursts into the Dare Base*

**Almost everyone:** Reborn!

**Emotive:** You escaped the grasp of your kidnapper!

**Reborn:** *smirk* As if anyone can kidnap the greatest hitman in the world.

**Emotive:** Okay then! Let's start acting out the scene! *sits in director's chair* And ACTION!

_Scene is in a grand mansion where Reborn is in the bedroom, packing his bags._

**Xanxus:** *bursts into the room* Where are you going?

**Reborn:** *silent*

**Xanxus:** *glares* You're going to _him_, aren't you? To that… that… _slut_!

**Reborn:** Shouichi is _not_ a slut.

**Xanxus:** *begins to cry* Then why?! Why are you leaving me for him?! I gave you everything! I devoted myself to you! I was loyal to you! I loved you! How could you do this to me?!

**Reborn:** *indifferent* The reason is simple… I just don't love you anymore.

**Xanxus:** *shocked as tears stream down his face*

**Reborn:** *hefts bags and heads out of the room* I'll send someone to get the rest of my things… *pauses* Goodbye, Xanxus. *leaves*

_Xanxus is left alone in the room to weep._

**Emotive:** Aaaaaaand… CUT! Print! Great job everyone!

**Xanxus:** *walks to his trailer with a huff*

**Emotive:** Kihihihi, this crying scene is great blackmail material.

**Everyone:** *silently crying from the drama*

**Emotive:** *rolls eyes* Oh come on! You actually cry about those things?!

**Tsuna:** *holding back tears* Like you don't!

**Emotive:** Uh, not unless one or the other is close to dying or whatnot… I cried in 2012 because that scientist dude was saying goodbye to his dad. Now _that_ is heartfelt drama.

**Everyone:** Whatever…

**Emotive:** *sigh* And here is the _very last_ dare of all… from Kiharu Lamperouge.

_Hi, just wanted to say thanks for doing such great work with the dares and stuff. You are a fanfiction goddess, my friend. And dont worry, no dares from me. But... I do sorta have one, for you! I dare you to smack unpolitely upside the head or kick into the pit of Doom all the people who give you 20 dares after you've asked for the umpteenth time for no more than 5, plus the ones that send them to you after you've asked them to hold off for a bit. I'm kind of annoyed on your behalf, lol... Wait. No I'm not. I'm a good girl and I stick to the 5D rule, so why should other greedy little fangirls get to have extra fun at your expense? *grs at the greedy fangirls*_

_Wow. When did I become such a meanie? *grrs at self*_

**Emotive:** Thanks for being annoyed on my behalf! At least someone cares… but since I still want to be polite, I will not name those people for you guys know who you are… *smacks all those mentioned with the defaults above*

**Tsuna:** What do we do now Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Well… since it's the Christmas season, here's a special little thing dedicated to those wonderful readers out there!

**Hayato:** Don't tell me, you're going to make us –

**Emotive:** Sing a song!

**Hayato:** I knew it.

**Emotive:** For those Rebotards, I'm sure you know the title of this song. For those who don't, I'll tell you later. It's such a beautiful song… so, so beautiful… probably my new addiction.

**Vongola Famiglia:** *assembles on the stage*

**Everyone else:** *settles in chairs*

_Music starts:_

**Hayato:** Kono sora wa doko e, hirogatteiru no. _(The sky spreads somewhere.)_ Kono michi wa doko e, tsuzuite iru no. (_I'll continue in this path somewhere)_

**Takeshi:** Kinou yori asu ga, tooku ni mietemo. _(Compared to yesterday, tomorrow seems further away.)_ Yakusoku no bashou de, kimi ga matte iru. _(I'm waiting for in you in the promised place.)_

**Tsuna: **Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai,_(I can't do anything when I'm alone.)_Boku dakedo kimi wo mamoritai kara._(But because I want to protect you.)_

**Kyouya:** Tsuyoku naru, sonna omoi ga, _(The thoughts of becoming stronger,)_ yuuki ataete kureru. _(gives me courage.)_

**Ryohei:** Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai. (_I can't do anything when I'm alone.)_ Bokura demo minna o mamoru tame. _(But we, in order to protect everyone)_

**Mukuro: **Tsuyoku naru, sonna omoi ga,_(The thoughts of becoming stronger,)_chikara o hakobun de kuru._(carry a power in it.)_

**Kyoko: **Sabishiikutte namida, koubosu hi mo atta.(_Tears of loneliness, there's a day when it spilled.)_Kuyashiikutte namida tomaranagata**. **_(Tears of regret can not be stopped.)_

**Haru: **Kagami ni utsuuta, ano hino jibun ni. _(Me from that day reflected at the mirror.)_Yakusoku no basho de, mune o hareru yo ni. (_At the promised place that spread in this heart.)_

**Lambo: **Ippozutsu mae ni susumou. _(Only a little more we went forward)_Sono tabi ni shiren ga matta itemo_. (The time trial also waiting.)_

**I-Pin:** Furimukeba sasaete kureru, _(If we swing forward and support each other.)_Nakama ga genki kureru. _(We'll give our friends happiness.)_

**Reborn: **Ippozutsu mae ni susumou. _(Only a little more we went forward.)_ Nando demo tachikokatte ikeru. (_No matter how many times, we'll stand up.)_

**Tsuna: **Itsudatte me ni wa mienai. _(Whenever something can not be seen in our eyes.)_ Ai ni mamorare teiru. _(I'll protect you with love.)_

**Kyouya:** Kokoro kara, arigatou ieru. _(From this heart, I said thank you.)_

**Ryohei:** Sonna hi ga kuru, shinjite yukou. _(I believe that day will come someday.)_

**Mukuro:** Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri. _(As long as there's dream in this heart.)_

**Lambo:** Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo. _(Our journey continues.)_

**Tsuna:** Oozora ni te o kazaseba hora. _(In the blue sky, extend your hand, see.)_

**Gokudera:** Hanarete itemo te to te tsunageru. _(Even if we're separated, our hands are connected.)_

**Yamamoto:** Mamoritai egao mabushisa ni. _(In the shining smile that I want to protect.)_

**Reborn:** Kagayaku kimi wa sou FAMIRI. _(The shining you is, right, family.)_

**Tsuna: **Kono kaze wa doko e, tsutawatte yukuno. (_Where's this wind going to transmit?)_Kono hoshi wa doko e, megutte yukuno. _(Where's this planet going around?)_

**Reborn: **Donna ashita demo, tashikameni yukou. (_No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, I'll certainly go on.)_Ima no boku ni datte, kitto imi ga aru. _(Even if now in me, there's surely a reason.)_

**Kyoko:** Ano koro no, mishiranu bashou ni. _(That time, at the unseen place.)_

**Haru:** Tadoritsuki kimi to warai atteru. _(You arrive and laugh.)_

**Adult I-pin:** Bukiyou ni kowashite yume mo. (_Even if in the unused thing, and even in the broken dream.)_

**Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin: **Kokoro ni hana o sakasu. _(The flowers in this heart blooms)_

**Mukuro:** Kiri ga kakatte. _(Mist hanged in the sky.)_

**Kyouya:** Kumo ga araware. _(Clouds appeared.)_

**Yamamoto:** Fukitsukeru ame. _(Rain sprayed.)_

**Adult Lambo:** Okotta TANDARU. _(Occurring the thunder.)_

**Hayato:** Arashi no ato no_. (After the storm.)_

**Ryohei:** Harema ni itsumo_. (The sun always shine.)_

**Tsuna:** Subete o tsutsumu oozora. _(All of them leads to blue sky.)_

**All: **Kokoro kara arigatou ieru. _(From this heart, I say "thank you")_ Sonna hi ga kuru shinjite yukou. (_I believe that day will come someday.)_Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri. _(As long as there're dreams in this heart.)_ Jiyuu no tsubasa hirogete. _(Spread your wings of freedom.)_Oozora ni te ogazaseba hora hanarete itemo te to te tsu ageru. _(Extend your hands in the blue sky, see, even if we're separated, we're connected hand in hand.)_Mamoritai egao mabushisa ni, ikiru bokura wa (ichi, ni, san) sou FAMIRI, FAMIRI! _(In the shining smiles that I want to protect, we who are alive are [one, two, three] family, family!)_

_Music fades._

**Emotive:** *wipes tears from eyes* "Yakuso no Bashou de" is such a beautiful song… *sniffs* Merry Christmas and Happy New Year people! I'll be seeing you around in my other fics! Thank you so much for reading this and letting me have my fun, but it is time to move on! Everyone say goodbye!

**Everyone:** Goodbye! *waves*

**Emotive:** *waves* Ja ne!

**Kyouya:** *waves enthusiastically* We'll see you again, ne! (XD)

**Emotive:** Note to self, hide all of the happy pills lest someone gets any ideas…

**Kyouya:** (XD)

**THE END**


End file.
